Left 4 Dead: Patient Zero
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Nick, Ellis, Francis, and a brand new Survivor are on the run after the military cruise ship was destroyed. Now they have to make their way to another Survivor stronghold in New York and reunite with the other four Survivors. NickxOC, rated M for swearing and sexual content, just in case. Campaigns are broken into smaller chapters and are arranged chronologically.
1. Dead Ahead: Chapter 1

_Dead Ahead – Chapter One_

**Before the Green Flu Outbreak**

I sighed and held out my arm. I was never one to wince at the sight of a syringe; probably because I'd been seeing my parents use all sorts of medical tools all my life. Mom was a celebrated brain surgeon, while Dad is one of the country's top virologists. Now he was using me as some sort of _vessel_ for a new strain he had created after one of the neighborhood's dogs had bit me on my way home from work.

The dog had rabies, and I had to spend two weeks in the local hospital while my dad frantically tried to find a way to stop my condition from worsening. Even now I could still see the eyebags around his eyes that told me that he had spent many sleepless nights since that day.

I could understand his worry – after all, it was just him and me now. Mom suffered a stroke a few years ago, and it was "just him and me against the world," as Dad liked to put it. Admittedly I was scared as hell back then, not just for me but for my dad. He was still reeling from Mom's death, and I could tell he wasn't ready for me to go yet.

I guess that's why he tried everything he could, including tampering with the rabies virus in the hopes of finding a cure.

Dad uncapped the syringe, tapped it and released the air bubbles inside the small plastic tube, and quickly sank the needle deep into my skin. I didn't flinch; rather, I looked bored. Dad caught my expression and chuckled.

"Don't worry Jenny, hopefully this strain will work," he reassured me. "I got it from some of the remaining rabies strands in your body mixed with some of your chromosomes. I -"

"Look Dad, I know. It'll make me feel better," I said, cutting him off. I held his wrist and squeezed it reassuringly. "I've been feeling fine for weeks. You don't have to worry."

Dad smiled thinly as I stood up and plopped on the couch beside Bill, our Golden Retriever. Bill gave me a wide doggy grin and his tail swooshed slightly as I scratched behind his ear. When I heard Dad go back to his study, I studied the small puncture wound on my arm.

I didn't know if it was just my imagination, but the surrounding veins looked a little….bruised. I stared at the wound for a few more moments, shrugged, and continued scratching the dog's ears. I then felt for the remote, found it behind a throw pillow, and switched the television on.

Nothing special was on, although I lingered on the history channel for a few minutes before finally flipping it to an action movie. Dad soon joined me, and half an hour later I went to the kitchen to make a bowl of buttered popcorn.

The phone rang as I was on my way back, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jennifer!" Doctor Aidan Frost's voice broke through the earpiece. "Is your dad there?"

"Yeah, hang on," I told him, handing my dad the cordless phone. "It's Frost."

Dad snagged a fistful of popcorn before holding the phone to his ear. I automatically drowned out the sounds of Dad's conversation with Doctor Frost as I focused my attention on the movie. Dad reached over every now and then to grab a piece or two of popcorn, but otherwise we hardly moved.

After the movie ended Dad was _still_ talking to Doctor Frost, so I kissed him good night and went to my room. As I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed (Bill followed me in and slept on the rug beside my bed), I glanced at the wound again.

It still stung slightly, and the skin looked slightly pinkish under the light. I shrugged again and turned off the light, finally sinking into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Two weeks after the bombing of the Veteran's Memorial Bridge**

Nick needed a drink. He had gone for weeks without downing a shot and he felt like a monk. As he made his way to the makeshift recreation area, he noted that people seemed to be pairing up. It made him feel sullen; the moment Rochelle had heard that Francis' group of Survivors were also on board she had made a beeline for the greasy monkey.

They were now virtually attached to the hip; Nick couldn't even utter a single sentence without having Francis glowering at him from behind Rochelle.

Ellis and Zoey were in that disgusting 'getting-to-know-each-other' phase, with the former making sick puppy eyes whenever he spied Zoey in the dining area (or any place on the military ship, really). Coach and Louis formed their own "brotherhood," leaving Nick as the lone wolf.

He had thought getting away from New Orleans would make him feel better, but now he hated it. He hated how the people he had come to consider as buddies suddenly forgot that he was there – it was as if they didn't need him anymore.

"So you don't need me anymore, is that it?"

Nick looked up and saw a girl with long black hair standing a few feet away from him. Her back was turned, but he could see she was holding a small walkie talkie, the same one the guards used. Nick noticed that there were two guards sitting about seven tables away, drinking coffee, but they were looking at the girl apprehensively.

One of them noticed Nick staring at him, and the guard quickly looked away.

The walkie talkie crackled, and Nick heard a man's voice. His speech was garbled, which seemed to agitate the girl even more. "Dad, you're not making any sense. What is it?"

"Don't…off…love you…"

Silence.

"Dad? Dad!"

The girl's shouts seemed to alert the nearby guards, for they stood up and walked towards her.

"You stay away from me, Tweedledum and Tweedledee," the girl snapped, her grip tightening on the walkie talkie.

"It's time," one of the guards said, reaching for the device.

The girl looked mutinous, but she thrust the walkie talkie to the guard who spoke. "There. Your walkie talkie's useless anyway. It cut my Dad off."

The guard looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. The two turned on their backs and left the girl alone, returning to their cups of coffee. Nick studied the girl for another moment, and then headed towards the bar.

"Gin please," he told the bartender. The man asked for Nick's name, which the latter gave, and then slid a tall glass of gin across the counter.

No money was exchanged; whenever someone on the military ship needed something, the person in charge wrote down the "buyer's" name. That person had to spend one hour doing a certain chore or activity, like scrubbing toilets or patrolling the ship at night.

Nick decided to risk another cleaning trip to the bathroom and gulped down the gin, relishing the feel as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Hey Jenny," the bartender suddenly said to someone.

"Hey Tom."

Nick turned to his left just in time to see the girl hop onto the stool beside him.

"What'll you be having?" Tom asked, while wiping a glass clean.

"If I asked you for an entire bottle of tequila, what would that earn me?" Jenny asked somberly.

"Nothing," Tom replied, grinning. "You know you're allergic to alcohol."

"Ugh. I'd rather erupt in hives than to endure another hour in that room," Jenny grimaced. "Just give me a glass of Coke, please." Jenny turned towards Nick. "And if anyone asks, tell them it's rum and Coke."

"No problem," Nick replied, downing the gin.

"Thanks." Jenny took the Coke Tom handed to her and drank deep. When she was finished, she slammed the glass on the counter, gave a loud, satisfied sigh, and grinned. "Well that was good, now I'm off to scrub something that someone's probably puked on."

Jenny gave Nick and Tom a small salute, and walked off.

Nick gave a soft chuckle and slid his now empty glass towards Tom. "Thanks."

Tom nodded and scooped up the two glasses. Nick slid off the stool, smoothened his suit (which was now thankfully back to its original pearly white color), and headed back to the room he shared with Louis, Francis, Coach, and Ellis. Nick would have preferred a room for himself, but the ship had limited space.

When Nick pushed open the door to the cabin, he heard the unmistakable sound of Ellis telling another one of his long-winded stories.

_Ah great, him and his love affair with his buddy Keith_, Nick thought darkly.

"-and then me and my buddy Keith decided to do it anyway," Ellis said, apparently finishing a story that had Louis and Coach relieved to hear the end of it. "Hey Nick!"

"Ellis," Nick greeted shortly, closing the door behind him. "Seen Ro lately?"

"She's with Francis," Coach said, tearing open a chocolate bar. "I think they were going to the deck."

"Great," Nick said sarcastically. "How come you and Zoey aren't with them, Ellis?"

"Aw, I wanted to ask her, but she looked really busy." Ellis looked like someone just told him that Santa Claus didn't exist. Nick would have laughed if he wasn't feeling annoyed already.

"Define 'busy,'" Nick urged, taking off his suit jacket and flinging it over the chair close to his bed.

"She just looked preoccupied," Ellis replied. "Didn't want to bother her no more."

Nick sighed and lay down. "Ellis, if I were you, I would have asked her anyway. She was probably waiting for you to say something."

"Nah, didn't look like it," Ellis countered.

Nick rolled his eyes. If the kid didn't want to listen, then it was his loss. Nick knew Zoey was most likely playing hard-to-get; most women did.

Nick was about to doze off when Francis burst into the cabin, looking agitated. "Guys, get your asses moving! We're under attack!"

"What?" Nick sat up so fast his vision swirled. "Under attack? Here? Be realis-"

Just then a series of alarms sounded, drowning their voices out. Without further ado Nick got to his feet and shrugged into his suit jacket. He didn't like the sound of "under attack" – it felt grim and foreboding. A series of tremors suddenly shook the ship, and Nick heard the unmistakable growl of a Tank.

"Ah shit," Nick muttered.


	2. Dead Ahead: Chapter 2

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Two_

_So this is how it feels to learn you've been lied to_, I thought, staring at the blazing sun. The remains of what once was one of the last holdouts of humanity were smoldering in the distance. From where I was standing I could still smell the stench of rotting corpses.

I looked down at the familiar circular wound on my arm and rubbed it, feeling the slight sting. Oddly enough it comforted me; it reminded me that while my dad was gone, I still had proof that he had lived. It was his hand that had formed the small puncture wound, his slight effort that had plunged a mysterious liquid into my veins.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice said, jarring me from my thoughts. I turned, scowling, to see a tall, heavily tattooed man in a biker's outfit standing about a foot away from me.

"Yeah?" I asked hoarsely.

"What's your name?"

I blinked. I wasn't expecting that question; I thought he was going to interrogate me or ask me what I knew about the incident. Even I had been caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of the five Tanks that quickly decimated about half of the ship; barely half of the people on board were able to get into the planes that were now probably on their way to Utopia, a survivor stronghold in New York.

I had been ushered into a helicopter along with three other men (the biker guy included), which then promptly crashed onto the shore of a county a few hours' drive from New York.

The reason?

The pilot had been pounded to pieces by a Tank and one of the men – Ellis, I think his name was – was forced to operate the helicopter. Apparently he had no idea what he was doing, despite his continuous reassurances to the rest of us that he did.

How we all survived the crash was a mystery, but the next thing I knew I was on the rooftop of a warehouse. The place was littered with discarded weapons and a small ammunition pile, along with several bags of first aid.

"Jenny," I replied. "You?"

"Call me Francis," he said. "That guy who piloted our chopper is Ellis, and the one in the white suit is Nick."

"We've met," I said shortly. I remembered Nick as the guy I saw at the bar earlier; he was tall and rather good-looking, except that he exuded this "bad guy" vibe. Unfortunately for me, I seemed to gravitate towards guys like him. Just my luck.

Nick nodded. "You were drinking rum and Coke."

I smiled despite myself. "Uh huh. And you were drinking gin."

"That's right. Good memory."

I was about to reply when Francis picked up a shotgun and started reloading it. I watched as he slid eight shells inside and cocked it. The sound echoed, and I looked at him uncertainly. "Uh, what do you plan to do with that?"

"What else? Shoot some sonsabitches," Ellis piped up. He had been dusting his jacket off, which was now tied around his waist. I was admittedly sweating underneath my purple jacket, but I refused to take it off.

_Why did I wear a tank top anyway_? I scolded myself inwardly. _Of all days, why today_?

"Infected, you mean," I said, picking up a nearby submachine gun and checking to see if it was fully loaded. Satisfied that it was, I bent over and snagged several clips and slid them inside the pockets of my jacket.

I noticed the other guys were watching me with surprised looks on their faces, although Nick quickly resumed strapping a first aid kit to his back.

"What?" I finally asked them, snapping the safety on. "Didn't think I know how to operate a gun, I bet."

"Yeeeeaaaa-no," Ellis said in a thick Southern accent. "We're used to meeting girls like you."

"I feel _so_ honored," I replied sarcastically, snagging a first aid kit just before Ellis did. "I take it you've been through this kind of situation before?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeap."

"Pretty much."

"Great. I haven't, just so you know," I told them. "But I've been to a number of shooting ranges since I was twelve, so I'm not that ignorant when it comes to guns."

Francis shrugged. "Eh, we'll see how you do."

"So what's the plan?" Nick asked. "I don't like the idea of just bursting through the warehouse in all our glory. We need a plan."

"There's a survivor encampment in New York," I declared. "I know it's a long-shot, but that's where we should have been headed had our pilot not been pounded to a bloody pulp."

"How do you know?" Francis asked suspiciously.

"I asked the pilot," I replied. I wasn't about to tell them everything about me; they seemed nice enough, but I wanted to see what they were really like. "There's several in the country, but the nearest is in New York."

Ellis nodded. "Sounds good."

"Hold it. You realize how far New York is?" Nick interrupted.

"Yeah, I do. But unless you want to head to Florida or Texas, then New York is our only option," I said, trying to keep my temper under control.

Nick seemed to realize he had been too hasty (or maybe he wasn't in the mood to argue), because he backed down immediately. "Alright. On to the Big Apple then. It beats going through New Orleans."

I saw Ellis look at Nick disparagingly, which the latter ignored. While Nick grabbed a nearby axe, Ellis and I had a slight altercation over two pistols, which I let him have. I opted to use the crowbar (having read a few chapters of Max Brooks' The Zombie Survival Guide, I knew that the crowbar was a rather handy melee weapon) and slung it on my back along with the first aid kit. I noticed that Francis had two sidearm pistols.

Francis rested the shotgun on his shoulder and headed to the door that led to the stairs. Nick, Ellis, and I followed him; we could all hear the soft moans of the Infected as we made our way down the stairs. Since Francis was the only one with a flashlight, he led the way, followed by Ellis, then me, and finally, Nick.

The first landing we reached led to a metallic walkway that looked over the entire warehouse. We saw the Infected milling around, and without warning I snapped the safety of the submachine gun off, aimed, and took several down immediately. The steady barking of Francis' shotgun and the sound of Ellis' pistols and Nick's submachine gun soon filled the area, and before long the floor was littered with sickly looking corpses. Blood splatters decorated the nearby boxes, and I tried not to wince as I stepped on pieces of brains as we slowly made our way to the back door of the warehouse.

Francis slowly opened the door, which thankfully swung open on silent hinges. He checked to see if the coast was clear, and nodded to tell us that it was. I, Ellis, and Nick followed Francis out (I lingered for a few seconds to close the door behind us) to see that the warehouse was a stone's throw from an elevated highway. From here we could see that the highway was littered with abandoned cars, and I sighed.

"Fuck, that's probably pooling with Infected," I muttered.

I looked around and spotted a ramp just as Ellis said: "We can go up that ramp!"

The four of us changed course, shooting the occasional Infected. Nick spotted a military truck close to the ramp that had some interesting weapons (I changed my crowbar for two pistols, similar to the ones Francis had), and I changed the submachine gun for a sniper rifle. The clips for the submachine gun went to the ammunition pile at the backseat of the military truck and I hastily grabbed a number of sharp pointed bullets for the rifle.

Slinging the rifle over my shoulder, I removed the pistols from my holster, checked the breach, and snapped the safety off. I jogged slightly to catch up with the others, who were already standing in the middle of the highway.

"Well I'll be damned," Ellis said, staring at the swath of cars. It was obvious that utter chaos had erupted here; several cars were overturned with blood smears running down the sides of the doors. Some had huge dents in them, and one car had even crashed onto the concrete barrier of the highway, the hood completely crumpled.

Nick looked up at the highway signs and saw that we had to move east to get to New York. It was then when we all realized the name of the highway: Route 666.


	3. Dead Ahead: Chapter 3

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Three_

Ellis gripped the handle of the sniper rifle he held. He was glad he found one in that military truck; as much as he liked submachine guns, he preferred using rifles. He glanced up at the highway sign one last time as the Survivor group made its way steadily forward.

_Route 666, shit_, Ellis thought. _Ain't 666 the devil's number? This don't feel right_.

Ellis used the scope of the rifle to check if there were any Infected in their path. Beside him Jenny had hopped onto a car and was doing the same; she had grabbed the second rifle while Nick stuck with the submachine gun (there were no assault rifles in the truck, which seemed to piss Nick off). Ellis noticed that Francis had also stuck with the shotgun, and based on what Zoey had told him about Francis, the biker dude had a certain fetish for shotguns.

The sharp barks of the sniper rifle told Ellis that Jenny had spotted Infected. He concentrated on the scope and was able to snipe a Boomer before it waddled out of sight behind a truck.

"Right on!" he heard Jenny say, clearly impressed. Ellis grinned in spite of himself, and lowered the rifle.

"Let's go, children," Nick said, as he and Francis continued onto the highway. Jenny and Ellis quickly rushed after the two older men.

"So how old are yah?" Ellis asked, as Jenny slung the rifle onto her back and took the pistols in her hands.

"I just turned 22 last month," she told him.

"No kidding? You had your birthday in the middle of an outbreak?" Ellis said, his eyes widening. "Don't that beat all. I'm 23."

"Huh. Guess I'm the youngest of the Brady Bunch then," Jenny stated. She clearly didn't like the idea, but Ellis assured her that it wasn't so bad. Soon he was telling her about the things he experienced back in Georgia and New Orleans, including his brief encounter with Francis in Rayford. Jenny listened to every word he said, even while she took down several pesky Infected.

When he finished, she was smiling. "Well if your adventures with Nick, Rochelle, and Coach are half as exciting as you make them out to be, then I'm sure I'll be in for a blast."

"Don't get me wrong, it does have its sucky moments," Ellis admitted. "Like running out of first aid and adrenaline shots. Man, I think I'm getting addicted to that adrenaline stuff."

"That's a first," Jenny said, picking up a bottle of pain pills that had rolled close to an alarmed car. As she stood up one of her pistols accidentally touched the surface of the car, causing it to beep and chirp like mad. "Ah shitbags."

A sudden wail came up, and Ellis and Jenny hurried towards Nick and Francis, who were looking at the two of them, clearly irritated.

"That was definitely not me," Ellis said quickly.

Nick raised his eyebrow.

"It was me," Jenny called, positioning herself in a defensive stance as the Infected swarmed towards them. Ellis joined Francis as they defended the road facing the east, while Jenny and Nick shot at the Infected running in from the west.

The cars slowed the Infected down a bit, and Jenny used her sniper rifle to take out the stragglers. Suddenly a long, slimy pink tongue wrapped around Nick's torso and started dragging him forward. Jenny's eyes widened and she saw someone (something?) standing on the roof of the bus.

"Shoot the tongue! Shoot the tongue!" Nick yelled, his hands clawing at the pink fleshy rope around his chest. Jenny scoped, found the center of the Smoker's head, and fired. It exploded in a puff of smoke, and Nick fell to the floor, coughing.

They had little time to celebrate, as the Infected were still headed towards them. Jenny quickly ran to Nick and helped him up, while using one of her pistols to provide cover fire. They decided to run and shoot, and soon the flow of the Infected slowed down to a trickle.

"Next time, stay away from alarmed cars," Francis said, looking directly at Jenny.

"Sorry." Jenny slipped a new clip into her pistol. "It won't happen again."

Francis looked at her again and shook his head, muttering something about teenagers. Ellis moved towards Jenny.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he assured her. "There was this one time when me, Nick, Ro, and Coach had to pass by an impound lot and there were these cars. Most of them had alarms, and we were just about to reach the end when a Tank appeared. It was hell; we don't know who shot the alarmed car, we just wanted to kill the sonofabitch."

"At least there weren't any Tanks around," Jenny said. "Hey Nick, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Nick rubbed the spot where the Smoker had grabbed him and winced. The three followed Francis, with Nick downing a bottle of pain pills. Jenny gave him the one she had picked up earlier, which he took with a mumbled "Thanks."

"Keep on a lookout for a vehicle we can use!" Francis called out gruffly.

It seemed easier said than done: the highway had many cars, and most of them looked totaled. Still the group split into pairs (this time Nick and Ellis got paired together, and Jenny had to follow Francis like a puppy that had been scolded by its master) and searched the cars they passed.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at another ramp, but this time one that lead to a higher roadway that snaked above them.

"I ain't goin' that way," Ellis declared. "It doesn't look that safe at all."

"We don't have to," Jenny said, pointing to the sign. "That leads to another county, and we need to get to New York, which is straight ahead."

Ellis looked relieved, while Nick and Francis seemed to silently agree. The four continued on, until Francis raised his hand.

"A Witch!" he hissed, sniffing. "And she's close."


	4. Dead Ahead: Chapter 4

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Four_

Witches. I'd heard about them from some of the people I'd talked to while on the military ship. They were one kind of Special Infected (a name given to certain Infected that had managed to mutate the Green Flu virus and had given them special abilities, very much like fucked up zombie supervillains) that were extremely strong and could claw a person to death. They didn't attack people; one could simply walk past them quickly and avoid being attacked.

I was curious to see what a Witch looked like, so I used the scope of my rifle to seek her out. I spotted her easily enough, and she was sitting in the only gap where we had to pass to continue on.

"Ah, tits!" Nick exclaimed when I told him. Francis grunted, and Ellis messed his hair in exasperation.

"We'll have to kill her," I told them. "It's the only way. Cover me."

I looked for a good sniping position, fixed the center of the scope on the Witch's head, and let out a single shot. The Witch looked up at me, gave out a bloodcurdling scream, and rushed towards me at breakneck speed. I gasped, but I continued shooting bullets at her through the scope (my companions provided the needed cover fire) until she fell down, finally dead.

The obvious tension that had hung in the air quickly dissipated, and we were able to get past the gap without any further delay. The minutes passed by, and we found that the highway dipped down; a cluster of toll booths and a small administration office soon came into view.

"There's probably a safe room in there," Ellis exclaimed, quickening his pace.

Nick, Francis, and I hurried after him when the Hunters pounced. One slammed Francis into a car (one that didn't have the alarm activated, thank God), while the other Hunter shoved Ellis onto the pavement and began clawing madly at his chest.

"Get him off!" Ellis screamed, as he tried to pry the hooded Infected away from him. It took me a few seconds to snap out of my shock and I started firing my pistols. The first few bullets tore into the Hunter's body, while the fifth or sixth penetrated the Hunter's skull, killing it instantly. From the corner of my eye I saw Nick pelt the Hunter on Francis with bullets, and I knelt down and checked Ellis' wounds.

"Man, how bad is it?" Ellis moaned. I quickly unstrapped my first aid kit and began tending to his wounds. When I was done, I helped Ellis to his feet. "Ahhh. Much much better."

Francis and Nick approached us; the former had gulped down some pain pills to help him deal with the scratches on his chest and stomach.

"Do Hunters normally go around in packs?" I asked them, shooting a few Infected. "They seem a little…coordinated."

"No, they usually strike alone," Francis replied gruffly, wiping a trickle of blood that ran from one of his scratches. "It was probably just a coincidence."

As we neared the toll booths, we saw a spray painted sign of a house, which seemed to indicate the direction of the safe house. I felt my stomach churn, and I realized that it had been hours since I'd had a proper meal. The adrenaline rush of the previous battles with the Infected had blocked everything else out; it seemed as if my body had gone into overdrive.

Now I felt tired, my muscles were aching, and I could feel blisters forming on my fingers from holding the pistols and rifle. I just wished that they had something to eat in the building.

It was very obvious that the men were veterans at this sort of thing. The moment they spotted the red safe room door they all made a run for it, as I tried my best to keep up. I was the last one in, and Ellis was the one who slammed the safe door closed and Francis helped him slide a heavy metal bar across, to prevent any Infected from breaking in.

It was there where they visibly relaxed, and Francis saw to his wounds more thoroughly. He winced as he wrapped an entire roll of bandages across his torso, finally giving a satisfied sigh once he was done. I noticed two vending machines on the far corner and grinned when I saw that these still had food and drinks in them.

"We don't have any quarters," I heard Nick say from behind me. "Unless you plan to break the glass-"

I lifted my elbow and smashed it against the glass display, wincing as I felt a glass shard graze my skin. I used the butt of my rifle to knock the rest of the glass away and snagged a pack of Doritos and a small can of Pringles. I tossed these to Nick, who caught them.

"Well I'll be damned," Francis muttered, walking up to me and taking another pack of Doritos. "Did you do time?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a convicted felon to you?"

Francis shrugged. "Colonel Sanders there is obviously a conman, but you're difficult to read."

"I'll take that as a compliment then," I said, grinning as I stole a chip from his pack. I had taken two chocolate bars, and I handed the other one to Ellis.

"Much obliged, miss," he said in his cute Southern drawl. Ellis quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar, which had gone soft. This didn't seem to deter him; he simply licked the chocolate off the wrapper.

I wasn't a fan of melted chocolate, but my stomach was now growling too loudly for me to ignore. I unwrapped my bar of chocolate and copied Ellis, giggling when a smear of chocolate ran down the side of my mouth.

Ellis looked over and gave me a big chocolate-covered grin, which sent me laughing.

"Jesus Nick, look at them," I heard Francis say. "It makes me feel as if we're really babysitting."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Nick said, although his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

I glared at the two men and finished my chocolate. I was aware that I had some chocolate around my mouth, but I was too hungry to care. I stood up and walked back to the vending machine and took a pack of cheese puffs.

"Cheese puffs!" Ellis exclaimed, reaching over my shoulder to snag a pack of his own.

"Why do we like the same food?" I complained, while Ellis tore the corner off with his teeth.

"Probably because you're almost the same age?" Francis suggested, successfully prying the vending machine open. As he swung it open, Nick took the remaining Coke can and popped the tab open. "Hey!"

"What?" Nick said, gulping down the fizzy drink. "Want some?"

"Uh no thank you," Francis replied grumpily, settling for a Sprite. "It's got your spit all over ."

"Uh oh, someone call 911, I think I just hurt your feelings," Nick retorted, which caused me to snort into my pack of cheese puffs.

Francis growled but drank his Sprite anyway. Once we had eaten our fill, we decided to work in shifts. Two people would stay up while the other two slept, and after six hours we'd trade. I was assigned to stay up first with Nick, and I hopped onto an office desk and used the scope of my rifle to check if there were any Infected milling around nearby.

I was sorely tempted to blow the brains out of the ones that I saw, but I knew the sound would most likely attract their attention. I lowered the rifle and slapped the pistols onto my lap, checking to see how many bullets I had left.

Again I glanced at the small wound on my arm, and all of a sudden a huge wave of emotion spread over me. I hadn't had the time to really stop and think; we had been constantly on the move since noon, and the instinct to survive had basically taken over my mind.

Now however, I was able to fully digest what my Dad's colleagues had told me mere minutes before the ship was attacked.

Dad was dead. That garbled message I had heard was probably his last, because the base where he had been working was swarmed by the Infected after a careless employee neglected to shut the main door properly. He was probably on the verge of turning when we were talking, and what did I do?

I practically told him to leave me alone.

Well he did, and now I was officially an orphan. Silent sobs racked my body as I bent my head lower, determined not to let the others, especially Nick, see my tears. I didn't know why I didn't want _him_ to see, but maybe it was because I didn't want him to see that I was weak.

Apparently it didn't work; Nick seemed to notice that my shoulders were moving a little too often for me to be simply breathing. Obviously I can't act worth _shit_.


	5. Dead Ahead: Chapter 5

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Five_

Jenny had positioned herself right across the safe room door, her pistols on her lap. Nick noticed that her head was bent low, her hair covering her face. He was strongly reminded of a Witch then; Jenny had the same physique and she was even in an Indian sitting position. The only difference was that her skin was a bit tan, and her hair was as black as the shadows beside her.

Nick didn't know what to make of her. She had certainly left an impression on him, a feat that most women (save for Ro) couldn't hope to achieve. Nick wanted to go over and ask what was wrong, but she suddenly sensed that he was near, and she raised her head.

"We have a few Infected nearby," she said hoarsely, nodding her head towards the door. "I don't want to shoot them from here; they might get attracted to the gunshots."

"Yeah, we'll leave them as they are," Nick agreed. Jenny was sitting on an office desk, so Nick stood beside her, feeling rather awkward. "So what's your story?"

"Is this the time where you and me get to know each other better?" Jenny asked dryly, hastily wiping away a stray tear. Nick pretended not to notice.

"Well if you don't want to, it's fine," Nick told her. "I really don't give a rat's ass about who you were before all this shit started."

Jenny chuckled. "Yeah, the feeling's mutual, Nick. Unfortunately Francis told everyone you're a conman, so the surprise is pretty much ruined."

"What did you think I was?"

"A guy in a really expensive suit."

Nick laughed at that. "Finally, someone who knows expensive suits! I've been telling them that this costs thousands of dollars, but they never believed me."

"I think they did, they just liked teasing you about it," Jenny replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nick paused, considering it. "Nah, they just don't know how much this suit costs. How _do_ you know this is an expensive suit?"

"My dad bought one, except he had a red shirt instead of a blue one." Jenny suddenly fell silent, and averted her gaze.

At that moment Nick knew what was wrong: she had lost her dad.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Nick murmured.

"Thanks," Jenny said softly, running a finger down one of the pistols. "This whole thing sucks."

Nick didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent. The lull in the conversation allowed Nick to wonder if Ro and Coach had made it out of the ship okay, and whether the Zoey girl and Louis were with them.

_If they are, then they're probably fighting their way to New York_, Nick thought. While he was worried for the safety of his friends, he knew he couldn't do anything about it except go to New York and hope for the best.

"Do you think we'll ever reach New York alive?"

Nick turned to look at Jenny; this time she hadn't bothered to conceal her tears. "We'll certainly do our damn best, Jenny. We aren't going down without a fight."

She smiled a little and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. "You know when I was younger, I feared death. Now, I don't think I am. I'm just apprehensive. I'm not ready to go just yet, but when it comes, I won't cower, I'll meet it head-on."

Nick had to admire her then; she sounded tough and determined to go on, unlike the other women whom he'd dated and bedded and wedded over the years. They had all been needy and dependent, and emotionally unstable at the mere thought of being left alone for a period.

"_We'll_ meet it head-on," Nick corrected her. "You're a part of the team now, Jenny, and we certainly won't let you face it alone."

Jenny chuckled. "Going soft all of a sudden, Nick?"

Nick paused for the barest of moments before shaking his head. "Just don't tell anybody about this, okay?"

"Ah, you have to keep up your image of a badass conman. No problem, I understand. I do owe you for that rum and Coke bit," Jenny reminded him.

Nick remembered. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he and the other Survivors were on a military ship, seemingly safe from the waves of Infected that now populated the country. Now here he was again, on the run, and Nick found himself enjoying every second.

It amused and frightened him at the same time.

Back at the ship he felt too relaxed. As a conman he had thrived on action, and the life he had led for the past weeks was anything _but _action. Nick only wished he hadn't had to fight beings that tried to rip and kick him to death; had it been anything else, Nick would be completely satisfied.


	6. Dead Ahead: Chapter 6

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Six_

The shift seemed to stretch on for hours. I found myself dozing off, only to be woken by Nick's stern reminder to stay awake. I didn't have a watch, so I couldn't tell how long we were both sitting there. Nick had sat on the desk beside me, and I had rested my back and head against the wall. He and I had spent some time talking, where he told me mostly about what he and Ellis had gone through along with two other people, Rochelle and Coach.

I didn't tell him that Ellis told me about it; I wanted to see how he would color his version of the events. As expected, most seemed to center on how he saved the lives of his companions, how Coach's plans tended to go awry (but they were able to scrape through somehow), and how he was grateful to get past "that hick of a state."

"And now you're on the run again," I told him, yawning. I'd been yawning a lot lately, but I realized how important it was to stay awake. Ellis and Francis were both asleep, but Nick told me we'd have our turn in an hour.

"Yeah, it's depressing," Nick said, although I could tell he found some high over fighting the Infected. Sure, he had a "me-first" attitude, but during times like these, who didn't? At least he was vocal about it, and he wasn't the kind who suddenly left his companions hanging.

Despite his rather sarcastic aura, I found myself liking him even more. Nick seemed to notice that I was staring at him a little too often, so I quickly looked away.

_What a perfect time to develop a crush on someone_, I chided myself, playing with the safety of my gun. _In the midst of an Infected infested highway_.

The hour soon slipped past, and I took to gently shaking Francis and Ellis awake. I couldn't wait to curl up and sleep, and as soon as Ellis stood up, I nearly fell onto the floor.

"Well someone's sleepy," Francis observed. "Hey Nick, why didn't you let her sleep?"

"She had her shift," I heard Nick reply as my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Yeah, but she's a _kid_," Francis argued, as if stating the obvious.

"Hey, I'm only a year younger than Ellis," I muttered sleepily. "I am in no way a kid."

Nick snorted, and I heard Francis sigh loudly. Ellis was munching on something (cheese puffs, probably), which would explain why he wasn't saying anything.

I heard Francis walk over to the other end of the safe room to take watch with Ellis, and beside me Nick lay down with a soft grunt.

I didn't know how long it took for me to sleep, but the next thing I knew I was dreaming of being chased by dozens of Infected. I spotted my Dad standing near the edge of the highway, and when I called out to him, he gave me a sad smile.

"Dad!" I screamed, reaching for him. "Daddy, run!"

As I made my way towards him, I wondered why he didn't try to run or move. I could hear the Infected catching up to me, and my breath became ragged.

"I love you, Jenny," he said, before his face suddenly contorted. His body bulged and expanded, and before long a huge Tank stood before me. I was trapped. The slap of bare feet against the pavement grew louder, as well as the furious growls of the Tank that was once my dad.

Before I could move, I was thrown to the ground by the powerful wave of Infected, who immediately began scratching and clawing at me, tearing my stomach and chest into ribbons. I screamed in pain, terror, and despair. Blood spewed from the open maw in my stomach, and I felt my life slip away. The last thing I saw was the Tank as it towered over me.

"Dad…" I muttered, and then I was gone.


	7. Dead Ahead: Chapter 7

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Seven_

Francis rubbed his eyes. He had enjoyed his sleep, but he wished that he could continue. He looked at the dark forms that were Nick and Jenny, and turned towards the safe house door. The sky was now dark, and Francis thought that it was around one in the morning.

Francis was itching to shoot the nearby Infected, but he didn't dare. He didn't want to risk drawing their attention, but right now he felt the urge to shoot _something_. He was worried out of his mind over Rochelle – _why had he left her alone on the deck_?!

He just hoped that she had gotten onto one of the planes and was safely on the way to New York. He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye…

Ellis was sifting through the small ammo pile that was lying on top of an office desk nearby. Francis could hear the boy muttering about clips and bullets, and the occasional tinkle of metal that told him Ellis was sorting the bullets into the small boxes.

"Them people that came here first didn't bother to clean this pile up," Ellis stated once he was done. "Now that ain't nice."

"Well thanks for organizing bullets that we'd probably never use," Francis said dryly. Ellis chuckled; apparently the sarcasm in Francis's voice was completely lost on the youngster.

A few hours later (or so it seemed to Francis), he heard someone moaning. It wasn't a moan of pleasure – Francis certainly had heard his share of such moans – but rather of someone dreaming fitfully. Francis clicked his flashlight on and aimed it at Nick and Jenny.

Sure enough the girl was turning her head quickly left and right, as if she was agitated. Soon her arms began flailing, and her left hand smacked Nick on the cheek, causing the man to wake up with a start.

"What the f-" Nick exclaimed, but a split second later he realized what was happening. By then Francis and Ellis had made their way to Jenny, who was now having a fit.

"Hey, sweetheart, wake up!" Nick said, slapping Jenny on the cheek.

Francis threw the other man a look.

"What?" Nick shot back.

"You're not going to wake her like that," Francis said, taking Jenny and shaking her slightly. "Jenny! Hey, wake up!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ellis exclaimed, which Francis thought was ironic, considering the boy's voice sounded louder than his.

Nick gave Jenny's cheek another slap, and Jenny's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

Francis quickly released the girl. "Are you that difficult to wake?" he groused.

"I-" Jenny started to say something, but stopped. "Not really."

"Yeah well you slapped Nick in your sleep," Ellis cut in. Francis saw the boy was grinning widely. "Would have been funny as hell if you weren't moving around so much."

Jenny put a hand to her forehead and sat up; Nick moved away slightly. "I was? I did? Sorry Nick."

"That's the first time a woman slapped me awake," Nick said. "No wait, the second time. Don't ask me about the first time."

"What were you dreaming about?" Ellis asked. "It sounded pretty nasty."

Jenny shook her head. "I don't remember."

Francis knew she was lying, but he let it slide. Probably seeing the Infected shook her more than she let on. And he had to admit, seeing Nick being smacked awake was hilarious as fuck.

* * *

Morning came; after being slapped awake by Nick after that nightmare, I didn't feel like sleeping. Still, I found myself leaning against Nick when Ellis woke me up. Apparently I slept better dozing off on an older man's shoulder.

Our breakfast was quick, just a couple of crackers and a swig of soda. We replenished our ammunition supply and I strapped a new first aid kit to my back (only Nick and Ellis still had the ones they took from the warehouse). This time it was Nick who opened the second safe room door, which led to one of the hallways in the administration building. The guys had to use the restroom, so I had to wait for them outside. Nick told me he knew I was going to check his ass out once he had his back turned, to which I replied that I already had – repeatedly.

Francis gave a bark of laughter, while Ellis openly laughed.

Nick looked slightly pleased at this, and I tried not to laugh as he started walking with a slight swagger. While they were in the restroom, I took my pistols out and clicked the safety off. I heard two gunshots and knew that there were Infected inside.

"Can't a man pee in peace?" I heard Nick exclaim.

Ellis soon joined me, and I told him that I had to go to the restroom as well. We both waited for Nick and Francis to join us before I went inside, followed hesitantly by Ellis.

"Your dream is coming true, Ellis!" Nick called. "You finally get to learn what a girl's restroom looks like!"

"Don't mind him Ellis," I said. There were no Infected inside, so I ducked inside one of the cubicles and did my business. Once Ellis and I exited the restroom, we saw Francis and Nick grinning. "What?"

"How was it?" Nick asked, his hand resting on his submachine gun.

"Very relieving," I told him, walking past the two. I knew they were trying to tease me and Ellis.

We made our way through the administration building, clearing rooms of any Infected and checking for supplies. I got a new bottle of pain pills, while Francis picked up an adrenaline shot. When we reached the main lobby, we realized that the main doors were sealed shut.

"Guess we'll have to find another way out," I said. "I sure hope the back door works."

We backtracked a little and looked for a sign that indicated an emergency exit. Francis found it near the elevators. When the outbreak hit there weren't a lot of people in the administration building; so far we only had encountered ten Infected and one annoying Spitter that shot burning acid. Francis took the Spitter down before she (it?) could shoot another puddle of acid and we waited for the liquid to dissipate.

The back door was working, alright, but there was one problem. It would sound an alarm if we tried to open it, and the only way to shut it off was in the security room. That meant that one of us had to run to the security room while the others opened the doors, flip the switch once the alarm sounded, and run back down.

It was a long shot, but I offered to hold the door open and provide cover fire. It came down to Francis to shut the alarm, with Nick and Ellis taking care of any Infected that would swarm us from behind.

"I must be crazy," Francis muttered as he made his way to the second floor. Nick pushed the door open, and sure enough, the alarm sliced through the early morning mist. A great howl rose, which made the hairs on my skin stand on end. I steeled myself, propped the door open with my foot, and aimed the rifle at the area where Francis was going to appear. Soon the Infected came, and all thought was lost in the heat of the battle.

The alarm had gone off seconds after Nick, Ellis, and I had taken our positions, and I knew Francis was going to arrive in a few minutes. Nick's submachine gun let out a steady staccato, and Ellis's rifle barked consistently. Every so often they reloaded, while I chose my shots carefully, making each bullet slice to two to four Infected in a single blow. Some of my shots ran wild, and I cursed myself inwardly whenever that happened. Soon I saw Francis and his shotgun, delivering headshots with amazing accuracy.

"Francis is here!" I shouted over the din. It was then when something heavy dropped onto my shoulders, and I heard a mad cackle as the Jockey rode me away from the door. "Nick, the door!"

Nick heard me and caught the door before it fully closed, while Ellis swung his rifle towards the Jockey, which was now pulling me towards a fresh batch of Infected. I could feel the weight of the Jockey pressing down on me, and my shoulders strained as I tried to gain some control over where I was going. It was too strong for me to shake off, and I could feel myself tiring rather quickly.

Suddenly the Jockey fell limp from my shoulders, and I turned to see the end of Francis' shotgun smoking. "Got it," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Francis," I said, raising my rifle just in time to shoot an Infected point blank in the face. "I owe you."

Francis nodded and pulled out his pistols, which he fired into the approaching Infected. Nick, Ellis, and I fired into the crowd, with Ellis delivering the final headshot with his rifle. I rotated my shoulders, feeling the sore spots where the Jockey had rested its disgusting legs.

"Hold up, I got something for you," Francis said, giving me his adrenaline shot. "It'll help keep you going."

"That stuff works, man!" Ellis exclaimed, as I uncapped the shot and injected myself without hesitation. "It's probably the best invention since bacon."

In a way, Ellis was right. The shot sent delicious rivers of pulsating energy through my veins, and I felt like I could walk the whole way to New York.

"Whoever invented the word 'sugar rush' had no idea what he was talking about," I murmured, as the four of us walked back onto the highway. "This shit is getting me high."

Ellis grinned. "Told ya, you'll get hooked on that stuff."

"Ellis, don't turn her into an adrenaline addict," Nick warned him.

"Okay, okay, I was just sayin' that she could use a shot of adrenaline every now and then," Ellis argued.

Nick gave a noncommittal shrug and we lapsed into silence. Each vehicle we passed was examined, but most were either too dented or were parked in tight spots.

"What I wouldn't give for Jimmy Gibbs' stock car right now," Ellis moaned, after we had passed the hundredth car. "Why did I ever le-hehe-ave you?"

"Ellis, we don't have time for this," I told him, following Francis, who was looking at a vehicle parked close to the cement barrier of the highway.

Ellis wasn't deterred; he continued wondering what happened to the stock car he had left a few miles from Whispering Oaks and if any Survivors had come across it. The sun was getting too hot for comfort, so I decided to take off my jacket and tie it around my waist, like Ellis's.

"Well damn," I heard Nick say, who had apparently stopped just in time to see me take off my jacket.

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. I knew I didn't have a knockout bod unlike most supermodels and actresses, and I didn't have the breasts of a porn star. I still prided myself in maintaining an athletic physique, which saved me from huffing and puffing from all the running and walking we'd been doing for the past day or so.

_I guess the first rule of Zombieland _does_ apply to a zombie apocalypse_, I thought, smiling slightly at the thought.

Nick continued to stare, so I sighed and crossed my arms. "What is it, _Nick_?" I said, putting emphasis on his name.

"His real name's Nicolas!" Ellis called from behind a 4x4 truck that would have been able to take us, but was unfortunately stuck behind a pair of convertibles and a van.

"Nicolas. Saint Nick. Huh, doesn't seem to fit, though," I said, walking on. I heard Nick give a slight "tsk!"

"Hey guys! Hey, what about this one?" Francis's voice rang out. I hurried towards him, followed closely by Nick and Ellis. Francis was standing beside a pickup truck that wasn't too badly damaged. It could seat two (the driver and the passenger), but the previous owners had installed an overhang at the back so that two to three people could sit under the shade. The truck was next to a space of open road; I suspected that the people who once owned the vehicles were caught in a traffic jam when they were attacked by the Infected.

"I'd prefer a Hummer, but yeah, that's going to work," Nick said, shrugging. "But I'm probably guessing the keys aren't in the ignition."

Nick's negativity wasn't doing us any favors, but Francis tugged the driver's door open (which was unlocked) and checked, including behind the blinder flap. "Nope."

Nick threw up his hands and swore loudly. "Perfect. Just great. I have a feeling someone doesn't want us off this highway."

"Hey, I think I can hotwire it," Ellis piped up. "I'm a mechanic, don'tcha remember Nick?"

Nick's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe that he forgot that vital piece of evidence. He soon recovered however, and said that he had so gotten used to seeing Ellis killing the Infected that he (Nick) had come to think of Ellis as a bona fide zombie hunter.

"Aw, come off it Nick," Ellis said, clearly mollified. Francis stepped aside and let Ellis do his magic. I was just wondering how Ellis was going to hotwire a truck without any tools, when he popped out of the truck. "Can't do it with no tools."

"Fucking hell!" Nick exclaimed. "I knew there was a catch."

"Doesn't the truck carry any tools?" I asked, ignoring Nick's ranting. When Ellis told me that Nick tended to complain, he really wasn't kidding.

"Checked the back. Ain't nothing there. Bet they thought they weren't going to break down or something," Ellis replied. "But them other cars might have."

"What do you need?"

"Just a screw driver and a pair of pliers."

We then retraced our steps. Some cars were locked – I took great care to stay away from cars that had flashing backlights – but there were some that had unlocked car doors.

I guess there were some people who were afraid of having their car stolen even during an outbreak.

Soon we found the tools Ellis needed (Nick had found a pair of pliers while Francis snagged a screwdriver from the van we looked at earlier), and he was now at work. His fingers moved quickly, and soon he had positioned the screwdriver under the ignition cap. He used his fist as a hammer, and the cap popped off.

Ellis pulled the wires and began looking through them. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, and I bumped my head against the side of the truck door.

"Hurry up!" Nick called urgently. "We're going to have a bit of a problem!"

The ground shook even more, and Francis pushed his face inside the truck. "Kid, you've got ten seconds to hotwire this goddamn vehicle!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!" Ellis exclaimed, cutting a wire in half and exposing the copper fibers underneath. I noticed Ellis's hands were shaking.

A loud roar suddenly erupted, and I knew immediately what was coming.

A Tank.


	8. Dead Ahead: Chapter 8

_Dead Ahead – Chapter Eight_

_I am not going to die here_, Nick thought, slamming a full clip into his submachine gun. _Not like this_.

The Tank was still a bit far away, but it would be here in seconds. They needed to get away _now_.

Behind him he could hear Ellis cursing under his breath as the truck started, and then stopped. Francis had cocked his shotgun and was now shooting.

"Screw this," Nick said, taking aim and firing. The sound of the shotgun blasts coupled with the fire of his submachine gun was deafening, but Nick didn't dare stop.

10 seconds….

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Francis growled, turning his head towards Ellis and Jenny.

"He's working on it!" Jenny shouted back. Nick noticed that she sounded panicky; he hoped he wouldn't lose her head and start screaming.

8 seconds….

The Tank lifted a convertible off the ground and threw it at them. Nick and Francis were forced to stop shooting and duck for cover. The Tank used it to its advantage and lumbered forward. The sudden shot of the sniper rifle startled Nick, and he turned to see Jenny aiming straight for the Tank's head and delivering shot after shot.

Some missed; Nick could see the bullet holes that now marked the cars. Others went straight into the Tank's flesh, and small plumes of blood erupted into its skin as the bullets hit it.

6 seconds….

The truck roared to life and Ellis gave a loud whoop. "Into the truck, y'all! I need every one of you here _now_!"

Francis and Nick quickly pivoted on their heels and dove for the back of the truck. Ellis had already slammed the driver's door closed and was now gunning the engine. Jenny was the last to board – she threw the rifle in first before scrambling onto the back of the truck.

A second later Ellis floored it, and the truck sped away from the approaching Tank. The Tank continued lumbering after them, and the three of them raised their guns and continued firing. The sudden hail of bullets slowed the Tank down considerably, before it finally keeled over and slumped down with a final roar.

"That was _too_ close," Nick murmured, watching as the corpse of the Tank grew smaller and smaller.

"You can say that again," Jenny muttered beside him, releasing her grip on the rifle. She was breathing hard. "I thought this was going to be exciting, but fuck, I didn't expect it to be like that."

"What, you thought this was going to be like a walk in the park?" Nick said. "Well you're dead wrong, sweetheart."

"Ugh, call me sweetheart one more time…"

"Shall I leave you two lovebirds alone?" Francis grunted. "Looks like I'm being a third wheel here."

Nick opened his mouth to reply, but Jenny snorted. "Lovebirds? I don't think so. He's too old for me."

"Old? I'll have you know I'm only 35," Nick retorted.

"And I'm 22. You're 13 years older than me."

"So what's your point?"

"That you. Are. Old."

"Sweetheart, 'old' means in the age range of 50 or 60. Am I 50? No." Nick adjusted his suit and flicked a piece of lint off of it.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey you two going to stop bickering out there or what?" Ellis called from inside the truck. "Cause one of you can stay in here!"

"Oh Ellis, I didn't know you were lonely," Nick said. "I bet Jenny would love to fluff you up."

"Oh, uh, I don't think she would," Ellis said, and Nick imagined the teenager going bright red.

"Depends on what you mean by 'fluff.'" Jenny was reloading her rifle, her eyes squinting slightly.

Nick snickered. "Someone's interested."

Jenny raised her eyebrow at him and continued reloading.

* * *

The stage had been set. The final strain of the Green Flu had been released, but not in the way he had imagined it would have.

They were supposed to prioritize her, and yet they let her escape. Now she was out there, in a country filled with Infected that would kill her and destroy what remaining hope mankind had left. She may have the virus in her system, but that didn't make her _immune_.

She was just a vessel.

A vessel that could die like any other human.


	9. Flat Line: Chapter 1

_Flat Line – Chapter One_

"And we are outta here!" Ellis whooped, raising a can of beer. He and Nick were sitting in the back of the truck he had hotwired back in Route 666 and were now driving down one of the back streets in Cameron, a small town near New York. They were able to scavenge some food and drinks from the local 7-11 and were now enjoying the cool late afternoon breeze. Francis was driving, while Jenny was sitting in the passenger seat inside the truck, sleeping.

He was with Nick, Francis, and Jenny, the newest addition to the Survivor group. Two weeks after being rescued from New Orleans with Nick, Rochelle, and Coach, the military ship they had been taken to was attacked by Tanks, and Ellis had been separated from Zoey, Louis, Coach, and Rochelle. Ellis had kept silently praying that they were all okay, and swore that he would ask Zoey to marry him if he saw her again.

"Hey sport, would you mind saving some beer for tomorrow?" Nick asked, the wind ruffling his hair slightly. "You're like a sponge."

"Aw c'mon Nick, this is a time to drink! We just beat that Tank, and we're on our way to New York!" Ellis gulped the last of the beer and tossed the can away. He was about to reach for another when Nick smacked his hand with the handle of Ellis's rifle. "What the hell, Nick?"

"You'll be glad I stopped you from finishing the beer," Nick said, leaning back against the back of the truck cab.

"Yeah? Why'd ya say that?" Ellis tried snagging another can, but Nick was too fast for him. "Come _on _man!"

"What the hell is going on out there?" Francis called over his shoulder. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Just watch the goddamn road, you punk!" Nick retorted.

Ellis used the distraction to snag the can of beer; he popped the tab open and took a swig before Nick could stop him. Ellis merely grinned when Nick swore at him, even mock toasting the former conman. After finishing the can of beer Ellis sighed loudly and put his arms behind his head. Ever since that morning, they had been traveling down the main highway that would take them to New York. However someone had bombed the highway, forcing them to turn into Petersen, a small town where they had holed up inside a safe room near the convenience store.

There they had stocked up on ammo and first aid kits, and Nick had pocketed a pipe bomb. Jenny, who had never seen a bottle of Boomer bile before, had tested it out on a group of Infected. It was now her favorite; her current bottle was on the truck's dashboard.

After leaving the safe room after a few hours, Francis had taken over from Ellis and drove the truck (and had stopped for a quick refuel) into the next county, Cameron, where they currently were.

"Safe house up ahead," Francis announced, turning the truck onto another side road and parking it behind a ramshackle house. "Jenny."

The girl started. "Huh?"

"We're here!" Ellis announced cheerfully. "Up you get!"

Jenny grunted, pushed the truck door open, and hopped out, her pistols at the ready. Nick jumped down onto the grass beside her and made for the safe house door. Ellis and Francis took the food and drinks inside, while Jenny carried Francis's shotgun and Nick's submachine gun.

"Oh thank God, they have blankets," Jenny declared, heading over to a pile of cloth. She shook them slightly, removing the dust.

Francis closed the door behind him and barricaded it with a thick metal bar; Nick and Ellis helped Francis drag a wooden bookcase in front of the door for extra protection. Jenny busied herself preparing their dinner: a water bottle and a pack of beef jerky and some dried mango chunks.

Ellis was glad they didn't encounter a lot of Infected since leaving Route 666, but he didn't say it out loud in fear of jinxing it. So far he and Francis had been pounced on by Hunters, Nick had been constricted by a Smoker, and Jenny had been dry humped by a Jockey.

"What do you call that thing that jumped on my back again?" Jenny asked, breaking through Ellis's thoughts.

"A Jockey," Nick replied, taking a strip of beef jerky. "They usually like humping Ellis. The one attacked you was probably male."

"There are female Jockeys?" Ellis asked, his eyes widening. "I thought they were all males."

"That makes it worse, don't you think? Imagine being humped by a male Infected in the back." Nick smirked. "Although you probably wouldn't mind if it were Jimmy Gibbs Jr."

"Don'tcha say nothing about Jimmy Gibbs Jr, Nick! The man's a legend!"

"Geez, you still going on about that taco dog?" Francis exclaimed, disgust etched on his face. "Why did you leave that car anyway? Ran out of gas?"

"Nah, we got stuck at some pileup," Ellis mumbled. He didn't want to think about the stock car; he had had it for a few glorious days, and now it was probably being used as a trampoline by the Infected. "We had to leave it."

Francis clicked his tongue. "Well that's a damn shame."

Ellis had to agree. But still, he was alive. Maybe once this was all over, he could go back to Griffin County and get it.

Maybe.

* * *

I finished my dinner quickly and helped clear the empty water bottles and beef jerky packs. Hardly anyone touched the dried mango chunks, so I snagged several as I took my position as part of the first shift. Nick was my shift buddy again, and this time we sat down on a couple of folding chairs we found in one of the rooms.

I had my rifle out, but my pistols were strapped to my sides, both with full clips. I was grateful that the guys allowed me to take a nap; I just hoped that I wouldn't have a repeat performance of last night. Nick had declared that he might need to put a metal barrier between me and him when we slept, just in case I'd progress to punching him awake.

"I'll punch you right now if you don't shut up about it," I had muttered under my breath as I had gathered some cheese puffs for me and Ellis.

Ellis and Francis gathered some of the blankets we had seen earlier and made makeshift sleeping bags. They were soon fast asleep, with Francis giving loud grunts every now and then.

"I'm tempted to cover his mouth with that vest of his," Nick said darkly. "His snoring might attract those shitheads out there."

"You think there are any of them left here? The place looked pretty deserted."

"Sweetheart, just because you don't see any of them there doesn't remove the fact that they're there," Nick replied.

Nick had come to call me "sweetheart," a term I found annoying and, at times, amusing. But I suspected that was what he called all women; Nick was, besides being a sarcastic smartass and a cool conman, a total ladies' man.

How did I know? Ellis, that ever sweet Southerner, told me.

"He sure likes females, that's for sure," Ellis had whispered while we were in the 7-11. "He even tried hittin' on Zoey when we was in Rayford."

As much as I wanted to ask Nick if it was true, I didn't. He was who he was, and I just had to accept it. Heck, Francis was as gruff as Grumpy in Disney's Snow White, while Ellis reminded me of Dopey and Goofy all rolled into one sweet Southern package.

It surprised me how quickly I was accepted by these three; under normal circumstances I knew we wouldn't even give each other the time of day. And yet here we were, all struggling to survive and meet with the rest of the Survivors in New York.

As much as I wanted to trust them, I still felt like I shouldn't get too close to any of them. If they only knew…

The shift was uneventful, which unnerved me a little. I had gotten used to seeing huge hordes of Infected that the silence of the night put me on edge.

_Maybe they're waiting to ambush us_, I found myself thinking every now and then. Nick had found a very battered copy of _Entertainment Weekly_ in one of the rooms and spent some time rifling through it using Francis's flashlight.

I popped another dry mango chunk in my mouth and chewed it while watching the other door to the safe house. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do we have to stay up?"

"Why? Getting sleepy already? You just had a nap," Nick said, peering at me over the edge of the magazine.

"No I just…the silence is really getting to me," I admitted. "I can't help but feel as if they're watching us, waiting to pounce."

"Stop overanalyzing it and just go with the flow," Nick suggested, turning back to the magazine. "And be grateful we haven't died."

"I guess you're right," I conceded.

Again we lapsed into silence, which was interrupted whenever Nick turned the page of a magazine or an owl hooted overhead. As I sat there, I found myself thinking of the life I once had. I worked in a publishing company that handled several popular paperback books during the previous years, and I was set to be promoted if it hadn't been for the outbreak.

I didn't have a ton of friends (most of my classmates from high school and college had moved to other states and some even went abroad), but I did have a fistful of close friends who I saw every other weekend. One of them was my best friend, Tracy, who was living with her husband, Toby, in California.

I hadn't heard of her since the outbreak, and I sorely hoped they were okay. But that's all that we had left now: hope. Hope and pray that our loved ones would survive and keep on fighting. Except me. My mom died a few years before, and my dad was dead. I didn't have anyone left.

I heard Nick close the magazine and set it beside him; on impulse I reached over to get the magazine. In doing so our hands brushed, and I withdrew mine quickly.

"Sorry," I muttered, turning back to the safe room door.

Nick didn't reply, but took the magazine and handed it to me. "Here."

I nodded my thanks and browsed the magazine. It didn't have anything remotely interesting in it, but I was glad I had something to do.

"I didn't know you belonged to a gang," I said softly, closing the magazine and marking the page where I last stopped.

Nick turned to look at me, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I saw the ring on your finger," I replied. "Was it like a Mafia group or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Nick took the said ring off his finger and showed it to me. It had the symbol of a sun with eight rays, with skulls positioned in between the rays (which looked like short, pointed arrows).

"Reminds me of a Gothic cathedral," I told him, which caused him to chuckle a little. "And I suppose you're not allowed to tell me the name of the group."

"Does it matter? Most of those bastards are dead or probably Infected," Nick replied, sliding the ring back on his finger. I noticed he seemed rather testy, so I decided to drop the matter. After all, he didn't ask me about my past; it didn't seem fair that I knew more about him.

But I told him about me anyway. It felt nice to finally share something with someone, even if he was this grumpy man in a $10,000 suit. I told him about my dad (I left the part out where he was a virologist) and how I felt separated from most of my peers. Despite my initial misgivings that Nick wasn't the type who wouldn't listen, I found myself opening up to him.

Sure, he wasn't the Dr. Phil type who would sympathize and give you advice (he even chastised me for some of my previous doings), but he listened. By the time I was finished, Nick was looking at me intently, as if trying to figure out whether I told him the truth or not.

"Well you certainly had a lot going for you," Nick finally said, leaning back against the chair. "If it weren't for the outbreak, you'd be set for life."

"That's just it," I said, hating myself for what I was about to say next. "Before the outbreak I felt – trapped. Like I was only functioning to please others. Now…today was actually the most free I've ever felt in my life. I know I shouldn't feel like this when most are dead or Infected. It's just so fucked up!"

"Hey, I know how you feel." Nick gave me a small smile. "I thought getting to that ship was going to give me a second chance at life, you know, right some wrongs. But I was obviously mistaken. I felt lost."

I snorted. "You? Lost? I don't believe it."

Nick chuckled. "Believe it or not, but it's true."

"Have you ever discussed this with your family?"

At once I knew I had said the wrong thing; Nick's face froze over and became a mask. His expression was unreadable, and I ducked my head.

"Sorry, I – I shouldn't have asked," I said hastily. When he didn't reply I returned to my magazine, my face flushed with embarrassment.

Nick didn't say anything for the rest of the shift, and I let him be. I was afraid of saying something else and pissing him off completely.

Nick remained silent for a long time. I was thinking of apologizing again, when –

"I didn't have a family."

Hearing Nick's voice after hours of silence shocked me, and I gave a slight start when he spoke. If he noticed my surprise, he didn't show it. Instead he just looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. It felt like the right thing to say, but apparently Nick thought differently.

"I don't need your pity," he replied harshly.

The harshness of his tone should have put me off, but it didn't. Not fully aware of what I was doing, I leaned over and slid my arms around him. At first his body tensed, and I feared he would push me away and ask me what the fuck I was doing. But to my surprise he relaxed, and his body molded to fit mine. I don't know how long we hugged, but the next thing I knew I was hearing Francis cough.

Nick and I pulled apart, and I felt my face reddening. "Um."

Francis just stood there, looking at me and Nick with a grin slowly spreading across his face. He wasn't saying anything, so I walked up to him and said: "What?"

"Now I know why Nick was so eager to start his shift tonight," Francis said, grinning toothily at me.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Ellis, gently shaking him awake. "Hey Ellis, time to wake up."

Ellis muttered something incoherent – I thought it sounded a bit like "Ten mo' minutes, Mama." – but I really wanted to get some sleep, so I shook him again.

"Ellis, wake up."

Ellis opened his eyes sleepily, messed up his hair, and got to his feet slowly, making his way to where Nick sat.

Francis wasn't ready to let me and Nick off the hook just yet, and he made smooching noises while Ellis looked at me and Nick with sleepy eyes. Just as I was about to lie down on Francis's pile of blankets, he snatched them up.

"No sense of having two piles of blankets, considering you and Nick might want to cuddle," he teased, rolling the blankets into a ball.

"Francis!" I exclaimed making a grab for the blankets. "Cut that shit out!"

Francis jumped out of the way, chuckling. I growled at him, which made him laugh even more.

"Francis, stop being such an ass," Nick said, but this only made Francis grin even wider. Finally Nick gave me a slight nod, which I took to mean "Go on."

I threw Nick a grateful look before burrowing deep inside the blankets. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep; I could hear Nick and Francis arguing over the roll of blankets. I then heard something heavy collide, Francis's grunt, and Nick's footsteps walk towards the place where I lay.

A few minutes later I heard Nick arrange the blankets he took from Francis and lie down. Francis was muttering about how he was only kidding, while Ellis gave a long yawn and started ripping open a pack of cheese puffs (I could smell the snacks from where I lay and tried not to think about eating).


	10. Flat Line: Chapter 2

_Flat Line – Chapter Two_

Nick awoke to the sound of gunshots. Francis and Ellis were shouting and some Infected had poked their arms – and in one case, their head – through the bars of the safe room door. Francis cocked his shotgun and blasted at one Infected that was trying to reach for his wrist.

"Time to get up, you pansies!" he bellowed, sliding a few more shells inside the gun. Nick reached over to shake Jenny awake, but to his surprise he only felt blankets. He turned his head this way and that, trying to find her.

Jenny. He wasn't sure what this thing he was having with her – she certainly was interesting, amusing, and not to mention attractive, but like she said, he was too old for her. But he found himself becoming protective of her, in his own "don't mind me I'm being a complete asshole but I obviously care about you deep down" kind of way.

Nick knew what could happen if he let her become too close: either she'd soon see him as a gormless, spineless bastard or he'd end up clinging too tight and she'd leave him.

Well that's what happened to him and his ex-wives. His first wife complained that he was too much of an asshole to function properly without snapping at every guy who talked to her (Nick replied that she was too much of a fucking flirt; later on he learned that she was fucking anything that had a dick), while his second and third wives told him – in the midst of various screaming matches – that he suffocated them so much he made a boa constrictor look like an earthworm.

Nick was about to ask where Jenny was when she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was moist and hung straight down her back, but her eyes were alert and she was in the process of sliding bullets into her sniper rifle.

"Good morning boys," she greeted, smiling at Nick and then at Ellis. When she reached Francis, she threw him a look and rested the rifle on her shoulder. Using the scope, she fired at several Infected that were in the process of rushing towards the safe room door. "Time to go!"

Nick quickly stood up, loaded his submachine gun, snagged a first aid kit, and followed the three out of the safe room door. The truck they rode to get to the safe house was still parked where Francis had left it, and Jenny and Ellis jumped onto the back of the truck.

Climbing into the passenger seat, Nick saw Francis watching him intently. "What?"

"Nuthin'," Francis said, pinching the two wires together. The truck roared to life, which attracted some of the Infected. Nick could hear Ellis and Jenny firing at the back of the truck, cheering whenever one of them made a great shot.

"Spitter!" Ellis exclaimed, and the truck jostled slightly as Jenny and Ellis tried to avoid the burning acid. "Ah, hell, man, Spitter goo!"

Nick turned, his submachine gun raised, but Jenny took the Spitter down. "It's down!"

"Nice shot!" Nick said, clearly impressed. Jenny and Ellis jumped back down onto the back of the truck once the acid disappeared. In the distance, several Infected slowly fell back as the truck sped further down the road, which Ellis and Jenny took out using their rifles.

Cameron was slightly larger than Petersen, and when Francis reached the town square, he checked the various road signs.

"Hospital or movie theatre?" Francis said, turning to Nick. "I hate them both, so you guys choose."

"Hospital," Jenny and Nick said at the same time.

"Aw dang, I wanted to go to the movie the-ay-ter!" Ellis declared. "Come on, we can watch movies, make popcorn and stuff! And cotton candy!"

"Ellis, I don't think we have time to watch a movie," Jenny reminded Ellis gently. "Although cotton candy does sound good…"

"Jesus, stop thinking about junk food!" Francis cried.

"Hey, at least it's food," Jenny retorted. "God I miss French fries."

Ellis gave a moan of longing, which made Jenny laugh. "Especially them fries with melted cheese…"

"….and bits of bacon," Jenny finished. "I hear you Ellis."

Nick would never admit it to any of them in a million years, but he missed fries as well. Especially those with a huge glass of cold beer.

_What am I thinking_? Nick thought, stopping himself before he thought of something else that could make him even hungrier than he already was.

"Come on, where are we going?" Nick said, irritated.

"Hospital," Jenny said, popping her head in the small panel that allowed her to peek inside the truck. "Hey, my Boomer bile's still there!"

Nick looked at the dashboard and, sure enough, the vial of green Boomer shit was there. "You want it?"

"Nope, I'm saving it for later. You know, diversionary tactics and shit," Jenny replied as Francis made the turn that would lead them to the hospital.

"Y'know hospitals are death traps," Ellis muttered, surly at missing his chance of making cotton candy – Nick remembered that Ellis had wanted to stop and make cotton candy while they were in Whispering Oaks.

"But Ellis, this is why we've got guns," Jenny said sweetly, patting her sniper rifle lovingly with one hand. "I thought you liked killing them sonsabitches."

"True, true, but man, I miss cotton candy!" Ellis fell into an Indian sitting position and started reloading his rifle. Jenny shook her head and sat down beside Ellis.

"So."

Nick turned towards Francis, his eyebrows raised. "So what?"

"What was that I saw earlier?" Francis glanced at Nick, smirking. "You and her got something going on, huh?"

"No, we don't," Nick snapped. "We were just talking."

Francis laughed throatily. "If that was 'just talking', man I'd like to see the two of you 'just arguing'."

"Lay off, Francis."

"Ooooh, touched a nerve, didn't I?"

"Why don't you just go f-"

"Hey guys," Jenny said, interrupting Nick in the middle of his sentence. "Want anything to eat? Ellis just claimed the beef jerky, but I was able to snag these really cool spiced peanuts. It'd go well with the beer."

"You are a godsend," Francis said. "Save some for me – your little sidekick nearly polished off the entire six-pack yesterday!"

"Yeah well I have two cans in my jacket pocket. He isn't getting them anytime soon, not unless he wants to tear my jacket off," Jenny said, chuckling. "Nick, you want some? You look rather hungry."

"Yeah sure, hit me up," Nick said. He took the can of beer and large pack of spicy peanuts Jenny handed to him and popped the can open. He usually drank his beer cold, but he was just grateful to have alcohol in his system that he chugged it down.

Francis was now looking at him every now and then with a wistful expression on his face.

"Want some?" Nick offered, handing his can of beer towards Francis. Before Francis could take a sip, however, Nick pulled the can away from the biker and finished the beer. "Here's a little tip, greaseball. If you want to drink a guy's beer, make sure you didn't annoy the ever-living fuck out of him two minutes earlier."

"I'm going to kill you."

Nick smirked and popped a few peanuts in his mouth. A little too spicy for his taste, but they tasted amazing. He couldn't remember how long he had actually enjoyed cheap junk food, but he suspected it started when the outbreak began.


	11. Flat Line: Chapter 3

_Flat Line – Chapter Three_

Cameron County Hospital was larger than I expected. It seemed to be the only hospital for miles, owing to the number of rooms it had. The four of us had to sadly leave the truck a few miles from the hospital, due to a massive pile-up.

Francis was feeling rather cranky; he was the only one who wasn't able to eat due to the fact that he was the designated driver. I quickly pocketed a small pack of beef jerky – which I had set aside for an emergency – and placed it in the jacket pocket that held a can of beer. I also took the bottle of Boomer bile from Nick, who handed it to me as he got out of the truck.

"I give you Boomer shit," he had declared, thrusting the bottle at me.

I had laughed. "Thanks. First shitty gift I got that I actually _like_."

Before we had set out down the alley, I had handed Francis the can of beer and pack of beef jerky. The biker had looked at me gratefully, and Nick, Ellis and I had covered him while he had wolfed down his breakfast.

"Now that hit the spot," Francis said, crushing the beer can with his boot.

I frowned slightly, hearing a soft growl. "Francis, was that your stomach?"

"Huh?" Francis looked genuinely confused, so I snapped the safety off my pistols and held them at the ready.

A Boomer suddenly waddled into view, its girth nearly occupying the entire width of the narrow back alley we were in. I quickly fired; it took about seven or eight bullets before the Boomer exploded. Unfortunately, Francis was standing a little too close to the Boomer, which drenched him in Boomer bile.

"Holy Jesus! That's bad!" Francis said, gagging as he tried to wipe the bile off him. I couldn't blame him – the bile stank to high heaven.

I tried not to gag – my breakfast was now threatening to come up my throat – and groaned as I heard the telltale screech of approaching Infected.

"Incoming!" I cried, throwing the bottle of Boomer bile onto the street, far away from Francis. I hoped that it would distract the Infected from running at him, which seemed to work. However the Infected also came in from the back, and they quickly made a beeline for the biker. Nick's submachine gun cut them down, while Francis screamed as he blew their heads off.

Ellis and I concentrated our fire on the Infected that were clawing madly at the cloud of Boomer bile. I could see my aim was still off (I ended up hitting the Infected in the thigh or shattering their pelvis), and I cursed inwardly.

_Maybe I should change guns_, I thought, mentally making a note to pick either an assault rifle or a combat shotgun the moment we found a stash of weapons. An unfamiliar cry suddenly rose amidst the wails of the Infected, and Nick shout: "WE GOT A CHARGER!"

Seconds later I felt like a bullet train crashed into me; I felt the rifle being knocked out of my hands and something really big pummel me into the brick wall on the other side of the street. The Charger grabbed me with its huge right arm and started slamming me onto the concrete.

"Someone shoot this fucking thing!" I screamed, clawing at the Charger's arm in an attempt to break free. I could feel my bones aching as the Charger pounded me on the ground and amidst the Charger's growls and my screaming, I heard the steady staccato of gunfire.

After what seemed like hours, the Charger dropped to the ground, lifeless, its body dropping to the ground beside mine.

"Come on, get up! Get up, you're not dead yet!" Nick urged, pulling me to my feet. He handed me the bottle of pain pills I had given him the other day and I gulped them down.

"Thanks."

Together we joined Ellis and Francis, who were wiping out the rest of the Infected who were idling nearby. The pills were doing their work; my muscles felt less painful, but I knew the effects were only temporary. We needed to find a safe room. I picked up the sniper rifle from where it fell and slung it on my back.

The alley led to another street, which housed several alarmed cars (what _is_ it with these people?). Since we didn't want to risk hitting an alarmed car with a misaimed bullet, Nick was the one who took most of the kills with his axe.

After he cleaved an Infected's head in two, we entered an apartment complex that would lead us to the street opposite the hospital. Inside we encountered two more Boomers and a Hunter, which Francis killed with a headshot.

I found a pipe bomb in one of the rooms, and Nick grabbed an adrenaline shot from behind a couch. Soon we were standing on the roof of the apartment, looking at the hospital.

The street below had several Infected, but we could all hear the choking sounds of a nearby Smoker. Francis suddenly raised his shotgun and started firing at a tree close to the hospital, and seconds later a cloud of smoke erupted from between the branches.

"Popped a cap in his ass!" Francis grinned, resting the shotgun on his shoulder.

"Well niiiice!" Ellis said.

I smiled at Francis for the first time since this morning and peered over the side of the apartment building. "There's a fire escape we can use."

Ellis led the way, followed by Nick, me, and finally Francis. Once we dropped down onto the sidewalk Ellis unholstered his pistols and took out the Infected. As we stood there, Francis pointed to another makeshift sign that indicated a safe room was located in the small diner beside the hospital. Since the front and left side of the hospital were both blocked, we saw we could pass through the diner and into the back of the hospital.

As we crossed the street the cry of a Witch became louder and louder.

"Ah fuck," I said, taking out my sniper rifle and checking the area through the scope. The Witch wasn't hiding behind the counter or beside a booth.

She was directly in front of the safe room.

* * *

"Aw, a Witch," Ellis muttered as he and his three companions approached the diner. "I ain't going near that crying girl!"

"Pansy," Francis said.

"Francis, stop it," Jenny said, lowering her sniper rifle. She had just told the group that the Witch was in front of the safe room, and now they had to find a way to kill her. "Just shoot her in the head."

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Francis replied. "You did it once before!"

Jenny frowned at him and showed him her bullets. "I'm down to four. That isn't enough."

"I'll do it," Nick volunteered. One by one the group turned towards the conman, who looked amused. "What? Obviously the two of you," – he gestured to Ellis and Francis – "are total pussies. Jenny's already done it, and since I'm the only man left, it's up to me. Besides, she reminds me of my ex-wife."

Before any of them could say anything else, Nick lifted his submachine gun and fired. Almost immediately the Witch screamed, raised her arms, and ran pell-mell towards Nick.

"Holy shit!" Nick kept firing, but his submachine gun didn't seem to faze the Witch. Just seconds before she was upon him, Jenny reached behind Nick, grabbed his axe, and swung, hitting the Witch full in the face. As the Witch toppled onto the ground, Jenny hoisted the axe again and chopped the Witch's head in two.

"Well…hell," Nick muttered, looking at Jenny in awe. She yanked the axe from the Witch's head, ignoring the blood that splattered all over her sneakers.

"Here you go," she said, handing Nick his axe and stepping over the dead Witch. The three men followed her into the safe room, and once Nick slammed the door shut, Jenny slumped onto a corner and pulled the first aid kit from her back. "Fucking hell."

Ellis saw her hands were shaking too much to apply the needed medicine – the gaps between her fingers had blisters and in some places the skin was scraped raw – so he went to her and uncapped the bottle. She winced as the medicine hit the open skin, but said nothing.

While Nick looked for an extra first aid kit for her, Jenny took off her jacket, which was now looking extremely dirty, and lifted her tank top slightly. Ellis winced at the bruises the Charger made when it slammed her on the ground.

"Aw heck, those don't look too good." Ellis rifled through the first aid kit and found some ointment, which he rubbed gently on the bruises.

"Thanks Ellis," Jenny said, her voice cracking. Nick set the new first aid kit beside her, noticed the bruises, and clicked his tongue.

"Move," he ordered Ellis. When the boy didn't move fast enough, he elbowed Ellis in the ribs slightly, took the ointment, and told Jenny to turn around. As soon as she did so, he lifted the back of her tank top until her entire back was exposed.

Nick hesitated for a second or two before unhooking Jenny's bra and pouring the ointment all over her back. Jenny made a soft hiss as his fingers pressed roughly against the bruises, but otherwise she remained silent. Once he was done, Nick pulled Jenny's tank top down again.

"It's going to burn a bit, but don't worry. It'll feel much better soon," Nick told her, tossing the now empty bottle to the side. "Ellis and I will see what we can find in the diner."

Francis sat beside Jenny as Ellis and Nick opened the safe room door and stepped into the diner. Nick made sure to close the door behind him, glancing at Jenny one more time before rummaging through the shelves.

"He cares for you," Francis said in his gruff tone once Ellis and Nick were out of earshot.

"I can tell." Jenny tried to sit up straighter, but the ointment Nick had applied to her back felt so soothing that she fell back to her original position. "I care for all of you too."

Francis shook his head. "Not like _that_. I mean I think he likes you."

Jenny chuckled softly. "Now's not the time to think about stuff like that, Francis. We still have to get to New York."

"But you like him," Francis pressed, grinning. "I knew it. Those googly eyes you were making…"

"Ugh." Jenny shook her head at him.

Francis laughed. "By the way, thanks for giving me the beer and jerky."

Jenny smiled. "No problem. You were looking a bit like a Tank back there; I wouldn't want you to snap at us in the middle of the fight."

"Yeah, sorry." Francis looked sincere, and Jenny tapped his cheek gently with one hand.

Nick and Ellis arrived a few minutes later, the former holding a freshly bloodied axe and looking very grumpy.

"What happened? Ow." Jenny tried to sit up, but her back muscles protested at her sudden movement. When Ellis came into view, she knew why. "Ellis, you didn't."

"Lookit Jenny! I got us some cotton candy!"

Nick rolled his eyes and tossed the axe to one side of the room. "This is the last time I am going with you on a scavenge run, Ellis!"

"Aw cheer up, man," Ellis said, sliding the metal bar over the safe room door. "At least we got eats for now."

"For _now_," Nick reminded him. "But what happens once you finish it all?"

"I ain't like that Nick," Ellis argued, setting the packs of food (plus a few bottles of water) on a nearby metal cabinet.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Francis broke in. "It's obvious you two haven't finished pecking each other to death yet."

Jenny laughed softly. "Let's. They can bicker over the food. I just need to get myself some water."

Ellis pulled a water bottle from the pile and handed it to her. After taking a few gulps of water, Jenny slowly stood up. Francis made a move to help her to her feet, but she waved him away. She had just noticed a collection of new firearms on a table near the other safe room door.

"Hey Nick, there's an assault rifle here," she said, picking the said weapon and handing it to the conman.

"Finally!" Nick took the assault rifle from her and checked the rounds. Satisfied, he started picking the needed bullets for the rifle. He also picked up a Magnum that was lying beneath a hunting rifle.

Jenny picked another assault rifle and copied Nick's movements. She tested the way it felt in her hands, finding a firing position that suited her. Francis and Ellis simply stuck to their original firearms (although they replenished their bullet stash).

"The hospital's so close," Francis said, sneaking a peek through the door's bars. Suddenly an Infected slammed against, the door, causing Francis to jump back. Ellis embedded a sniper bullet between the Infected's eyes.

"Dead," he announced with satisfaction.


	12. Flat Line: Chapter 4

_Flat Line – Chapter Four_

Although Nick insisted we stay in the safe room for a little while longer due to my bruises, we made our way to the hospital. Nick and I both had assault rifles, while Ellis stuck with his sniper rifle and Francis with his shotgun.

Admittedly my back felt sore from my encounter with the Charger, but I was just keen on getting to the building. Most likely there were safe rooms in there where we could spend the night.

Before leaving the safe room we ate the food Nick and Ellis had brought back. Ellis consumed most of the cotton candy, ignoring Nick's warning that he could get a sugar high off the stuff.

"Just as long as he doesn't use an adrenaline shot any time soon," I said, which made Nick and Francis choke on the water they were drinking. We then bagged a few pieces of crackers and a water bottle (Ellis was busy eating the last of the cotton candy), and I shrugged into my jacket and hooked my bra strap back in place.

The back of the hospital was fairly clear of Infected, but we all had our weapons at the ready. Sure enough, the Jockey's high-pitched laughter was soon heard, and I noticed Ellis give an involuntary twitch. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Ellis said: "Dude, I hear one of them back humpers around."

It was Nick who spotted the twitchy little Infected, but it was Ellis who slammed two carefully aimed sniper bullets on its neck and head.

"And that's fer ridin' me like a goddamn buckin' bronco!" he declared.

Nick and I laughed hard at this.

"Love the description dude," Francis said, chuckling.

Ellis turned red with embarrassment, which didn't fade until we saw a back door that had the sign HOSPITAL EMPLOYEES ONLY. The door was unlocked – and without an alarm – so Nick turned the door open, clicked on the flashlight, and illuminated our path.

The first thing we came upon was a cart full of sharp surgical tools. There were bloodied scalpels and even a circular bone saw, but what caught my eye was a large, razor sharp surgical saw. I dropped my pistols onto the cart and raised the saw.

"I am going to slice some zombies with this," I said, a wicked gleam in my eye.

"Why do hospitals always bring out the morbid in people?" Nick muttered. I gripped the surgical saw, pretended to slice Nick's head off, and grinned.

We then made our way down the dark hospital doorway; Francis made sure to check the open hospital rooms and take down the Infected. His shotgun barked loudly in the quiet building, and we all winced.

"Now I'm regretting leaving the freakin' axe behind," Nick said. We reached the main lobby of the hospital without encountering a lot of Infected, save for five that were wearing hospital gowns and a janitor's uniform.

Francis had switched to his dual pistols, while Ellis had walked over to the nurse's station to find a map of the building. He found a rather wrinkly and battered copy of the hospital's floor plan, which he handed to me.

The first floor was the pediatric ward, and was separated into three different wings. The hallway to the left of the main entrance (which was found across the front desk and nurse's station) led to several offices and the "birthing" room, while the middle – Wing B – served as the hospital's reception area (this was true for all five floors of the hospital). Wing C was the inpatient area. A gift shop, nursery, and small play area were also located here. The second and third floors were for general practitioners, and the fourth and fifth floors included a section for the elderly. The uppermost two floors were devoted to surgeries.

"Safe room up ahead," Francis announced. He had gone over to read a few announcements on the billboard near the main doors, and on his way back he had spotted a spray painted arrow leading into Wing A.

We readied ourselves and walked into Wing A. This being a pediatric ward, I felt my heart sink as we passed blood-splattered walls, evidence that the Infected truly didn't feel anything other than rabid rage. I tried not to think about the kids who were probably in the hospital when the Infected struck, and who were now crazy zombie bastards.

"Man this sucks," Ellis murmured after seeing the blood. Back in Wing C the blood hadn't unnerved us then, but that was before we learned that it was a kid's hospital ward. Now I could see all of us, even Nick, felt revulsion at the sight.

Never had we been more relieved to see the telltale red door of the safe room. We all rushed inside, and I slid the heavy metal bolt in place.

"Doesn't it worry you guys about the obvious lack of Infected in this place?" I exclaimed, sitting cross-legged beside Francis and taking out some bacon-flavored chips (I had gotten tired of cheese puffs at this point). "I mean this is a _hospital_. Francis told me earlier that Mercy Hospital was practically swarming with those fuckfaces."

"They probably left," Nick said, shrugging. "I'm just glad they aren't here to give us a kicky welcome."

"Something's off," I continued, frowning into my pack of chips. "I don't like it."

Nick sighed exasperatedly, but said nothing. Ellis was happily gorging on his cheese puffs, while Francis was crunching on some nuts.

_Maybe it _is_ just me_, I thought, chewing on a chip. But whatever happened inside this hospital, I just hoped we wouldn't be here to find out.

We stayed in the safe room for the rest of the day. I had given Nick the ammunition he needed to win Francis and Ellis over; after taking my jacket off, I had given a small yelp of pain. Nick had then peered down the back of my tank top and saw that the bruises were still there, and he had finally convinced Francis and Ellis that we all needed to stop and rest – until the next morning, that is.

I had protested, saying we'd lose too much time.

"Yeah well, we need you," Nick had replied, forcing me to sit down on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Those bruises need to heal first before we go anywhere else."

I hated to admit it, but Nick was right. I was no super solider; already I felt tired and sleepy. The three men looked the same, although they were mostly sleepy. The Charger really knocked the stuffing out of me.

"I'm still going on shift," I told Nick, who agreed after a few minutes of banter between the two of us. "I'll just be sitting down mostly."

This time Ellis became my shift buddy. While Nick and Francis restocked on ammunition, Ellis and I took to explore the safe room, which was the largest (besides the one in the shack) we had been to. Besides the main area, there were two extra rooms, a bathroom and a small pantry.

"This was probably their lounge," I told Ellis, who nodded. "Lucky for us, then."

"Yeah, now Nick can wash his suit," Ellis joked. "That thing's been through a helluva lot."

I laughed. "Like what?"

"Oh a swamp and a sewer, for starters," Ellis replied, grinning. "Them bloodstains don't count."

Still laughing, I entered the bathroom and tried the faucet. To my and Ellis's amazement, there was water. "Oh my god, we could take a bath!"

I ran my fingers through the water and relished the feel of it under my fingers. Nick and Francis seemed to hear the water flow, because they suddenly appeared behind Ellis.

"Well damn, we've got water," Francis exclaimed. He then slapped a meaty hand on Nick's shoulder. "Buddy, your suit could use a wash."

"Haha, very funny," Nick said sardonically. "What about me?"

"Nah, you smell just fine. If you count dried blood and guts and Boomer bile 'just fine'," Francis teased, laughing as he made his way back to the main area.

I switched the faucet off and found Nick staring at me. "What?"

"Do I really need a bath?" Nick asked.

I sniffed. "We all do."

"Hey, maybe we can shower together!" Ellis declared. "I mean there's enough space for all of us!"

Nick looked at Ellis incredulously. "You're unbelievable."

"I was just sayin'. I mean we ain't sure when the water's going to stop flowing, so we should just jump in!"

"Ellis that line may have worked with your cousins, but I am, under no circumstances, getting inside a shower with you." Nick shook his head and walked back to Francis.

"Yeah, but you'd shower with _her_, wouldn't you, Nick?" I heard Francis call from the other room.

"Shut up."

Ellis looked at me, his eyes wide. I knew what he was thinking, and I shook my head. "It's not what you think, Ellis."

"Yeah, but you and Nick-"

I scowled at him. "You want to shower first, Ellis?"

He shook his head. "My Ma always told me to let girls go first. Except when killin' zombies."

"Thanks. Let's see if they've got any towels and soap around here." Ellis and I looked through some of the supplies inside the bathroom, and came up with a few towels, a bar of "used" soap, and a bottle of shampoo.

I glanced down at my clothes, which were dirty. I debated whether to look for something to change into, but decided against it. I looked at Ellis, who seemed to understand that I wanted to take a bath. He left, closing the door behind him.

"Now I'll be right outside," he called from behind the door. "Don'tcha worry, I ain't going to peek."

"You'd better not," I called back, slipping out of my clothes and stepping under the shower head. The water felt amazing, and I closed my eyes and rubbed some shampoo through my hair. I could feel the dirt between my fingers, and I was glad to wash it all off. I inhaled the fruity smell of the shampoo and made sure it washed every inch of my hair.

"Jenny, Francis and I are goin' out to look for some supplies," Ellis called just as I was rinsing my body. "Nick promises he ain't gonna peek."

"Sure thing, Ellis! You and Francis take care out there, okay?" When Ellis didn't reply, I called his name again. "Ellis?"

"He and the monkey just left," Nick replied. It sounded as if he was leaning against the door, and sure enough I heard the door creak slightly as he shifted his weight. "Missing him already, are you?"

I frowned even though Nick couldn't see me. "No, I'm just worried about them."

Nick snorted. "Right. Just admit it, you like Ellis."

"Ellis likes Zoey, okay? I'm not the type who forces herself onto a guy who obviously likes someone else." I didn't know why I felt so snappy with Nick; normally I felt…at ease with him. It was like I was a ticking time bomb now.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

After wrapping the towel around my body, I wrenched the bathroom door open to tell Nick off. Nick, who had rested his entire weight on the door, lost his balance and toppled into me. We both crashed to the floor, Nick pinning me down. The bruises on my back roared to life, and I yelled out in pain.

"Ah, fuck, Jenny," Nick exclaimed, pushing himself up. Our eyes met, and he hesitated. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I tried not to think about the fact that our faces (not to mention our bodies) were inches apart. His breathing became slow and steady, and part of me thought that he was going to kiss me.

When I felt him stirring, however, I cleared my throat. "Um, Nick."

The mention of his name seemed to bring him back to his senses, because he got up quickly and helped me to my feet. It was then when he noticed the bruises on my back, and he swore. "Just get dressed," he said roughly, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door.


	13. Flat Line: Chapter 5

_Flat Line – Chapter Five_

Francis tossed a couple of chocolate bars to Ellis, who caught them deftly and added them to the food and juice boxes they had scavenged from the vending machine near the safe room. Francis wondered why the safe room didn't have food and drinks inside – it was, after all, a lounge – when he realized that previous Survivors may have picked it clean.

"I hate grape juice," Francis muttered, but he handed the sickly purple juice box to the younger man.

"Geez Francis, isn't there anythin' you don't hate?" Ellis asked. "Ro says you hate just about everything."

"Well I don't hate vests, that's for sure," Francis replied. "And I don't hate Ro."

"But Ro isn't a thing, she's a person," Ellis answered, tearing open the chocolate bar. "Aw, ain't there a bar of chocolate around that ain't melted?"

Francis turned from the vending machine, carrying three energy bars and two large bags of barbeque-flavored chips. "Let's head back," he told Ellis, who untied his jacket and scooped the food and juice boxes into it and carried it like a sack.

As they neared the safe room they heard Jenny yell, and Ellis sprinted to the safe room. "Jenny!"

"Hey, wait up!" Francis shouted, running after the boy. Ellis shook the bars of the door, but Francis reached through the bars and, with Ellis's help, lifted the bar and pushed open the door. Ellis ran towards the bathroom and nearly collided with Nick.

"What happened?" Ellis asked, worry etched on his face. He laid his hand on the doorknob, but Nick stopped him.

"She's fine, she just pulled a muscle. Or so she told me," Nick said. "Ellis, I don't think you want to go in there just yet."

"Why? Is she dead? Aw come on Nick! You were supposed to be watching over her!" Ellis was about to launch a full-on tirade at the conman when the bathroom door creaked open.

Jenny stepped out, looking amused. She had let her hair down (as always), and the damp towel was slung over her arm. She smelled really nice, although her clothes still had a slight Boomer bile stench. Her jacket was tied around her waist, like Ellis's.

"I don't plan on dying just yet, Ell," she told Ellis. Relieved, Ellis threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Uh."

"I thought you was a goner," Ellis said, nearly bawling like a baby.

"Well thanks for having such faith in my abilities, Ellis."

Ellis pulled away from her, nonplussed with his sudden display of emotion. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Jenny smiled. "I can tell." She saw Ellis still holding onto the "sack" of food. "What did you guys get?"

Jenny helped Ellis sort out the food while eating the other chocolate bar. Francis was the next one to use the bathroom, and the three of them could hear the biker say "Oh yeah!" and "That hits the spot!" as they worked.

"Sounds like he's having sex in there," Nick commented. Jenny caught his eye and she looked away, blushing.

Ellis, who seemed as innocent as a five-year old, failed to notice the connection. "Man he's just enjoying the bath. If he got a girl in there yeah, but…"

"Ellis, have you ever kissed a girl?" Nick interrupted him.

"Um, yeah," Ellis replied hesitantly. "She was a few years older than me."

Jenny giggled. "Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Ellis nodded.

"How old were you? Eighteen?" Nick said sarcastically. "No wonder Zoey's such a stiff."

"Hey, I respect Zoey, Nick. I ain't goin' to sleep with her if she don't want me to," Ellis said. "We going to wait till we get married."

"And have you even asked her?" Jenny wondered, unwrapping an energy bar.

Ellis shook his head. "But I'm going to, when I see her again."

"She'll be there, Ellis," Jenny assured him, smiling.

"I sure hope so. I mean I thought I'd never see her again after we left Rayford, but when she arrived on the military ship it felt strange, y'know? But I was glad I saw her again," Ellis said.

"Bet you wish you asked her to accompany you on the deck, huh?" Nick said, popping a few chips in his mouth.

"Nick," Jenny warned. "That's enough."

Nick shrugged, but continued eating chips. Francis came out of the bathroom then, his head slick with water. "Which of you guys is next?"

Ellis raised his hand, and Francis shoved the towel in his hands. "Hey Nick, you should wash your suit."

"Thanks for being so concerned with my suit, Francis," Nick said. "Considering your vest has Boomer bile all over it."

Francis tsked and opened a bag of chips. "Feeling better, Jenny?"

Jenny flexed her shoulders. "Yeah. Got a few sore spots, but that's about it."

Nick, who was studying her closely, knew she was lying. Every now and then she gave a small wince, and she even touched several spots on her back and waist. When Nick's turn came to use the bathroom, he got the fresh towel Ellis gave him and looked through his first aid kit. He found the same ointment he had applied to Jenny's back earlier that day and handed it to Ellis.

"Rub this on her back," he told Ellis. "And I do mean her back. You saw what I did to it, didn't you?"

Ellis nodded wordlessly. Nick turned and entered the bathroom. The bottle of shampoo was on its side, but the water was still running. Nick stripped off and stepped under the shower head. He found himself closing his eyes; he also had several bruises, but none as the ones the Charger inflicted on Jenny.

The thought of the huge hillbilly Infected pounding Jenny to the ground caused his muscles to tense up.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he whispered to himself. He leaned forward slightly, his palms resting on the cool tile as the water slid down his back. Nick wasn't normally this fazed when it came to women, even Ro.

But Jenny seemed like whole other ball game. She was younger than him, but she was strong. A bit stubborn, but she was also prone to feminine weaknesses. She certainly wasn't like his ex-wives, who were more concerned about material things and shit. Nick ran a hand through his hair and remembered what it felt like to be on top of her.

"Damn it all," Nick muttered. He quickly finished his bath and studied his suit. It was back to its brownish white color, with a few splashes of blood on the sleeves and the back. Cursing under his breath, he put his suit back on and straightened his hair.

As he reached the main area of the safe room, he found Jenny lying on a makeshift bed made from three chairs. Her face was partially covered by her hair, and her assault rifle and pistols were within arm's reach.

"You took your goddamn time," Francis growled.

_Look who's talking, Mr. Oh Yeah and That Hits the Spot_, Nick thought.

"Why is she asleep?" Nick asked.

"Told her to get some rest," Francis replied. "You didn't tell us she had enough bruise spots on her back to make a Dalmatian proud."

Nick didn't reply; instead he made his way to her and pulled the blanket over her body. "So who's going to take the first shift?"

"You and me, buddy!" Ellis exclaimed, grinning like a monkey.

"I can hardly wait," Nick said sarcastically.

A few hours later Francis lay down on a bed of blankets. Most of the thicker ones were placed on Jenny's back (to make the ointment more effective), so Francis was left with several thin hospital blankets that were used on the inpatients. One even had a flowery design which Francis crumpled and tossed aside.

Soon Francis was asleep, his snores irritating the ever-loving fuck out of Nick. Ellis was, as always, chattering on about his best friend Keith. Although Nick tried to drown out the sound of Ellis's voice, he could still hear most of what Ellis was saying.

The crux of Ellis's newest Keith story was when he and Keith tried mountain biking down a sheet of wet ice, to see if the new "bike blades" Keith had invented actually worked. As usual, Keith ended up in the hospital for breaking most of his ribs and his left leg.

Nick wondered how the hell a guy like that could still be alive with all the wounds and accidents he had. When he asked Ellis, the boy turned towards him and grinned.

"Yeah well we've been through a lot, Nick. We've fought a Tank, been punched silly by Chargers, puked on by Boomers, and clawed at by Witches. Why are _we_ still alive?"

Nick thought the kid had a point.

* * *

Nothing changed in our routine. After Nick and Ellis finished their shift, they woke me and Francis for our turn. At first Francis was a bit hesitant about letting me stay up, but I told him we probably wouldn't have to do a lot of shooting.

We watched as the sun slowly trickled through the hospital, and when our shift was up, I stood up and prepared breakfast. Nick and Ellis woke, with the former heading to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Our breakfast was quick; we drank juice and finished off the chips and energy bars. I finished ahead of the boys and checked the rounds I had for the assault rifle. I then unsheathed the surgical saw, which glinted in the light.

"Let's go!" Nick called from the door. He lifted the bar and tossed it aside, pushing it open with his hip. I glanced around the room for a few seconds before following the three outside. Taking the map from my pocket, I directed them to a flight of stairs a few feet away.

It was then when a Boomer made its presence known; Francis shoved it back before shooting at it. I giggled and Ellis looked at me. "It really does go 'boom'."

"You're weird," Ellis said, grinning. "In a cool way."

I just smiled and stepped over the Boomer's lower body half. The second floor was deserted, but there were indications that a major scuffle had occurred. Again we kept alert, our eyes sweeping the dark hospital rooms and offices.

"There's a parking lot here," I said, jabbing my finger on the left side of the hospital. "Maybe we can find another vehicle and hightail it out of this stinking joint."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Nick stated.

Ellis suddenly bolted forward, and I sighed exasperatedly. "What now?"

"Lookit here guys!" Ellis was standing on the second floor reception area, which seemed to have a control panel of some sort. A red button was blinking, and Ellis's pointer finger was poised directly above it.

"Don't push it," Francis, Nick, and I said at the same time.

"Jinx," Ellis said. "Come on, what would a little red button like this do?"

"Well if you've played 'Resident Evil', you'd know exactly what," I replied. I wanted to pull Ellis away from the console and slap some sense into him.

Last night I had my suspicions as to why there were no Infected around, and my suspicions came true when I saw the control panel.

But oh, Ellis. Such a sweet guy, but sometimes he tended to be a little daft in the head. Ellis raised his hand and pressed the button before any of us could react.

An alarm sounded throughout the hospital, and one by one, the doors to the surgery and emergency rooms opened – and released the Infected trapped within.

"Fucking hell!" Nick cried, raising his assault rifle and firing at the Infected that were now flowing through the hallway.

Ellis's eyes widened. "Aw shit! I'm sorry!"

But there was no time to scold him. We had our hands full fighting the Infected, and all of them seemed keen on getting to us. I slashed at the Infected with the surgical saw, the sharp blade tearing out chunks of flesh and letting me hack at limbs like a knife through melted butter. My bath seemed like a moot point now, because I had blood splatters all over my tank top and face.

I wanted to use my assault rifle, but the Infected were coming thick and fast that I didn't dare drop the saw long enough for me to pull the rifle from my back.

"Get it off me!" I heard Nick shout, and I turned my head to see a Hunter clawing at his chest and stomach. I quickly pivoted on my heel and shoved the Hunter off Nick, while at the same time raising my rifle and shooting him. The Hunter fell to the ground, gave a cry, and became still.

"Get up!" I said urgently, hyper aware of the Infected that were about to close in on us. Nick got to his feet and nearly stumbled into me; the front of his shirt was soaked with blood. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Just wait a sec. Healing," Nick said, pulling the first aid kit from his back. I nodded and stood beside him, shooting the Infected that continued to rush at us. I heard the distinct hacking noises of the Spitter, spotted the long-necked bitch from among the Infected, and shot at it.

It went down with a cry, but I was too busy killing the Infected to care where it fell. I turned and saw several Infected wearing nurses' uniforms, and to my horror I saw they were wielding sharp scalpels and syringes.

"All right, now I'm back," Nick announced, raising his rifle and firing into the crowd. "Shit, nurses?"

One Nurse stumbled towards me and slashed at my arm with a sharp scalpel, leaving a long, bloody mark. I retaliated by slashing her across the throat. I yelled at Ellis and Francis, telling them to watch out for Infected nurses.

"Taking care of them," Francis called back, and a quick glance told me that he was shooting the nurses before they even came within slashing distance.

The Infected continued to flow when the ground shook. The Tank's roars drowned out the Infected's screams, and I felt myself panicking.

"Shiiiiiit!" Ellis cried, as the Tank threw a concrete slab and threw it at us. Nick and I ducked out of the way just in time, and the concrete slab flattened the quickly approaching Infected. We now concentrated our fire at the Tank, which lumbered towards us with startling swiftness.

"Keep shooting!" Nick ordered, as he reloaded his rifle. From the corner of my eye I saw three more Infected rush at Nick from behind, and I swung the saw in a half arc, hacking their throats open. All three fell to the ground with a gurgle, and I went back to shooting at the Tank.

The Tank continued approaching, and soon the four of us had our backs pressed to the far end of the wall. The Tank picked up another concrete slab and was in the process of throwing it, when it finally succumbed to the hail of bullets.

My chest heaved rapidly and I rested my hands on my knees. "See…why you shouldn't…have pressed…the button?"

Ellis looked really sheepish, so I just shook my head. Nick, however, seemed really pissed. "Next time she says don't push the button, don't push the goddamn button!"

"Come on man, don't yell at him," Francis said, frowning. "He didn't know what would happen."

"Yeah well he almost got all of us killed!" Nick was beside himself. "I swear, you have the mentality of a-"

"A what? Just in case you didn't notice, he helped us kill those fucktards!" Francis stepped towards Nick menacingly.

Nick snarled. I quickly stepped between the biker and the conman, fully aware that they were inches from throwing blows at each other.

"Guys, just stop it! Stop this, okay?" I said, trying to force them apart. "Ellis isn't our enemy; _they_ are. Save your anger for them."

Francis sniffed and backed away. Nick glowered at Ellis for a few more seconds but backed off when he met my gaze. Relieved that they didn't start a fist fight, I took the floor plan from my pocket and studied it. "Since the Tank just made two huge holes on the flor, we can't go back that way. The only way is through the emergency stairs. I think we should stay away from the main floors, I think the Infected have just been released."

Nick started to say something, but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it warningly. I then withdrew my hand after a few seconds and folded the floor plan again. Francis was nodding and sliding shells inside his shotgun.

We found the emergency stairs near some offices. Francis shined his flashlight inside and nodded, indicating it was clear. We climbed the stairs quickly, and when we reached the top we found ourselves standing on the roof of the hospital. Ellis and Nick found a long pipe and slid it across the door, which would stop any Infected for a period of time.

I walked over to the edge of the rooftop and saw the parking lot below. Just beside a small copse of trees stood a military truck, which appeared to have a healthy stash of ammunition and weapons.

"There's a vehicle we could use," Francis said, pointing to the truck. When he looked down at the parking lot, however, his face fell. "Fuck. Alarmed cars."

"Damn it, why are their owners so worried about their cars being stolen? As if the Infected can drive," I muttered.

Francis shrugged.

"There's a ladder we can use," I continued, pointing to the red fire escape ladder that was set to the side of the building.

"I'll go first," Ellis volunteered quickly. He seemed to think this was his way of making up for the little fiasco inside the hospital, because he was down the ladder before anyone could protest. I followed him down, my saw at the ready. The blade was dripping with blood, and I could see strips of flesh hanging from it. I needed a new melee weapon.

Once we were all down in the parking lot, Francis reminded us not to be all over the place and just make a beeline for the military truck.

"I just hope the keys are in it," Nick said, as we carefully wended through the parking lot. The red flashing lights told us that one wrong move could trip a car alarm, and that would give the Infected inside the hospital more cause to break past the doors and rush us.

Ellis and I reached past the parking lot without any accidents, and we watched as Francis, and then Nick, joined us. We ran to the military truck, and Ellis checked the ignition.

"Keys ain't here, but they might be in his pocket," Ellis said.

"Whose pocket?" I asked.

"_His_."

A growl sounded, and Nick, Francis, and I looked to see an Infected soldier rush towards us. Francis kicked the Infected in the face and stomped on the soldier's face hard, the flesh making a sick, wet noise as it was pounded to a pulp. Francis snatched the key ring from the soldier's pocket and tossed it to Ellis.

"Let's lock and load."


	14. Flat Line: Chapter 6

_Flat Line – Chapter Six_

The drive to Cameron was nothing but relieving. Nick was glad to leave the town behind; he knew they had barely escaped the hospital. If they had decided to go through each of the floors, they would have probably been overwhelmed and possibly killed.

Nick looked over at Jenny, who had her eyes closed and was smiling. She was obviously enjoying the feel of the wind on her face.

Nick had made up his mind. He knew he had only known her for only a few days, but he already felt protective of her. He took his ring off (the one she had noticed two days ago) and tapped her on the arm. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Jenny opened one eye and looked at him. "What is it, Nick?"

"I want you to have this." Nick thrust the ring at her. "Jenny, I know we've known each other for a few days, but I already-"

"I'm not ready for something like this, Nick," Jenny interrupted softly. "I mean yeah, I like you a lot, but…I just want us to get to New York first. I want to see you and Francis and Ellis reach Utopia before I can start thinking about whatever it is you're trying to tell me."

Nick nodded. "Just wear this, okay?"

Jenny smiled. "What for? I might lose it."

Nick took out the chain that once belonged to the soldier's dog tag. He had took it off the soldier's corpse before boarding the truck. He now strung the ring through the chain and handed it to Jenny. "Still think you're going to lose it?"

"I do believe this is the most romantic thing you've ever done, Nick." Jenny chuckled and slipped the chain around her neck. The ring rested snugly between her breasts, and Nick pried his gaze from it after a few seconds.

She seemed to notice where he was looking at, but didn't say anything.

They rode in silence, until Jenny asked Nick if he was still mad at Ellis. "He really didn't mean it, Nick. I mean that button was just screaming to be pushed. Hell _I_ would have pushed it if I didn't suspect that the Infected had all been locked up."

Nick sat up with a start. "You suspected? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I was just hoping that my suspicions would turn out wrong," Jenny replied, looking down. "Maybe if I had told you guys, then Ellis wouldn't have pushed the button."

"Yeah, well it's too late for that," Nick decided. "At least we got out of there alive."

"All of us." Jenny smiled at him, and Nick smiled back.

"Well this is a cozy sight," Francis said, sliding the window open and looking at Nick and Jenny. "Don't make out in the back of the truck, okay? Although if you want to, Nick, I'll make sure Ellis doesn't look at the rearview mirror."

"Francis!" Jenny said, tilting her head back and throwing the biker an irritated look. "How long until we're out of here?"

"Just a few more minutes," Francis replied. "Ellis says he sees a Burger Tank coming up; you guys want to go to the drive through?"

Jenny gave a moan of longing. "Do not torture me further, Francis. I miss Burger Tank."

"Worth a shot!" Ellis called. "We could cook fries!"

"Guess we're babysitting," Nick stated, shrugging. When Francis sat back inside the cab, Nick took Jenny's hand and squeezed it gently. To his surprise, she squeezed it back.

* * *

"Subject injected with Green Flu strain. Resulted in mutation known as the Witch. Said subject took down five of our men before finally being terminated, body sent to incinerator. This test proves that we need a purer strain of the virus to concoct a cure. CEDA's topmost priority is to retrieve Patient Zero, who we suspect is on her way to New York."

The man switched the tape recorder off and leaned back. Ever since the outbreak hit, he and most of the staff at the "pharmaceutical" company he was working for had shut themselves inside a military base that was located beneath the company's corporate building.

From here he could continue the research, but so far his tests have all been failures. They were all running out of time. For every mutation that occurred, he lost more and more men. He needed her here – the very survival of mankind depended on it.


	15. Flesh Out: Chapter 1

_Flesh Out – Chapter One_

"Ellis! Stop stealing my fries!"

The mechanic grinned, grabbed another fry and dunked it in ketchup before I could smack his hand. Frowning, I looked at my plate. What was once a healthy pile of crispy French fries was now reduced to about ten strips. Ellis didn't look it, but he had the appetite of a killer whale.

Ellis, Nick, Francis, and I were holed up in a Burger Tank a few miles from the edge of Cameron, a county in Pennsylvania where we had previously holed up in the local hospital. After Ellis accidentally released the trapped Infected in the building, we had to fight our way to get to the rooftop and out of a parking lot filled with alarmed cars.

After killing an Infected solider to get the keys to a military truck, we had hightailed it out of town. Ellis had spotted the Burger Tank, and after making sure we wouldn't be attacked we decided to stay there for a while.

I knew Ellis was hoping we could prepare cheeseburgers and fries, and was over the moon when he learned that the freezer was still up (probably the Burger Tank staff were getting ready for another busy day when they were attacked) and we immediately set to cooking burger patties and frying the fries.

I had no idea how to work most of the equipment in the kitchen, but Nick and I soon figured it all out. We were able to recover just enough ingredients to make eight cheeseburgers (Francis, who hated cheeseburgers with passion, insisted on making his own burger), which we were now eating.

"Can't we just stay here forever? Call Zoey and Ro and Louis and Coach and tell 'em to meet us here?" Ellis said wistfully, staring at my fries.

"You're kidding, right?" Nick said, sipping some Coke. "You do realize that this Burger Tank doesn't have any protection of any kind?"

"It does," Ellis insisted. "Us."

"Kid, your optimism usually is great, but now you're pushing it," Francis said between mouthfuls of what he dubbed the Franci-nator. It had two thick burger patties, a generous helping of onions, an even greater amount of ketchup, and some lettuce leaves.

Ellis went back to wolfing down his second cheeseburger. I munched on a French fry thoughtfully. Up to this point we had been very lucky, but I wondered how long that luck would last. Barely a week had passed since the military ship we were all in had been attacked by Tanks, but it felt like months.

During those four days of constant running and fighting the swarms of Infected, Nick and I seemed to have developed some form of mutual understanding. But as much as I wanted to give in to my feelings completely, I knew there were more pressing matters to focus on.

Like staying alive and reaching "Utopia."

"Jenny, want to make some shakes?" Ellis said, breaking through my train of thought.

"Sure, if the milk hasn't gone bad by now," I replied. "I'll have a cho-"

"Chocolate shake!" Ellis finished, grinning. "I knew it!"

"Yay, you win a year's supply of bandages!" I laughed. "Seriously, a chocolate shake?" My mouth watered at the thought. "Francis, if you tell me you hate milkshakes I am going to pop a cap in your ass."

The biker's eyes widened. "Aw what the hell. Vanilla shakes, yeah, sure."

"I'll have some too," Nick said. He was doing his best to sound bored, but I could tell he was looking forward to it.

Ellis quickly wiped some ketchup from the corner of his mouth and stood up. "Let's go!"

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "Now? Ellis, I haven't even finished my burger yet!"

"Excited, Ellis?" Nick smirked, reaching over and snagging a fry from my plate. I bit my lip but said nothing.

I had to spend the next few minutes chewing my burger hurriedly; Ellis was hopping from one foot to the other, as if he was itching to pee. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I set down my half-finished cheeseburger and stood up.

"I swear, you act way younger than me, Ellis," I muttered, following the now-ecstatic Southerner to the kitchen. I took my assault rifle with me – I certainly didn't want to be inside a Burger Tank kitchen in the middle of a possibly infested area with only a frying pan to defend myself.

We found some jugs of the milk that they used to make the shakes; we lugged them over the milkshake making machine, switched it on, and waited for it to cool. Once the milk was poured in, Ellis looked for the melted chocolate used for chocolate milkshakes.

The first glass of chocolate milkshake that came out of the machine sent Ellis swooning, and I really thought he was going to have a heart attack. Once we were done, we brought the shakes back to Nick and Francis. The biker was patting his stomach, a satisfied grin on his face, while Nick was picking his teeth with a toothpick.

I handed the drinks to Nick and Francis, while Ellis happily slurped his with much gusto. I shook my head and sat back down, stirring the shake before sipping it.

The shake was delicious, and I couldn't blame Ellis for wanting to stay here. There was enough food to last us for months (even if Ellis ate eight cheeseburgers every day), and it was a bit quiet. But I was worried that the Infected inside Cameron County Hospital would break out, and if they did, they'd most likely end up here.

Once we had finished, we dumped our dirty dishes in the sink and threw everything in the trash. I packed some water bottles, burgers, and fries for the road, and Ellis made one last milkshake before we headed back to the military truck. Nick became the designated driver, and I slid in the passenger seat next to him.

"Hey Jenny, want to replace your assault rifle?" Francis called from the back as Nick turned the key in the ignition. "We've got another sniper rifle in here."

"Sure," I replied, handing the assault rifle and the remaining clips back to Francis, who swapped it with the sniper rifle. I was starting to like assault rifles, but I preferred sniping. "Hey Francis, do they have any pistols back there?"

"Nah, just a Magnum." Francis passed the said gun and I took it, tossing the bloodied surgical saw on the dashboard.

"Tired of melee weapons, sweetheart?" Nick commented as he maneuvered the truck between two upturned cars. "I thought you liked slicing and dicing."

"Not anymore," I muttered, flexing my fingers. "I'm getting blisters from holding it too long. Plus it's slippery."

Nick nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. I could hear Ellis talking about some guy named Keith, and Nick groaned. "What?"

"He's at it again," Nick said, and I realized he was talking about Ellis. "He likes telling stories about him and his best friend Keith. I seriously think the man's a cyborg."

"I think I heard a short version once," I said, referring to the time when he told me about his best friend who had fallen in the river of the Tunnel of Love. "His best friend nearly drowned in the Tunnel of Love?"

Nick gave a short burst of laughter. "You've been tortured too?"

"Not really. I heard the shorter version."

"Damn it." Nick slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Why did he spare _you_?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Probably because we were busy dealing with some Infected?"

"Hm. Maybe."

While Nick drove, I reloaded the sniper rifle and checked how many bullets the Magnum could hold. I was surprised to learn that it could only carry eight at a time. "How the hell am I supposed to defend myself with eight bullets?"

Nick glanced at me and chuckled. "Hey don't underestimate that little baby. Those eight bullets are eight very powerful bullets. It can take off the heads of four Infected that are standing in a single line. Tried it myself once inside a mall."

I looked at the gun. It felt slightly heavier than the dual pistols, but if Nick said it was effective, then I decided to trust him.

We were soon winding our way down a forest road, which strongly reminded me of the _Wrong Turn_ movies. Then I remembered we were in Pennsylvania, which was near the setting of the films, and I shuddered.

_I just hope there are no cannibalistic tribes out here_, I thought. _I don't think we can deal with them_ and _the Infected at the same time_.


	16. Flesh Out: Chapter 2

_Flesh Out – Chapter Two_

_When will this kid shut up_? Francis thought, resting his chin with one hand. Ellis had been talking nonstop about his buddy Keith since they left the Burger Tank, and Francis wondered if the kid had a "shut the fuck up" button.

"…and then I told Keith that there was no way in hell he was going to do it, but Keith asked me if I wanted to bet fifty bucks on that," Ellis continued, oblivious to Francis's growing irritation.

"Kid, I'll give you fifty bucks if you shut up right now," Francis interrupted.

"You and Nick startin' a "I Hate Keith" club now?" Ellis asked, scowling a little. "Hell."

Francis felt a twinge of guilt, but as the silence stretched on, he was glad the kid had stopped talking. Francis patted the combat shotgun he had found in the back of the military truck, safe in the knowledge that he'd have something to shoot with just in case they encountered another mass of the Infected.

Francis didn't know about the others, but he was getting a high fighting the Infected. He'd always been on the wrong side of the law, even when he was trying to straighten out his life. Even when he was with his now-deceased ex-girlfriend, Sandra, he was always on the cops' hit list.

Then the Green Flu outbreak came, and with it came his chance to having some real fun. Unfortunately, Sandra was one of the victims of the Green Flu, and she had even bitten Francis as she slowly mutated into a Witch (or a Boomer, Francis wasn't completely certain). If it weren't for his old pal, Duke, she probably would have mauled Francis to death.

But he was here now, and as long as he had a trusty shotgun and shotgun shells, he was certainly going to make the most out of every situation.

"Ah, shit!" Nick exclaimed. "What the fuck is it with these people and they keep blocking the road?"

Francis and Ellis stood up and saw that a huge tanker blocked the entire length of the road, making it impassable.

"Don't tell me we're walking again," Francis grumbled. "I hate walking."

"Looks like it," Jenny called, opening the truck door. "We can't drive the truck through the trees; it's too big."

Francis muttered darkly as he jumped off the truck. He had hoped that they'd enjoy a smooth ride to the next town, but apparently luck just wasn't on their side. He and Ellis checked their ammunition stash, replenished their health items, and joined Nick and Jenny on the road.

Francis noticed that while the two weren't holding hands, they looked somewhat intertwined. Francis grinned.

_Guess the conman wasn't as heartless as I thought_, Francis thought, clearing his throat loudly. Jenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow; Francis shrugged and nodded towards the tanker.

"Think we can push it aside, Ellis? You've got enough food in there to run all the way to New York," Francis stated.

"Aw heck no, man," Ellis replied, adjusting his rifle. "I ain't no superhero."

"We'll just have to walk," Jenny said. "I hope you're okay with that, Francis."

"I hate walking," Francis muttered for the second time.

"Suck it up, big guy." Nick flexed his shoulders. "Let's go that way. We'd probably be able to get around this damned tanker."

The four of them took the path to the right, shooting down several Infected stragglers. The trees were positioned a few feet from each other that they had some difficulty distinguishing the Infected from the tree trunks.

One heart-pounding moment was when an Infected slammed Ellis down to the ground and started clawing at the kid. Nick and Jenny simultaneously raised their Magnum pistols and fired; the Infected's head exploded with a loud squelch.

"Let's get you on your feet, Ellis," Jenny said, walking over and helping Ellis stand.

"Much obliged," Ellis said, smiling at her.

They also encountered a Boomer, which tried to hide behind a tree trunk. Its girth was too big however, and Francis quickly killed it.

Soon enough they were standing on the other side of the tanker. The road ahead was clear of any vehicles; they could only see miles of green trees and the road that snaked through the forest.

"Fuck," Francis said, as he realized that they'd be walking for many miles. "I sure hope we find an abandoned vehicle somewhere, because I am _not_ walking that far."

"Boohoo, the baby biker is going to cry," Nick said, sniffing. "I'm sure Ellis wouldn't mind giving you a piggyback ride, wouldn't you Ellis? You've been giving Jockeys rides a lot, I'm sure Francis isn't any different."

"Yeah? If I remember right Nick, you offered to pay anyone who'd carry you through a stinkin' sewer back in Rayford!" Ellis retorted.

Francis whooped. "You walked through a sewer? No wonder you're so full of shit, Nick."

"Boys, that's enough," Jenny said, "We're getting nowhere complaining."

The four started walking, with Ellis humming a song by the Midnight Riders and Nick doing his own rendition of "Shut Up Ellis." Jenny took to identifying the different kinds of trees, which strongly reminded Francis of Louis.

"Hey Jenny, you know how to speak Japanese?" Francis asked suddenly.

"No, I don't," Jenny replied, looking at him like he had sprouted antlers and a pair of breasts.

"Shame. Louis knows how to speak Japanese 'coz he interned in Tokyo once. Just thought since you knew the scientific names of the trees you'd learn how to speak Japanese," Francis said in a rush of words.

"And what does knowing Japanese have to do with knowing the scientific names of trees?" Jenny asked, raising both her eyebrows.

Francis shrugged. "Nuthin'. Just thought you knew."

"I know how to speak French!" Ellis exclaimed, resting the rifle on his shoulder. "My Ma learned some French words from this dude who lived across from us."

"Oh really? Then say 'Ellis is a dork' in French," Nick said, smirking.

"Ellis _est beau_," Ellis replied automatically.

"Well I'll be damned." Francis looked at the young mechanic in awe. "Who'd have known you knew French? Zoey'd be impressed."

"You think so?" Ellis seemed pleased at the idea.

"Beau doesn't sound like the French word for 'dork', Ellis," Nick said. "You sure?"

"It's not. I said 'Ellis is handsome'."

Nick pretended to vomit.


	17. Flesh Out: Chapter 3

_Flesh Out – Chapter Three_

"I can't wait to find a safe room," I murmured, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Nick and Ellis had gone out to look for something to eat (berries, most likely, although Nick said he wouldn't be surprised if Ellis would end up running after a rabbit or deer), and Francis and I were sitting in a small rock crevice close to the road.

"Yeah, I'm not fit to roughing it. All this outdoors shit makes me want to throw up." Francis laid the shotgun across his legs, the safety on. "You think Ellis is going hunting?"

I shrugged. "I hope not. As much as I miss meat, I don't like the idea of killing a rabbit."

"Never thought you were one for the animals, Jenny."

"I had a pet rabbit when I was in college," I told him. "Plus I used to take care of dogs with my mom. When she died Dad and I were too busy to get a new puppy, so we decided not to."

Francis didn't say anything, so I asked him what his life was like. He unabashedly told me about his life as a rule breaker, someone with no disregard for the law who was happiest when committing crimes. But deep down I could see that Francis had a kind heart.

He just had too many overdoses of his "alpha male" complex during his life. Just like Nick.

"Did you and Nick know each other before the outbreak?"

Francis shook his head. "We knew of each other. Nick was a pretty big member of the gang."

"So you were part of the same Mafia?" My eyes widened. Why hadn't either of them greeted each other with their secret handshake or whatever it is men like them did, like in the movies?

"Nah, just a group of thugs who were deep in gambling and drugs, shit like that," Francis replied. "Not prostitution, though. Steered clear from that. I'm not a complete shithead like you think I am. Dunno about Nick if he was deep into whores. If you know what I mean."

I ignored the last part. "I don't think you're a shithead, Francis. You're a bit of an ass sometimes, but not a shithead."

Francis chuckled. "So you and Nick finally making things official, huh? Never thought he'd settle down – or settle for anyone, period."

"What? Me and Nick?" I blushed. "We're not anything right now."

"But you're obviously in love," Francis said, faking a swoon. "Soon me and Ellis will have to listen to the two of you making sweet love to-"

"Ugh, I am not having sex with Nick while we're in the middle of Infected territory!" I exclaimed.

"But you'll jump him once you get to Utopia," Francis pressed.

_He certainly isn't letting up_, I thought.

"Maybe," I said, hoping it would satisfy him.

It didn't.

He continued asking me how many kids I wanted, if I could name one after him, and he was, under no circumstances, going to babysit.

"Wow, you're putting more thought into this than I am," I observed during a lull in the conversation. "I'm just planning on getting to Utopia first."

"At the rate you guys are going, you'll probably find a minister and get married tomorrow," Francis continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "He's known you for less than a week and he's already having you wear his ring around your neck. Soon it'll be a bouquet, a wedding, and DRINKS ALL AROUND!"

Despite his annoying jabs, I laughed. "Is that all you can think about, Francis? Drinks?"

"I miss beer. Not that shitty out of the tap crap, but real beer," Francis said. Clearly his mind was going all over the place.

I shook my head and pulled my jacket closer. Although the sun was already high up in the sky – it being close to three in the afternoon – the rocks felt cool. It was like Francis and I were sitting inside a small fridge.

Soon we heard someone arrive, and Ellis popped his head inside. "Hey y'all!"

"Hey Ellis," I greeted, smiling. "What did you guys find?"

"We are going on the South Berry Diet," Nick announced, coming up behind Ellis and sitting immediately beside me. "Mr. Woodchuck over here tried to 'hunt', but he ended up falling flat on his ass."

"Hey, them bunnies are evil, I tell you!" Ellis said defensively. "And I was just tryin' to get some meat back for us."

Nick laid a small pouch of berries in the middle, while I took out the water bottles and the last few burgers and fries. I opened one water bottle and washed the berries.

"I feel like a fucking Boy Scout," Francis muttered as he threw some berries in his mouth.

"No sign of any safe rooms yet?" I asked Nick.

He shook his head. "We did find a river though. Think we should just follow it?"

I thought about this for a moment. While we would have a constant source of water, we didn't know where it would lead. We might end up far from where we planned to go. Still, I didn't want to dictate what the group should or shouldn't do, so I asked for Francis's and Ellis's opinions.

"Just stick to the road," Francis said, while Ellis nodded.

I looked at Nick. "The tribe has spoken."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it appears they have. I don't suppose we're going to vote someone out next time?"

"I vote for Nick," Francis said automatically.

I frowned. "He was only kidding, Francis."

"I wasn't."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you, five?"

"If I say yes, will you vote Nick out?"

"No."

Ellis followed the banter between me and Francis while munching on a burger. "Poo weef ol haffta boat?"

"What?" I asked, turning my head to look at Ellis.

Ellis swallowed. "Do we all have to vote?"

"Jesus it wasn't serious Ellis," Nick declared. "It. Was. Not. Serious."

Ellis took another bite of the burger. "Thought it was."

I laughed softly and waited for the three to finish eating. I was still full from all the burgers and fries from Burger Tank, but I ate a few berries so that I wouldn't hurt Nick and Ellis's feelings. Suddenly we heard the sound of someone walking towards us.

Nick immediately raised his assault rifle while Francis cocked his shotgun. Whoever was approaching seemed to hear it, because he immediately cried out: "Hey, we're not Infected!"

Two guys wearing plaid shirts and dirty jeans stumbled into view. One looked like he was around Nick's age, while the other was fifteen or sixteen.

"Hey, lower the gun, will ya killer?" the older of the two said. "We just wanted to see if you's was all right."

"We're fine," Francis said gruffly. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dave Davies, and this is mah lil' bro, Davey," Dave said, clapping one hand on his brother's shoulder. "So, where you folks headin'?"

"Somewhere safe," I said. Dave's eyes rested on me for a few minutes, and it made me feel uneasy. I shifted slightly, as if I could move away from Dave's leery gaze.

"Got anything else to say, Dave?" Nick said roughly, apparently aware of the way Dave was looking at me.

"Naw, nothin'. Although I was juz wondering if you four were interested in going back to camp wid us." Dave looked from me to Nick, and then back at Francis. It was as if Ellis was invisible.

"No thanks, Dave," I replied. "We'll be going on our way soon. Thanks for the invite though."

Dave nodded. "I get it. Well, safe trip, y'all." He smiled and gave a little wave, while Davey stomped off ahead of him.

Once the brothers were gone, I let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's go," Nick said, standing up and brushing some leaves off the back of his suit pants.

We all didn't seem to have a problem with that, so we quickly tossed the trash to one side, gathered our weapons, and walked back to the road.

"I didn't like the way that bastard was looking at you," Nick said to me in a low voice. "Made me want to bash his goddamn teeth in."

I sighed. "Yeah, he seemed…leery. At least we didn't accompany him back to his camp. I was actually afraid there'd be cannibalistic families out here."

"You did? Why?"

"I watched a lot of horror movies," I replied, laughing. "This place just reminds me of one of them."

Nick nodded, as if he understood. "Yeah, we'll be out of this fucking hellhole soon. And then it's on to New York."

"Didn't know you were such an optimist," Ellis said, turning his head to grin at Nick.

"Yeah, usually all he does is complain," Francis added. "Something's changed."

I shot Francis a warning look; he seemed to take the hint because he just grinned and kept on walking. The road seemed to stretch on forever, and we still hadn't seen a safe room sign. I was about to suggest that we set up camp – or as close to a camp as we could get – when Ellis gave an excited squeak and pointed dramatically at a wooden sign.

"A safe room? Thank God," I said, silently thanking whoever set up the safe room.

"I thought we'd never reach one," Francis admitted, following Ellis as we made a mad dash for the safe room.

The safe room was found inside a hollowed out rock crevice, larger than the one we'd stayed in earlier. Inside we found the usual stash of first aid kits, an ammunition pile, and several weapons. Since we didn't do a lot of fighting since leaving the county hospital, we left our weapons as is. I found a foldable cot that smelled like tobacco and sat down cross-legged on one edge.

Ellis was feeling rather playful, for he sat across from me and we played rock, paper, scissors. It seemed a bit juvenile then, but I found myself enjoying it, especially after Ellis started talking to his fists. One particular funny moment was when he cursed his pointing and middle fingers for not forming into "scissors", causing my "paper" to wrap around his "rock."

Francis and Nick just sat there watching us, but they soon got into the game and started cheering. Nick was very biased, taunting Ellis and calling him names like "Farmer Joe" and "candyass," while Francis just cheered.

After five rounds, Ellis and I stopped, with him narrowly beating me by one point.

"Do you think they have anything to eat around here?" I wondered out loud, exploring every bit of the safe room. It turns out there was a box of beef jerky and dried squid, along with some dried mango slices.

Francis picked up a pack of dried squid and looked at it suspiciously. "How the hell does one eat this?"

"You put it in your mouth," Nick said, "and chew it. Even a baby can do it."

"Screw you," Francis snapped. "I'll just have some beef jerky."

I handed Francis and Ellis beef jerky, while Nick said he wasn't hungry yet. I nodded and opened the pack of dried squid. It smelled really funky, but surprisingly good. A bit tough and chewy, but still, it wasn't half bad.

"Smells like Boomer shit," Francis said when I handed him a piece. He sniffed at it like a dog and then popped it in his mouth. He gave a slight retching noise before swallowing.

"Guess he didn't like it," Ellis stated.

"You try one then," Francis goaded him. "Go on. Let's see if you like it."

"I don't see why you guys are so against this," I muttered, sitting on the cot. "More for me then."

Nick clicked his tongue loudly. "Tactless."

"Hah, look who's talking," Francis retorted. "You wouldn't exactly win any awards for Mr. Congeniality!"

"Did I ever say I even wanted to win one?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Congeniality! Heck me and Keith watched that movie," Ellis said, grinning widely. "We thought it was darned funny when she had that makeover, but Keith thought she was damn hot."

"Who? Sandra Bullock?" I chuckled. "Oh wow, I suddenly miss watching movies. Especially…" I broke off. Memories of me watching action movies with my dad came back, and I shook my head. "Never mind."

Nick frowned slightly, but left me alone. The safe room fell silent, and when I stood up to get some dried mango slices, Ellis came with me.

"I'm sorry about your dad," he said solemnly. "Nick told me while we were out lookin' fer food."

I gave him a tight smile. "Thanks Ellis."

"Listen, if it'll make you feel any better, me and Francis and Nick think of you as family. Once we get to Utopia, there's gonna be Coach, Louis, Zoey, and Rochelle. You won't be alone anymore," Ellis said.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I nodded. "Thanks Ellis. I…you don't know how much that means to me." I gave Ellis a tight hug, finally letting my grief take over me.

Ellis patted my shoulder gently, letting me release all my grief. My sobs sounded loud in the safe room, but the others didn't seem to mind. When I was done Nick handed me his handkerchief and I used it to wipe my tears away.

"You're the first crying girl I've met since the outbreak started who I don't want to kill," Nick said, causing me to hiccup.

"How many Witches have you killed, Nick? Not counting the one Jenny bashed with your axe?" Francis called loudly from his seat.

"Pffft. Eight." Nick boasted.

Ellis looked at Nick quickly, and then back at Francis. "Eight? But I tho-"

To my and Nick's surprise, Ellis suddenly stumbled back, lifting his hand to his face. He looked as if he'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat.

"Ellis? You okay?" I asked, worried.

"Man, is the room moving or is it just me? I can't see straight," Ellis murmured. He then slumped to the floor without another word.


	18. Flesh Out: Chapter 4

_Flesh Out – Chapter Four_

Nick stared at Ellis, lifting his head just in time to see Francis pitch forward onto the floor. "Francis!"

Jenny, who was now crouched down beside Ellis, saw Francis. "What's happening, Nick?"

"I don't know!" Nick made his way to the biker, pressed two fingers at the base of Francis's neck and found a pulse. "They're knocked out. You don't think…"

Nick's eyes wandered to the two open packs of beef jerky and the pack of dried squid. He whirled around to see Jenny still awake, but obviously understanding what he was thinking.

"Dave Davies," she breathed, and a few seconds later boisterous laughter sounded from outside the safe room.

"Knew she was a-gonna say my name!" Dave crowed. He and three other men, all armed to the teeth, shoved the bar aside and stepped inside.

Nick immediately stepped in front of Jenny protectively, his assault rifle raised. "Hold it right there, assholes."

Dave moved as fast as a Hunter; he side-stepped Nick and cold cocked the conman with the butt of his rifle. Nick crumpled to the floor, the side of his head bleeding.

"Uh uh uh, sweetie," Dave said, wagging a finger at Jenny, who had raised her Magnum. "You don't want ter be doing that."

Jenny's expression darkened. "Oh I think I do."

Dave chuckled, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You're feisty. I like women feisty."

"She'll do well, Dave," one of Dave's companions said. "Goin' ta be interestin' ta see 'er fight 'em bitches!"

Nick groaned. "No…I'll kill you…"

Dave laughed and then his tone became lower, more deadly. He raised his AK-47 and pointed it at Nick's head. "I'll make things simple fer ya. If you don't lower that gun, I'll blast 'is head offa."

Jenny's hands shook, but she lowered her gun. Dave quickly snatched it from her and handed it to his companion who had spoken earlier.

"Now I dunno how yer still awake after eatin' them food, but the fuck. Going to make fer an interestin' show, it will," Dave said as his companions started tying Ellis, Francis, and Nick up. "I ain't goin' ter let them tie ya, 'coz I know that you know if you try anythin' funny, I will kill them. Ya understand?"

Jenny nodded, but her gaze was cold. "You hurt them, and I'll kill _you_."

Dave laughed loudly. "Outside."

Dave led the four Survivors onto a truck; Nick, Ellis, and Francis were unceremoniously dumped onto the back, while Dave had Jenny ride shotgun. Unbeknownst to all of them, Nick was still conscious. He had taken harder knocks than being hit with a rifle, and he had decided that the best way to get them out of this mess was to pretend to be unconscious.

Nick could hear Dave's companions talking about how the last ones they had back at camp died too quickly. It seemed as if they were making people fight to the death, and Nick realized that that was what Dave and his friends had planned for the four of them.

The truck turned onto a side road that wound through the forest; Nick estimated that they were driving for about ten minutes before the truck stopped and the men got off. He dared open his eyes a crack, and saw Dave slip the keys to the truck in his pocket. Nick was then dragged off the truck first, and he landed with a painful thud on the ground.

"Get in there," Dave said, pushing Jenny to the ground beside Nick. Ellis and Francis were carried off, while a few stood guard.

"Nick," Jenny whispered, edging towards him.

Nick wanted to say he was okay, but the hillbillies were standing too close to them for him to signal her without them seeing. Instead he forced himself to remain still.

"Nick," Jenny whispered again, her voice cracking.

"He ain't gonna hear you no more, sweetie," one of the men said. "Best say yer goodbyes now, 'coz you'll be seein' each other in hell."

"Fuck you," Jenny said, which earned her a harsh slap. She spat something out (blood, Nick assumed) and cursed again under her breath.

Footsteps sounded, along with some excited voices. Jenny brushed her fingers over the nape of Nick's neck briefly before she was pulled to her feet and led away.

"What'll we do wid dis one, Dave?"

"Take 'im ter the cell with the others," Dave replied. "They'll get what's comin' to them soon enough. But not before they'll see what happened ter their pretty friend."

Nick's heart raced. What were they going to do to Jenny? If they hurt her…

Nick didn't know how much time had passed, but then someone took Nick roughly by the wrists, hauled him to his feet, and hoisted him onto the person's back. A door opened, and Nick saw (by opening his eyes a little) that they were now inside a wooden cabin. He was then carried down a huge hole in the middle of the room, into a small dungeon-like area. Nick was placed in the cell farthest from the hole, tossed in, and locked in.

Once the hole slammed shut, Nick fully opened his eyes and slowly made his way to the bars. There wasn't any guard on duty, but Nick suspected there was someone guarding the hole in the room above. Since they were underground there was no window in the cell, but there was a small lamp placed on the table near the stairs.

"Ellis? Ellis!" Nick literally stumbled on the mechanic, who was lying on his side. "Ellis!"

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Ellis mumbled. "Nick?"

"Yeah, it's me," Nick said. "Wake up!"

"Whuzzgoinon?" Ellis still felt groggy, but soon his senses came back to him. Nick soon moved towards Francis; he had to slap the biker three times before he even got a response.

"Slap me again and I'll punch you so hard tampons won't be enough to mop up the blood," Francis threatened. "Aw fucking hell. Where the hell are we? Hey Jenny, you okay?"

"She isn't here," Nick told them. "They took her away, god DAMN IT!"

"Who's 'they'? Last thing I remember is me comforting Jenny. Who the hell did this?" Ellis asked, getting to his feet. He still felt slightly woozy; he stumbled a bit before leaning against the wall of the cell.

"Dave Davies," Nick replied. "The safe room we saw was a dud. They placed drugged food in it! Now we're stuck here and they're doing god-knows-what to her!"

"Hey Nick, calm down," Ellis said.

"Calm down? Calm down? One of our group is probably fighting for her life and you tell me to calm down?" Nick looked close to bursting a blood vessel, but he reined it in.

_Ellis isn't our enemy_; they _are. Save your anger for them_, Jenny's voice said in Nick's head.

_Yes. I'll save my anger for them, those fucking bastards. I'll rip their innards from their bodies and feed them to the Infected_, Nick thought angrily.

"Shit, so they took Jenny?" Francis slid down to the ground.

Nick didn't trust himself to reply in a civil manner, so he remained silent. A sudden scream sliced through the night, followed by loud hoots. Nick felt his blood run cold at the sound.

"We need to break out of here," Nick said. "Now!"

"How? They took all our weapons." Ellis paused, and then his eyes widened. "Naw they didn't! Wait!"

Ellis dug through his jeans and pulled out an assortment of small items, including some lint and most importantly, a bobby pin. "Mama always hated how I kept stuffing my pockets with stuff. Guess it's come in handy now."

Ellis moved to the door and pushed the pin into the keyhole. A few tense minutes later, the door popped open.

Nick felt like kissing Ellis.

"We need to get her," Nick said, starting towards the stairs.

"Hold up, Colonel Sanders," Francis called, grabbing Nick's wrist. "We don't have a plan."

Nick stopped. "There's probably going to be a guard up there. We need to take him out."

Francis grinned. "Leave that to me."


	19. Flesh Out: Chapter 5

_Flesh Out – Chapter Five_

_This isn't happening_, I thought as a toothy woman stripped me of my clothes, leaving me wearing nothing but Nick's ring. The woman gave me a fresh white tank top, a pair of jeans that were a size too small, and a plaid shirt identical to the one Dave was wearing.

After being led away from Nick and the others, Dave had directed me inside one of the many houses that composed their "camp." Inside there was a woman and Davey, Dave's younger brother. He had left once the woman started giving me a bath.

Her hands were rough and there were times when she pinched my skin hard, as if trying to elicit a response. I remained as still as possible, not wanting to give her – or any of them – the satisfaction of hearing me crying out in pain.

Once I finished my bath she pointed to a pile of clothes, as well as fresh underwear, which I put on slowly. The woman then went out of the room and locked it. As soon as the key turned in the lock, I made my way to the window, which was barred. A further search of the room yielded nothing useful, nothing that I could use to defend myself.

My fingers flew to Nick's ring, which they thankfully didn't get from me. I rubbed the ring between my fingers, wondering what they had done to my companions. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest. This was exactly the scenario I had been fearing: to be captured by a family of cannibalistic hillbillies – even though I had yet to see proof that they were cannibals – and tortured before eating.

I started pacing the floor nervously, trying to stop myself from screaming. It took some time for me to organize my thoughts and it was then when I realized that Dave and his companions may have been the ones who set the tanker in the middle of the road. This was to force traveling Survivors to abandon their vehicles (how they removed the vehicles from behind the tanker was another matter entirely) and proceed on foot. Dave would then make an appearance and extend an invitation to accompany him back to his camp. If they refused, he'd let them go – at least for a little while.

These people would then stumble upon the "safe room," where they would find food and a place to rest. Once they had consumed enough food, they'd fall unconscious, and then Dave would pick them up and bring them here.

A genius plan. I only wondered why the hell I wasn't affected. I knew Nick wouldn't be; he hadn't eaten any of the drugged food.

_Must be the strain_, I realized. _Dad told me it's potent enough; it may have cancelled the effects of the drug_.

I knew that I was heavily infected with the Green Flu virus; unlike others, Dad had created a way to keep the virus from fully taking over my system. I was, technically, Patient Zero, the original carrier of the disease.

Dad was a brilliant virologist, but sometimes he ended up making really dangerous strains – like the one that was responsible for the infection of most of the people in the United States. I had no idea how far the Infection had spread, or if the military was successful in containing it. But based on reports I'd heard while on the ship, the virus was now spreading to the western states.

"_It was only supposed to cure her rabies_," I had heard Dad say once over the phone to Doctor Frost. "_Aidan, you know I wouldn't do this on purpose_!"

That was the night when I last saw my dad in person – shortly after that he had me sent to the military cruise ship, promising he would meet me there as soon as he could.

We never did. The only way we communicated was through long-range radios. I had been going to the medical center on the ship as the doctors there extracted samples of the virus that was in my blood, and they probably accidentally infected some of the crew, which mutated into the Tanks.

_Careless bastards_, I thought, shaking my head. _They probably didn't take it seriously enough_.

But it was done. We were here, and the only option left was to find a way to survive. My palms felt sweaty, and I wiped them on my jeans. I could hear people talking animatedly outside, and they seemed to be preparing for some big event.

I felt fidgety, so I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

_Please, please help us get out of this alive_, I prayed. _Don't let anything happen to Nick. Or to Ellis. Or to Francis. Please, I'll do anything if you just let them live_.

The door to the room banged open, and Dave stepped into the room. The expression on his face was terrifying: he looked like he wanted to fuck me right here. But Davey appeared behind him and Dave seemed to jolt back to his senses.

"Watch 'er, Davey," Dave instructed. "Don't let her get away or nothin'. And no touchin' 'er!"

Davey stepped inside the room, and when he turned to close the door I spotted a small bulge on his back pocket.

A pocket knife.

"Davey, what are they going to do to me?" I whispered, putting on my "I'm just a girl, please take pity on me" routine. "Are they going to kill me?"

Davey just looked at me. Finally, he said: "You'll find out soon enough. Yer friends are goin' to be with us fer dinner, and then they'll see what we've done to ya."

"Davey, why are you doing this? Please, don't…don't let them do this to me!" I pleaded. Davey was young, surely he realized that what his family was doing was wrong…

"Shut up bitch," Davey said. "Don' think ya can soften me up or nothin'. We've been doin' this since our Pa was killed by one of them Survivors like ya. Yer just as bad as them zombie assholes."

"But we didn't kill your Pa," I insisted. "Please, we just want to get to a safe place. Davey…"

Davey walked over and slapped me. It stung, and I gave a soft whimper. When Davey turned, I launched myself at him, pinning him to the floor. I concentrated on punching him in the head with one hand, while the other quickly slid the pocket knife from his jeans' pocket.

"You bitch! Dave! DAVE!" Davey yelled, and his brother crashed back into the room.

"Why you…" Dave grabbed my hair and pulled me off his brother. "Ya know, I was havin' second thoughts of offerin' you. But now, I don't think I like you anymore."

He threw me onto the bed and helped his brother up. The two left, with Dave giving me a dark look as he slammed the door shut.

I breathed heavily and slid the pocket knife into my back jeans pocket.

It wasn't long before they came back for me; Dave tied my hands behind my back tightly with a piece of rope and then led me outside.

A group of dirty hillbillies stood there, their eyes raking in my appearance hungrily. Dave poked me roughly on the back, and I walked forward. The moon provided little to no illumination, so I stumbled on rocks and raised tree roots.

It was then when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold and the hairs on my skin stand straight up.

It was the crying…the faint but ever terrifying sound of Witches crying.

It was then when I knew what they were going to do to me, and I nearly fell down. Dave grabbed my arm and led me close to a small makeshift crane that had a harness on the end. Dave and another of his companions strapped me to the harness.

"Well, as much as I wanted ter do ya, yer goin' to be our main entertainment tonight," Dave said, roughly kissing me on the lips.

I spat at him. "I hope I get turned into one of them, you asshole. Once I do, I'm coming for you first."

Dave chuckled. "Wishful thinking, baby." He gestured upwards, and I was slowly lifted into the air.

The circular walls surrounded a deep pit, which were slippery and gave no foot or handholds. Anyone who was dropped into the pit had no hope of getting out.

As I was swung over the open pit, I looked down – and screamed.

Inside the pit were no less than thirty Witches, some sitting down on the dirty floor, rocking back and forth, the others standing and wandering about.

_Oh God, no_, I thought desperately.

And then the crane lowered.


	20. Flesh Out: Chapter 6

_Flesh Out – Chapter Six_

Francis looked down at the scrawny hillbilly he had just punched to unconsciousness. After Nick had explained that the asshole, Dave Davies, had taken Jenny for some form of sick show, the three men had come up with a plan.

Francis started yelling for the guard, calling him a virgin mama's boy, among other things. It didn't take long for the guard to succumb to Francis's taunts, and as soon as he had opened the hatch, Francis charged up and knocked him seven ways until Sunday.

Now the three were inside the cabin, looking for weapons. Nick had found a sharp machete and a pipe bomb in the kitchen, and Ellis was able to retrieve his (or Jenny's) sniper rifle. Francis was cranky; there were no shotguns in the house, and his annoyance increased when Ellis handed him a frying pan.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he exclaimed. "Cook them breakfast?"

Francis expected the conman to make some sarcastic quip, but when Nick remained silent he knew how worried Nick was.

_Guess he cares for her more than he lets on_, Francis thought, and let the matter slide. The three then left the cabin through the back door just in time to see a couple of men walk away from the camp. Nick hesitated, and then followed the two.

"I think I hear a Witch," Ellis whispered a few minutes later.

The telltale sound of a crying Witch soon increased in volume, and when they reached the edge of the clearing they saw a high cemented wall encircling a pit. Jenny was raised above the opening of the pit, and they could all see the fear in her eyes.

The crane holding her jerked slightly, lowering her a centimeter or two. The crying soon changed into soft growls, and Francis realized that there were _Witches_ inside the pit.

"Damn, they're going to kill her!" Ellis declared. "We gotta do something!"

"Ellis, get up a tree and snipe. Francis, we-" Nick became distracted as Jenny screamed his name. The laughter grew louder, and Francis saw that Jenny had closed her eyes and hoisted her legs, making her look like she was a fetus suspended in mid-air.

"I gotcha." Francis knew what Nick was asking him to do and he quickly headed to the makeshift stands, where Nick handed him the pipe bomb. Francis quickly flicked the switch and tossed it under the stands; the sound of the ticking bomb was drowned out by the Witches' moans and the laughter of the hillbillies.

A few seconds later the bomb exploded, shattering the wooden stands and killing several people who were sitting beneath it. Dave was thrown into the pit from the blast; his screams filled the night as the Witches descended on him and began ripping him to shreds.

Ellis's sniper rifle blasted through the air, and Nick and Francis attacked most of the stragglers. "Francis, get the crane!"

The crane operator was now lowering Jenny into the pit at surprising speed, but to their surprise Jenny was able to wriggle free from the harness; her left hand slipped free first, which she then used to hold on to the steel cable. Once her right hand was free, she used it to free herself further from the harness. She then took something small between her lips and bit into it as she crawled up the steel cable.

Francis ran up the crane ladder and used the frying pan to break the glass windows. The operator turned out to be Davey, who was in the process of loading a shotgun. The teenager was cold cocked by Francis's frying pan, and tossed out of the crane. He landed with a sick thud on the ground, but by then Francis was already swinging the crane away from the pit, with Jenny hanging on for dear life.

"Hang on!" Francis cried, and once the crane was safely away from the pit, he pushed a button that slowly lowered the harness to the ground.

Nick was already there, both arms raised, ready to catch her just in case she fell. Once the cable was low enough for her to jump, she released her hold and fell into Nick's arms. The object she was biting fell to the ground as well, and when Francis approached, he saw that it was a small pocket knife.

"Nick…Nick," she said, burying her face in Nick's chest, sobbing.

"It's okay, you're safe," Nick murmured. Ellis soon joined them, and Jenny broke away from Nick just long enough to give Ellis and Francis a hug.

While the biker wasn't used to being hugged much – he and Zoey didn't have a very touchy-feely friendship – he hugged Jenny back anyway.

"We have to…get out of here," Jenny gulped, as Nick pulled her close to him again. "Those Witches might leave the pit."

Around them the remains of the makeshift stand were smoldering, and dead bodies lay here and there. Some were charred and smoking, others had small little holes on their heads – Ellis's handiwork. There were a few who were fleeing back to the camp, and Francis suspected they were going for their weapons.

Ellis threw the sniper rifle down on the ground; he had spent all of the bullets sniping, and he didn't think he'd be getting any ammunition for it anytime soon.

"Let's go," Nick said, holding Jenny's hand tight and leading them away from the pit. The Witches had reverted to their crying stance, but a few had progressed to growls. Maybe some of them had become aware of the Survivors' presence, and Nick didn't want them to give the Witches any cause to break out of the pit.

Francis's instincts were right – a few minutes after leaving the clearing, the surviving members of Dave Davies's camp came back, and this time they had guns.

The four could hear their shouts of anger, and one even instructed the others to go after them. The four picked up their pace, trying to make as little noise as possible. Soon they found themselves near a waterfall.

"We can hide behind it," Jenny suggested, and they looked for a way to get down. Ellis spotted a worn track that wound down the side of the waterfall, and they used it to go down. Nick went through the waterfall first; he reached over and helped Jenny through, followed by Ellis and Francis.

The crash of the water against the rocks drowned out most of the sounds, but the four retreated further in the darkness, their hands brushing against slippery rocks. Once their backs hit solid rock, they stopped and waited.

Jenny clutched Nick's jacket tighter, as if she was afraid that he'd disappear. Nick put a comforting hand over her and she buried her face in his chest again, her eyes shut tight. They all waited with bated breath, their ears straining to hear a shout that signaled their discovery, a voice that announced that he (or she) had found the miscreants.

Nothing.

Silence stretched on, and as the hours passed, the four slowly relaxed. When dawn broke through, Francis said that they may have given up the search.

"I'd feel much better if we wait for a few more hours," Nick admitted. "They might have decided to call off the search until daybreak."

A few hours later there were still no sign of the hillbillies, which led Nick to deduce that something might have happened back at the camp.

"The Witches might have broken out," Ellis suggested. "If they did, I ain't wasting any tears on them assholes. They deserve to die."

"We should try and return," Nick said. "We may be able to filch some supplies from them."

Francis thought it was risky, but he knew that they had no other options. If they followed the river they may be led off course.

"We could steal Dave's truck," Francis said. "We don't need the keys; I'm sure Ellis here could hotwire the beast."

Ellis looked embarrassed, but he and Nick agreed to Francis's suggestion.

Ellis peeked out and said the coast was clear. Jenny, who had fallen asleep with her head on Nick's lap, was gently shaken awake by the conman.

"Time to go, sweetheart," Nick said as Jenny raised her head sleepily. She was the only one in the group who got some sleep – the three men refused to let their guard down just in case the hillbillies managed to sneak up on them in the middle of the night.

Jenny raised a hand to her head; remembering the head wound Nick got when Dave clocked him with the butt of a rifle, she ran a hand down the dried blood. The wound hadn't been big, and it had already closed.

"You changed clothes," Ellis observed as they made their way out of the waterfall.

Jenny nodded. "That was my favorite jacket."

Francis chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, we'll get you a new one."

Jenny smiled slightly. "How – what happened to you three? I was afraid that…that they killed you."

Ellis told the story with relish: how Nick managed to stay conscious even after taking a hard knock to the head, how they awoke inside a dark cell, and how Francis was able to annoy the guard enough to get him to go down the hole, giving Francis the opportunity to knock the stuffing out of him.

Once Ellis was finished, the three filled Jenny in on their plan to return to camp. Nick expected her to refuse, to recoil in fear and say that they shouldn't go near the place.

But she looked at each of them, a determined look on her face, and agreed.


	21. Flesh Out: Chapter 7

_Flesh Out – Chapter Seven_

I have had my share of horrifying moments. One of these was seeing my mom sprawled on the bathroom floor with a weak pulse. Another was when I had seen my so-called best friend (not Tracy, by the way) shot to death as we had stopped to buy some snacks at a local convenient store. But the most terrifying was the moment when I was suspended over a pit full of Witches, their sobs turning my blood into ice and raising goosebumps on my skin.

To see that many Witches in a single place – along with the knowledge that they could look up at any time and see me hanging there – would haunt me for the rest of my life.

And then there was of course the thought that I would never see Nick, Ellis, or Francis ever again. As I hung there above the pit, I prayed that they would survive and reach Utopia.

"Just let them live," I whispered, turning my eyes skyward. "Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, tell Him. Just let them live. Please."

As the crane swung, I used the movement to lift Davey's pocket knife out, flip the sharp blade out, and hack at the ropes that bound me.

_I may be ready to die_, I thought as I sawed at the ropes. _But I am no fucking way going out without a fight_.

And then the bomb went off, sending Dave flying straight into the pit. He landed in the middle of the gaggle of Witches, causing them to howl furiously and claw him to pieces. His screams lasted for only a few seconds, and then he was still, his body cavity torn open, his organs decorating the long fingers of the Witches.

I felt the ropes loosen, and I wasted no time freeing my hands and my body from the harness. I then climbed up the steel cable that held the harness, and was surprised when the crane suddenly swung to the side.

It was then when I saw Nick, standing just below me, and I knew everything would be alright.

"How did they get that many Witches in a single place?" I wondered. Nick had a firm grip on my hand, and for the first time I didn't want him to let go.

"Hey Nick remember the time when we went to that sugar mill back in Milltown? Maybe them Witches are attracted to sugar," Ellis called from the back.

Nick nodded. "It's possible. I find it ironic that they're attracted to something sweet; Witches are anything but sweet."

We managed to find our way back to the pit. We could see smoke rising from the distance, and from here we noticed that there was nobody stirring.

The sobs of a Wandering Witch wafted from near the pit, and as we slowly approached, we saw evidence of a bloody massacre. The pit had been destroyed; someone may have startled the Witches, giving them cause to break through the concrete and flow straight into the camp.

The bodies of the hillbillies were still there; I noticed that some of them had bullet holes on their foreheads. I glanced at Ellis, who caught my eye and winked.

"Nice work, Ellis," I said, impressed.

"Thanks Jen," Ellis replied, smiling widely. "Got my own eagle's nest right up there." He pointed towards a tree that was situated a few feet from the pit; it gave him a good view of the area but was still concealed by the surrounding branches and trees.

I could imagine Ellis sitting on a branch, calmly sniping the hillbillies that had survived the initial blast. The rest of the bodies were either charred or ripped open, the latter the work of the escaped Witches. I wondered where the Witches were now, and if we would encounter them on our way out.

Nick led me away from the pit; he seemed concerned that I was going to start quaking with fear. What he didn't understand was that I was no longer afraid, that I even longed to see a Witch and blast her fucking head open.

We left the pit – and the Wandering Witch – behind and went towards the camp. The scene was far more ghastly: blood was everywhere. Bodies were ripped open, intestines and organs strewn on the ground. I saw the woman who had bathed me – her chest had been open, exposing her now-still heart and her lungs.

"Damn," Francis muttered, his eyes taking in the entire scene.

I looked up at Nick, and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Search the cabins for supplies."

Ellis managed to find a baseball bat and a bottle of pills, and Francis switched his frying pan for a crowbar. Nick held on to his machete, and pocketed a new pipe bomb and an adrenaline shot. All of us had been stripped of first aid kits, throwables, and primary weapons, leaving us at the mercy of whatever Infected we would encounter.

I went inside one house and found an axe, another pipe bomb, and a bottle of pain pills.

"Anyone find any food?" I asked Nick, who had accompanied me inside the house.

Nick shook his head. "Most likely they'll have something to eat."

We joined Ellis and Francis and entered another house. Ellis quickly went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Holy shit! Them folks were cannibals!" Ellis exclaimed, jumping away from the fridge, his eyes wide.

Nick, Francis, and I walked to the fridge and saw that Ellis was right. Jars of human livers, kidneys, hearts, and other body organs were inside, along with thin Tupperware containers that held bits and pieces of flesh.

I felt bile coming up my throat and I bent over and vomited what remained of my measly dinner.

Nick shut the fridge. "Guess we'll have to find something else to eat."

"Now I'm wishing we brought more burgers," Francis said wistfully. "Damn."

Dave's truck was near the side road, and Ellis quickly made his way to it. I was really hungry, but most of the kitchens probably had human body parts in it. I didn't feel like checking – I had vomited up most of what remained in my stomach.

"Aw hell!" Ellis kicked the wheel of the truck. "The door's closed!"

I sighed. "Is the window partition open?"

"Yeah, it is," Francis replied, going over to the back of the truck.

"Slide it open. I think I can squeeze through."

Ellis and I climbed onto the back of the truck. Ellis pushed the window pane to one side and I handed him my axe and other items. I gripped the metal bar that had been installed above the truck roof (to serve as a handhold, I guess) and slid my lower body in. Once I felt my feet hit the seats, I slowly wriggled inside the truck. Reaching over, I pulled the lock up and got out.

"Jenny…_damn_," Nick said, grinning.

I just smiled and winked at him.

"We're in business!" Francis announced, pumping his fist.

Ellis made short work of the truck's ignition, and the vehicle was soon running. I slid into the passenger seat and Ellis gunned the engine. Nick and Francis climbed into the back of the truck, and Nick directed Ellis down the path.

"Sure glad Nick didn't get knocked out," Ellis said once we were back on the main road. "If he had we'd probably be all dead by now."

"Yes," I said, smiling. "He saved all of us."

I reached up and rubbed Nick's ring. I lifted it slightly and studied the design more carefully. I had no idea what the symbols on the ring meant, but from that moment on, skulls and the sun's rays would always remind me of Nick.

The drive was uneventful. While the group spotted several Infected, these were too far to pose a real threat to them. Jenny had transferred to the back of the truck to sit beside Francis (Nick was the one driving).

"Man I am so starved!" Francis moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Me too," Jenny said. The dried squid and beef jerky seemed like ages ago. "I hope there's a safe room up ahead."

"Doesn't look like it. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat beef jerky again!" Francis grumbled for a few moments before turning his head to look at Jenny. "You and Nick."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Oh Francis, not this again."

"No, no," Francis said quickly, raising his hands. "He's really really into you, Jenny. You should've seen him back there. It was like… like he was gonna die if he didn't save you. Nick may have been a complete asshole in the past, with him being a ladies' man and all, but you've changed him. Jesus I don't even know why I'm even saying this, but it's like he isn't Nick anymore."

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to change him," Jenny replied, a smile forming on her lips.

Francis looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because I like him just the way he is. Except for the ladies' man part, of course." Jenny stared at Francis for a few seconds before laughing softly.

Francis guffawed. "Yeah. What are you going to do if he becomes a player again?"

"Throw Boomer bile all over his suit."

"Damn. Just make sure I'm not nearby, okay?" Francis laughed. "Nick wouldn't like having his suit ruined."

"Exactly."

Inside the truck, Nick listened to Jenny and Francis's conversation. He smiled slightly as he heard Jenny laugh. He was extremely grateful that he was able to save her. Francis was right – if Jenny had died, he'd probably have been too shocked to function.

Beside him Ellis was snoring – not as loud as Francis though – and Nick glanced at the rearview mirror to see another vehicle bearing down on them.

At the same time Jenny cried out: "Nick, we have a tail!"

"I see it!" Nick called back. If they hadn't had encountered the cannibals earlier, he would've thought that those in the vehicle were other Survivors.

Someone in the vehicle must have raised a gun, because Nick heard Francis yell at Jenny to drop. A hail of bullets pelted the back of the truck, narrowly missing Nick.

"Jesus!" Nick exclaimed. Beside him Ellis woke with a start, asking what was happening.

"Just get down!" Nick shouted, as he started swerving the truck to give the shooters a difficult time to aim properly.

Whoever was driving certainly was a risk taker, for he continued firing until the clip ran empty. Nick took the opportunity and suddenly slammed on the brakes; as he expected, the driver sped forward before he realized that Nick and the others were behind him.

Nick stepped on the accelerator and rammed into the other vehicle. Whatever the driver was doing, whether in the midst of reloading the gun or something else, it caused him to lose control of the vehicle. It swerved, spun two times, and promptly crashed into a tree.

Nick stopped the truck, took out his machete, and got out. He walked to the remains of the vehicle, which was a smaller pickup truck. The driver's door opened and the driver stepped out.

It was Davey.

He was bleeding from the side of the head – ironically the very spot where Dave had hit Nick last night – and was holding an assault rifle. The clip was missing.

"You…killed my brother," Davey gasped, raising the assault rifle.

Nick slapped the assault rifle to the side using the machete and lifted the blade to the boy's throat. "You tried to kill my girlfriend, you son of a bitch."

"Yeah? You people think you're all high and mighty with your big buildings, but does that mean anythin' now? The world's comin' to an end! We were just tryin' ter teach yer kind a lesson! YOU KILLED MY PA!" Davey screamed, ignoring the blade that was held against his throat.

By then Jenny, Ellis, and Francis had hurried to Nick's side. Jenny looked at Davey. "We didn't kill your dad, Davey."

"You did! You did! You shot him! My Pa wasn't Infected, he wasn't!" Davey sounded hysterical now, and Nick knew the boy was probably not in his right mind anymore.

When Nick raised the machete however, Jenny placed a hand on his arm. "No, Nick. Let him go."

Nick looked at her in disbelief. "Sweetheart, he tried killing us. If we let him go he'll just go after us again! Look at him! He's out of his mind!"

"I know, Nick. But I don't…want you to become a murderer." Jenny looked at Nick, pleading with her eyes.

Nick paused and then lowered the machete. "But if he comes after us again, I am killing him."

Jenny nodded.

Nick turned back towards Davey, who was now sobbing on the ground. "She just saved your life."

"She saved NOTHING!" Davey lifted a small revolver that he had hidden at the back of his jeans, pointed it at the side of his head, and fired. His lifeless body flopped to the ground, the eyes staring up at Nick accusingly.

Jenny had clapped her hands over her mouth. "No."

Francis grunted. "Best thing for the guy."

Ellis looked solemn as they went back to the truck. When Nick tried the ignition however, the truck stalled. "Fuck!"

Ellis checked under the hood. "Man, this truck ain't going anywhere. Nick banged the engine pretty hard."

"And we're walking," Francis said moodily.

"Yep," Ellis replied, taking his baseball out of the truck. "Man if we only had something to eat…"

"Don't remind us." Francis was looking a bit pale.

"Let's just keep going," Jenny said. The four started walking down the road, switching to the right side of the road as noon approached.

After an hour of walking, the four sat down on the roadside, exhausted. "What I wouldn't give for a bottle of water right now," Francis moaned.

"Well look who's complaining now." Nick looked at Francis. The conman was referring to the time when Francis compared him to a Witch back in Rayford, on account of Nick's constant complaining. The reference wasn't lost on the biker, who scowled in Nick's direction.

"I'll go find some food," Jenny said, standing up. "Like those berries and stuff."

"I'll come with you," Nick said automatically.

Ellis looked at Nick and Jenny as the two walked away, and then rounded on Francis. "Hey Francis, d'you think something's going on between Nick and Jen?"

"You're joking." Francis couldn't believe that Ellis had failed to notice the blossoming – or, in Nick's case, exploding – romance between the two. "You got your head stuck too far up your ass, boy."

"What? I didn't think Nick would get a girlfriend," Ellis said in a hushed voice. "I thought he was too much of an asshole."

"Ellis, I can't believe I'm giving you love advice, but if you find the girl for you, nothing else is going to matter," Francis said. "Besides, Jenny doesn't seem to mind that Nick's an asshole."

"Well Nick's okay, I just didn't expect them to fall in love this fast," Ellis admitted.

Francis laughed. "Hah! Look who's talking. Didn't _you_ fall in love with Zoey the instant you saw her in Rayford?"

"But.. that was different! This is Nick we're talking about, man!" Ellis spluttered. "_You_ liked Ro immediately too, in case you've forgotten!"

"Well Ro's hot, what's not to like?" Francis replied, as if that settled the matter.


	22. Flesh Out: Chapter 8

_Flesh Out – Chapter Eight_

Nick and I trudged through the forest, making sure not to deviate from our original path. So far we'd come across a small berry bush, but most of the berries had been eaten by birds ("Fucking birds," Nick had muttered). To cut a long story short, we still hadn't found any food.

My stomach growled painfully, and I could even hear Nick's stomach grumbling.

"I can't believe this," I said, leaning against a tree.

"Can't believe what?" Nick asked. "That we're about to starve to death?"

I nodded.

Nick sighed. "Yeah, me neither. I thought we'd go out in a blaze of glory, not because we couldn't find any food."

My mouth twitched. "Just a little farther, and then we'll head back."

"Fine."

Nick and I started walking again, and soon a river came into view. Nick and I looked at each other simultaneously, and then went cautiously towards it. "You think this is the same river earlier?"

Nick shrugged, bending over to splash water on his face. "Don't know. But I'm damn glad it's here."

I giggled and splashed some water at him. He retaliated by scooping water in his hands and pouring it over my head. "Nick!"

"You started it," he retorted, smiling.

As I faced him, my eyes widened. Standing a few feet from him was a woman in her early forties, carrying empty plastic jugs. Nick noticed that I was staring, and he turned around.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, her eyes wide and fearful. Near her was a broad axe, which had what looked like bloodstains. "Are you with them?"

"With who?" I returned her question with a question of my own. "Dave Davies?"

She nodded.

"No. We just escaped from his place," I told her. Once she heard that, she looked visibly relieved.

"Oh thank God! I thought…he was an evil man," she said softly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jenny, and this is Nick," I said. Nick stood still, his expression unreadable.

"I'm Dolly," she replied, smiling at me. When her gaze rested on Nick, her smile faltered slightly. "You two look dead tired. Let's go to my house. Oh we haven't seen another person in weeks! Johnny would be delighted!"

"Dolly we – we have two more companions," I said quickly. "Ellis and Francis."

"Oh. Bring them here, then. I can wait," Dolly assured us. Her face looked warm and friendly, and she reminded me of my mom. I couldn't help but trust her.

I looked at Nick, who nodded. We then turned and went back the way we came.

"I don't trust her," Nick said once we were out of earshot. "She could be in cahoots with Dave."

"Nick, she looked really scared of him," I argued. "I could see it in her face."

"She's lying," Nick insisted. "She and that Johnny may kill us the moment we step inside their house."

I sighed. "Nick, we need food. Dolly may have some back at her house. I just…I trust her."

"I don't," Nick insisted. "Fine, we go back, but I'm not promising to be on my best behavior, okay?"

"If that's the best I can ask for, then I won't push my luck," I said, smiling.

Nick glanced at me and laughed softly. "You'd better not."

Ellis and Francis were leaning against two trees looking visibly woebegone. When they saw us, Ellis jumped up. "Didya get food?"

"No, but we met someone," I replied. "Dolly. She says we can go to her house and rest."

Francis scowled. "This is like Dave all over again. I don't trust her."

"I told you," Nick said.

"But she might have food!" Ellis looked positively…positive about that point. "Come on dude, we're hungry!"

"And what will she feed us with? Human body parts? No way," Francis said.

"Francis," I pleaded. "I don't think she's with Dave. She looked scared when she thought that Nick and I were part of Dave's group."

Ellis nodded. "That's good enough for me!"

Francis got to his feet and picked up his crowbar. "Okay. I'm going. But I-"

"'Am not going to be on my best behavior,'" I finished. "I get it."

The way back to the river was quicker, probably because Nick and I had used it twice by now. Dolly was there, waiting for us. Her axe was on a makeshift sheath on her back and the now-full jugs of water were beside her.

"There you are!" she called brightly, waving at me. "Thought you got lost."

"Hi Dolly. This is Francis and Ellis," I said, pointing to the two.

"Well hello," Dolly said warmly. Ellis grinned at her, while Francis nodded stiffly. Dolly gave them another smile and picked up the jugs.

"Let me, Ma'am," Ellis offered, taking the jugs from Dolly.

"Why thank you." Dolly looked surprised but pleased. "Ellis, is it?"

Ellis nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Well. I'm glad to know Dave didn't kill you four. You're just as nice as they come," Dolly said. "Come. Our house is this way."

Dolly set off, and the four of us followed her. I sorely hoped that my instincts were right and that she wasn't in "cahoots" with Dave and his merry band of cannibals. As we approached the house, which was on raised stilts, painted with camouflage colors, and set against a copse of trees, Nick held my arm gently.

"Stay close," he whispered.

"You too," I said, glancing up at him. I then noticed that Nick was gripping the handle of his machete tightly, only relaxing when he noticed that I was looking at it.

Dolly reached up and pulled on a rope, which brought down a collapsible ladder. She went up first, and Ellis handed the jugs of water up to her. He then followed her up the ladder, followed by me and Francis, with Nick taking the rear.

Once we were all on the platform, Dolly pulled at another rope that lifted the ladder. She then patted me on the shoulder, calling for Johnny. A man around the same age as Dolly came out of the house and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank god you're safe." This, apparently, was Johnny. It took him a few seconds to notice us, and when he did, his eyes widened. "Dolly? Who are they?"

"They escaped from Dave's," Dolly replied.

"Is he dead?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, we fell into the damn pit of his," Francis answered. "He's dead."

Johnny broke into a wide grin. "That bastard deserved it. He…he took…our little girl."

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I said sympathetically.

"But he's dead. That's all that matters," Johnny said, relieved. "Where are you all headed now? Good lord Dolly, they must be hungry!"

"We are," Ellis admitted. "Sorry to be such a bother."

"No, not at all," Dolly assured him. "It's just been me and Johnny since this all began, it's a relief to see another face!"

Johnny and Dolly went inside the house, with Ellis following them shortly. I hesitated before meeting Francis and Nick's eyes.

"They're okay," I told them.

Nick and Francis still looked dubious, but they followed me inside. Behind them, the door slowly closed.

* * *

"So the boy is still out there, and the girl is still missing. Both are crucial pieces of the puzzle, and we have failed to reacquire them. CEDA is virtually useless, but I do believe that the girl may try to find her way here. Once she does, we can send her to retrieve the boy. She is the only one who can do so, the only one who _should_ do so."

Again he switched the recorder off. On his desk were piles of papers and a test tube rack filled with blood samples. All were impure, all caused mutations. Some were labeled, including "TANK," "WITCH," "SMOKER," and "BOOMER." All had been retrieved at great cost, but he still needed four more.

A framed photograph also lay on the desk. It showed two men posing in front of a large pharmaceutical sign. One of the men was holding a little girl with dark hair, her smile frozen on her face.


	23. Deep End: Chapter 1

_Deep End – Chapter One_

The bed was hard, and I found it difficult to get comfortable. I shifted this way and that, trying to find a soft spot.

"Sweetheart, if you move one more time, I am tying you down," Nick mumbled sleepily beside me.

"Kinky, aren't you?" I shot back, but in the dark I was smiling.

"You have _no_ idea." Nick slid an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I swatted his arm and he chuckled softly, but he still didn't remove his arm.

I decided to throw caution to the winds and shifted again, this time lying on my side, facing Nick. The conman opened one eye as I moved. "Jen."

"Sorry." I smiled at Nick, who now had his eyes open. "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying, but you're staring at me," he accused.

"I didn't know it bothered you," I said, closing my eyes. "Fine. My eyes are closed. Happy?"

Nick was about to reply but Ellis's sleepy snort interrupted him. I giggled, sat up, and peered over at the mechanic, who was lying down on a foldable camping cot near the window. Ellis's mouth was open, but he had his eyes covered with his baseball cap. Francis was sleeping near the door and was a tumble of blankets, but I could still hear him snoring.

I lay back down and Nick immediately pinned me in place by throwing his arm across my stomach.

Nick, Ellis, Francis, and I were with Dolly and Johnny, a kind couple in their forties who had taken us in after we escaped Dave Davies's nightmarish camp. It was there where I was nearly sacrificed to a pit full of Witches; if it weren't for Nick, we'd probably be all dead by now.

Three days had passed since that day. Nick and Francis were still wary of Dolly and Johnny, but Ellis and I had immediately warmed up to the two. Earlier I had told Dolly and Johnny that we planned to continue on to Utopia, and that they were free to come with us.

"Oh no," Dolly had said, shaking her head. "Johnny and I are going to be fine. But thank you for offering, Jenny."

"But you'll be all alone. What will you do when you run out of food?" I couldn't imagine just leaving the two of them behind; if it weren't for them, the four of us would have most likely starved to death.

Dolly's smile was forced. "We'll manage. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Dolly, are you sure?" I had asked, trying one last time to convince her. Instead she had hugged me tightly.

"I'm sure, Jenny. You and your boyfriend go on to Utopia. Johnny and I – this house is all we have left," Dolly had replied. Her eyes were very sad, as if she was hoping that we would have stayed. I had nodded, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you, Dolly. Thank you for everything."

"No, honey. Thank _you_. You killed Dave, that's more than we'd ever hoped for," Dolly had said. It was then when she went to the kitchen to cook lunch. I had accompanied her inside, where I had helped her chop vegetables and fry some rabbit meat.

I wasn't used to cooking – me and my Dad normally had takeout food since Mom died – and I gave little shrieks whenever the cooking oil splattered. My shrieks soon attracted Francis and Nick to the kitchen; the two of them watched with amusement as I tried to avoid being hit with the cooking oil.

"Jesus Jenny," Francis had exclaimed after I had practically leaped out of the way to avoid a particularly vicious pop. "You can kill the Infected but you can't fry meat?"

"Hey I'm doing my best, okay?" I had retorted, quickly withdrawing my arm after successfully turning the slices of meat over. "Stop distracting me."

"Who are you talking to? Me or Nick?" Francis had asked, laughing.

Dolly had glanced up from her chopping board, smiling. "How long have you two been together?"

"Just a few days," Francis had replied, leaning against the counter. It was the first time Francis had spoken to Dolly in a civil tone; usually he replied with one-liners or with grunts. I had thought he was turning into a troll.

"Oh." Dolly's eyes had widened and then she chuckled. "Love really does come unexpectedly."

It was then when I gave another shriek and jumped back, nearly crashing to the floor as I bumped against Dolly's chair.

"Heavens, you really don't know how to cook, do you?" Dolly had asked as I regained my balance, still holding onto the tongs.

"No. I – we…that is, my Dad and I never really were good at the kitchen. Mom was the one who did the cooking," I had admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"There goes your dreams of having someone cook for you, Nick," Francis had said in a stage whisper.

Nick had punched Francis on the side. "I was never a huge fan of home-cooked meals. You're confusing me with Ellis."

Ellis had chosen that moment to appear, his mouth stuffed with banana. Once he spotted the cooking rabbit meat, he had quickly sat down on the table. I had looked at him curiously while switching off the stove and sliding the slices of rabbit meat onto a serving plate.

"Ellis, what are you doing?" I had finally asked, as I walked out of the kitchen carrying the plate of rabbit meat and a pitcher of lemonade. "We're not eating in the kitchen!"

"Oh. I just thought we were," Ellis had replied, standing up. "Me and my mama always ate in the kitchen because my Pa watched football in the evening."

I had laughed. "Well my dad and I usually ate dinner while in the living room. I remember this one time when Bill was able to steal my Dad's bacon from his plate, and Dad had to chase Bill around the house…"

"You had a dog named Bill?" Francis had interrupted.

"Yeah, he was this huge Golden Retriever. Bill died a few months ago, he was too old. I was about eight when we got him," I had replied, setting the plate and pitcher on the table.

Nick had taken out the dinner plates and some forks and spoons, which he had laid on the table. I had thrown him an amused glance; he had shrugged and rested his arms on top of the dining chairs while I arranged the plates and utensils. This lunch was noisier than the last two, with me and Ellis fighting over the last slice of egg pie and Dolly and Johnny finally having a semi-civil conversation with Nick and Francis.

It was there where I learned that Francis once traveled with an army veteran named Bill, who had sacrificed himself back in Rayford just so Francis, Zoey, and Louis could raise a bridge that was blocking the path of the sailboat that would take them to the Keys. Nick and Ellis had encountered the three a few days later, along with Rochelle and Coach.

"Good man, Bill," Francis had said, polishing off the rabbit meat. "Beard stunk like hell, but still, a good man."

We spent the rest of the day hunting game with Johnny; Ellis was able to kill a huge hare using his baseball bat, while I accompanied Dolly back to the river to collect more water. It was there where she told me that we could use her and Johnny's boat to get down the river, which eventually led to a town not far from New York.

She had quickly assured me that she and Johnny had no more need for it; they didn't plan on ever leaving their home, no matter what happened. It was there where she told me the whole story of Dave and his cannibalistic group, and why she and Johnny had such a grudge against them. Dolly and Johnny had a daughter, Melissa, who became Dave's object of desire. Unfortunately Melissa loathed Dave, knowing that he and his family were cannibals. Shortly after the outbreak, Dave's dad was killed by passing Survivors who had recognized that the old man was in the stages of turning into an Infected.

While the Survivors were able to escape, Dave became vengeful and vowed to make all Survivors pay for the death of his dad. They were able to lure many Witches inside the pit using sugar (how Dave found this out Dolly was unsure) and captured Survivors and dropped them inside the pit.

Just two weeks ago, Dave kidnapped Melissa and a similar fate happened to her. Dolly and Johnny feared that Dave was going to come after them, but he never did.

Dolly's story touched me deeply. Dave Davies and his group of cannibals had taught me that there were other beings out there besides the Infected that could harm others. I was determined not to let it happen again.

Now I lay in bed with Nick. During our first night with them, Johnny and Dolly were against it (Francis even offered to look for a chastity belt for me), saying that Nick and I weren't even married.

"I'm not going to touch her," Nick had promised, but Johnny and Dolly didn't seem to believe him. This "dilemma" was solved by having Francis and Ellis sleep in the same room as me.

"Great, a gangbang," I had quipped, which Nick heard, making him laugh.

I didn't know how long I slept; because the next thing I knew, I was jolted awake by a banging noise. It sounded as if someone was beating on the stilts. I slowly stood up, gently lifted Nick's arm from my stomach and, careful not to wake Nick, tiptoed to the door. I opened it a crack, and saw that the rest of the house was bathed in darkness.

The soft noises still continued however, so I made my way to the front door and lifted the curtain a bit to see who (or what) was outside.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I quickly let go of the curtain, unlocked the door, and stepped outside. The cool night air hit my skin, and I walked over to the railing, looked down, and nearly screamed.

About thirty Infected were standing below, their heads raised. Once they saw me, they all howled in unison and made a mad rush for the stilts. It was then when I felt someone wrap a strong arm around my waist and pull me back inside, snapping the lock on the door in one fluid motion.

"Ellis! Nick! Get your asses up! We're leaving!"

It was Francis. He then looked at me, frowning. "What the hell were you thinking, Jenny?"

"I…I heard noises," I said, bewildered. The noises of the Infected were getting nearer, and Francis and I sprinted back to the bedroom. Nick and Ellis were now awake, with Nick holding his machete and Ellis his baseball bat.

"What happened?" Nick asked as I grabbed my axe.

"Jenny got the Infected all riled up," Francis said gruffly. "Heh. Guess we'll have to fight them off. Again."

"Wait, where's Johnny and Dolly?" I asked, grabbing Francis's arm and turning him around to face me.

When he didn't reply, I went out of the room and into the bedroom next door.

"Jenny, no!" I heard Francis call, but I ignored him and wrenched the door open. Inside, I saw Johnny and Dolly lying in bed, holding hands. Their wrists had been slashed; their blood dripping down the sides of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh god, no," I gasped, stumbling. Nick caught me just in time, and I gripped his wrist tightly. "Why?"

"They had nothing else left to live for," Nick replied. "Let's go."

Ellis had pushed the couch in front of the door and was in the process of dragging a bookcase when Francis shouted at him to just leave it. Ellis quickly ran towards us and Francis threw open the back door. It led to a small, square balcony that had a metal ladder. Francis made his way down, and Nick let me go first. He and Ellis followed soon after, the latter closing the back door just as we heard the front door shatter.

The climb down was heart pounding, and I could hear the growls of the Infected as they swarmed the house. Once we were all down on the ground, Francis led us to a small path that led to the river. There, bobbing in the water, was the boat Dolly had mentioned earlier.

Francis clambered aboard and started the engine, while Nick cut the mooring rope with his machete. Ellis and I jumped in, and I reached for Nick as he made his way onto the boat. Francis gunned the motor and the boat sped away. I watched as the house grew smaller and smaller, until it was finally lost among the trees.


	24. Deep End: Chapter 2

_Deep End – Chapter Two_

Ellis swallowed. He was still in a bit of a shock over what happened at Dolly and Johnny's place. Like Jen, he couldn't believe that those two fine people had committed suicide.

"Damn shame," Ellis muttered, adjusting his cap and staring in the direction of Johnny and Dolly's house. "They could've come with us."

"I tried convincing her," Jenny whispered. Her axe was beside her, and she was sitting cross-legged on the wooden seat. "But she said that the house was all she and Johnny had left."

Ellis's shoulders sagged. "Man that wasn't a good way to go. But, hell, if they felt they had no options left…"

Jenny nodded, biting her lip. Finally she looked up at Francis, who was steering. "Francis, did they say anything to you?"

"Yeah. They told me to get you guys to wherever it is we're going," Francis replied. Since his back was facing them, they couldn't see the expression on Francis's face.

Secretly Johnny and Dolly had pulled Francis aside right before dinner to talk to him.

"_Take her – them – to New York_," Johnny had said, lowering his voice as Nick had passed by on his way to the bathroom. "_There's a survivor encampment there, we've heard. Do whatever it takes, but get them there_."

Dolly nodded, and filled Francis in about the details. The boat was moored a few feet from the house, and they had gassed it up right after lunch. There was a map in the small storage locker, plus food and water in the small cooler.

"_Just take them and leave_," Dolly had finished, looking sadly at Jenny, who had been laughing with Ellis as the latter held up throw pillows for her to punch. "_Especially her. Save her, Francis, please. She reminds me so much of Melissa_."

Francis sighed. He had been wrong to judge the two harshly, and he had said so. Johnny had waved it off, saying that they – Francis – didn't know.

So here they were, cruising down a river that would eventually take them to New York. Jenny walked over to the cooler and took out a sandwich for her and Ellis (Nick said he wasn't hungry). The two munched on the sandwiches, with Ellis finally wondering if they could find a place to get real weapons.

"I mean I love these baseball bats and shit, but I miss having a rifle," Ellis admitted. "Think we'll find weapons soon?"

"Don't think so, sport," Nick called from the back. "We're in the middle of nowhere. I don't think they have a Whitaker's gun shop near here."

After finishing her sandwich, Jenny sat cross-legged in front of the storage locker, pulling out a map plus a bundle of clothes. They looked to be about her size, and one of them was a faded purple jacket.

"Guess these are for me." Jenny looked up at Francis, who knew what she was thinking. "Um, this is going to be awkward."

"Okay girls, turn your backs!" Francis bellowed. Ellis hopped up and stood beside Francis, pretending to navigate. Francis could see the boy was blushing. Nick, on the other hand, took his sweet fucking time going to the front of the boat. "Hey suit, just because she's your girlfriend doesn't give you the right to look."

Nick snorted. "I wasn't going to look. Peek, maybe."

The three heard a few thuds and Jenny curse twice (the first because she had nearly lost her balance, the second because she had put the tank top on backwards). After some time the conman decided to sneak a peek, only to see Jenny practicing swinging her axe.

She looked really pissed and ready to do some damage. Nick turned around fully and slid his hands in his pockets. "You're going to kill someone with that, you know."

"That's the general idea," Jenny said, setting the axe down. "The jacket's a bit tight around the arms. I think Melissa was thinner than me." With a sigh, she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. She was still wearing Nick's ring around her neck, and she rubbed at it subconsciously as she sat down.

Ellis and Francis seemed to have noticed that Jenny had finished changing her clothes (she was now clad in a blue tank top, which was nearly the same color as Nick's shirt, dark blue jeans, and flat black boots) because they both turned their heads at the same time.

"Jennick," Francis said, with a huge grin on his face.

Jenny was the first to react. "Huh?"

"Don't you get it? Jenny and Nick. Jennick," Ellis explained, chuckling. "Since you two are together Francis and I thought it'd be great to think of a name for you two."

"That sounds like some cheesy teenage love team from a freaking daytime soap opera," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Who thought of that? I bet it was Ellis."

"Hell no, Nick, it was all Francis," Ellis replied quickly. "But don't you think it sounds cute?"

"Cute? More like irritating," Nick replied.

Jenny merely sat down and chuckled. "What about you and Zoey, Ellis? What should we call you? Zellis? And will Francis and Rochelle be Frochelle?"

Nick snickered. "Oh yeah, that'd work. Zellis and Frochelle."

"Reminds me of two drinks at some bar in Las Vegas," Jenny added, grinning at the stricken expressions of Ellis and Francis's faces.

"You went to Las Vegas?" Nick asked, surprised. "How come I didn't see you then?"

"Probably because he was busy playing at the craps table or talking up some showgirls," Francis muttered.

"Nick's a real ladies' man," Ellis continued. "I bet he was walking around Las Vegas with tons of girls."

"Hm." Jenny smiled thinly. "I'm sure he was."

Nick grinned at Jenny sheepishly, who winked at him.

Just then something wet hit Ellis on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Ellis muttered, raising a hand to his head and wiping the muck.

It was mud.

"Mudders!" Nick exclaimed, spotting the mud-covered Infected wading through the water at breakneck speed.

"What the fuck are those?" Jenny's eyes widened as she picked up her axe. "Mud people? Seriously?"

"I tell ya what, these Mudmen take all the fun outta mud," Ellis muttered darkly, swinging his baseball bat at a Mudman that was in the process of climbing onto the boat.

Nick cleaved another Mudman in half, while Jenny cleanly lopped off the head of another, but not before she was blinded by mud.

"Fuck!" she swore, wiping the mud away from her eyes. It still was obscuring her vision however, because she nearly hit Ellis with her axe as she tried aiming at two Mudmen that had successfully climbed onto the boat.

The steady splash of water told the Survivors that more Mudmen were pouring in from the riverbank; Francis was now gunning the boat's engine, but the Mudmen were still fast enough to keep up with the boat.

"Where's Jimmy Gibbs Jr. when you need him?" Ellis cried, shoving a mudder away and bashing its head in with the bat. "We need guns!"

"Keep going!" Jenny cried. She had successfully removed the mud from her face and was now poised on the side of the boat, cutting down mudders that approached from her end; Nick was defending the back of the boat. "Wait, Francis stop!"

"Stop? Are you fucking crazy? They're going to swarm us!" Francis shouted back. The mudders had now been joined by Infected. Luckily the Infected weren't as fast as the mudders, so the four didn't have to worry about them – yet.

"There's a stash of weapons coming up!" Jenny replied, pointing to a spot on the riverbank.

"If we go off the boat they'll still swarm us!"

"But at least we'll have guns!" Jenny shoved a mudder away from her with the flat side of the axe blade and then slammed the pointed end into the mudder's skull.

"Just do it!" Nick shouted, tugging his blade off the body of a mudder.

"Damn it!" Francis swerved and maneuvered the boat towards the riverbank. Jenny jumped off the boat and waded through the water, her axe still in her hands. A few mudders made their way to her, their movements considerably faster than hers.

"Ah tits!" Nick ran to the other side of the boat and jumped into the water, hating how much the water slowed his movements. On the riverbank he could see an ammunition pile (God knows how that got there) plus a stash of rifles and shotguns.

"I hated mud wrestling!" Jenny swung her axe and another mudder before finally reaching the riverbank, slinging the axe on her back. She then picked up an assault rifle, snapped the clip into place, and gave Nick cover fire. Nick felt something grab his suit jacket, but a second later the grip slackened; Jenny had just blown a bullet through the mudder's head. It fell to the water, but soon more mudders were upon them.

Nick reached the riverbank and Jenny thrust her assault rifle at him while simultaneously picking up a sniper rifle. Nick screamed profanities at the mudders as he fired, while Jenny coolly sniped the mudders that were upon Francis and Ellis.

There soon came a lull in the fighting, and Nick and Jenny used this opportunity to grab weapons and ammunition (Jenny untied her jacket and grabbed as much ammunition it could carry), before wading back to the boat. Jenny tossed a fully-loaded sniper rifle to Ellis, while Nick handed Francis a tactical shotgun.

The biker gunned the boat's engine again and they shot away from the spot. Jenny, Ellis, and Nick continued firing at the mudders, the former's shots slightly improving. Once or twice a mudder grabbed onto the railing of the boat, and either Jenny or Nick sliced its wrist off, causing it to drop back into the water.

Finally, _finally_, the fight was over. Ellis wiped the sweat off his brow, grinning. "Haha, we whipped the dogshit out of them!"

"Now Ellis, let's not get cocky," Nick told him, snapping the safety on the assault rifle. "Jenny, you okay?"

Jenny nodded, her chest heaving rapidly. "Just realized…how…tiring it is…to use that damn axe."

She sat down with a thud, wiggling her fingers and stretching her arms. "And I thought killing the Infected was the same as chopping wood."

"Aw hell no," Ellis said. "Them zombies ain't nothing like wood. They won't try to eat you, for one thing."

Jenny laughed, flexing her left arm. "Thanks for telling me, Ellis."

"Let Doctor Nick fix you up," Nick said, sitting beside Jenny and jerking Jenny's arm slightly. "Shit, your muscles are all tense."

"And I just bet you want to make her relax, suit," Francis called from the front of the boat. "It isn't happening."

"You sure?" Nick asked as he started massaging Jenny's sore arm. "Because right now, it looks like she's enjoying this."

Francis glanced briefly at Jenny, who shrugged at him and smiled. "Well he does give good massages."

Rolling his eyes, Francis turned back to watching the river. A few minutes later Jenny wandered over – thankfully the conman didn't tag along – and asked if he could show her how to drive the boat.

"It's like driving a car, except you don't need to use your feet," Francis explained.

"Uh, I don't know how to drive." Jenny looked embarrassed. "I've tried taking driving lessons, but I always end up crashing the car. Once I nearly ran the instructor over."

Francis laughed. "Bet he was a real ass."

"Yeah, he tried feeling me up once," Jenny said, frowning. "Said he'd give me a passing grade if I showed him my tits."

"I'll kill him," Nick said, coming up behind her. "What's his name?"

Jenny chuckled and patted his cheek with one hand. "It's fine. He's probably Infected by now."

Nick slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Francis eyed the two up and down, as if criticizing their appearance.

"Disgusting," he finally said. "You two are so touchy feely."

"And you and Ro aren't?" Nick retorted. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her without you glaring at me every goddamn time! I'm just returning the favor."

Jenny sighed, turned around, put her hands on Nick's chest, and slowly pushed him back until he sat down. "You. Sit."

Nick sighed loudly, raised his arms, and rested them against the boat's railing. "You're making me sound like a dog."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll have to put a collar and leash on you to keep you in line," Ellis quipped, flicking the visor of his cap upwards. "Your dating days are over!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I don't think this thing we're having right now counts as a date, Ellis," Jenny added, sitting down beside Nick. "Well, at least for me."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Ellis asked.

"If you count me getting my first kiss inside a closet and dating the same guy for about two months, then yes," Jenny replied, smiling.

"Why do kids nowadays get hooked up because of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Francis grumbled. "Back in my day we just asked girls out on dates. Not this online dating shit."

Jenny laughed. "You sound old, Francis. Hey, I never tried hooking up online. Too risky."

"Being with _Nick_ is risky," Francis said, grinning at the two over his shoulder.

"I'm willing to take my chances with him." Jenny rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

Francis just kept quiet while Ellis grinned widely. "Gee Nick, guess you ain't a stone cold asshole after all. Who'd have thought."

Nick gave Ellis a snarky look.


	25. Deep End: Chapter 3

_Deep End – Chapter Three_

"Safe room up ahead!" Nick called out, pointing to the signature symbol that was spray-painted onto a tree trunk. "Let's hope this one doesn't have any drugged food."

"At least we got eats," Ellis said. He pulled out the small cooler that held our water bottles and food, courtesy of Johnny and Dolly. "Man I don't want to starve ever again."

"Amen," I murmured. A few days ago our situation had seemed bleak. While we had successfully escaped from Dave, it seemed that we would only end up starving to death. I knew we all owed our lives to the couple, and I hoped that they were now with their daughter.

Dave, frankly, could go to hell.

Francis steered the boat closer to the riverbank and Ellis jumped off to tie the rope around a nearby trunk. The rope was a bit short, but Ellis made do. Francis passed the cooler to Ellis, who then led the way to the safe room.

Francis rested his shotgun on his shoulder, while Nick and I walked up the riverbank. My arms were still tired from swinging the axe and fighting off the Mudmen, but Nick's massage helped a bit. I glanced at him and smiled a little.

To be honest, I never thought that I'd end up with a guy I met a bar. Okay, so it was a bar in a military cruise ship, but still, it was a bar. Plus he used to be a conman, a gambler, and a player. That last part wasn't really an attractive option – I mean, who'd want to be with someone who slept around? – but something told me that there was more to Nick than just being what my dad would describe as "not good enough."

Maybe he became a ladies' man because someone cheated on him in the past. Or maybe it was because he just wasn't ready to settle down yet.

_I thought you were focused on getting to Utopia_, a voice in my head said. _And now you're analyzing this relationship you're having with Nick. What gives_?

I shook that thought away, but I knew it to be true. Maybe it was because we both had come so close to death, we realized that we may not have a lot of time left together. I mean we couldn't dictate how long we wanted to live, right?

It's not like there was an immortality serum or anything.

"I can't move, help!"

I heard Ellis's frantic scream and Nick and I rushed forward, guns raised. A Smoker was standing beside the safe room and had its slimy dirty pink tongue wrapped around Ellis. Francis cocked his shotgun and fired twice, killing the Smoker.

Ellis dropped to the ground coughing. "Yuck, Smoker tongue," he said, removing the disgusting Infected appendage from around his chest and waist.

"Bet Smokers are popular with the lady zombies," Nick said sardonically, smirking. "They have that huge long tongue and everything."

"Now that ain't funny Nick," Ellis said, frowning.

Nick just shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Come on, what are we standing around for? Let's get inside that fucking safe room!"

Ellis stepped over the body of the Smoker and went inside. Nick and I followed; the conman shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

"Veeeeeery smooth," Francis said, crossing his arms. "Try closing that door again, Colonel Sanders. There may be some Infected a few more kilometers away that didn't hear you close it the first time."

"Hey, it slipped, okay?" Nick replied defensively.

Francis snorted. "Yeah right."

It felt like ages since we were in a safe room; the last one really fucking sucked. I didn't blame Francis for scrutinizing the boxes of items that had been stacked on one end of the wall. Most of these were clothes that smelled like Boomer bile, plus a few broken items like a pipe bomb and an empty first aid kit.

Ellis had brought a map with him from the boat, and he spread it over a desk and began to study it. "This here says that we just have to follow the river and we'll end up at Bradbury. It ain't far from New York, so we can just get a car and drive there."

"Hold up. That plan has so many flaws, I don't even know where to start." Nick leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "First, you do know that New York is a hot spot for Infected, right? That there may be thousands of those fucktards crawling the streets? We can't just get a car and drive through the fucking city!"

"The sewers," I said, standing beside Ellis and shooting Nick a warning look. "We don't have to go to the city itself. We can go to my dad's old office building from the sewers. I know for a fact that the building was evacuated the day the outbreak hit; I don't think there's going to be a lot of Infected in there."

"Sounds like a plan," Francis said, nodding. "I would have suggested that myself, but you beat me to it."

"Sewers." Nick looked revolted at the thought of wading through excrement and muck.

"Afraid you'll get your suit messed up, Nick?" I teased. "It's not white anymore, just in case you were wondering."

"Don't remind me," Nick said grumpily.

"If we pass by Armani I'll get you a new one," I told him. "There's a store near my dad's old office building where he used to buy his suits."

Nick glanced down at his suit. "Nah, I'm good."

I forced back a smile and helped Francis, who was already chewing a sandwich, take out some food. Dinner was a quiet affair; Ellis and I spent time poring over the map and deciding the best course of action.

"But yeah, I think we can take a car, stop right here, slide down the canal, and enter the drainage system," Ellis said, pointing at the map. "How far is the building?"

I pointed to a spot a few inches from where Ellis's finger was.

"Oh, guess it's pretty doable. I mean me and Nick have been through a sewer before-"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" Nick interrupted. "That shit's getting old."

"-back in Rayford," Ellis continued, as if Nick hadn't spoken. "So going through one again is going to be easy as pie."

"Well at least we have guns now," I said. "If only we had laser sights. It'd make my shooting more accurate."

So we had a plan. It wasn't a completely foil-proof plan, but so far we'd been able to muddle through somehow.

_Someone up there must definitely love us_, I thought.

That night Nick and I went on the first shift. Francis kept dropping heavy sexual hints, which I simply brushed off. I wasn't going to succumb to Nick's charms – yet – and I hoped he'd take the hint. Try as I might, I found it increasingly hard to stay away from him, and even harder to keep my hands off him.

_You. Are. In. An. Infected. Area_, I kept reminding myself whenever I felt the urge. _Keep your mind off "it" and more on killing the Infected_!

I hoped I wasn't making a spectacle of myself, and I wondered if Nick would find me too…clingy if I told him I just wanted to be with him.

Nick and I took our normal positions near the safe room door. Nick placed his assault rifle beside him, while I held my sniper rifle. Every now and then I looked through the scope and checked for any Infected. Several passed through my firing range, but I resisted the urge to pull the trigger.

_We'll deal with them tomorrow_, I thought. _Francis would probably like that_.

"I still think the plan's shit," Nick murmured after Ellis and Francis had slept.

"Is it because we're going to go through a sewer?" I joked. "There's no other way, Nick. Like you said, New York's too infested. We won't last long in there, especially if we run into Tanks."

Nick didn't reply.

Finally, I asked: "Nick, what was your life like? You know, before…before all this?"

"Why do you want to know? To check how many women I've been with before you?" Nick replied roughly.

I flinched. It wasn't that; I just wanted to know him better. But he obviously wasn't willing to completely open up yet, so I let it slide.

For a few seconds.

"No, I just want to know you better. You're the only one in this group I don't completely know, Nick," I said. "And I'm-" – good God, I was even starting to _sound_ clingy – "-your girlfriend. I think I have a right to know what, or who, my boyfriend used to be before we met."

Nick frowned. Before he could say anything, however, I cut him off.

"But obviously you don't feel comfortable about talking about it," I said. "It's fine. I can deal."

I hopped down from the desk where we were sitting and went over to the cooler, stepping over Ellis as I did so. Snagging a water bottle, I twisted the cap and took a long drink. When I turned around, Nick was standing right behind me.

Without a word, he took my hand and pulled me back towards the door. I was surprised when he lifted the bar, opened the door, and led me outside, shutting the safe room door as quietly as he could.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I hissed, glancing back at the safe room. "We need to stay inside!"

Nick raised a finger to his lips and took out his machete, slamming it into the throat of an Infected that was vomiting up copious amounts of blood on the base of a tree nearby. He then continued to dispatch the rest of the Infected that were milling nearby before walking back to me.

"I don't like being interrupted when I'm talking," he said, slinging the machete on a makeshift sheath on his back. "Nor do I like having women ask me about my past. It's the fucking past, and it should stay that way."

I gulped. Great. I had pissed him off.


	26. Deep End: Chapter 4

_Deep End – Chapter Four_

Francis raised his head just in time to see Nick pull Jenny out of the safe room.

_Won't jump him, huh_? Francis thought, grinning. He heard the faint thwack of Nick's machete, which told him that the gambler was probably killing some Infected. _Hell yeah, making sure you're not going to be interrupted. Smooth, Nick_.

Francis chuckled, turned on his side, and closed his eyes.

Outside, Nick looked at Jenny. Admittedly he had become annoyed when Jenny asked him to tell her more about himself, but now it was slowly receding. Jenny was looking at him warily, as if expecting him to blow up at her in anger.

"I was scum, Jen. I still am," Nick said. "That's all you need to know. I lived by stealing and cheating, and I was always trying to keep my ass out of jail. I've done some things in my fucking life that you probably don't want to know. Frankly, I'm not the kind of guy you'd bring home to mom and dad."

Jenny stared at him for a long time – or so it felt to Nick. She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Lifting her head, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered: "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Nick laughed softly. He was afraid that she'd back away, tell him she couldn't be with a guy like him, that she was too good for him. But here she was, holding him as if she was afraid she'd slip away into nothingness if she didn't.

It was at that moment that Nick knew, despite all his previous misgivings about women being emotional train wrecks and love being something that only weak people felt, that he was in love with her. It was so sudden, so unexplainable, why he had fallen in love with a girl nearly half his age.

Jenny suddenly grabbed his machete, pulled away from him, and stabbed an Infected that was about to launch itself at his back. The Infected fell, and Jenny raised the machete again and sliced the top half of its skull off.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt?" she groused, handing the machete back to Nick.

Nick took it from her and returned it to his sheath. He then grinned at her. "Now where were we?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You need a hug?"

Nick shrugged noncommittally. "Come near me and find out."

She hesitated, as if debating whether she should follow him or not. Finally she walked back to him, looking at him curiously.

Nick pulled her close. "You know, I don't think that guy you dated for two months kissed you properly. If he had, you wouldn't have dumped him after two months."

"_He_ dumped _me_," Jenny corrected him. "He actually liked my ex-best friend."

"What an asshole," Nick said, frowning. "I'll kick his ass."

Jenny just smiled.

Nick took it as a sign that she was waiting for him to kiss her, and was taken completely aback when she filled in the remaining space between their lips. At first her kiss was soft, almost pliant, but when Nick quickly regained his composure and kissed her back, it became more passionate, more…urgent. Nick flicked his tongue inside her mouth and Jenny gave a soft moan.

Her fingers trailed down the curve of his shoulders, finally resting on his waist. She used this "handhold" to pull herself even closer to him, until the only thing truly separating their bodies were a few inches of cloth.

Nick knew he was hard – hell, he'd gone hard for her the second she had kissed him – but Jenny didn't seem to mind.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"So," Nick said after a second or two, "How's that for your first _real_ kiss?"

Jenny laughed softly. "Much better. Tyler was obviously clueless about what he was doing." She glanced down, smiled, and looked at him. "You seem to have a huge problem."

"I'm painfully aware of that fact," Nick said, trying to figure out if she was dropping hints. Jenny wasn't one to mince words, however, for she shook her head slowly.

"As much as I'd like to help you get off, I'd much rather do it somewhere that isn't in the middle of nowhere," she said, going up to him. "Preferably someplace that has a bed."

Nick had to agree with her. When Jenny made no move to go back to the safe room, however, he grunted. "Still want to make out?"

Jenny shook her head. "Tempting, but no. I don't think you'd want to go inside with your…problem. Francis or Ellis may still be up."

"Fucking hell," Nick cursed. "Okay, go inside. I'll deal with this."

Jenny looked at him for a second, nodded, and then went back in. She didn't close the door completely, and he heard her snap the safety of his assault rifle off, ready to shoot any Infected that got too close, no doubt.

Nick sighed, ruffled his hair, and leaned against the safe room wall, trying to think of anything else but _her_. Unfortunately Nick's brain seemed to be releasing all of his pent-up fantasies that night, which did nothing to help him lessen his now throbbing erection.

Inside the safe room, Jenny gripped the rifle, smiling. She could still feel the pressure of Nick's lips on her own, and it had clearly taken all of her self-control not to give in and agree to have sex with him outside.

_There are zombies_, she told herself. _Zombies_. _Fucking Nick in a forest full of zombies kind of takes the passion and desire away, don't you think_?

But her less rational, riskier side told her that she'd be hard pressed to get rid of her desire for Nick. It was there, like a flame that refused to go out. Jenny reached up and rolled Nick's ring between her thumb and pointer finger and leaned her head against the wall. She was about to go out and see what was taking him too long, when the door opened and he stepped inside.

"What happened?" she asked, worried. "Did you run into some Infected?"

"A few," he replied, lifting the bar back across the door. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Jenny noticed that his hands seemed to be a little wet, and she seemed to understand what he'd done while she was outside. Patting the space on the desk beside her, she moved a little to make room for him. Once he was seated, she leaned back against him, her rifle still in her hands.

When the time came for Francis and Ellis to take the second shift, it was Nick who prodded the biker awake. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. I'm not your prince, so don't fucking expect me to kiss you."

Francis swung his arm at the conman, trying to knock Nick off his feet. Nick jumped out of the way just in time, cocked his head, and proceeded to wake Ellis. "Hey heehaw!"

Ellis snorted sleepily, waved his hand as if he were swatting a fly, and continued sleeping. Nick was about to slap the Southerner awake when Jenny knelt down beside Ellis and gently shook him awake.

"Ellis? Ellis, time to get up," she said.

"Jesus it's like you're waking a baby," Francis muttered. "Next time just pour water over him. Let's see if he won't wake up."

Jenny gave Francis a disparaging look, but the biker returned it with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Jenny rolled her eyes.

Once Francis and Ellis were fully awake – the latter admittedly taking longer to slap sleep away from his eyes – Nick and Jenny lay down. There were no blankets; Francis had dismantled a few of the boxes to make "beds," so Nick took off his jacket and covered Jenny's upper body with it.

She gave him a sleepy smile and rested her head on the crook of his arm, her hand on his chest.

"Look at them," Francis said, jerking his head in the direction of the two.

"Now ain't that nice." Ellis smiled. He was glad Nick finally found someone; ever since Ellis met the gambler, Nick had been nothing but a constant pain in the ass with all his disparaging remarks. Still a hell of a shooter, but sometimes his pessimism really got to Ellis. "Glad to see him be other than his usual self."

"A-fucking-men, Ellis," Francis agreed, nodding. "Wouldn't surprise me if they got married."

"Heck you think they will?" Ellis looked elated at the very thought. "I hope they do. They look cool together."

"Not to mention they're obviously so into each other," Francis added. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Ellis nodded. "Yeah. But, damn, I hope they do get married. I'd make a great Uncle Ellis. I'd teach the kid how to shoot, kill them zombies, and tell him all about me and my buddy Keith. Which reminds me, there was a time when Keith used the ball park in Burger Tank and he stepped in poop. He said the kid probably took a shit in the pool, and then…"

Francis grunted. He automatically drowned out the sound of Ellis's voice. The kid sure could go on and on with his stories. Francis felt tempted to shut the kid up, but he decided against it.

He regretted his decision when several Infected poked their heads through the safe room bars, and Francis slammed his crowbar over their heads with much gusto. Blood dripped down the door and Francis's crowbar.

"Kid, you'd better keep your stories until morning, otherwise we'd have more Infected at our asses," Francis said, dropping the crowbar onto the table.

"Yeah, they probably were interested to hear what happened to Keith." Ellis grinned, but thankfully he stopped talking.

Morning soon came, and Jenny was the first to wake up. She found out that Nick was now the one sleeping on her arm, and that his hand was on her stomach. She slowly eased her arm from under Nick's head and ever so gently folded his arm and laid it on the ground beside him. She shrugged into Nick's jacket as she stood up; it was much too big for her (Nick _was _pretty buff), but it had that distinct smell that reminded her of the conman.

"Morning," she greeted, her voice taking on that early morning tone. She seemed to notice the blood on the door, for her forehead creased slightly. "Infected?"

"Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle," Francis told her confidently.

Jenny smiled at him and proceeded to fix them breakfast. They still had enough food for three more meals, and she hoped that they'd reach Bradbury by nightfall. Behind her Nick woke up with a slight start, as if surprised to learn that she wasn't beside him.

"Rise and shine," Jenny said, turning towards Nick.

"Hey." Nick stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to Jenny, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too, suit," Francis called gruffly from the other end of the safe room. "Good to see that you're as nice as ever."

"Yeah yeah, morning," Nick greeted, waving his hand dismissively. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches," Jenny announced, holding up four sandwiches. "I hope you're hungry."

"Hell yeah," Nick replied, as Jenny handed him one. She then gave Ellis and Francis their sandwiches, before she unwrapped hers and bit into it. It tasted a bit stale, but it was much better than having nothing.

"Hey Jenny, why you wearing Nick's suit jacket?" Ellis asked in between mouthfuls of sandwich. "Looks kinda big on you."

"Oh, sorry," Jenny said, putting her sandwich down.

"Don't," Nick said. "I'll get it from you when we're back on the boat."

Jenny smiled while Francis tried hard not to grin like an idiot.

Once they finished their breakfast, they quickly checked their things and left the safe room. Just as Jenny expected, Francis had a field day shooting the Infected, which seemed to have increased overnight. Jenny took a few Infected down as well, including a Hunter that was hiding near the boat.

"Impressive," Nick said, winking at Jenny. He then cut the boat's mooring rope before wading in the river and climbing aboard. Jenny had now removed his jacket and handed it to him; he shrugged into it while admiring the way the tank top hugged her curves.

"Ooooh can I drive the boat?" Ellis asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to drive one!"

"Ellis, the only time you'll have your hands on that steering wheel is when I want to die," Nick retorted.

"Aw come on Nick, just this once?" Ellis begged. "I promise I won't crash it or anything."

"Remember the last time you wanted to operate something? Remember your fucking whirlybird? Remember what happened that time? It crashed, Ellis! It fucking _crashed_," Nick replied.

Jenny sighed. "Nick, leave him alone."

"What? I'm just saying he might crash the boat," Nick said defensively.

Shaking her head, she patted Ellis's shoulder as the mechanic sat down beside her. "We'll find another boat for you to drive, Ellis."

"Yeah, thanks Jen," Ellis said. "Nick's right, though. The only time I drove a boat was when I was with my buddy Keith."

"How many adventures have you had with him?" Jenny asked. "Nick told me you had tons of stories about you and Keith."

"Oh man, we had a lot! I don't think I can even keep track of all the stupid things we've done." Ellis was back to his old self, and Jenny had to admire the way he always walked on the sunny side of the street. Ellis launched into another of his Keith stories, and he was grateful that none of his companions complained – although Francis tended to gun the engine more than usual.


	27. Deep End: Chapter 5

_Deep End – Chapter Five_

Bradbury loomed before us, dark and foreboding. The map Johnny and Dolly gave us was very accurate; the river soon led to a small town. Beyond that, we could see the tops of the highest buildings in New York, and we could feel how close we were to safety.

The town looked gloomy, even in the moonlight, and I edged closer to Nick. He immediately wrapped an arm around my waist as Francis turned towards us.

"Well we're here," he said. "I hate small towns."

"You hate everything except vests," I pointed out. "But for once, I can see why. It looks…off."

"Betcha there's safe rooms somewhere there." Ellis hooked his sniper rifle on his arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Unlike you, I am not in a hurry to die," Nick said disparagingly, but he followed Ellis down the boat anyway. The water was chest high, and Nick cursed as he waded through the water. Francis and I soon followed.

"I hate being short," I muttered. I was the shortest of the group, and the water easily came up to my neck.

Nick turned around and saw me, his eyes widening. "The hell?"

"Keep moving," I told him, and Nick reluctantly turned back and kept walking. Soon he and Ellis were on the riverbank, while Francis and I were now in knee high (my height) water. It was then when a Spitter made its appearance, shooting burning acid into the water.

"The fuck did that thing just do?" Francis exclaimed, walking faster in an attempt to evade the Spitter's acid.

"Shit this stuff burns!" I cried, feeling the acid sear past my clothes and onto my skin. Francis and I reached the riverbank, while Nick placed a well-fired bullet between the Spitter's eyes before it could spew acid at us again. "Ugh!"

I glanced down at my jeans; while there was no hole, I could still feel the sting of the Spitter's acid on my skin. I brushed it off and snapped the safety off my rifle. "Ellis, see anything?" I asked, before checking the surroundings on my scope.

Francis had stomped on ahead of us; he was near a broken street lamp before Nick, Ellis, and I realized where he was.

"Come on ladies, let's get the fuck on," Francis called, cocking his shotgun.

We hurried to keep up with the biker, who seemed eager to get going. Once we joined him Francis set off down the road.

"Why the hell is he in such a hurry?" Nick muttered as we followed Francis. Bradbury had been hit hard by the Infection; the streets were littered with trash, upturned cars (a motorcycle was even thrown through a windshield), and smears of blood.

All the buildings were either boarded up or broken into. Nothing stirred, but we kept alert.

"Damn," Francis muttered, stopping dead in his tracks.

What looked like the town square was littered with bodies. On the farthest corner were piles of rotting corpses, of men, women, and children who were unceremoniously dumped there.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "Who did this?"

"The military," Francis grunted. "I hate the army."

"But why?" I asked. "They weren't Infected!"

"They were probably Carriers." Francis looked grim. "Poor bastards."

I closed my eyes and turned my gaze from the scene. The gravity of what my dad had done – what _I'd_ done – ate at my conscience.

"Jen?" Nick's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, trying not to let him see how much it bothered me. "Let's go."

Ellis took off his cap as we passed by the corpses; the stench was overwhelming, and I covered my nose to keep myself from gagging.

"And I thought them military folks were alright," Ellis said. "They're a bunch of hare-brained idiots."

"They were just trying to make sure that they couldn't infect others," I reasoned. I didn't know why I was defending the military, and the three of them looked surprised.

"Hell, why are you defending _them_?" Francis exclaimed. "They caused this!"

"I lost my faith in them when they left me in Savannah," Nick added. "Twice in one day, I might add."

Ellis said nothing, but I could tell he was pissed.

_Should I tell them_? I thought. _They'd probably hate me. Especially Nick_.

_No more than you hate yourself now_, another voice piped up in my mind. _It's best that they know_.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the ground suddenly shuddered. Francis broke into a wide grin and flipped the safety off. "Fuck yeah! Finally, some action!"

The Tank came roaring into view, punching cars at us. Ellis and I quickly took sniping positions atop a wooden balcony, while Francis and Nick fired at the Tank from below. I forced myself not to think how vulnerable Nick was and used the scope to fire at the Tank.

"Ooof!" Francis grunted as the Tank punched him; he flew about seven feet and crashed onto a brick wall. He slumped to the floor, unmoving.

Nick, Ellis, and I were the only ones left firing at the Tank, which became even more agitated.

"Cover Nick!" I shouted at Ellis, who was in the process of slapping a new clip onto his sniper rifle. I burst through the room connected to the balcony and frantically searched for a Molotov.

_Where's a fucking Molotov when you need it_?! I thought, snapping on my flashlight. I could see a defibrillator tucked under a cabinet, a pipe bomb, and some pain pills.

I could hear Ellis shouting "Shiiiiiiiiit!," which was interspersed with Nick's assault rifle fire. I ran out onto the hallway, firing at an Infected point blank on the back of the head as it doubled over.

There.

A Molotov was right near the stairs, and I made a quick dash for it.

Just then a Boomer made its appearance, waddling into plain view. Without thinking I shot it and was immediately drenched in Boomer bile.

"Fuck!" I snatched the Molotov and made my way blindly back to the room, feeling the Infected rush at me from all directions. I shoved the ones that were clawing at my back with my rifle and felt my hand brush against the doorknob.

I slammed the door closed, but the Infected continued banging at it.

"Jen, now would be a good time!" Ellis cried over his shoulder.

"Almost there!" I shouted back, shooting at the Infected through the wooden door. Once the banging subsided, I rushed back onto the balcony.

"Aaaaaaah! Mother of mercy! This thing is killing me!" Nick yelled.

I reached the balcony just as the Tank sent Nick flying; he landed on a car and Ellis and I heard a loud crack.

"NICK!" I screamed. "No!"

The Tank turned towards me and Ellis, its body pockmarked with bullet holes. With an angry cry, I lit the Molotov and threw it at the Tank. It exploded, sending fire coursing down the Tank's body. Without thinking, blinded by the unexplainable rage that I felt running through my body, I slid down the fire escape ladder, unsheathing my axe as I walked towards the Tank. It was howling in pain now, and I hoped its torment would never end.

The Tank fell to its knees, and just as I raised my axe, I heard Francis say: "Suck on this!"

I slammed the axe onto the Tank's head, the blade slicing through its skull. I pushed until I felt flesh tear and blood ooze out of the open wound. At the same time blood splattered across my face, neck, and torso, as Francis blasted a hole through the Tank's chest.

Just like that, the fight was over. I felt the rage ebb away, only to be replaced by a stabbing pain.

"Nick," I said. "Nick!"

Nick lay sprawled on top of the car, unmoving. Francis limped over to where Nick was, and pressed two fingers on Nick's wrist. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No. No, no no no!" I dropped my axe and ran to Nick, clasping his wrist.

There was no pulse.

"No, please God no!" Tears fell hot and heavy down my eyes, and I pulled Nick's body towards me, sobbing. I then raised my head and screamed, screamed all my rage and grief, while cradling Nick in my arms.

"He's gone, Jen," Francis said gently. "And we can't stay."

"No. No, I'm not leaving him, he wouldn't leave me," I replied in a rush of words. "He's not dead!"

Francis put a hand over my shoulder and was in the process of pulling me away from Nick when I remembered something.

"There's a defibrillator," I whispered, pushing past Francis and Ellis, who had joined us. The two made a move to follow me, but I was up the ladder and rushing into the room before they could take a step. I snatched the defibrillator from under the cabinet and went back down.

My hands shook as I approached Francis and Ellis. The biker took the unit from me, and he unhooked the chest paddles.

"Unbutton his shirt," he told me. I did so, feeling my entire body tremble.

"It's okay, Jen," Ellis said, putting a comforting arm over me and giving me a one-armed hug. "Nick's tough. He'll be okay."

"He can't die," I whispered, more to myself than Ellis. "He can't."

"Clear!" Francis pressed the chest paddles onto Nick's chest, sending a powerful electrical jolt through Nick's body.


	28. Deep End: Chapter 6

_Deep End – Chapter Six_

_Ah tits_, Nick thought, as he saw the Tank's meaty fist fly at him. He was in the midst of reloading his rifle when the Tank bore down on him, sending him flying through the air. He then collided painfully with something hard and metallic, and a millisecond later felt something crack.

Now he felt suspended, somewhere between life and death.

_So this is what it feels like to die_, Nick found himself thinking. In the back of his mind he saw flashes of what had been: his first marriage that had ended in bloodshed when a rival gang member took revenge on him by killing his bride, the moment when he decided he'd had enough of his abusive alcoholic crackhead of a dad, and of course, the moment when he first saw her.

"Nick!"

Jenny's voice sliced through his hazy thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

_I can't die_, he thought desperately. _She'll kill me_.

Nick forced himself to open his eyes or even wiggle a finger.

"No. No, no no no!"

Her voice was closer now, as if she was standing right next to him. He could reach out and touch her if he wanted. But he couldn't.

Couldn't even breathe.

_This fucking stinks_, Nick thought.

"No, please God no!"

Her voice sounded so lost, so completely lost, it broke Nick's heart to hear her like that. And then she screamed.

"He's gone, Jen. And we can't stay."

_Fuck you, Francis. I'm not leaving her just yet_, Nick swore.

"No. No, I'm not leaving him, he wouldn't leave me! He's not dead!"

_That's my girl_, Nick thought, pleased. _Now if someone would just get a defib_-

The sudden jolt of life-giving electricity snapped Nick from his purgatorial state and back to reality.

"QUIT SHOCKING ME, WILL YA?!" Nick exclaimed, before Francis could lower the chest paddles again. The biker must have set the defibrillator on a high setting, because his chest hurt like hell.

"Nick!" Jenny rushed towards him, and he took her in his arms immediately. "I thought…I thought I lost you."

"For a second there sweetheart, you did," Nick murmured, burying his face in her hair. She smelled like Boomer bile and blood, but hell, he never thought he'd find those two smells to his liking. They would have held each other forever, but Francis interrupted them by saying they needed to get going.

Jenny and Nick both lost their guns in the fray, but they still had their axe and machete. Nick held his machete with his right hand (his left arm was broken after he was thrown against the car), while Jenny kept a firm grip on her axe.

Nick saw that the blade was drenched in blood and a few julienne strips of flesh. Ellis had told him of how Jenny and Francis killed the Tank – and how she had snarled like a Witch as she flung a Molotov at the Tank.

Nick had suspected that Jenny was infected – maybe even more so than the mutated forms of the Infected – but refused to consider it. He didn't fucking care if she was Patient fucking Zero, or if her dad was really the one who created the Green Flu virus.

He just wanted her to be safe, preferably in his arms.

"Safe house," Ellis announced, pointing at the sign. It directed them down an alley (Jenny took down some Infected with her axe, decapitating them before they even turned around) and past a row of small, one-storey houses.

A child's swing swung back and forth, making a soft squeak every time in moved. "Shit that's creepy," Ellis commented as they passed.

The lack of Infected in Bradbury made them all on edge, but in a way they realized that the bodies in the town square where what remained of the uninfected residents.

But how many of them were there?

The safe room soon came into view, and it was then when a Charger, which had somehow squeezed its huge frame inside the safe room, stayed true to its name and charged towards the Survivors. Jenny and Nick, who were standing close together, were able to dodge it (Nick shoved Jenny out of the way just in time). Francis ducked behind a car, but Ellis wasn't fast enough.

The Charger slammed into the mechanic with full force, stopping only when Ellis collided with a metal fence. Ellis lost his grip on his rifle and it fell to the ground with a sharp clatter.

"He is breaking my butt!" Ellis yelled as the Charger raised him high above its head. "Shoot the Charger, man, shoot the Charger!"

Jenny picked up Ellis's rifle and aimed it at the bulky Infected. Francis was in the midst of sliding shells into his shotgun when she peppered the thick-skinned Infected. Blood spurted from the Charger's body as the bullets entered its body, but none of these seemed to faze it. One of her shots flew through and slammed into the Charger's head. With a cry, the Charger fell, dead at last.

"Ellis!" Jenny went over to Ellis, who was lying on his back.

"These here zombies are tryin' to kill me," Ellis murmured, grabbing onto Jenny's hand as she helped him up. "Man, I ain't doing too good."

"It's okay, Ellis," Jenny said, repeating the phrase he told her earlier. "Come on, the safe room's just up ahead. We'll get you patched up there."

Ellis sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."

The four moved slowly now, all weary of fighting the Infected. Once the safe door clanged shut and was barred, they all grabbed their first aid kits and started patching themselves. Nick moved the slowest, and Jenny helped him fashion a sling on his broken arm.

"We'll have to stay for a while," Jenny finally said, once Nick's wounds had been tended to. Ellis was tearing a strip of bandage with his teeth, and Francis was dabbing ointment on his bruises. "Nick's arm needs to fully heal first."

The other two men seemed to find no argument with that, because they nodded.

Jenny made a move to stand up, but Nick held her wrist. "Stay."

She turned, gave him a small smile, and pressed a kiss on his lips. "I'll just go look for some food and water for you guys. You three will need it soon."

She then slipped out of his grasp, opened the other safe room door, and slipped inside the house the safe room was connected to.

While she was gone, Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It had been quite a long time since he had felt this bad, and what had made it worse was the fact that he almost died.

"I hate Tanks," Francis muttered, and for once Nick shared his sentiment.

Jenny seemed to take rather long, and Nick was starting to worry.

"Man don't you go out there," Ellis called as Nick used his good arm to open the safe room door. "Your arm's all banged up."

"Fuck this," Nick growled. Jenny was taking too damn long, and he'd be damned if he was just going to sit by and do nothing.

Nick grabbed an AK-47 that was lying on a nearby table, and after struggling to slap a fully loaded clip onto the gun, he exited the safe room.

"That man is crazy," he heard Francis say.

"Nah he's just mighty worried about her, man," Ellis murmured. "But she ain't going to be pleased once she learns he's gone after her."

Nick turned into the next room and found it empty. He frowned and proceeded to check the next rooms, but she wasn't there. Cursing, he went inside the kitchen.

"Nick! What are you doing?" Jenny walked to him, frowning a little. Behind her were cans of sardines and pork and beans, plus a few bottles of water. "Are you okay?"

"You took too long," he replied gruffly. "I thought something happened to you."

She sighed. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself, Nick."

"Can't blame me if I worry about you." Nick nodded towards the pile. "Those still good?"

"I hope so." Jenny bit her lip. "I was about to go back; I was looking for a can opener when you came in."

"Let me help," Nick offered. Jenny hesitated, and then handed him cans of pineapple chunks, sardines, and meatloaf. She pocketed the can opener and used her jacket to carry the rest of the items.

They were on their way back to the safe room when the Smoker appeared, its tongue shooting from its decayed mouth and wrapping it around Jenny's waist.

Nick saw what was happening and raised his rifle.

But he needn't have worried; Jenny twisted around with such force that the Smoker stumbled. She then ran towards it, kicking it full in the face. Its tongue dropped, and Jenny swung her axe and embedded the blade in its skull.

"I hate tongue on the first date," she quipped, wrenching the axe from the wall. She then turned and grinned at the incredulous look on Nick's face. "Told you you shouldn't worry."

Nick regained his composure and nodded. "Apparently not. Damn, Jen. _Damn_."

She winked and picked up her jacket, which she had dropped when the Smoker had grabbed her. They then went back inside the safe room, Ellis shutting the door as soon as they were both inside.

Dinner was a rather subdued affair. None of them would ever admit it (although Ellis did describe some of the aches he was feeling in great detail), but they were all tired.

Tired of running, tired of fighting for their lives. Francis and Nick initially treated this little excursion as a way to release their boredom, but now they just wanted to reach Utopia.

_I thought this was going to be_ fun, Nick thought as he and Jenny settled down for the night. Ellis and Francis had agreed to take the first shift, and had positioned themselves close to the safe room door.

_But now that I have her to think about, all I want is to take her to safety. That's all I fucking want_. Nick pulled Jenny close, ignoring the ache in his left arm. He had experienced what death was like, and if that was what his existence was going to be like for eternity, hell, he'd want to experience it with her.

Jenny turned on her side to face him, and Nick saw that she was already asleep. She rested her hand on his bare chest, seemingly finding comfort with his closeness.

_I love you_, was Nick's last thought before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Two years ago…**

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the minister intoned solemnly, opening his Bible to read a meaningful passage from the Bible.

Paul looked at his daughter, whose head was bowed, her long hair (a trait she had inherited from her mother, Lily) covering her entire face. She was sobbing softly, and every now and then she raised her head to look at the pearly white casket that stood a few feet from her.

"Mom," she whispered, that single word carrying a lot of grief and longing behind it.

Paul forced himself to look at the front, where the coffin lid was slowly being closed. It was then when Jenny stood up and approached the casket, seemingly oblivious to the people that had gathered for her mother's funeral.

She unhooked a necklace she was wearing around her neck and slipped it inside the casket. "Good bye, Mom."

Jenny made her way back to her seat and disappeared behind her hair again. She didn't raise her head for a long time – not even when Paul's colleague, Aidan Frost, and their boss, Brandon Bartlett, approached him and offered their deepest condolences.

Frost then pulled him aside and asked how the research was going. Paul angrily stepped away from Frost, asking how he could think of the project during a funeral.

Frost shrugged. "I thought you were giving it top priority, Paul."

"No. My priority right now is _her_," Paul replied, indicating his daughter. "I don't give a damn if I'm fired, Aidan. I have to focus on her first."

Aidan smiled thinly. "We'll see."

* * *

"Project has remained a failure. With Paul dead, we have no hope of finding a cure for the strain. Unless he can be retrieved, we may be forced to accept the fact that the world has finally come to an end. On another note, we have successfully retrieved blood samples from the remaining Infected. As always, it has come with great cost, but these losses will pale in comparison to what we may gain by studying them more carefully. On the subject of Patient Zero, she continues to elude us. Hope – and time – is running out. I only hope that she finds her way here, or we're doomed."

The tape ended.


	29. Bad Blood: Chapter 1

_Bad Blood – Chapter One_

I could hear someone grunting, followed by a cough. I opened one eye slowly, and then the other. Ellis and Francis were slumped on a couple of chairs, the latter's head tilted back.

They were both asleep.

I raised my head and slowly sat up. Nick's arm slipped from my stomach and onto my lap, and I turned my head to look at him. His mouth was slightly open, and he was obviously still in a deep sleep. His hair was slightly tousled, and I giggled.

He looked so adorable, even if he was slightly unshaven and quite dirty. "Adorable" wasn't a word I'd normally use to describe him, but that morning, he reminded me of a baby. One that had a week's worth of stubble and other facial hair.

I stood up and made my way over to where the weapons were, and chose two assault rifles (one for me and one for Nick). I selected the appropriate ammunition from the nearby pile of bullets and slid a clip into the rifle.

"Jen?' Ellis called, ruffling his hair as he walked over to me. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to try and reinforce the house a little," I told him. "Since we're staying here for a while, it'd be nice if we could spread out a bit."

Ellis nodded. "Cool. I'll come with you."

I was about to refuse when I hear Francis yawn and stretch. "Okay. Francis can look after Nick, then."

"Hey, I am not taking care of suit," Francis said loudly. "You stay here, and Ellis and I will barricade the doors and windows."

"But-"

"Come on, Jen," Francis interrupted. "What do you think Nick's going to do if he sees _me_ when he wakes up? He'll probably go apeshit crazy. Stay here and Ellis and I will take care of business."

"Fine," I said, conceding. I set the assault rifle down and watched as Ellis and Francis grabbed their chosen weapons and headed into the house. Once they were gone I shut the door, sitting cross-legged beside Nick.

I wondered how many days we'd need to stay here; I had no idea how long it took for a broken arm to completely heal. I did twist my ankle during prom a few years back, but after three days I was back on my feet again. I sighed.

_Fucking Tanks_, I thought irritably. _If I see another one I am shooting the shit out of it_.

I could hear Ellis and Francis moving stuff around and I flexed my fingers, finally resting them on Nick's cupped palm. His fingers twitched slightly, and then I heard him clear his throat.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not done yet," Nick assured me. "Where's heehaw and the greasy monkey?"

"They're fortifying the house. We're going to be here for some time." I squeezed Nick's hand and stood up, helping him to his feet. I wasn't surprised when Nick picked up the assault rifle I had set aside for him and reloaded it with one of the clips. I knew he wasn't the type to just stand idly by, and despite having a broken arm he moved fast.

I opened a few cans for breakfast, and Nick and I waited for Francis and Ellis to come back. When they did, they assured me that the previous owners were probably the ones who had boarded most of the doors and windows, and that they didn't even have to do much.

"Good thing I'm invincible," Francis declared, chewing on some meatloaf. "Otherwise you'd all be screwed."

Nick snorted. "Screwed? I don't think so."

"Yeah whatever, Nick. If you weren't handicapped I'd challenge you to an arm wrestling match. That'll show us who's the bigger asset," Francis declared, grinning.

"Pffft. That'd easily be me. Your head's too far up your ass," Nick shot back.

"They really like going at it, don't they," I said, leaning towards Ellis.

"Yeah. They've got superiority issues. Best let them be, they'll stop eventually." Ellis smiled at me and continued popping pineapple chunks in his mouth.

I smiled back and ate a sardine. It tasted salty, but the sauce was good. I washed the fishy taste from my mouth and swirled the water around my mouth before swallowing.

Once we finished breakfast, we debated on what to do. Nick insisted his arm was fine, but I was having none of it. He and I had argued for some time before Francis loudly suggested that we wait for another day or two before setting out.

"No reason for you to go out there and get your arm twisted," Francis said. "I hate your guts, but I'm not leaving you behind."

"Wow, that makes me feel a lot better," Nick muttered. But it was decided, and so we looked for things to do.

Ellis had taken sniper position on the roof and was systematically taking out the Infected that were near the house. I joined him for some time before climbing back down to help Nick replace his bandages.

"Doesn't look bad," Nick said when I removed the strips of cloth. "I think it's just got a small crack."

I frowned at him. "Are you sure you're not downplaying this? Nick, you're as stubborn as I am, but we're not leaving unless your arm is healed."

"It's not!" Nick insisted. "I wouldn't lie about this, Jen."

"Okay. But we're still staying here for a day or two," I said firmly. I then applied the medicine and fashioned a new sling for him to wear. This amused Francis to no end, and he spent most of the day making jokes about Nick's handicap.

Nick wasn't the kind of person to let someone take a jab at him and let them get away with it, so Ellis and I had to listen to their banter all day long.

At first it was entertaining, but by the afternoon I was getting tired of it. I decided to go up to the roof and snipe for a bit, swearing that I wouldn't do anything rash, stupid, or foolish. I asked Ellis if I could borrow his sniper rifle and then pocketed two clips of bullets.

As I climbed onto the roof, I lay on my stomach and pressed the scope of my rifle to my right eye. I could see Infected in the garden of the house across the street, and I took these down as quickly as I could. I was able to make some particularly nice shots, but there were still some that went a little off course.

Dusk fell and I slipped the remaining clip in my pocket and went back inside. Francis and Ellis had found a battered chessboard in one of the rooms. They were on their second game (Francis had won the first) when I arrived. Nick was watching them, occasionally giving side comments.

"Who's winning?" I asked, setting the sniper rifle and clip down with the other weapons. "I see someone's about to get checkmated."

"Aw man I knew I sucked at this!" Ellis exclaimed, throwing his cap down in frustration. "You win, Francis."

Francis grinned widely and raised his hands in victory. I smiled and moved Ellis's bishop to a square, trapping Francis's king between a rook and knight.

"Busted," Nick said, laughing. "Guess you're not that good of a chess player, huh?"

"I hate chess," Francis said, getting to his feet.

"Big surprise there," Nick muttered under his breath.


	30. Bad Blood: Chapter 2

_Bad Blood – Chapter Two_

_And we're finally out of here_, Nick thought. His arm was back to normal, but they had spent almost a _week_ in that goddamn safe room. Nick thought he'd slowly go mad in there, but Jenny and Ellis did their best to keep things from getting too boring.

Okay, so Ellis insisted on playing charades, while Jenny spent most of her time on the roof sniping when she wasn't cuddled close to him, but Nick had to admire their determination and optimism. There were times when Nick wondered why Jenny fell in love with a sulky and moody guy like him when there was a goofy and optimistic (up to the point of being insanely optimistic) Ellis. But then he decided not to overanalyze it and just go with the flow.

"What about this one?" Ellis called, pointing to a small Jeep. "Them keys are in the ignition."

"That looks good," Jenny agreed. She was holding Nick's hand (the one that had just healed) and had an assault rifle slung on her shoulder. "It gives us enough space to shoot any Infected that are chasing after us."

"Hell yeah it does," Ellis agreed, grinning. "Let's go!"

"I swear, his enthusiasm is rubbing off on me," Nick admitted softly. "And I don't like it."

Jenny laughed. "Try being an optimist once. You might actually like it." She winked at him and clambered onto the back, while Francis rode shotgun.

"I'm driving!" Ellis announced, turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, attracting a few Infected, which Francis and Nick brought down with relative ease.

The drive out to Bradbury, while not particularly violent, required the four to shoot down several mini-hordes as they passed a small clinic. Jenny and Nick provided most of the fire, while Ellis did his best to avoid crashing into the cars that clogged the streets.

"Reloading!" Nick cried, while Jenny chose her shots carefully, firing the rifle in short bursts. Nick flicked the safety off and fired again.

Blood sprayed across the air as they systematically blew heads to pieces, and Nick noticed that Jenny's aim was improving. Most of her shots were headshots, with one or two hitting Infected in the chest and sending them spinning.

A Hunter leaped through the air, clearly aiming for Jenny, but Francis lifted his shotgun and blew a hole on the Hunter's stomach. Intestines and other guts rained down on the two sitting in the back, as the Hunter's body fell onto the road.

"Francis!" Jenny cried, wiping blood and flicking intestines off her torso. "The hell did you do that for?"

"You're welcome!" Francis said, turning back to watch the road.

Beside her Nick was complaining about the amount of blood that was now on his suit. Shortly after that, another horde arrived, as if attracted by the blood and guts Jenny and Nick were sitting in. Jenny sighed, raised her rifle, and fired.

"I am sick and tired of this shit," Nick complained. "The moment we reach Utopia I am taking a bath."

"I hope there's room for one more," Jenny added, giving him a sly grin.

"For you, yeah." Nick grinned at her as he fired. The Infected were soon left behind, and they were now driving down a road that connected to the highway.

"I hate highways," Francis said. Ellis had stopped the Jeep and stepped out.

"Aw man, not this again," Ellis muttered, frowning.

Before them lay a vast expanse of cars, and all of these were blocking their direct route to the city. The skyscrapers of New York loomed ahead, and Jenny could barely make out the logo of the building they were trying to get to.

"This is Route 666 all over again," Nick bitched. "Seriously, can't we find a single road that isn't blocked?"

"We do this and get it over with," Jenny said. "We've made it this far, haven't we? Utopia is just on the other side of the city."

The four looked at each other and nodded. Francis cocked his shotgun. "Let's do this and kick some zombie ass."

They walked in a straight line, on the lookout for any alarmed cars. Francis led the way, followed by Ellis, Jenny, and then Nick. They had all flipped the safeties of their guns off, and their fingers were poised above the trigger.

An Infected family, composed of a father, mother, and two children, suddenly slammed against the glass windows of their van, their faces feral.

"That's messed up," Ellis said, shaking his head.

Francis used his shotgun to take all four down, but he was clearly unnerved by the sight of the Infected children. It was the first time any of them had seen a child Infected with the Green Flu (save for the corpses back in Bradbury), and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Let's go ladies," Francis barked, turning away from the van and moving past two black sedans. Inside, the passengers were all dead from gunshot wounds.

"How close are we to the damn sewers?" Nick asked.

"Hold your horses Colonel Sanders, we'll get your shitty ass back where it belongs," Francis replied gruffly. "Just be patient."

"Yeah, and we'll be passing by your place as well, Francis. It fucking smells, but then again, so do you."

"Well fuck you."

"Can we just move?" Jenny snapped. She hated to admit it, but after enduring a week of Francis and Nick's incessant banter, she was sick and tired of it.

The two older men fell silent and nodded. Ellis sniped several clumps of Infected as they passed, and the four had to dodge a nasty acid puddle from a Spitter, which Nick killed. The highway had more cars than Route 666, which meant that the group soon found themselves being swamped by a massive horde.

It was Francis who had alerted the horde; the biker accidentally brushed his hip against an ultra-sensitive car alarm, which emitted shrill shrieks and beeping noises.

"Fucking hell!" Francis swore, as the Infected's voices rose up as one, nearly drowning out the car alarm. "Get ready, girls!"

Nick was about to make another snappy retort when Jenny brushed past him. At first he thought that she knew what he was about to say, but then realized that she was heading for a good shooting position. Turning, Nick spotted a Boomer amongst the Infected.

"Aunt Bea!" Nick cried, as Ellis spotted the Boomer and was immediately drenched in bile.

"Aww, this stuff sucks!" Ellis exclaimed, shaking the bile off his arms. He was quickly overwhelmed, and the three other Survivors were forced to concentrate their fire on the mini-Horde that was attacking Ellis. Francis shoved the Boomer at a safe distance and shot it.

_Things cannot get any worse_, Nick thought as the Survivors managed to regain some control of the situation.

Ellis's body was marked with scratches and bruises, and Francis had a thin streak of blood through the length of his arm as a result of Jenny's friendly fire. Nick's arm ached, but he didn't dare stop firing. The Infected flowed down the highway, and some were already on their way up from the banks below.

Interspersed with the hordes were Hunters and Smokers, as well as a few Jockeys. Ellis took most of them using his sniper rifle, but Jenny was ridden by a Jockey and Nick had to shove the offensive Infected off of her and kill it with a few bullets to the head.

The car alarm was still wailing as the Survivors used a short lull in the battle to regain some ground. The four surged forward, and Ellis gulped down some pain pills Jenny had given him.

"We are unstoppable!" Francis crowed, raising his shotgun in the air jubilantly. The biker seemed to have forgotten the events of the past week, for he seemed like his old self again. Despite his wound, Francis was eager to shoot some motherfucking zombies.

"This is far from over!" Ellis said, nodding his head towards a fresh horde, attracted no doubt by the car alarm that was now behind them. "Them sonsabitches are coming up fast!"

Jenny and Nick decided to take the ones that were coming at the group from the rear, while Ellis and Francis took out the ones that were running at them full on. Nick took out his pipe bomb, flicked it on, and threw it down the bank. "Chase this, you zombie bastards!"

Most of the Infected running at them quickly changed course, undoubtedly attracted by the flashing light and ticking noise the pipe bomb was giving off. The four charged through the horde, which was now seemingly oblivious to their presence.

A few seconds later the pipe bomb went off, decimating a good chunk of the horde. Nick managed to snag a new pipe bomb that was wedged between a wheel and the road, and slipped it on the holster on his leg.

He could hear Jenny breathing heavily, but like him was more focused on killing the horde. It was then when the Tank made its appearance, slamming its fists onto the road, creating cracks.

"Hold steady! Tank!" Nick yelled. He needn't have bothered though. At the sound of the Tank's growls, his three other companions opened fire.

The Tank grabbed a black Mercedes and threw it at the four Survivors, making them scatter. Francis dodged to the side and nearly fell off the highway, while Ellis sought shelter behind a bus. Nick ended up behind a dark blue sedan and he turned, expecting to see Jenny beside him.

She wasn't.

"Holy shit Jenny what the fuck are you doing?" Ellis shouted. Nick saw Jenny rush toward the Tank, her assault rifle peppering the monstrosity with bullets.

"Jen!" Nick slid across the hood of the sedan in his haste to reach her, firing his rifle as he went.

The Tank growled in anger and raised a fist. Jenny sensed what the Tank was going to do, and she dodged the punch and turned, still firing her rifle. Now she was behind the Tank, and Francis, Ellis, and Nick were in front of it.

The Tank roared, raising its fists high in the air. Jenny spotted a Molotov on the other end of the road and dashed towards it, using her axe to kill the Infected that were in her way.

"Hey you crazy steroid chugging asshole!" she screamed, as she lighted the Molotov. "Over here, you overgrown bag of shit!"

The Tank turned towards her, and she flung the Molotov at it. It exploded against the Tank's chest, setting it alight. The Tank staggered, the fire finally draining it of its last energy. It fell to its knees with a heavy thud and keeled over.

"Not exactly angry at Tanks, are you?" Nick asked her when she went back to the group. He had an amused and slightly worried look on his face, which changed to relief as she hugged him.

"I'm pissed. I think I hate them even more than Witches," she told him as they broke apart. Ellis and Francis were watching them, the former with a silly smile on his face.

"That alarm isn't going to stop, is it?" Ellis looked back at the car, which was still flashing its lights.

Francis nodded. "Yeah. We'd better get going, otherwise another horde's going to be at our asses again."

"We'd better get off the highway," Jenny suggested. "We're going to go down to the canal anyway."

So saying the Survivors walked over to the right cement barrier that separated the highway from a slightly steep drop to the water below.

"Careful, it's a steep slide down," Nick warned, as Jenny hoisted herself up and over the cement barrier.

Jenny winked at him. "See you down there." She let go and slid down onto the side of the canal. From here she could smell the stink that came from the entrance to the sewers.

"Whoa, shit!" Nick slid to a stop beside her, mud streaks on his pants.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" Ellis cried, raising his rifle in the air as he slid down.

"I hate sliiiiiiiides!" Francis exclaimed. He crashed into Ellis, who was a bit slow in getting up. The two ended in a tumble of limbs near the canal, and the biker quickly tried to disentangle himself from the younger man. "Oh come on, dude!"

"Hey you bumped into me, man!" Ellis pulled himself up. "God this stinks!"

"We must be close," Jenny said.

The four of them started walking towards the smell. Jenny found it funny that they were actually eager to wade through human excrement, but as Nick had so eloquently pointed out, driving through New York (if they had even managed to get through the highway) would most probably cost them their lives.

Sure, they had managed to survive a highway that had the devil's number on it, get past an entire hospital full of Infected, escape certain death from a group of sadistic cannibal freaks, and survived a nearly crushing defeat against a Tank.

But they were only human. They could bleed, break their bones, and even _die_. They didn't know whether they would survive to see the sunrise, or if they would die as they lay inside a safe room. But as long as they had breath left in their body, they would _fight_.

Fight to survive, fight to live another day, and fight to be safe.


	31. Bad Blood: Chapter 3

_Bad Blood – Chapter Two_

The canal soon led to a large drainage pipe, which also functioned as a makeshift safe room. Ellis commented that it was similar to the one he and Nick had stayed in back in Louisiana. Francis then added that he and his original companions had gone through a "stinkin' sewer" where they fought a Tank.

"Well it's obvious the three of you are used to this sort of thing," I said hoarsely, trying not to notice the disgusting smell of human feces that was coming from the other end of the drainage pipe. "I'm not, and I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"You'll get used to it eventually," Francis answered, sniffing and rubbing his nose. "But yeah, this entire pipe stinks."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Ellis added, coughing. "Smells like something died in here."

"No, it just smells like shit," Nick replied. "In its most potent form."

I nearly vomited; Nick had described the smell down to a T. Francis must have noticed this, because he chuckled. "Hey Nick, looks like you just grossed your girlfriend out."

Nick reached into his suit pocket and took out his handkerchief, which he then tied around my nose. "Better?"

"Yes, much better. Thanks." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

The drainage pipe was bare except for a table and a metal shelf, which had a few weapons and a small ammunition pile. First aid kits were there, but since none of us had used our kits yet (a first), we left those alone just in case another Survivor group would pass by.

We rested for a few hours; Ellis's wounds, while many, weren't too grievous and he assured us that the pain pills he had taken back on the highway would last.

"Ellis, they only last temporarily," Nick reminded him.

"Yeah," Francis agreed. "Someone needs to use their first aid kit right about now."

"Heck no, I feel fine. Don't worry about me, guys. I'm going to make it." Ellis looked completely sure of himself, and who was I to doubt his ability to survive? He'd been through a lot, even more than me.

Once we had enough rest – although Francis said that he'd rest once he got to Utopia – we replenished our nearly depleted ammunition stash and went out of the safe room.

The pipe led directly to the sewers, and we literally were in deep shit the second we stepped out the safe room.

"Jesus Christ," Nick swore, as he ended up in waist-high muck. "My suit!"

Francis snickered as he stepped in the yucky gunky water, while Ellis managed to leap onto the cement walkway and avoid the excrement entirely. I hesitated, debating whether to try and jump onto the walkway or wade through the sewage before climbing onto the walkway.

I decided on the latter, and immediately regretted it. I cursed as I waded to the walkway; the extra thick liquid hampered my movements, making me walk painfully slow. It seemed like hours before I reached for Nick's hand as he helped me up onto the walkway.

"We all need a bath," Francis muttered.

As much as we wanted to gripe about how smelly we were now, we forced ourselves to move forward. I decided I could deal with the smell, and I untied Nick's handkerchief and returned it to him.

"Maybe there are no zombies in here," I said hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Those assholes are everywhere," Francis called from the front. His shotgun soon barked as he shot a couple of Infected that had their heads against the slimy walls. "So we just go straight, right?"

"Yeah, the map said this here sewer goes directly into the city," Ellis replied. He had taken up the rear, his baseball bat at the ready. "Then it's on to the building, and then Utopia."

"What sort of facilities do they have there, Jenny" Nick asked.

"It's like a small city," I replied. "They have almost everything in there. It has a gym, a movie theatre, a clothes store, and even a coffee shop. Most of the employees there hardly go home; the company operates 24/7."

"What sort of things do they make? Like drugs?" Francis grinned. "I could sneak in some pot, and maybe a little Mary Jane."

I laughed. "No, they're the ones who helped make these pain pills, actually."

"You're joking," Ellis said in a hushed voice. "No way!"

"Yes way. I recognized them when we were on Route 666." I smiled at the thought. Of course Dad belonged to another department entirely, but still.

"Well one thing's for sure, if we run out of pain pills we know there's going to be stash somewhere in the building," Nick said.

We continued our trek through the sewers, and every so often we kept an eye out for a manhole cover or an access door.

An hour slipped by, and then two. We encountered several Infected, including the usual Hunter and Boomer, but no hordes ran screaming at us. We soon ended up in a circular area, which led to a large pit seven or eight feet deep. Pipes ran through the pit and circled above our heads, but there was a metal walkway that we could use to get to the other side.

Just then Francis spotted a set of metal rungs that were embedded in the concrete wall. "Up here."

"Where the hell does this lead?" Nick griped as we climbed. His suit was now anything but white; it looked slightly brownish, with streaks of red and dark green stains. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Somewhere where there's less shit, most likely." Francis gripped the last rung and grunted, lifting the cover off. It fell to the concrete floor with a loud clang, and Francis quickly lifted himself up. We then heard gunshots and the signature growls of Infected.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Nick unhooked his rifle from his shoulder and practically ran up the rungs. He then climbed out of the hole, only to reappear at the opening to help me up.

We were standing in the street, just three blocks away from my dad's old office building. Francis and Nick were now providing me and Ellis cover fire; once we had replaced the manhole cover back, we joined the two in shooting the Infected. The trickle soon became a full blown flood, as the Infected ran screaming at us, their eyes wide and their mouths drawn back, exposing their bloody teeth. Most had blood stains on their now ragged clothes, but they were as fast as ever.

"Run and shoot these fuckers!" Nick shouted. I quickly directed them down the next street. We continued to open fire at the Infected, but every so often our shots missed.

My heart was thumping painfully in my chest.

_How did it get this bad this fast_? I thought. _If only Francis hadn't pushed the manhole cover off, maybe we could have snuck past them_.

But I knew that it wasn't true. We all knew that cities were clogged with Infected, and that there could be possibly hundreds of them in one street alone. Not to mention that there were Special Infected thrown into the mix.

I knew I would soon run out of ammunition, so I quickly snapped the safety on and slung my rifle over my back, taking my axe in my hands. It felt heavy, but once the adrenaline rush set in I focused on aiming for the Infected's heads, swinging, and sinking the axe blade deep in their heads.

Of course using a melee weapon meant that I had to go closer to the Infected than the other three, but I had no choice. I didn't want to use up all my ammunition before we even got to the building. I just hoped that what my dad had told me was true: that the entire staff had been evacuated once the outbreak began.

Otherwise, that meant that we'd be facing an entire company of Infected.

In the furor we all failed to hear the crying of a Witch – until Francis stumbled into her, startling her immediately.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Get this bitch off me!" Francis screamed, as the Witch started slashing at his abdomen with furious abandon.

I ran over and put all of my weight into my axe swing. The pointed tip sank into the Witch's head and I twisted the blade, killing her. I put my boot against her head and yanked the axe off her head; the Witch fell onto Francis, who was shuddering as blood squirted from the huge claw marks on his stomach.

"Get up, Francis!" I urged. I took off my jacket from around my waist and tried to staunch the bleeding. "Come on, I know you're tougher than that!"

"I have definitely felt better," Francis muttered. "Ah shit, think I need that much blood?"

Even now I could feel his blood flowing past my fingers. He needed more than just a freaking first aid kit. We had to get to the office building now.

Ellis rushed over and flung Francis's arm over his shoulders, giving the biker much needed support.

"The office building is just down the corner," I told Ellis. "Go. Nick and I will hold them off. The doors are probably locked, but try the handicap access door. That one's hardly locked, and I don't think they had time to secure it. There's a button on the ground that opens the door from the outside. You can find the medical station just off the front desk; it's on the left hallway. It has everything you need. Go!"

Ellis nodded and hurried off with Francis, who was now looking pale. I had tied my jacket around him, and from here I could see the dark red stain grow even darker…darker….

I turned and joined Nick, who had dropped his assault rifle and was now killing the Infected with his machete. We hurried backwards, hardly daring to tear our eyes away from the approaching horde. It seemed endless, as if the entire population of New York was bearing down on us.

"Nick! Use this!" I unslung my rifle and handed it to him. I knew he was a much better shot than I was, and would do much more damage with a rifle in his hands.

We turned the corner and ran pell-mell down the sidewalk. The Infected howled and chased after us, and I could practically feel their rough hands on my back. I didn't dare stop, didn't dare look back, for fear of what I might see.

"Nick! Jen!" Ellis waved at us from the building, and I forced myself to run faster.

Nick and I reached the building and Ellis slammed the shatter-proof glass door once Nick and I were inside. The Infected crashed onto the doors, and for a split-second I feared that these wouldn't hold or an Infected would step on the button that would open the access door.

Ellis solved that by inserting a metal bar across the door, bracing it.

"Is there a metal gate in this fucking place?' Nick groused.

I nodded. "The security room."

I pointed to a small enclosure near the elevators, and Nick ran inside. He pushed a button and the heavy metal gate lowered. While the gate was installed in case of a security breach or riots, I suspected that this was the first time they had ever been used.

"Where's Francis?" I asked Ellis.

"He ain't looking too good," Ellis answered solemnly. "He downed some painkillers, but I think he needs stitches."

I steeled myself. I didn't have a medical degree, but I did watch a few medical soap operas before. I just hoped it was enough.

Ellis led me and Nick to the small medical center. Francis was lying down on a bed, and I could see the blood.

I went to the cabinet and got a bottle of antiseptic, bandages, and a needle and thread for stitching his wounds. I doused the needle in alcohol to sterilize it and placed the items on a metal tray.

"Francis," I said softly, and he opened one eye.

"Hey Jen. I told you I'd get us this far," he murmured. He seemed to notice the needle in my hands, for he gripped the bars of the bed tightly. "I fucking hate hospitals."

Nick seemed to know what needed to be done (he, after all, had an admittedly violent past), because he pinned Francis down, while Ellis held onto Francis's legs.

Without warning I poured antiseptic over Francis's wounds. He cursed with such dramatic flair that I would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that his stomach looked like it had been used for a cat scratching post.

I used a towel to wipe the blood off, and then slipped the thread through the eye of the needle. I worked feverishly, and Francis fainted halfway through the procedure. I tried not to think of the amount of blood Francis had lost, and when I finished, I gave a loud sigh.

Nick helped me wrap bandages around Francis's stomach, and then we collapsed onto a couple of chairs. Ellis had gone out to look for some food, and now he came back with cans of Coke and even some microwave pizza.

"Man this place is amazing!" he exclaimed as he set the food and drinks down on the bed beside Francis. "The lounge still has a working freezer and there's still electricity!"

"Must be the generator. It could run for months at a time." I reached for a can of Coke and popped the tab open. It tasted and felt great going down my throat. "Was there anyone else in the building?"

Ellis shook his head. "Don't think so. There were no blood stains or guts on the floor or anything. I think they were evacuated."

I nodded, but I needed to make sure. I didn't want to be lulled into a false sense of security. I took a bite of a pizza slice (it was pepperoni) before leaving the medical center. I heard Nick follow me, and I held his hand tight as we walked down the hallway and into the main lobby.

The pounding of fists still rang, and I knew it would be some time before the Infected would leave. We walked to the security room and saw that the cameras were on. Silently we watched as the screens showed the various locations in the building. So far there were no Infected, and I could feel myself slowly relaxing as the grainy images continued to show empty hallways, empty offices and cubicles, and empty bathrooms.

We were alone, and safe.

At least for now.


	32. Bad Blood: Chapter 4

_Bad Blood – Chapter Four_

Francis woke to the delicious smell of pepperoni pizza and the sting of his stitches. He groaned and threw the hospital blanket that had been draped over his body, and saw that his stomach was covered in bandages.

"Ah man, something don't feel right," he moaned, hating how much he sounded like a pussy.

"Hey, you alright!" Ellis grinned as he chewed on a pizza slice. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a fucking freight train," Francis replied. "Think you can spare a slice for a dying man?"

"Always the drama king," Nick drawled as he and Jenny entered the medical clinic. "Never knew I'd be saying this, punk, but I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm alive too." Francis took the slice Ellis handed to him and chewed on it. He finished the entire slice after a few bites and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Coke?" Jenny said, smiling and handing him a slightly chilled can. "They don't serve beer here, unfortunately."

Francis accepted the drink from Jenny gratefully. "Thanks Jen. For patching me up."

"We look after our own," she said, sitting on the bed. For a fleeting moment Francis thought it was Bill he was looking at; Bill, the ex-Vietnam veteran who would do anything to protect his group. While Jenny wasn't as experienced as Bill when it came to fighting, she had quickly become the heart and soul of their little ragtag team.

She was there to stop him from coming to blows with Nick, she was there to pander to Ellis's childish whims, and she was there to keep Nick sane and from going completely over the edge. But what about what _she_ wanted?

For the past weeks all she seemed to be completely sure about was to get them to Utopia. Nothing else mattered. It was as if she would be able to achieve a personal victory once she succeeded in bringing the three of them to the Survivor camp.

"Man, can we check out the gym? We can get Nick some new clothes!" Ellis was beside himself with excitement. This was his first time in New York, and he was in a rather nifty place. He couldn't believe that this building had all the facilities that they would need.

"One thing at a time, Ellis." Jenny grinned. "We'll have to get Francis to my dad's office. It has a bed and bathroom, so we can stay there."

When Jenny asked Francis if he wanted to use a wheelchair, Nick thought his ribs would crack from too much laughing. Even when Jenny threw him a dark look, he continued to chuckle until Francis verbally threatened to punch his lights out.

"I'd fight back, but I normally don't attack a defenseless handicap," Nick replied, sniggering.

Francis snarled and nearly leaped out of bed, but Jenny pushed him back down gently. "It's okay. We'll stay here until tomorrow, and then get you upstairs."

"Fuck this," Francis muttered, getting to his feet. "I'm fine, let's go."

Jenny sighed and rounded on Nick. "Did you have to do that?"

"What? He did the same to me, in case you've forgotten," Nick reminded her. "I'm just-"

"Returning the favor, I know," Jenny finished. "Just take it easy. I'm actually quite sick of hearing the two of you keep going at it. It's driving me mad."

"I'll stop, but if he makes the first move-"

"You'll finish it. I expect nothing else from you." Jenny smiled and kissed him on the lips, before taking his hand and following Ellis and Francis out.

"What floor is your dad's office located?" Ellis asked, squinting at the floor directory.

"The 36th floor," Jenny replied.

"God damn, you're going to make us walk all the way up?" Francis declared, ignoring the soft banging noises behind them.

Ellis headed to the elevators and pushed the Up button. The doors slid open smoothly. "The elevators still work!"

"Well damn," Nick said once they were inside. It was as if they were riding in a golden cage. The ride up was fast, and Nick felt his ears pop. He could feel Jenny grow tense as the elevator sped upwards; it was as if she was dreading something. The elevator doors slid open and the four stepped onto plush red carpeting.

Huge gold letters spelt the name of the company, and a plaque indicated the department they were in: "Viral Research."

"Viral research? Wait, your dad worked with viruses?" Nick asked as Jenny pushed open the huge glass doors of the department. She ignored his question and walked down a long row of offices, finally stopping at a large wooden door.

DOCTOR PAUL GREENE, Head Researcher and Virologist, read the sign on the door. Jenny hesitated for the barest of seconds before turning the knob and stepping in.

Once they were all in, Jenny turned and shut the door. Francis collapsed on a plush leather couch while Ellis took a seat behind a large mahogany desk. Nick remained by the door, studying Jenny. She looked agitated, as if she wanted to say something but was unsure of how and where to begin.

Finally she took a deep breath and looked at them. "Guys, there's something you need to know."

Ellis and Francis looked at her expectantly, while Nick crossed his arms. Somehow he knew he was going to find out what was really going on in that head of hers, or what the truth really was.

"My dad is…was a virologist," Jenny began. "About eight months ago I was bitten by a rabid dog. My body didn't react well to the rabies, so my dad made a new viral strain that he hoped could remove the effects of the rabies. Back then I tried to act like nothing was wrong, that it didn't bother me. But I knew I almost died, and that it was only the strain that kept me from succumbing to the effects.

"I can't explain how it works; I'm not that good with genetics and DNA. All I know is that Daddy was able to manipulate the strain of rabies and combined it with my DNA. He used me as a host and prepared to destroy the rest of the samples. Somewhere along the way things went horribly wrong. The virus got out, and I don't know if it's because _I_ infected someone, or if it's because someone was able to steal a sample and released the virus.

"Daddy said it was dynamic, that it could quickly mutate depending on the person's DNA. It could also be transmitted through body fluids, or it could be airborne," Jenny related. Her face was now streaked with tears. Nick wanted to comfort her, but he had to hear the rest. It was the final piece of the puzzle to the woman he loved, and after that, he would know who she really was.

"So you're saying that your dad created the Green Flu virus?" Ellis said slowly, as if the information was too much to take in. "He did that, in a span of a few months?"

"Dad was a genius. He was making new strains since he started working here thirty-two years ago. Most of these were harmless; he was just experimenting with DNA and stuff. He didn't mean for all of this to happen, I know it," Jenny answered. "He just wanted me to be safe. Mom's death really shook him, and I don't think he wasn't ready for me to go."

"You're Patient Zero," Nick said, looking at her carefully for confirmation.

She nodded.

"I know you're all going to hate me, and I understand," she continued. "Everywhere we've gone, I see what my dad and I have caused. I-"

"Hell Jen, if you think we're going to hate you just because your dad wanted to save you, you're nuts," Francis interrupted. "This new world sucks like fuck, yeah, but like I said, it's nothing we can't handle. Bring on the Tanks, the Witches, and the Infected! We'll kill all those sorry zombie bastards."

Jenny gave a slight choking noise. "You don't hate me?"

"No way, Jen," Ellis added. "You've saved our lives dozens of times. Plus I agree with Francis. I can't blame a pop for wanting to save his daughter, now can I?"

Jenny's lip trembled and she smiled a little. She then turned towards Nick, her eyes questioning him. Nick shook his head.

"Jesus, Jen. I love you, and that's all that fucking matters. I told you, I don't give a rat's ass about who you were before this all started, and I certainly don't give a damn now."

It was as if a dam of emotions had been released, and the three realized how long Jenny had held everything in. Jenny rushed to Nick and the conman hugged her tight.

"I love you. So much," she whispered into his ear.

Francis made retching noises, but Nick ignored it. He was glad she had finally told them herself; maybe now she could stop focusing on the past and start looking forward.

Sure he was hoping that the truth was something other than what it was, but hell, who was he to judge? She didn't care that he used to lie, cheat, and steal, so why should he let something like that get in the way?

Francis and Ellis were right; Nick couldn't blame Paul Greene for loving his daughter enough to create a strain. If he even had a daughter, he'd gladly face a thousand Tanks just to make sure that she lived.

"Well that was dramatic," Francis commented once Jenny had settled down. "Now I have to ask: got any smokes up here?"

"Yeah, my dad has, um, some cigarettes," Jenny replied. She stood up and walked over to the desk (Ellis was spinning around in the revolving chair), pulling out a pack of Marlboro and a silver lighter. "If you prefer Dunhill, there's still one left."

"I'll have that," Nick called, and Jenny took the remaining stick and handed it to him. Francis grinned as he opened the pack and slipped a cigarette in his mouth. After Nick lighted his, he handed the lighter over to the biker.

Nick hadn't smoked a cigarette in a while, and it was nice to feel the smoke unfurl from his lips. His ex-wives didn't smoke, and hated it whenever he lit one inside the house. Jenny seemed used to it, because she didn't move away from him even as he exhaled trails of smoke.

"Can we go to the clothes store now?" Ellis suddenly piped up, stopping his spinning long enough to look at the Survivors on the couch. "Nick needs a new-"

"Ellis, say another word about the condition of my suit and I'll tape you to that goddamn chair," Nick said, squishing the cigarette stub in the ashtray.

"I just thought you'd like it to be white again," Ellis said. "We all need new clothes."

Jenny looked at Francis, who eyed her. "You in the mood to go?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here," Francis replied. "I've got cigarettes, I'm good."

"Okay." Jenny and Nick stood up; the former went to a small cabinet and took out a shotgun (Francis's gun was lying in the street outside) as well as a box of shells. "Here. Just in case something shows up."

Francis took the gun and ammunition from her gratefully. "Come to daddy, you."

"I hope you're talking about the shotgun, vest," Nick said as he, Jenny, and Ellis left the office. The three took the elevator to the 18th floor. The entire floor functioned as small mall; it was a collection of stores, including a Starbucks outlet and a bookstore.

The clothing store was just beside the bookstore. Jenny explained that like all the facilities inside the building, the stores were open 24/7, and were most likely unlocked. Nick tried the door and it swung open easily.

Ellis made his way to racks of jeans, while Jenny walked towards a table of plain shirts.

Once she had chosen a top that she liked, she turned around and saw him looking at her. "Nick, aren't you going to change into something else? We can wash your suit in my dad's bathroom, but you need to, er, wear something else while we wait for it to dry," Jenny said.

Nick sighed. "I don't like the look of those suits. They look off."

"Well choose something else, then."

Nick didn't like the prospect, but he joined Ellis in choosing a pair of jeans and a shirt. Once he had a rather decent looking shirt and a pair of jeans that he found that he actually liked, he craned his neck and looked for Jenny.

He found her in front of a table that had underwear for sale, scrutinizing a pair of lacy blue panties. She seemed to like it, because she tucked it under the shirt and jeans she had found, and went on to choose a matching bra.

Nick grinned at the thought of seeing her in underwear, but his train of thought was shattered when Ellis loudly wondered where the briefs were.

"God damn Ellis, couldn't you just go and look for it?" Nick exclaimed, annoyed that Ellis had interrupted his daydreaming.

Ellis nodded, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. He went to the other side of the room and seemed to find what he was looking for.

_Please don't let him announce that he found briefs_, Nick thought.

"Hey Nick! You could use new briefs too, right? I found some!" Ellis cried, loud enough for Jenny to hear.

Jenny looked up from a bra she was studying, her eyes wide. "Ellis, do you do that when you're shopping with Keith?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Ellis replied sheepishly. "Keith don't like it much, to be honest."

"I wonder why," Jenny mused, smiling. "I'll just be in the changing room, okay?"

"Yeah."

Nick's eyes followed Jenny as she made her way to the back of the store. She still had her axe and first aid kit with her, and he heard a slight thud as she put the axe down. A few seconds later Nick heard her muttering, and then a much louder thud.

"Fuck!" she swore.

"Jen?" Nick frowned and entered the changing area. She was sitting on the floor in front of the farthest changing room. She was in her underwear, except that her jeans were down on her ankles. "Is everything okay, sweetheart? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I think I just pulled a muscle when I tried to unhook my-"

It was then when Ellis entered, clutching his clothes. By the looks of it, he planned on wearing the same outfit he was wearing now, albeit cleaner. It took Ellis a few seconds to see Jenny, but when he did he turned beet red and practically dove into the nearest changing room.

"Um, sorry," he said from behind the door. "I swear, I didn't see anything!"

Nick rolled his eyes. Ellis was such a virgin.

Jenny stood up and stepped out of her soiled jeans. She didn't seem to care that Nick was there, because she unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of the jeans.

"Nick," she said, turning around. "I know you're checking me out."

"Well you're making it very easy for me to do so," he told her, giving her a rakish grin. Her hair was partially covering her breasts, and Nick knew he was getting stiff.

_Damn_, Nick thought. Jenny smiled sweetly and walked towards him. Nick's breath caught as she approached, but she then covered his eyes with her hand, turned him to the right, and gently pushed him inside the changing room.

"See if those clothes fit you, big boy," she said, laughing softly. Nick sighed and stripped. Hell, if Ellis wasn't in the store with them, he'd probably have thrown her against the damn wall and fucked her. He took off his dirty suit and changed into the clothes he'd picked out.

"I look like a fucking hippie," he muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'd better get this suit back soon."

"Knock knock," Jenny called from behind the door. Nick half-expected her to still be in her underwear, but when he opened the door, she had already changed. Upon seeing him in his new clothes, she smiled widely. "Well look at you. I didn't know you could look so normal."

"I prefer the suit. I'm only wearing this because I know you wouldn't want to see Ellis and Francis checking my ass," he replied.

"Hmm. Well you'll have your suit back tomorrow, don't worry," she told him, giving him a wink before going back to the store to get a fresh set of the clothes she was wearing. Nick admired the way her ass moved (he knew she was turning it on sufficiently) before going back inside to change into his suit.

Nick and Ellis left the changing area at the same time and replaced the clothes that they had fitted; all three were aware of the fact that they stank and that the clothes they had fitted probably smelled.

Jenny stopped by the bookstore to get a copy of a book before the three returned to Greene's office. They found Francis gorging on some chips that he had found in the mini bar. Jenny snagged a chip before heading to the bathroom, which was connected to the office.

While Jenny bathed, the three talked about what she had told them earlier. The truth had come as a shock, but they were willing to accept it. Ellis said that Jenny's dad wasn't a bad guy, while Francis just shrugged.

"It wasn't them that made things worse," he grumbled. "The military and CEDA fucked up big time." He told them of his encounter with Lieutenant Mora, and how the military refused to believe eyewitness accounts of the Special Infected.

Nick firmly stood with Jenny, saying that it wasn't her fault this all happened.

"We're not blaming her," Francis said, crushing a cigarette butt on the ashtray. "I think this came from somewhere higher up."

"Meaning?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "You think her dad's boss stole those samples."

"Yeah. No idea who that fucker is, but he's the most likely suspect," Francis concluded.

They heard the shower stop, and a few minutes later Jenny returned, her hair damp. She wrinkled her nose.

"God, we really do smell," she commented, and then chuckled. "Who's next?"


	33. Bad Blood: Chapter 5

_Bad Blood – Chapter Five_

Francis's wounds looked better in the morning, so we took the elevator back to the 18th floor and had some coffee and breakfast. All the facilities in the building still had power, so the doughnuts were still fresh and Nick was able to whip up steaming mugs of coffee for all of us.

"Man, I could get used to this," Ellis murmured through mouthfuls of doughnut. He reached for the whipped cream and sprayed generous amounts of the cream on his coffee, and then took a huge sip.

"You have a foam mustache, Ellis." I bit into a doughnut and savored the rich chocolate taste.

Ellis wiped the cream off his upper lip and chin with a tissue and continued eating his doughnut. Nick and I were holding hands under the table, which forced us to eat with one hand.

"Where the hell are your other hands?" Francis finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw they're holding hands!" Ellis said, after he peeked under the table.

Nick rolled his eyes and finished his coffee, while I tried kicking Ellis under the table. Seeing Nick in something other than his suit was nice, and the shirt he'd chosen complemented his dark hair well. He was still wearing his shoes (all of us were), but still…he looked cute.

I remembered the way he looked at me while we were in the changing area yesterday. If Ellis hadn't been there, I'd have most likely given in to him. I smiled at the memory as I sipped my coffee.

"Are there any weapons in this place?" Francis asked. "I've got a shotgun, but what about you guys?"

"I think there's a stash in the security center." I finished my doughnut. "Shall we?"

Francis nodded. "Hey Ellis, you done eating yet?"

"Aw man, cheesecake!" Ellis leaned over and snagged a plate of cheesecake from the chilled display.

"Guess that answers your question," Nick said sarcastically.

Ellis ate a slice of cheesecake and another doughnut before we were able to go down to the lobby. It felt strange to have the entire building all to ourselves; the last time I was here the lobby was full of people. Of course Dad was given special treatment, being one of the top employees of the company, and we usually had an elevator to ourselves whenever we came here together.

A lot of employees knew me by name, but I was only familiar with a few. I wondered where those employees were now. Were they able to escape? Or were they part of the horde that had attacked us yesterday?

There was no time for such sentimentality now. We were within reach of Utopia, and all that was left for us to do was to call for military assistance. I didn't know what the others felt about what remained of the country's military forces, but now they were the only ones who could help us get out of the city.

The weapon stash in the security center yielded only submachine guns and a single shotgun, which Ellis took hesitantly. Nick and I opted for the silenced submachine gun, and we took the clips that we would probably need.

Now that we were armed, we felt confident that we could hold out for some time. Francis did need to rest; I didn't want to risk his wounds from opening, and we could use some rest and relaxation. We went around the 18th floor, browsing the books and ducking inside Starbucks whenever we felt hungry. Nick soon reclaimed his suit and was back to his flashy, conman persona.

Pity. I kind of preferred him when he was in his "civilian" attire.

We bunked inside dad's office for the night, confident that all of us could enjoy a good night's sleep. Before sleeping I browsed through dad's things. Most of them were notes and other office supplies, but in one of the side drawers I saw a picture of him with me and Mom. We were at our family cabin and the picture showed me holding a large fish that I had just caught (I was about ten in the photo).

I ran my fingers across the photo, smiling. I then folded the photo and slipped it in my jeans' pocket. Dad hardly had any photographs on his desk (save for the one where he and I were with Aidan Frost), and I preferred the photograph that had him and Mom.

I then closed the drawer and made my way to the couch. Nick lay there, but when he saw me approach he moved to make room for me. I smiled and snuggled close to him. Ellis was already snoring on the other couch, while Francis was lying on the bed in the other room.

"We're nearly there," Nick whispered, kissing me behind my ear. "Once we get to Utopia, do you know the first thing I'm going to do?"

"Take a bath?" I smiled as I studied Nick's ring in the available light.

"That can wait. I'm taking you out on a real date. None of this running from zombie shit."

"I'd like that." I turned my head to kiss him. "I wonder where you're going to take me."

"Depends on what Utopia's like. But I'm sure I can think of something."

"If there's a poker table we could stop by," I suggested. "I've always wanted to learn how to play it."

Nick chuckled. "Why not? But in your case, I'd teach you how to play _strip_ poker."

"I think I know how that one plays out, funnily enough."

"Well we'll see. Damn I can't wait to get an actual bed."

Nick and I stayed awake for a few more hours (force of habit, I guess). Every now and then we made small conversation, but most of it was spent cuddling. I was afraid that after telling them who I really was – and who my dad really was – they'd back off. It had been such a huge relief to get it off my chest and still be friends with all of them.

I still felt terribly guilty over my part in the outbreak, but knowing that Francis, Ellis, and especially Nick, didn't hate me over it, helped me deal with the guilt. I had admittedly pushed most of my thoughts over it in the back of my mind, but being back here, where Dad once worked, finally pushed me to confess.

_What's done is done, Jenny_, my mom once said. _The only thing we can do is meet whatever consequences our actions have caused and go from there_.

I fell asleep with Nick's hand on my waist, and the knowledge that he was close by soothed me and lulled me to sleep. I dreamed about my mom, my dad, and even Bill. I was supposed to introduce them to Nick, but he was nowhere to be found.

"We'll wait for you," my mom assured me, smiling. "He may have gotten lost."

I nodded and went out of dad's office. The rest of the employees were busy typing reports and answering calls. I called Nick's name as I went, finally pushing the doors open that led to the laboratories. To my surprise the hallway that ran past the lab rooms was dark. I fumbled for the light switch, finding it and flicking it open.

"Oh god," I moaned. The laboratories were packed with Infected, which had all been standing still. Once the lights flashed on, however, they all turned their heads towards me, opened their rotting mouths, and gave a loud wail.

I felt frozen in place; I couldn't scream or run away. I just stood there and watched as they broke free from the laboratories and descended on me.

"Jen!"

"No!"

The Infected clawed at my body, at my face, and at my legs. One of them left a long, bloody gash that ran from my neck to my abdomen. The pain was so intense that I opened my mouth and screamed.

"Jen! Jen!"

My eyes flew open and I saw Nick and Ellis leaning over me. "What…what happened?"

"You were having another nightmare," Ellis replied. "Come on, let's get you to your feet."

I took Nick and Ellis's hands and stood up shakily. "How did I get down there?"

"You started thrashing around, especially when I tried to calm you down," Nick started. "Then you fell to the ground and started pushing at something invisible."

"Were you being attacked by Infected again?" Ellis inquired.

"The labs," I whispered, remembering an iota of my dream. "There's Infected in the fucking labs!"

The last words were barely out of my mouth when the wail of Infected rose up.

"Shit!" Nick cursed, while Ellis ran to the other room. He ended up bumping into Francis, who was sliding shells inside his shotgun.

"This never ends, does it?" he commented. "Let's go!"

We grabbed our first aid kits, exited the office, and saw Infected employees rush at us.

"Ah, it's like seeing what Louis would have been like if he'd been Infected," Francis muttered, raising his shotgun and shooting.

"This way!" I called, directing them to the other end of the work area. I hoped we could go around the horde and make a run for the elevators, but clearly that plan was foiled when another rush of Infected came straight at us.

Nick and I fired our guns; I mostly fired in short bursts to preserve the ammunition. The horde kept on coming, and I wondered how many Infected were stored inside the laboratories. The tendrils of the dream still clung to me, and I shivered.

For some reason there were no Special Infected within the horde, and while I was glad for that, a part of me wondered why. I had become used to fighting Boomers, Smokers, Spitters, Chargers, Jockeys, and Hunters, that it felt disconcerting not to see – or hear – them.

"Reloading!" Ellis cried, sliding some shells inside his shotgun. Beside me Nick took out a fresh clip, ejected the old one, and slammed the new one home.

We then reached the elevator lobby and Francis slammed the doors shut. The Infected pounded furiously at the glass, and cracks soon formed. "This is getting good," Francis said, reloading his shotgun.

The elevator seemed to move so fast earlier, but now it was slow as a snail. It felt like ages before we heard the characteristic chime that announced that the elevator was opening, and the Infected was already pouring in even before the doors opened.

Francis used his shotgun to kill a group of Infected that were clumped together tightly, letting me and Ellis dive inside the elevator. Nick soon followed, and Francis fired a few more rounds before getting in. One Infected was able to jam the doors with its foot, and I lifted my axe and cut its foot off. It gave a howl and stumbled backwards, and the elevator doors closed on it.

"Why didn't those bastards show up on the security cameras?" Nick demanded. "We checked the feed and didn't see anything!"

"There are no security cameras in the labs," I replied. "It keeps the security guards from spying on the research that was going on in there."

Ellis leaned against the elevator wall. He had pressed the button for the 18th floor on impulse, and now we all waited to see if there were Infected on that floor.

The elevator bell chimed again, announcing that we had arrived. The doors slid open and I heard Francis exclaim: "Who the hell are you?"

"Hello. I am Doctor Aidan Frost. I do believe Jenny knows me."

I whipped my head up at the sound of Aidan's voice. My eyes grew wide as I stepped out of the elevator. "Doctor Frost?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Aidan smiled. "I'm here to save you."


	34. Bad Blood: Chapter 6

_Bad Blood – Chapter Six_

**Utopia**

Rochelle tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Zoey and Coach to come out of the general's office. Louis was beside her, looking as tense as ever.

Almost a month ago, she, Coach, Zoey, and Louis barely escaped the military cruise ship that they were on. They had managed to hitch a ride on one of the last remaining planes that took off before the Tanks destroyed the ship, but Francis, Ellis, and Nick weren't on it.

For weeks they had badgered General Lewis to give them any news of what happened to their friends, but the general had been firm. He simply refused to share any information of what he called was "top secret information," but the dynamics seemed to have changed recently.

The general had summoned them to his office, allowing only two of them inside. Rochelle and Louis decided to wait outside, the former because of her fear that Francis was dead.

Rochelle loved that greasy monkey, and she missed sweet Ellis and sarcastic Nick. She hoped that they were okay, and that they were able to contact the general.

"They're okay," Louis said, putting a comforting hand on Rochelle's shoulder. "They're all tough men. If anyone can survive this zombie apocalypse, it's them."

Rochelle nodded, to worried and nervous to speak. Zoey and Coach then appeared, their expressions troubled.

"How are they?" Rochelle asked, jumping up from the couch she was sitting on. "Are they…alive?"

Zoey nodded. "Somehow those three managed to make their way to New York. They're in the city right now."

"I knew it! I knew they would make it!" Louis cried happily. "When is the military bringing them here?"

"They ain't," Coach said, frowning. "They've been talking about some high priority individual who's been traveling with the three, and the general has made it clear that she'll be evacuated first. The other three will have to wait."

"Bullshit, that's what it is," Zoey grumbled. "It's probably just some high-ranking CEDA employee who's given grandiose promises to the guys just to get her sorry ass here."

"Nick and Francis wouldn't stand for anyone like that," Rochelle reminded Zoey. "Whoever they're with, I just hope she refuses to be evacuated without the three. They did just help her get all the way here."

"That's exactly what's happening," Coach continued. "The general says the girl is flat out refusing to be evacuated if she isn't with Ellis, Nick, and Francis. So now they're trying to negotiate a compromise. The general isn't happy."

Rochelle bit her lip. She hoped that whatever was going on in the city, it would help bring Francis (and Ellis and Nick) to Utopia.

* * *

The room was dark, but he had become accustomed to it. He had lived in relative seclusion since the outbreak, and this made it easy for him to locate his tape recorder.

"Patient Zero has been reacquired, but is refusing evacuation. We may have to change our plans to accommodate her wishes; I do believe she is unaware of her importance. Now we only need him, and everything will be complete."

He turned the recorder off and leaned back, a smile forming on his lips.

Soon.


	35. Frost Bites: Chapter 1

_Frost Bites – Chapter One_

**Utopia**

"Did the general say anything new?"

Rochelle was sitting with Louis and Coach in one of the tables in the community diner. Unlike the military ship, Utopia was a small island community composed of a number of lucky Survivors who had made their way there during the initial days of the outbreak. It felt like a small slice of heaven, hence the name "Utopia."

Coach shook his head. "Zoey's trying to get more information off the old coot, but so far he claims he doesn't know anything other than the girl's being damn stubborn."

"Well if she is, that's probably going to be their ticket out of the city," Louis commented. "If they're so gung-ho about bringing her here, then they'll end up bowing to her wishes."

Rochelle sighed and ate her cereal. She just wanted Francis here. His presence was a comfort, and it felt strange not to see him. These past few weeks she had lived in fear, fear that she would never see Francis ever again.

It was like Rayford, part deux.

Zoey stormed inside the diner, ignoring the surprised looks most of the patrons were giving her.

"He's not budging," Zoey said furiously when Louis asked her what happened. "I swear, he's driving me crazy. All I did was ask him if he'd received news of this special girl, and he told me to go do my nails. Ugh!"

"Calm down, Zoey. We'll find out what's going on eventually," Louis assured her.

"I sure hope so, because I am this close to escaping this place and rescuing the guys." Zoey crossed her arms and frowned. "They all remind me of Mora."

"At least they're not shooting at us." Louis and his maddening optimism was a boon most of the time, but now it annoyed Zoey. She sighed.

_Whatever the military is doing, they'd better hurry up_, she thought.

* * *

Doctor Aidan Frost smiled and looked at Jenny. She was thinner than he remembered, but still beautiful. She was sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk, looking at him with apprehension. Behind her stood a man in a white suit, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding the back of Jenny's seat.

Aidan didn't like the way the two looked intertwined – why, the man looked a damn mobster! Aidan wondered what Jenny's dad would have said had he been here with them.

"What is this all about, Aidan?" Jenny asked, dropping all formalities. "You said you came here to save us, but now you're telling me I'm the only one the military is going to be evacuated. What about my companions?"

"Well Utopia has reached its capacity," Aidan said carefully. "And General Lewis refuses to take in more survivors unless-"

"That's utter bullshit, and you know that, Aidan," Jenny said, cutting him off. "They said Utopia was a safe haven for whatever remains of our society, and yet this so-called general is refusing to accept more people? We've been through a lot!"

Aidan shifted in his seat. The man standing behind Jenny was giving him such an intense stare that it was starting to bother him. "You must understand, as much as Utopia claims to provide shelter and protection of what has now ravaged the country, it does have its limitations."

"Limitations imposed by someone who only cares for the safety of him and his men," Jenny seethed. "If they aren't going to be evacuated, then neither will I."

Jenny stood up and was about to leave when Aidan reached over his desk and grabbed her wrist. "Jennifer, don't do this. I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. I cannot do it if you leave."

Her expression darkened. "Do not talk about my dad, Aidan. I know what you did to him. You pressured him to make some stupid viral strain when he should have been taking care of Mom. Mom and I needed him then, but you practically held him prisoner. Mom died without seeing him, and now you claim to have my best fucking interests at heart? You're pathetic."

"I hate myself for doing it," Aidan admitted. "But you know what Bartlett is like."

"Bartlett didn't do it, Aidan. _You_ did. And now you're trying to clear your conscience by saving me," Jenny went on. "I told you, I am not going anywhere unless Nick, Ellis, and Francis are with me."

The four were halfway out the door when Aidan made one last effort. He knew General Lewis would eventually disagree, but he had to do something.

"Alright, alright," he conceded. "I'll convince Lewis to accommodate the four of you."

Jenny looked at him, studying him closely. Aidan could see that she and the man in the suit were holding hands.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Aidan said accusingly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "And why should that matter to you, Aidan?"

"I feel obligated to-"

"Fuck you and your obligations, Aidan! I've never been a huge fan of yours, but don't you use my dad as an excuse!" Jenny walked towards him, ignoring the fact that he easily towered over her. She poked him painfully in the chest. "And don't think that you're the only one who can save us. We've gone through a lot, and we can certainly get to Utopia without your damn evacuation plan."

With that, she turned on her heel and left with her companions, slamming the door to his office. Aidan remained where he was for a few more minutes, before walking back to his desk and pulling something out.

As Nick and the others walked away from the office, he could sense that whatever tension she was feeling was slowly ebbing away.

Aidan Frost had led them away from the Infected hordes by bringing them down to the secret underground research facility – one that Jenny had been completely unaware of – but it appeared that he was only after _her_. Nick didn't like the doctor very much, and his dislike increased when he noticed Frost staring at Jenny a little too long.

"Well this proves that the military really fucking sucks," Francis said as they went inside their room.

"Maybe they ain't doing so well," Ellis said thoughtfully, sitting on the bed. "They might be having a food crisis of some sort." Ellis didn't seem to like that thought.

"Imagine that," Nick drawled. Jenny had crawled onto the bed beside Ellis's, and the conman sat beside her. "With Ellis here we'd probably go through the food supplies in a month."

"Har dee har har." Ellis lay down and yawned. "Hey, you think Aidan could check if the others are in Utopia?"

"I could, the question is if he would," Jenny replied. "He's always been self-serving."

"Are you really going to refuse to be evacuated without us?" Nick trailed his finger down her arm.

"Yes. If he won't help us, I'll find another way. You guys are my family now, and we look after our own."

The group then changed topics. Jenny asked about their other four companions and what they were like. Francis gushed on and on about Rochelle, while Ellis was over the moon when he was asked about Zoey. Jenny had to ask about Louis and Coach to stop the two from going at it, while Nick ended up dozing on her shoulder.

"Louis is Mr. Positive," Francis said, after finishing his little monologue about how he had fallen for Rochelle back in Rayford. "If someone gets attacked by a Witch, he'll say that it's a good lesson for us."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Getting attacked by a Witch is a good lesson? How?"

"He said it taught us not to startle Witches." Francis lowered his arms over his stomach, which was still wrapped in bandages. "As if we didn't already fucking know that."

"What about Coach?" Jenny had heard a few tidbits about the man, and he reminded her of her uncle, Darren, who had died when she was about ten.

"Oh Coach is great. He's always there to give us a pep talk whenever we're in a bad situation. There was this one time when we were about to open the emergency door to a downed plane in the Louisiana swamps and Nick was hurt pretty bad; Coach was there to keep him going."

Jenny smiled. "They all sound nice. I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah, yeah, they're great," Ellis agreed, nodding. "Shame that doctor ain't going to let us talk to them."

"I'll see what I can do," Jenny said. She hated the idea of asking Aidan for favors, but she knew Francis and Ellis were worried about their girlfriends. The least she could do was ask Aidan if he could ask the general if Zoey, Rochelle, Louis, and Coach were okay. Jenny told Francis and Ellis where she was going and went back outside.

The hallway was all white, and she passed several large laboratory rooms on her way to Aidan's office. She had been surprised to learn that the company actually had an underground base (it reminded her of the Hive in the Resident Evil games) that her dad had never told her about.

She reached Aidan's office and knocked. Aidan opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. "Jennifer."

"It's Jenny," she said. "I need a favor."

Aidan raised his eyebrows, as if he hadn't been expecting to hear that. "Oh? What favor would that be?"

"My companions were with their friends in the military cruise ship. I want to know if they are in Utopia." Jenny looked at Aidan. "Please."

"And what will I get in return?" Aidan asked.

"What happened to your so-called obligations, Aidan? You say you owe my dad. I don't expect to give you anything in return," Jenny said. "You're the one who owes me."

"I didn't promise your father to serve as a middleman between you and your lover's friends," Aidan argued.

"Very well." Jenny pushed past him and walked towards the radio. Aidan gave a surprised gasp and then hurried after her.

"What are you going to do?" Aidan asked as Jenny positioned herself behind the radio that was placed beside his bookshelf.

"Calling the general myself," she said. She noticed that the radio had already been pre-set to a certain frequency, but Aidan stepped in front of her. "Get out of the way, Aidan."

"No. You…I'll call him," Aidan relented. "Just… what are their names?"

"Rochelle, Zoey, Louis, and Coach." Jenny crossed her arms and stepped away. "I'm not leaving until you call them, Aidan, so don't even think of tricking me."

Aidan fumbled with the headset as he switched the radio on. Soon General Lewis's voice sounded amidst the static, and when Jenny heard that the four other Survivors were in Utopia, she visibly relaxed. At least she wouldn't have to go and tell Francis and Ellis that Rochelle and Zoey were dead; they could certainly count on a happy reunion when they reached Utopia.

When the general asked to talk to her, Jenny took the mouthpiece. "General."

"I hear you're refusing to be evacuated," the general said stiffly. "May I ask why?"

"You refuse to accommodate my friends. I am not going to leave them behind, general. They are my family now," I replied coldly. "If you won't help us, we will find another way."

"The streets are packed with the Infected. Frost told me you were barely fending off an attack," the general insisted.

Jenny frowned at Aidan, who was now looking at anywhere but her. "We were stepping out of the goddamn elevator, general. I don't think that counts as 'barely fending off an attack'."

"Whatever you were doing that time, Frost saved you. You would do well to-"

"You would do well to focus on getting all Survivors to Utopia, general. They're human beings, not one of the Infected!" Jenny was growing irritated. She couldn't believe that the general was turning a blind eye to Survivors who were able to make it this far, only to realize that the people in the safe haven they were looking for was going to turn them away.

"They're Carriers. I'm damn lucky to be one of them, and have enough men that are immune to the virus your father created."

"Then why are you refusing to let my companions in? If the people in Utopia are Carriers, three more won't make a fucking difference!"

The general did not reply for a long time. Jenny soon became tired of waiting and handed the mouthpiece back to Aidan, mumbled her thanks, and left.

Once she was gone Aidan and General Lewis discussed the situation. They both knew that Jenny had the only potent sample of the virus, and that there was still a scientist out there who knew the intricacies of the Green Flu strain. In the end, they decided to accommodate her wishes.

"We need her to cooperate," Aidan said. "It may be best if we just let her do what she wants. After all, once everything is done, we won't need her."

"So she is to be exterminated?" the general confirmed.

"Yes. As long as she lives there is still a chance for the Infection to start all over again. She's a Carrier, Lewis. A permanent one. I don't think there's a way to remove the virus from her system." Aidan felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew he was breaking his promise to Paul that he would keep Jenny safe, but damn, there were other people as well. He needed to think about the safety of what remained of humanity, and not just the safety of a single person.


	36. Frost Bites: Chapter 2

_Frost Bites – Chapter Two_

I returned to the room to find Nick awake, obviously ticked that I had left without him.

"You could have just woke me up, you know," he said irritably.

"Aidan gets a little hostile when he sees you," I replied, brushing my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. "I thought it would be best if he just saw me."

"What? Are Ro and the others okay?" Francis asked. He and Ellis were munching on potato chips, and I could see some bits of chips fly into the air as he spoke.

I nodded. "They're fine. They'll be there when we arrive."

Francis and Ellis looked visibly relieved.

"Knew they were gonna make it. I just hope they ain't worrying too much about us," Ellis said. "We got through a lot of shit, but hey, we're here now!"

"True," I agreed. "Now all we need to do is wait to see if Lewis agrees to evacuate us or not."

"What are we going to do if he doesn't? Those two look like assholes; I don't trust them." Nick frowned and I squeezed his hand.

"Neither do I. Maybe we can access the sewers and again?" I suggested lamely. Nick snorted while Francis shook his head. "If we only had a plane to fly…"

"If you're trying to tell us that you want Ellis to fly a plane, I think I'd rather pass through the streets," Nick declared.

"Now that ain't nice, Nick," Ellis said. "I did try my best to fly the whirlybird."

"It's a helicopter, Ellis! Not a whirlybird!" Nick looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

"I'll call it whatever I like, fancy suit," Ellis retorted. "I can't work a whirlybird, but my buddy Keith and I did play a game where we had to fly a plane."

I laughed. "I think I used to play that game too. But I always ended up crashing it in the ocean right after takeoff."

Francis then asked if we could steal a car, or maybe a tank. "Let's see a Tank punch through a damn army vehicle!"

"I had a zombie proof vehicle once – or at least I thought it was," Ellis related. "If I still had it, we'd be able to drive to Utopia, no problem."

"Uh, Ellis? Utopia is an island," I corrected him. "We'll have to find a boat."

"Aw damn. But at least it'll get us to the shore, right?" Ellis grinned and shoved some chips in his mouth.

The hours ticked by. The room we were in had a small pantry and a bathroom, but there was nothing we could do to amuse ourselves. I had left the book I had been reading in my dad's office, so I ended up sleeping most of the time.

I was then shaken awake by Nick, who told me that Aidan was in the room. I moaned sleepily and raised my head. Aidan was sitting at the foot of my bed, smiling. He completely ignored Nick.

"The military will be sending an evacuation plane for you and your friends," he said. "I was able to convince Lewis to accept them into Utopia."

"When will the plane get here?" I asked. It seemed too good to be true, and at first I thought that I was dreaming.

"In a day or two," Aidan replied. "They still need to make certain arrangements. But don't worry, it'll be here."

"I hope this isn't a trick, Aidan," I warned him.

Aidan shook his head. "Your father and I were close. I wouldn't do anything that would make him think badly of me."

"Always concerned with your reputation, aren't you?" I commented brashly.

Aidan shrugged. "But if your father were here, things would be a little different, wouldn't they?" Aidan's eyes strayed to Nick, who looked at him defiantly.

"No. Things would be the same," I told him. "Except of course we wouldn't be speaking, because my dad wouldn't wait this long for me and my friends to be brought to Utopia."

"Well we'll never know," Aidan finished. He stood up and brushed some imaginary dirt off his shirt. "I'll see you for dinner."

Aidan stood and shut the door, without bothering to acknowledge the three other men. I sighed and flopped back down.

"You suspect something?" Nick asked me, noticing the expression on my face.

"Yeah. It's like they agreed to quickly. Aidan usually hates not getting his way. Something's up," I decided.

"Maybe Aidan was the one who released the Infected," Ellis mumbled from beneath his pillow. "I mean he might have some control panel down here."

I frowned, considering this. "I wouldn't put it past him. But how the hell did he know we were going to the 18th floor?"

"Must have tabs on us and stuff. Technology nowadays…" Ellis trailed off, and a few seconds later I heard him snoring.

"Well what do you know. Ellis actually sounds smart when he's about to sleep," Nick observed, grinning.

"So they didn't evacuate the building," I said softly. "But why did my dad tell me that they did?"

There were so many questions I had, so many things that needed answering. Francis said that the Infected we were fighting looked like Louis. Based on what I've heard, Louis was in his corporate attire when the outbreak hit. That only meant…

"They left the employees to die," I breathed, shocked. "Why?"

Nick looked at me. "Hm?"

"The Infected we were fighting earlier – they were company employees. They probably only evacuated the most important people and left the employees to fend for themselves," I said.

"Or the military shut them all up in the laboratories and then left," Nick added.

"No. The laboratory windows are made of glass – they wouldn't just stand there and wait to die," I reasoned.

"They were knocked unconscious?" Francis suggested. "Wouldn't put it past those military assholes."

I bit my lip. I was at home when the outbreak hit with my dad. He had gone to the office to try and fix some messes, but he had accompanied me to the nearest airport where he saw me off.

"_I love you, Jen_," he had told me as we drove to the airport.

"_Daddy, come with me_," I had begged. "_Please. You've done all that you could, don't leave_!"

"_I'll never leave you, baby_," he had promised. "_Whatever happens Jen, know that I love you so much. I just want you to be safe and happy. But don't worry. I'll see you on the ship once I'm done. I'll never leave you_."

When I had boarded the military aircraft, I had twisted around to look at my dad one last time. He stood there, smiling reassuringly, but I could tell that there was fear in his eyes.

The events that happened in the company were hazy, since my dad didn't elaborate much during our many talks over the radio. We mostly talked about what we'd been doing lately (although dad knew that they had been taking blood samples and doing all sorts of freaky tests on me), and I never once asked what happened to the company after my dad was evacuated.

It was possible that the outbreak occurred here, and the company called on CEDA to deal with it. They may have evacuated the VIPs first before releasing a nerve numbing gas and then placed all the remaining people in the laboratories, turned off the lights, and left. I knew it was a long shot, but it was the best explanation I could come up with for the Infected that were in the labs.

The only person who knew the truth was probably Aidan, because he was also in the company with my dad. But why hadn't he left?

All this thinking was giving me a headache, and I closed my eyes. I wanted to know what happened here, but a part of me was afraid of the answer.

A few minutes later I could tell that my brain wasn't going to let me get a lot of sleep, so I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and washed my hands.

_So many questions, and not enough answers_, I thought. I sighed and leaned my hands against the counter, trying to steady myself. It seemed as if the closer we came to safety, the more we had to deal with some painful truths.

Before reaching New York, all we focused on was getting here and fighting to survive for another day. Now that we were here, it seemed as if we were being asked to focus on _why_ we were in this mess. I wanted to go up to Aidan and demand what his role was in the outbreak and why he didn't go with my dad when he was evacuated.

But a part of me was tired. I was tired of all the conspiracies and the personal agendas that were being fulfilled in exchange for the lives of others. I knew my dad and I fell into the latter, and I just wanted an end to this.

But how?

My dad was dead, and any chance of finding a cure for the virus was gone the moment he died. The situation was hopeless.

"I guess we just have to accept the world for what it is and make each day count," I whispered to my reflection. "And make sure that no matter what happens, we won't let them take away what humanity we have left."

I wiped my hands dry, switched the light off, and went back out. Ellis was practicing wielding his shotgun – Nick had insisted that Ellis take the shells out just in case – and was starting to feel more comfortable using it. Francis was scratching at his bandages while finishing a can of Coke, and Nick…well, Nick was looking at me like I was the last woman on Earth.

I knew that wasn't completely true (there was still Rochelle and Zoey, as well as some other women in Utopia), but still.

My earlier reservations about waiting until we reached Utopia were gone. I knew that it was possible that something would happen to either of us, and I craved some time alone with him.

"Come with me," I said, taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Ellis called.

"Um, we'll just be looking around," I replied hastily, shutting the door before Ellis could ask if he could come with us.

Nick was looking at me curiously. I smiled, put a finger to his lips, and led him down the hallway, away from Francis, Ellis, and most especially, Doctor Aidan Frost.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Nick asked, chuckling. "Hey, slow down!"

I ignored him, looking for the right place. We reached the end of the hallway and I pulled Nick towards me as we rounded the corner.

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply. It didn't take long for him to realize what I wanted, and he kissed me back. I felt his tongue enter my mouth slowly, and I responded by curling my tongue around his, flicking it slightly.

His body was responding in all the right ways, and I felt the bulge in his pants as he pushed me against the wall. I giggled as he broke our kiss off, trailing soft kisses down to the base of my neck. He then sucked at the skin on the left side of my neck, and I moaned with pleasure.

My hands ran down the length of his back, finally gripping the sides of his suit jacket.

"Can't wait to get me naked, huh?" he whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"You have no idea," I told him, pulling his jacket off. Before Nick could start unbuttoning his shirt, I stopped him, kissing him again. He slid his rough hands under my shirt and rested them on my waist before taking my shirt off. He stepped back to admire the view, and I gave him a sultry smile before putting my hands against his chest, pushing him against the opposite wall.

I pressed my pelvis against his erection and he gave a soft moan. I grinned at his response and gave him a love bite on his neck. He grabbed my ass and pressed me even closer.

"You're such a tease," he growled, but he was smiling. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, enjoying the feel of his chiseled chest beneath my fingers, while Nick pulled the zipper of my jeans down. I could feel my desire for him soaking my panties – those oh-so sexy blue lacy panties I had picked out yesterday – and I wondered if he sensed it.

I hope he did.

Nick was in the process of pulling my jeans down when I heard Francis and Ellis. My mind was still on fucking Nick that it took me a few seconds to realize that they were calling our names.

"Oh come on!" Nick muttered. "I don't fucking believe this."

I pulled the shirt over my head, understanding what Nick was feeling.

_All I want is some time alone with him_, I thought, handing Nick his suit jacket. _Is that too hard to understand_?

I shook my hair, covering the spot on my neck where Nick had marked with a hickey. It still tingled, and I waited apprehensively. Nick grunted, as if he was having a difficult time getting rid of his erection.

Ellis and Francis rounded the corner as I stepped in front of Nick. "Hey Francis. Ellis."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Francis asked. "Didn't you hear us calling you guys?"

"We did. We were on our way back when you came," I answered quickly.

Francis crossed his arms. "Riiiiiiiiight. Well come on, Doctor Winter's calling us to dinner."

"Yeah, he says there's going to be pot roast and everything," Ellis added excitedly.

I smiled. "Pot roast. Yum."

Nick and I followed Francis and Ellis down the hallway; Aidan was waiting for us outside our room.

"About time," he commented once we reached him. "I was afraid I had to send out a search party for you two."

Aidan was smiling, but he was looking at me accusatorily. I met his gaze steadily and shrugged. "I haven't been here before. It's only natural that I get a little…curious."

"Well we're here now, Doc," Ellis said, smiling. "Now how about that dinner?"


	37. Frost Bites: Chapter 3

_Frost Bites – Chapter Three_

Aidan tried hard not to glare at Nick over the dining table. He knew just what Jenny and Nick were doing before he had rushed to the room on the pretense of announcing that dinner was served.

_God, Paul, look at what your daughter has become_, Aidan thought, watching as Jenny laughed at something Nick had whispered in her ear. _She's become a gangster's whore_.

Beside him the kid named Ellis wolfed down a slice of pot roast. It was his second helping already, but it seemed as if he still had room for more. Francis, on the other hand, was busy picking his teeth clean with a fork.

"So, tell me your stories," Aidan prompted. "Except for yours, Jennifer. I already know yours."

Ellis quickly launched into a long "about me" monologue, which was interspersed with stories about a man named Keith. He talked about how he had first Nick at the top of a burning hotel, The Vannah, and how they were forced to fight their way to Liberty Mall in the hopes of being evacuated. He then told Aidan about the adventures he and Nick went through, along with Rochelle and Coach, who were both in Utopia.

Francis just told Aidan he was some guy who liked killing zombies, while Nick only mentioned that he was previously a conman. Aidan could imagine the look on Paul's face. Paul Greene had been very particular of who his daughter went out with, up to the point of keeping her completely isolated from the opposite sex.

When Lily was alive, Paul was a bit more lenient. After her death, however, Paul went into overdrive and scrutinized every boy Jenny went out with. If he found a single disagreeable thing about the boy, he refused to accept him.

Aidan remembered joking to Paul that he (Aidan) may be the only one good enough for her, considering that he was just like Paul. Paul had then turned to him and said sternly: "No. I don't want Jen to be married to a man like me."

In other words, Paul told him to fuck off and leave his daughter alone. But Aidan didn't. He continued to watch her from afar, especially when she came to the company to visit her father. He had hoped that once Paul was gone, Aidan would be free to make his intentions known.

And then this bloody punk just had to come between them and fuck things up.

"Aidan, what happened here?" Jenny asked. "How did the employees become Infected? Were they in the laboratories the entire time? How long was my dad here before you evacuated him?"

Aidan took a long sip of water before replying. "When the outbreak came we had to bring your father here. He was the only one who understood the dynamics of the strain. Not long after he arrived, a few employees started exhibiting strange…symptoms. Your father instructed to have the entire building gassed as a precaution before he and the other scientists left. I stayed behind to make sure that there would be someone who'd help you get to Utopia."

"Did my father know that the military cruise ship would be destroyed?"

"No. But he did plan on sending you to Utopia eventually. He knew the cruise ship was vulnerable to attack, and he had scheduled your transfer after a few months. I was to wait here for you and evacuate you once you arrived," Aidan explained. "The employees that were gassed were housed inside the storage cells beside the laboratories. The military was a huge help during those times."

"But why gas them? Why leave them behind? They had families of their own," Jenny said, aghast.

"Your father suspected that there were Carriers and he didn't want to add to the spread of the infection. I'm not saying his plan was foolproof; your father did all he could. But I think he wasn't thinking straight. All he could think about while he was here was your safety," Aidan finished.

Jenny, surprisingly, wasn't crying, but her face was full of sadness. Aidan wanted to reach out and comfort her, but instead she leaned against Nick's shoulder and played with her food. Aidan fought down the anger that was bubbling inside of him and chewed on a piece of pot roast to take the tension away from his face.

Across the table Nick kept a close watch on the doctor. Nick noticed that Frost was looking tense, especially when his gaze rested on Jenny and Nick. Nick didn't want to think it, but the doctor had all the classic signs of jealousy.

_He's old enough to be her dad_, Nick thought with disgust. _Sure I'm 35, but hell this guy's a decade older than me_!

Nick placed a hand over Jenny's to see how Frost would react. As Nick expected, Aidan's eyes narrowed slightly. Jenny wiped her mouth on a table napkin and excused herself. Aidan's gaze followed her out the door, and Nick resisted the urge to punch the man's lights out.

Francis seemed to notice the obvious tension between the two men and started wondering silently how long it would take before the two would crack and end up fighting. He personally didn't trust Frost, but he was their only ticket out of here. He hated having to put his faith in the military (they, after all, had tried killing him and Louis and basically screwed them over countless times), but he was grudgingly giving them another chance.

_For Ro_, Francis thought.

Ellis was beside himself. He hadn't had pot roast in months, not since his Ma prepared one for his birthday. The steamy meat reminded him of home, and he helped himself to another serving. He was so wrapped up in eating pot roast that he failed to notice the tension in the dining area.

_That Aidan is a helluva cook_, Ellis thought, chewing on a juicy piece. _This tastes almost as good as my Ma's pot roast_.

"Got any family, Doc?" Ellis asked, stopping his eating just long enough.

Aidan shook his head. "No. I had an ex-wife once, but she left me for another man. I don't have any kids either."

"Now that's a damn shame," Ellis replied. "A man's gotta have a family of his own sometime."

"Do you like someone?" Aidan turned his head towards the mechanic and bit into a soft carrot. Most of the food in the kitchen had been pre-prepared before the outbreak and stored in the large freezer. Aidan had mostly lived off preserved food and snacks, so most of the food was still there. All that he needed to do was to pop the food inside an oven or microwave to reheat it.

"Yeah," Ellis replied. "Her name's Zoey. Met her back in Rayford, and I tell you, brother, I am going to marry that girl."

Aidan smiled. "Well congratulations."

Nick stood up. "I'll go check on Jen."

"You do that," Aidan said stiffly. "I hope the two of you won't get…lost again."

Nick ignored Aidan and went out of the dining room. As he passed Francis, the biker grinned.

The entire underground facility was composed of laboratory rooms that went down for four more levels. The topmost level, according to Frost, was a devoted living area (with a few lab rooms thrown in for less important departments) and several offices. The entire facility was in a square shape, and that there were no branching hallways. It was virtually impossible for a person to get lost inside the facility, which made Frost's comment ironic.

_He might have been spying on me and Jen in the hallway_, Nick thought as he shut the door. _The cockblocker_.

Nick set off down the hallway, wondering if Jenny went back to the room. He decided to walk the entire length of the level just to make sure. About ten minutes later Nick was back outside the dining room.

Where the hell could she be? he thought, frowning. She wasn't in their room, nor was she inside her dad's office, which was right beside Frost's. Compared to Frost, Paul Greene had a significantly larger office. Nick had peeked inside in the hopes that Jenny was there, but immediately left when he saw that she wasn't.

He decided to head there again. Frost had made Paul Greene sound like an uptight and overprotective dad, which was contrary to the way Jenny talked about him. Nick had never felt curious about anyone in his life, but Jenny wasn't just someone. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and Nick had never been surer about anything else.

Nick pushed open the door to Greene's office and stepped inside. The man's desk was in disarray, as if he had been forced to leave in a hurry. This was unlike the state of his office in the building, and Nick decided that Greene had headed here first.

Aside from piles of papers and a pen or two, Greene had photographs of his wife and daughter. Nick smiled a little when he saw a baby photo of Jenny, her fist raised, as if she was trying to punch whoever was taking her picture. Another photo showed Jenny in her prom dress, dancing with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes (Tyler?). And there was a studio family picture, with Jenny's mom sitting on a tall-backed seat and Jenny and Greene on either side of her.

Nick rifled through some of the papers, but they were all gibberish. Nick decided he had seen enough. Frost may have subtly described Paul Greene as someone who wouldn't approve of Nick's relationship with Jenny, but the man had kind eyes and a homely look about him.

Nick was about to leave when he heard someone cough. He slowly turned around, his instincts telling him it was most likely that dickhead, Frost.

It was.

"What are you doing here?" Aidan asked, his voice dripping with venom. "I thought you were going to look for Jennifer."

"I am. I thought she'd be here," Nick replied shortly.

"Well apparently she isn't. You were looking at Paul's papers earlier. Why?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you, fucker."

Aidan's smile widened. "Does Jenny know the kind of language you use? Why her father wouldn't even let you _look_ at her."

"Oh really? And you know Paul Greene that well to speak of him that way?" Nick balled his hands to fists. He hated everything about Frost, from the man's sandy-colored hair to his unpolished dress shoes.

"We were colleagues. I don't think I can say the same about you. From what dump did you come from, anyway? But the most important question of all is: what the hell did you do or say that made Jennifer even like you in the first place?" Aidan snickered. "She's clearly beyond your league."

"Tell that to someone who fucking cares," Nick growled. He pushed past the other man but Frost swung a fist at him, which hit Nick on the side of the head. His ears rang, but years of brawling in bars had given Nick the ability to land a punch quickly.

He turned on his heel and slammed his fist onto Frost's nose, and he smiled with satisfaction as blood spurted from the doctor's nostrils. Nick then landed a gut punch, which caused Frost to back off and left him gasping. Nick shook his arms and cracked the crick in his neck. When he turned his back to leave, however, Frost was upon him a flurry of fists.

Nick felt blows land on his face, but he grunted, grabbed Frost's shoulders, and kneed the doctor in the groin.

"You…fucker…" Frost gasped, falling to the floor, clutching his dick.

"You started it. I just finished it," Nick told him, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

_Fuck the military, fuck that general, and fuck Frost_, Nick fumed as he made his way back to their room. _We can find a way out of this shithole_.

He was glad to find that Francis and Ellis weren't there – he didn't feel like explaining where he'd been. He entered the bathroom and saw that several bruises were forming on his face. He needed some ice, but there were no ice cubes in the pantry.

Nick hesitated, debating on whether to go to the kitchen (which was connected to the dining room) and risk having Ellis and Francis see his bruises. Unfortunately his face was throbbing too much that he found it difficult to ignore.

He was on his way out of the bathroom when he bumped into Francis.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to your face?" Francis exclaimed loudly. "It looks like you've been in a bar fight."

"I look like shit, don't I?" Nick muttered.

"Nah, you've looked worse," Francis replied. "Betcha you were going to get some ice for that."

"You don't say?" Nick said irritably. "Have you seen Jen?"

"Nope, we thought she was with you." Francis shrugged. "Haven't seen her since she left the dining room. Ellis is still in there, though. I think he and the pot roast are starting a relationship."

"Ha ha." Nick made his way to the door. "Hey Francis? You think accepting Frost's help is a shitty idea?"

"Yeah. I think he and the general are going to screw us once they get Jen on the evacuation plane," Francis replied.

"Think you're up to just skipping the whole evacuation part and finding a way out?"

"Hell yeah!"

Nick grinned. This was probably the first time he appreciated Francis's brash nature, and he nodded once before leaving the room. Nick shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. While they couldn't get a plane, there were probably vehicles in the parking lot that they could use. Nick hoped they had a Hummer or a really large vehicle that could flatten the Infected easily, but he knew that they weren't always that lucky.

"Yo, Nick!" Ellis said, just as he came out of the dining room. "Whoa, you okay bro? You look like hell."

"I feel like it too," Nick replied, walking past Ellis. The kitchen was medium-sized, and Nick found a small bag of ice in the freezer and pressed it to his face. He could feel his face numbing, but he kept pressing the ice to his face. Finally, when most of the ice melted – and most of Nick's face had completely numbed – Nick threw the bag in the trash and went out.

When he opened the door, all he saw was Francis and Ellis.

"Hey man, Francis told me. You think Frost's going to let all of us go?" Ellis looked worried.

"I don't think so. Okay, so maybe he'll let the three of us go, but Jenny? The guy's got a hard-on for her," Francis said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You noticed that too?"

Francis snorted. "Yeah, it's been pretty obvious. He gets all angry when he sees you and her together. Which is, uh, all the fucking time."

Nick's mouth twitched. "I think we should do it tonight. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Nick, I am with you on this one," Ellis said, nodding.

"Count me in, too. I won't let you sissies have all the fun." Francis grinned. Aidan hadn't confiscated their weapons, which was a relief. The three prepared their guns (Nick slipped a full clip into Jenny's submachine gun) and Francis rose to use the bathroom.

"Where the hell is she?" Nick wondered out loud. "She wasn't around when I looked for her."

"Maybe you two just missed each other. I mean she could have been on her way back here when you started."

"Yeah, but she should have returned by now," Nick insisted. "You know what, fuck this. I'm going to look for her."

"Hey wait for us. We don't want to be stuck in this room when Frost comes back," Ellis called. Francis came out just then; he snagged his shotgun and first aid kit and followed the two out.

"Where's Frost, by the way?" Ellis asked Nick.

"I just punched his lights out and kicked his balls," Nick answered nonchalantly. "He's probably still in the office."

Francis laughed. "Gave him hell, didn't you?"

"Nothing else but."

They walked the entire length of the facility, but they still didn't find Jenny. Worry was eating away at Nick, and he felt like punching someone.

"Better go check on Frost," Ellis said as they passed by Frost's office.

"He's not in there, he's in here," Nick said, nodding towards Greene's office. Francis opened the door to find…nothing. There was blood on the floor, but Frost wasn't there.

Nick didn't like the way things were going. First Jenny was gone, and now Frost. But Jenny had disappeared while Frost was still in the room with them, so it was impossible that he would abduct her.

Unless he had an accomplice.

Not knowing what else to do, the three headed to the elevators. They were then surprised to see one of them open.

"Where the fuck is Frost?" Jenny declared, storming out of the elevator. She looked livid. Her face was bloodied and she was holding two katanas, which were dripping blood. "We have to leave. Now."

She turned and entered a series of numbers on a keypad built against the wall. The elevator door opened and Nick and the others filed into the elevator, while Jenny pressed the button for the first floor.

"Jen, where the hell have you been?" Nick demanded.

Jenny turned towards Nick and her expression softened.


	38. Frost Bites: Chapter 4

_Frost Bites – Chapter Four_

Dinner with Aidan was tense. Despite his "efforts" in lightening the mood, I could tell he wasn't pleased with me and Nick. I couldn't eat properly, even more so when he told us what had happened in the company.

The fact that my dad was working in a top secret facility spoke volumes, and I was determined to find out what is it that they were trying to do. I decided to find out that very moment, and I excused myself from the table. I brushed my fingers against Nick's before I stood up, and once I closed the dining room door I made a beeline for my father's office.

I had seen it on our way to Frost's office, and I hoped that I could find more about the real nature of the company. I sat down behind Dad's desk and rifled through his notes. Most of these were his plans about the viral strain, but there were a few that were unsettling.

I observed that most of his notes were made in the laboratories on the third level, and decided to go down there. Aidan had used a key code to operate the elevator, and I had noticed that he used the numbers 1, 8, and 9 twice.

_Daddy must have entered my birthday as the key code_, I thought, and I headed straight to the elevator. My suspicions were right, for the elevator door opened once I entered 1281989. I stepped inside and pressed the -3 button.

The ride down took only a few seconds, and when the elevator door opened I saw that the hallway was dark. The little light that came from the elevator showed a bloody hallway, and the hairs on my body stood on end. I opened the control panel and pressed a button, preventing the elevator doors from closing.

Just like in my dream, the hallway was dark. The further away I walked from the elevator, the hallway grew darker and darker, until I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I brushed my hands against the wall until it hit a corner. I managed to find a doorknob, found it unlocked, and went in.

I fumbled around in the dark, afraid that I accidentally slipped inside a room of Infected. After about twenty steps, my hands hit solid wall, and I could feel the hard steel of a console to my right.

_A security room_, I thought. I ran my hands across the panel, and I felt my fingers brush against a flashlight. I quickly grabbed it and snapped it open. I shone the beam around the room. The cabinet that normally held shotguns was empty, but I saw two katanas hanging from a hook.

Back to melee weapons. Great.

I slipped the flashlight in my left pocket and practiced wielding the two. I sighed and held them in my arms, biting onto the flashlight. I stepped out onto the hallway, the beam illuminating my path. The lab rooms didn't have glass windows, save for small glass panels that were raised high above the floor. It was as if they didn't want visitors seeing what they were doing, and I was strongly reminded of an asylum.

I walked around the level, noting that the lab room in the middle wasn't composed of different rooms; rather, it was a single block devoted to viral research and experiments. I reached the fourth corner of the level and saw that there was a small office.

Since it was the only room that didn't look like a lab, I opened the door and went in. I saw a table full of test tubes, and I could see that they were clearly marked. I lifted one test tube up and saw the label: "WITCH."

"No," I whispered in horror, as I read the labels on the other tubes. They were all marked with the names of various Special Infected, but the blood samples for the Jockey, Charger, and Spitter, and Tank were missing.

I turned to the desk and saw Frost's untidy scrawl.

_I have found a similar DNA arrangement that Paul used. I believe I have created a cure, a potent strain of the virus similar to Patient Zero's. If this is true, then we can proceed with our plans without having to rely on the girl. I have had the strain for two days in my body already and I feel no bad side effects. I believe I have done what Paul Greene could not. I have_…

The note ended there.

"Fuck, what has he done?" I whispered to myself. It was then when I knew that I had to get the others out – and fast.

Suddenly I heard a loud beep, which announced that the steel doors of the laboratory rooms opened. The Infected stumbled out, all dressed in lab coats and, in some cases, security uniforms. For a few seconds they just stood there, apparently unsure of what to do.

I tried to slip back into the office room, but one of them saw me before I could do so and howled. Its brethren turned towards me in unison and rushed at me.

_Just like my dream_, I thought. But this was no dream, this was reality. I forced myself to snap out of my catatonic state, raised my katanas, and started slashing my way through the horde. Most of my swings found new fleshy sheathes in the bodies of the Infected, and I marveled at how sharp the swords' blades were.

I missed my mark several times, with my katana hitting the brick wall instead of the Infected's head, but I learned to use the blades at the same time. Some Infected succeeded in landing painful blows, and I shoved them back to give me some breathing space.

I felt their blood wash over me, and I knew I looked like I had taken a bath in blood.

_Elizabeth Bathory, eat your heart out_, I thought, using my two blades to lop the head off an Infected. It was then when I realized that I was standing near the elevator – I had fought my way through an entire horde alone.

Surprised at what I was able to do, I entered the elevator, pushed a control button, and pressed the -1 button. I flexed my fingers, ignoring the blisters that were forming.

I now knew why Frost stayed behind: he wanted to make a cure for the virus. I know I should have been relieved, but this was Aidan Frost. The man had no morals; all that he cared about was himself. He may have wanted to create a cure just to sell it to the highest bidder.

Plus there was the little issue of injecting himself. What did that mean? Did he inject himself with a sample of the Jockey, Spitter, Charger, _and _Tank?

If he did, we were fucked.

The elevator doors opened, and I was surprised to see Nick, Ellis, and Francis standing there, all armed to the teeth. Nick was holding two submachine guns and had a worried look on his face.

"Where the fuck is Frost?" I demanded, stepping out of the elevator. I must have looked like a sight, and the expression on my face didn't help, either. "We have to leave. Now."

I turned to see that the elevator doors had closed. I walked over to the keypad and typed in the code, and once we were in the elevator I pressed the button for the first floor of the company building.

The elevator we were riding in was a different one from the ones in the lobby. Frost had directed us down to the lobby from the 18th floor, and had then brought us to the security center. Behind the weapons cabinet was a staircase that led down to another elevator lobby; this was the main entrance to the secret facility.

Now we stepped out of the elevator and made our way to the staircase. I was relating my experiences to Nick, Ellis, and Francis, the former looking pensive with every step that we took. When I told him about Frost's note, he swore loudly.

"If he's taken samples from those four and he turns, we're going to have some serious problems," I finished. The katanas were sheathed on my back, while I held the silenced submachine gun in my hands. "We can go down to the parking lot and find a car and bust our way out of here. I'm not too keen on staying in the same building with Frost."

"A-fucking-men," Nick said. I chuckled. I knew he had been worried about me, but I was glad he didn't mention it.

We opened the secret door and stepped out into the security room. The Infected were still banging on the door, but it wasn't as loud as when we first arrived.

"Can't believe those assholes are still at it," Francis commented as we headed to the elevator lobby. "You'd have thought they'd stop by now."

Before we could reach the elevators, however, Aidan called out my name. "Jennifer!"

"Aidan!" I turned to see him standing near the information desk, looking worse for wear. "What the hell did you do, Aidan? I saw the samples!"

"Jennifer, you're so…so beautiful," he rasped, reaching for me with a bloodied hand.

"What did you do?" I insisted, gripping the gun tightly.

"I have succeeded, Jennifer. I have been able to blend…the virus…" He coughed and spat out clotted blood.

"He's mutating," Ellis whispered. "God damn it, he's mutating!"

"Come with me, Jennifer. Your father always intended for us to be…together." Aidan's eyes fixed on Nick, and this seemed to enrage him. "You do not deserve her! She is far above you, you fucking hack!"

Aidan was suddenly overcome with violent shudders, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he changed. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elevators, only to find that they weren't working.

Aidan continued to shudder, finally tearing his clothes off. He growled, and I knew Aidan Frost was gone. What was before us was

"We have a really fucking big problem!" Nick exclaimed.

"The stairs," I breathed, pointing to the fire escape. We turned from Aidan and ran, with Francis reaching the door first.

The Mutated Tank growled loudly, and I could hear the cracking of bones as what was once Aidan Frost completed its mutation. It wrenched a slab of concrete from the floor and threw it at Nick, who was forced to dodge it by pulling away from me.

This was what the Tank intended, for it charged at Nick with the same speed as a Charger. I raised my gun and fired; the bullets didn't seem to affect it, but it slowed down as Ellis and Francis started shooting at it. This allowed Nick to scramble to his feet and join me, Ellis, and Francis. Once we were all inside the emergency stairwell, we ran down the flight of stairs.

"Move your asses!" Francis shouted, as he jumped down a flight of stairs. We all followed him, hearing the Tank pound the wall to pieces and rush after us. Concrete rained down at us, and the stairs thudded heavily as the Tank lumbered after us. We had no time to stop and shoot, and once or twice we heard the Tank give long, throaty laughs.

"Okay now that's just creepy," Ellis commented as we burst through into the basement parking lot. Nick slammed the door closed behind us, while Francis quickly scanned the parking lot for a vehicle we could use. "Um, guys?"

"WHAT?" Francis, Nick, and I said in unison.

Ellis blinked. "Well I'm just sayin', I don't hear the Tank no more."

"I don't think he's the kind to just stop," Nick said. "Something's up."

Francis kept looking for a car we could use, finally spotting a black Hummer. He gave a moan of longing, but before we could do anything else, the door burst open and the Infected flooded the parking lot. I slapped the gun on my back, unsheathed my katanas, and took the first Infected down. Francis and Ellis took out the ones on the left, while Nick opened fire on the ones on the center.

Suddenly the Tank roared, causing the entire ground to shake. It plowed through the horde, even smashing some Infected as it rushed towards us.

"Light that mother up!" Ellis cried, firing his shotgun.

We slowly backed away, and the Tank howled as it was hit with bullets.

"Why won't you fucking die?!" Francis screamed. "Fuck! I'm out!"

I was finishing off a few Infected that had rushed around the Tank and looked at Francis. "What?"

"I said I'm out of fucking bullets!" he screamed. What Francis had left was his crowbar. He gritted his teeth and slammed the crowbar into the face of an Infected. Now only Ellis and Nick were firing at the Tank, but it seemed as strong as ever.

I tossed my silenced submachine gun to Francis. "Distract it!"

_The gunfire from Francis, Ellis, and Nick would never be enough_, I realized. I wondered if I could pull the same stunt I did with the Tank on the highway, but decided against it. This mutated Tank was different; it could think. It led an Infected horde down here, didn't it?

But I knew we had to do something, otherwise we would die in here. I ran towards the Tank, slashing at its arm as it reached for me. It growled and raised a fist. I ducked down just in time, for the Tank's fist hit the wall where my head was a split second ago.

The Tank couldn't seem to make up its mind who to target: me or the three men. It ended up charging at Nick and sucker punching the conman onto the brick wall.

"Do you see this big giant thing on me? Shoot it!" Nick cried. Francis and Ellis broke off from shooting the remaining Infected to focus their fire on the Tank.

"Shit, I'm outta bullets!" Ellis exclaimed. Francis was the only one left firing, and I knew that time was quickly running out. It was now or never.

As the Tank raised its fist up to pummel the life out of Nick, I took a running leap, my katana blades raised. I put all my weight on the jump, and the Tank howled as the katana blades sank deep into its back. I was still holding on to the swords and I braced my feet against the Tank's rough back.

This gave me the leverage to push the blades further in. The Tank staggered backward and I continued embedding the katana blades deeper into its flesh, hearing flesh tear. Blood ran down the wounds and the Tank dropped to its knees. I then dropped to the ground as the Tank gave one last roar and landed on the floor, dead.

"That…would teach you…to…mess with my boyfriend," I huffed. Francis helped Nick to his feet while I walked over to the Tank and pulled the katanas out. Twirling the swords, I plunged the tips on the Tank's neck and twisted it, decapitating the monstrous Infected. "Let's see you live through that, asshole."


	39. Frost Bites: Chapter 5

_Frost Bites – Chapter Five_

**Utopia**

"Your friends are dead," General Lewis announced, rolling a pen between his fingers. At sixty years old, Lewis prided himself on having a body most men half his age had already lost due to excessive eating and being complete lazyasses. It filled his uniform well, showing that he was still fit enough to pleasure a woman. "Doctor Frost was supposed to radio in by now, but he told me that if he failed to do so, most likely they would have been attacked."

"Why didn't you evacuate them sooner?" Rochelle demanded. "Isn't it supposed to be your job to make sure they got here safely? Preferably safe and alive?"

"Ma'am my job is to make sure you're all safe! Now I'm sorry that your friends our dead; we lost two good people out there too," Lewis replied. "I just thought you'd want to know, considering they were your friends."

"But-"

"Dismissed!" General Lewis looked at Rochelle sternly, and then went back to his papers. Once the four were gone, Lewis pounded his fist on his desk.

How could Frost be so stupid? He was supposed to take care of Patient Zero, not let her fall prey to the hordes!

Frost and Lewis had devised a system where Frost would radio Lewis during certain times of the day, without fail. If Frost failed to radio in, he was most likely dead.

"_Things are changing, Lewis, far faster than I'd dare think_," Frost had said earlier. He had sounded tense, and Lewis didn't like it. Frost had told Lewis that the girl was their only hope in finding a potent strain, and that there was only one other person left alive who could concoct a cure.

But just a few days earlier Frost had radioed him, saying that he may have cracked Greene's elusive genetic code. Lewis had asked if they still needed the girl, and Frost had said yes.

"_Her strain is the purest. It would be best to combine it with my DNA. I'm sure I solved it Lewis, I'm sure of it_!" Frost had declared, and Lewis believed him.

But today…

"_If I don't radio in later Lewis, we're all dead_." Frost's last message had been clear, and Lewis did his duty by passing the message on to the four people who were just in his office. Lewis didn't give a damn about the three who died, and it was a pity about what happened to Frost and Patient Zero.

But life had to go on, and he'd be damned if he'd let the Infected win.


	40. Fail Safe: Chapter 1

_Fail Safe – Chapter One_

"Got it!" Jenny announced, holding up another yellow gas can. She hurried to the Hummer and poured the liquid in. "How many more do we need?"

"About four," Ellis estimated, who was returning with another gas can. "Besides this one."

Nick walked towards them holding two gas cans. "My quota is done. I've found four of these things."

"What about Francis?" Jenny asked, tossing the empty gas can to the side and moving aside to let Ellis pour the gasoline in.

"I got them, keep your head on," Francis said. He had two gas cans and was looking annoyed. "Your boyfriend here tried to steal one from me."

"Hey, I just thought you needed some help lifting them," Nick argued.

"Help my ass. You just wanted to show off."

"Francis, if I wanted to show off, I would have tried to kill Mr. Frostbite over there." Nick nodded towards the headless corpse of a massive Tank that was once Doctor Aidan Frost.

"Kind of hard to do if you were getting your ass beat."

Jenny sighed. "Guys, not this again."

Francis and Nick eyed each other before taking turns pouring the gasoline in the Hummer. Once the gas cans were all empty, Francis replaced the cap and walked to the driver's door, only to find Ellis sitting behind the wheel, an impish grin on his face. "Oh hell no, kid. _I'm_ driving."

"But I've always wanted to drive me a Hummer! Come on man, just this once!" Ellis begged.

"No," Francis said firmly. Hell he'd waited his entire life to even _touch_ a Hummer, and he'd be damned if he let a punkass kid from Savannah drive his dream Hummer.

"Why don't you switch," Jenny suggested, who had climbed into the backseat along with Nick. The conman was in the process of healing his bruises using his first aid kit. "Francis can drive first and then Ellis."

"I hate compromises," Francis muttered. Ellis scooted over to the passenger seat and started drumming his hands on the dashboard.

Ellis had found the driver's keys behind the flap above the driver's seat, so they needn't have worried about hotwiring the vehicle.

"Whose vehicle is this anyway?" Jenny frowned as she studied the interior of the car. "It looks…official."

"Maybe there's some stuff in here," Ellis replied, opening the glove compartment. "Well I'll be damned."

"What?"

"This Hummer-" Ellis paused for dramatic effect, "-belongs to Doctor Aidan Frost."

The three remained silent for a while and then burst out laughing.

"It's the least he can do, the fucker," Francis said as he turned the ignition. "He did try to kill us. Emphasis on _try_."

"Agreed. And why doesn't it surprise me that he uses a politically incorrect vehicle?" Nick said from the backseat. "I knew he was an ass – this car further confirms it."

Francis chuckled as he drove past the corpse of the Tank. Jenny didn't have to tell Francis how to get out of the parking lot; there were a number of signs that told the biker where to go. Francis felt like he'd died and gone to heaven: he just kicked major zombie ass (although Jenny was the one who delivered the killing blow) and was now driving a Hummer. Add to that the fact that he'd see Ro soon…Francis was ecstatic.

They soon arrived at the exit, which was, as always, barred.

"Guess one of us has to run to that booth there and open the gate," Ellis said.

"Thank you for offering, Farmer Joe." Nick reached over and patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Run fast."

"That's going to make a lot of noise," Jenny said tersely. "Francis, you think the car can…"

"Jen, this beauty can run over a horde, no problem," Francis assured her. "Heck I think it can even fly us to the moon!"

"That's stretching things a bit too far, don't you think?" Nick said. "Hey Ellis, any time now."

"Why me?" Ellis looked surprised. "I didn't volunteer for anything!"

"But you suggested it," Francis reminded him. "And we all know that when you suggest something, it's basically your way of saying 'Hey guys, I'm going to do it so don't worry.'"

Ellis frowned. "Since when?"

"Since now." Nick prodded Ellis in the back. "Get a move on, killer."

Ellis sighed loudly and muttered as he went out of the car. He jogged to the booth and they saw him stare at something for a while, and then press a button. Gears grinded loudly, and the three winced.

"Here they come," Jenny whispered.

Sure enough the collective howl of the Infected was heard, and Ellis made a mad dash for the car. Francis gunned the engine, and as soon as the gate was high enough, he stomped on the accelerator. The Hummer sped out of the parking lot just as a horde ran around the corner (the same one that was pounding on the front door of the building, most probably).

"Okay, does anyone know how to get to Utopia?" Nick asked. Francis was busy barreling through the streets, but he shook his head and grunted.

"No siree Bob," Ellis replied.

"No, I don't. But I do know it's close to the Statue of Liberty," Jenny said. "Dad said that they had to bomb the highway to prevent the Infected from reaching them. The only way in or out is through military airlift or by boat."

"I don't suppose it's too much to ask if Frost kept an extra radio in here?" Nick wondered. Jenny looked thoughtful.

"Worth a shot," she finally said, turning around in her seat and checking the back of the Hummer. There were several pain pills, which she passed to the others, a tool box and road signals, and a locker that was just out of reach.

Jenny climbed over the seat, slightly knocking Nick on the head with her foot. The conman pretended not to notice, but Francis snorted. Jenny crawled over the various items and flipped the locker open. Inside the locker were a black leather jacket, gloves, and a radio that was just like the one she used back in the military cruise ship.

She grabbed the radio and made her way back; Nick tilted his head to the side to avoid being hit. "Found one?"

"Yeah," she replied, showing him the radio. "We can call for help with this."

Francis was about to ask her where they were when the Times' Square JumboTron appeared before them. The streets were littered with crashed cars and Infected, and Francis spotted a safe room sign in a building opposite the huge television screen.

"Safe room over there!" Francis called, swerving the Hummer past a totaled Prius and a dented BMW. The horde was still after them, but they were still about a few blocks away. Francis knew they'd all have to haul ass to get into the safe room before the Infected could learn where they went.

Once Francis parked the Hummer, the four Survivors jumped out of the car and ran into the building. The safe room was in the very back, and was previously used as a stock room. Nick shut the door and Ellis and Francis shoved a steel cabinet and several heavy boxes in front of it.

"Man we ain't going to use the car anymore, are we?" Ellis asked mournfully.

"Probably not," Jenny said. "If the horde's followed us, then they're out there. Unless of course you want to go out and meet them."

Nick walked over to a small array of weapons. He was the only one in the group that had a loaded gun – Francis and Ellis had run out of shotgun shells, while Jenny had lent her silenced submachine gun to Francis when the biker had run out of bullets. He picked a combat rifle and tossed his silenced submachine gun to the floor.

The other three soon crowded around the table: Francis picked up shotgun shells while Ellis predictably picked up a hunter rifle. Jenny went with a combat shotgun instead of the combat rifle. Francis had to teach her how to reload.

Nick studied the two of them, running a hand down the sides of his face. He could feel the roughness of his facial hair and knew he needed a shave. Behind him Ellis was humming an obscure tune.

"So I don't have to cock this gun?" Jenny asked Francis, her eyes lighting up. "Because I tried playing this game in an arcade once, and I got tired from having to slide the shotgun."

Francis laughed and shook his head. "Nah. Just keep firing that thing until the shells are spent, then start reloading. You only got 10 shells, so make 'em count."

"I will," Jenny told him. She grinned and started reloading the shotgun. Ellis was now systematically picking out the Infected that were near the safe room door.

"Time to call the damn military," Francis said, gesturing to the radio that Jenny had clipped to her pocket. "I'd rather you talk to them. I've had it up to here with the assholes."

"Does anyone want to bet that they'll refuse to evacuate us?" Nick offered. "They weren't exactly jumping all over themselves to rescue us."

"Shhhh. Quiet you guys," Jenny said. Ellis stopped firing and Francis and Nick looked at her expectantly. She flicked on the radio. "Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?"


	41. Fail Safe: Chapter 2

_Fail Safe – Chapter Two_

**Utopia**

Airman First Class Philips wondered if he'd ever see his family again. He was with a couple of his buddies in the makeshift air strip on Utopia, an island off the coast of New York. They could all barely see the Statue of Liberty from here, but what was once a majestic landmark was now battle-worn.

"Philips," Johnson called from the other end of the table. "Still thinking of your family, eh?"

Philips nodded. "Haven't heard from them since I left for the base. I hope they're okay."

"Best bet is that they're dead," Johnson told him. "Come on man, you're not the only one with loved ones out there."

"Yeah, except for Lewis," said another of their companions. "The General's got his son and granddaughter on Utopia."

"Well he _is_ the general," Johnson defended. "But he had to kill his wife and daughter-in-law when they got Infected. He's had his share of losses."

Philips rubbed his face tiredly. They had all been on shift since that morning, and all he wanted to do was to sleep and perhaps dream about the time he took his parents and younger brother to the countryside for a picnic.

Suddenly, the radio beside him crackled. "Hello? ….hear me?"

"Jesus," Johnson said, aghast. "Someone's still alive?"

Philips grabbed the radio. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh! Oh thank god," the voice said. It sounded female. "I thought…help…"

"Where are you?" Philips demanded. "Speak up, I can't hear you!"

Johnson and the others crowded around him. "Ask her if she's been bitten!"

"Times…I need help, please!"

"Have you been bitten?" Philips asked. They all knew that Survivors who had been bitten by the Infected were not eligible for rescue, but according to Johnson, General Lewis accepted Carriers inside the camp. Hell, they were _all_ Carriers.

"No…fighting….the Infected since a month ago!"

The girl must have found a strong reception because they could now hear her quite well.

"Hello? Hello, are you still there?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Philips replied. "Now as much as I'd like to rescue you right now, I have to ask the general."

"Yes, you do that," the girl said, and she sounded annoyed. "Tell that son of a bitch that this is Jenny Greene you're talking to. If he doesn't know my real name, tell him I'm Patient Zero!"

"Patient Zero?" Johnson whispered. "Lewis said she was dead!"

"Johnson, go tell the general," Philips said. "How do we know you're just posing as her?"

"You don't. But you can go tell your general how you ignored a helpless Survivor who could have possibly been Patient Zero," she replied.

One of the airmen chuckled.

"Very well, Ma'am," Philips said. "But I sure hope that you're telling us the truth, because the general wouldn't take kindly to being tricked."

There was a slight scuffle on her end, and then they all heard her again. "Thank you. And please, hurry."

About twenty minutes later Philips and Johnson were standing in Lewis's office, the latter having summoned the two once he heard of the radio broadcast.

"Patient Zero is alive?" Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Frost told me they were all dead."

"I beg your pardon Sir, but did Frost tell you that himself?" Philips asked. He knew it was a bold question, and Johnson seemed to think so. The other airman shifted uncontrollably while Lewis bristled.

"He didn't. But Frost would never lie," Lewis said. "And I don't like your tone."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Philips apologized. "But you might want to talk to her and see for yourself. She says she's in Times Square, Sir."

Lewis took the radio Philips used to talk to the girl and switched it on. "Hello?"

"General Lewis."

Lewis's eyes widened. "Miss Greene?"

"Glad to see you know my name," Jenny replied. "I thought you only knew me as Patient Zero."

Lewis gripped the radio tight, and Philips and Johnson glanced at each other. "How…where is Frost?"

"Dead. He injected himself with mutated samples, General. I had to kill him," Jenny told him.

"And your companions?" Lewis wondered if he'd have to put up with three more Survivors, as well as a rather demanding teenager.

"Dead," she replied flatly. "You and Frost got what you wanted. I hope you're happy."

"And I suppose you're requesting for an evacuation?" Lewis tapped his fingers on his desk. "That would be possible."

"Possible and necessary."

Philips wondered who Jenny Greene was and she was able to boss the general around. But then again, she _was_ Patient Zero – the original Carrier of the Green Flu. If Johnson was right, she sounded important.

Lewis sighed. "Very well. I will send a military aircraft to the Statue of Liberty in an hour and a half."

"Done." Jenny switched off her radio and Lewis flung the unit on his desk.

"Philips. Johnson," Lewis said. "You are to take a helicopter, retrieve Patient Zero, and bring her here. No deviations, is that understood?"

The two airmen nodded and gave the general a snappy salute. They then walked out of his office once he dismissed them and started discussing what they just heard.

"If she's Patient Zero, what do you think? The scientists will be able to find a cure?" Philips asked.

Johnson shrugged. "I sure hope so. Otherwise we'll be living in a hellhole forever. I don't see those things dying out, do you?"

"Yeah. Plus I heard from some of the Survivors that they even mutated. There's this one zombie called a Tank, who can lift concrete slabs! And then there's the one they call the Witch, who cries all the time. If you get too close, she'll get pissed off and tear you to pieces!"

"Who have you been talking to?" Johnson asked his friend.

"There's this small Survivor group who's seen and fought them. I tell you, brother, those people are amazing."

"Oh really? I should go meet them sometime," Johnson said sarcastically as they reached the armory. Philips slung a bandolier on his shoulder and picked a rifle from the many weapons that were stashed there.

"Yeah, you should. One of them is really pretty. Her name's Zoey," Philips said, nudging Johnson.

"I think I saw her. She and that big black guy were called to Lewis's office the other day." Johnson chuckled. "Yeah, she's a real looker."

Philips and Johnson stocked up on ammunition and headed back to the airstrip. Their buddies walked over to them and asked for details. Since they weren't set to leave until a few more hours, they sat back down on the table and played a few more rounds of poker.

Philips found himself thinking about Patient Zero and how she was able to survive out there on her own. _She must be one tough cookie_, Philips thought. _I just hope she survives long enough to get on the plane_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey and Louis were inside the small cabin that they shared with Rochelle and Coach. They were watching a zombie movie on the television and were occasionally making side comments about how Romero got things wrong.

"At least Boyle got the running Infected right," Zoey commented, reading the synopsis on the back of the disc. "Where's Ro and Coach, by the way?"

"In the backyard. Ro's been planning to do something special for Francis, Ellis, and Nick," Louis replied, glancing at Zoey. "I don't know why they're working at night, but I guess they need something to do. Kind of hard to believe they're gone, right?"

Zoey sighed and hugged her knees. "I just thought…Francis and Ellis were tough. Nick, too. I just thought they'd survive, somehow."

"I guess it was their time." Louis squeezed Zoey's shoulder. "Bill's probably giving them hell by now."

Zoey smiled a little. She hadn't told anyone this, but after hearing news of their friends' deaths, she had spent some of her time crying in the room she shared with Rochelle. Zoey knew that Ro was also hurting; Francis was, after all, her boyfriend. Zoey felt like it was Bill all over again, and she was sick and tired of losing the ones she cared about the most.

_Maybe it's better to have less ties with people_, Zoey found herself thinking. _It probably won't hurt so much_.

Zoey got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare some iced tea for her and Louis. As she brought out two glasses, she heard snippets of conversation coming from three men out on the street.

"-and they're going to pick her up! She's tough, imagine surviving all that shit?"

"Too bad about her companions though. I heard four of their friends are already here."

"No shit? Lewis told them already, but it's got to be a huge blow."

Zoey craned her neck to see where the airmen were going, but her hand slipped on the sink and she banged her palm on its metallic bottom.

"Shit!" she cursed, rubbing the sore spot. "Louis!"

Louis rushed inside the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Patient Zero's alive," she said.

"And? Are the others alive?"

Zoey shook her head. "But at least _she's_ alive. Now we can see who Francis, Ellis, and Nick gave their lives up for. I sure hope that she's worth dying for."


	42. Fail Safe: Chapter 3

_Fail Safe – Chapter Three_

I switched the radio off and looked at Nick. His eyebrows were raised, as if asking me why I told General Lewis that he and Francis and Ellis were dead.

"Hell, why did you tell him that we were dead?" Ellis asked, resting the rifle on his shoulder.

"Because Lewis may not be so keen on evacuating me if he learns that the three of you are still alive," I answered. "Most likely he'll be sending a couple of his people, and once we reach the Statue of Liberty, it'll be too late for Lewis to call it off."

"Genius," Nick said, grinning. "I certainly wouldn't have thought of that."

"Of course not, because you hardly think," Francis countered.

"That's saying something, because I haven't heard you make any suggestions," Nick snapped.

I shook my head and clipped the radio to my jeans pocket. Nick and Francis could bicker all they liked, but I just wanted to reach the Statue of Liberty. I knew that we had to pass through a number of districts and get a boat to reach it.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Once Francis and Nick had settled down, I told them about what we had to do.

"Let's just get this thing over with," Francis said. Ellis and Nick gripped their guns as Francis lifted the bar and kicked the safe room door open.

Even though Ellis had cleared the area of Infected, we never let our guard down. Sure enough Ellis spotted a Smoker lurking outside a doorway, which he killed after a few shots with his hunting rifle. Central Station was a few blocks to our right, but our path lay straight, on to Greenwich Village, SoHo, and Lower Manhattan. From there we could take a boat and set sail for the Statue of Liberty.

We hoped that the horde had dispersed, and that they wouldn't spot us walking down the street. Still, we kept to the shadows. Nick was at the front, while Francis was at the back, with me and Ellis in the middle. We had no idea what time it was, but based on the time we left the building, it was probably around 4 in the morning.

I could feel the chilly night air nip at my arms, but I ignored the cold. It reminded me that I was still alive. We passed one block and were about to cross the street when a Hunter pounced Ellis with a shrill cry.

"Get 'im off! Get 'im off me!" he shrieked, as the Hunter clawed at Ellis's chest.

I turned around and shoved the Hunter off Ellis, taking him down with a single shot. The Hunter's brains exploded, dousing Ellis with blood. The loud blast and recoil startled me, and I was knocked backwards. Thankfully I regained my footing quickly.

"Much obliged," Ellis said as he stood up. There were slashes on his shirt, but the Hunter didn't do a lot of damage. Still, Ellis gratefully downed some pain pills. After that episode we walked a little faster and kept close. We walked for two more blocks before seeing a pile-up that blocked our path.

"Great, we'll have to take a detour," Nick muttered. "I bet the other streets are blocked too."

"Hey don't jinx things, Nick," Ellis warned. "Remember the time when we were supposed to get gas for Virgil, and you said that there wasn't going to be any gas, so we ended up walking for two miles, and-"

"I GET IT!" Nick exclaimed, cutting Ellis off.

I stared at the pile of cars, frowning. "It looks too organized. I think these were placed here for a reason."

"Keep the Infected out?" Ellis suggested.

"Most likely. The military may have used them as a barrier."

"What a great help they've been," Nick said dryly. "Why couldn't they have picked us up at Times Square, huh? It would have saved us a lot of effort and time!"

"They're scared of the dark?" I joked.

"Wussies," Francis said. "So we're going around. Great. I hate going around."

"Or we can just go into this apartment and climb to the other side," Ellis said.

Nick and Francis looked at the mechanic, who shrugged. "It was just an idea."

"Ellis, that is probably one of the best ideas you've ever had," Nick said.

I poked Nick on the arm while Francis walked up the steps and jiggled the doorknob. "It's open," he announced. "What are you ladies waiting for?"

He opened the door and we heard several gunshots go off. Ellis followed, and Nick and I went in last. Nick kicked the door closed and I slid the bolts over the door. Francis was standing over two corpses, their heads blasted open.

Ellis had found an adrenaline shot in one of the rooms, and I managed to snag a bottle of Boomer bile from the hallway cabinet. Francis and Nick nearly had a wrestling match over a pipe bomb, until Ellis found a Molotov in the kitchen.

"How the hell do these things get here?" Nick wondered out loud, pocketing the Molotov.

"Beats me," Francis shrugged. "Just be glad they're actually here, or else we won't have anything to distract those fucktards with."

Once we all had our throwables, we walked up the stairs. There were several Infected that we had to take out, including an occasional Spitter that suddenly jumped out at us from one of the apartments on the fourth floor, and a Jockey that nearly rode Francis off the banister. Nick had to shove the offensive Infected off the biker, and Ellis shot at it with his rifle.

Francis looked mollified at being ridden by a Jockey, while Nick laughed his ass off. Even Ellis and I chuckled; seeing the little mutated zombie push and pull Francis around was funny.

"Okay, everyone's had their laughs, now let's move!" Francis growled, shaking his shoulders as if the Jockey was still riding him.

"I think it's offensive, what they do," Ellis said as we reached the topmost floor.

"The only person who hasn't been ridden yet is Nick," Francis pointed out. Shortly after he said this, a Boomer waddled out from behind Nick and sprayed him with Boomer bile.

"God damn it! I am covered in vomit again!" Nick grumbled. Behind him the Boomer waddled out of the way as a small horde rushed up the stairs towards Nick. Just before the Boomer could move out of sight, I gripped the combat shotgun with two hands and shot it; the Boomer exploded in a satisfying spout of blood and guts.

"Get going!" Francis urged, as he and Ellis sprinted towards the fire escape that was on the side of the apartment building. I heard the two collide with the metal door and Ellis exclaim: "Crying girl!"

"Some help here please?" Nick called, as the horde rushed up at the stairs. I quickly chose my shots and fired at the Infected that were clustered together, effectively taking out small chunks of the group.

Ellis and Francis reappeared at the top step and fired over our heads. Thanks to the amount of concentrated fire, the horde was destroyed fairly quickly.

"There's a Witch outside the fire escape," Ellis said. "If we open the door she's going to get startled."

"Francis, think you can shoot her through the door?" I asked.

Francis nodded. "No problem. This bitch owes me for a few scars." The biker walked over to the fire escape door, cocked his shotgun, and fired.

The Witch gave a shriek, and suddenly one of her clawed hands burst through the metal door. Francis cocked his shotgun again and fired.

"Nailed it!" Francis said, grinning and kicking the door open. The Witch's body was tossed to the side and we all filed out past her.

The fire escape led down to an alley behind the wall of cars, but the ladder wasn't fully down. Since the ladder's hinges looked a bit rusty, we decided to climb down to the second to the last rung and slowly lower ourselves. The ladder wasn't high up, so we could drop to the ground without worrying about breaking a leg.

The alley was empty of any Infected – until we walked onto the street. Despite the presence of the makeshift wall, there were still a number of Infected that were milling about. I wondered if we could pass by without having to fight, but of course Francis answered my question by charging at the zombies.

"What an idiot," Nick muttered. "I guess we'll have to save his ass."

Ellis jumped onto the back of a nearby truck and took sniper point. Nick and I provided Francis with cover fire, and we all heard him count the number of Infected he killed. Francis was up to ten when the Charger appeared, barreling past its undead comrades and smashing its big arm against Francis.

"Go to heeeeeeeell!" Francis exclaimed, as the Charger carried him a few more feet and started pounding him to the ground. Ellis and I concentrated our firepower on the Charger while Nick fired at the remaining Infected.

The Charger finally fell over, dead, and Francis got up to his feet and cracked his knuckles. He didn't look badly beaten, but Francis downed his pain pills and picked up his shotgun.

"Man I can't wait to get to Utopia," he muttered.

We hurried down the street and covered two blocks before Nick spotted a safe room. My ammunition supply was running a bit low, and Francis and Ellis needed to heal up. We ducked inside the safe room and I closed the door.

"How much further?" Francis asked as he poured ointment over the bruises on his back.

"A lot," I told him. "We're barely halfway there."

"Aw hell, we're better off getting a car," Ellis moaned. "We might not reach the Statue of Liberty in time."

We only spent a few minutes inside the safe room. I knew the clock was ticking, and that we may have less than an hour or so to get to the docks. Ellis ran out first and checked the first truck he saw. It looked like a delivery truck for a florist, and Nick snorted and muttered darkly until Ellis moved on to another one, this time a silver sports car.

"I can't believe you're picky at a time like this," I told Nick, who shrugged. Ellis easily hotwired the car and we all slid in.

"Statue of Liberty, here we come!" Ellis crowed, stepping on the accelerator. The car zoomed forward, and I could tell the guys were praying that there were no more blocked roads. Luck seemed to be on our side this time, because we passed through Madison Square, Greenwich Village, SoHo, and Tribeca with hardly any problems.

It was when we reached Lower Manhattan when we had to leave the sports car, again due to a pile-up. But unlike the wall of cars near Central Station, this one was due to an accident. Some of the cars had been overturned, and there was no space for the car to pass through.

"Knew it was too good to be true," Nick sighed as we got out.

"But we're almost there." I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Just a few more blocks, and we'll be home free."

"And we can go out on a date," he added, smiling. "I can't wait."

Francis coughed far too loudly while Ellis kicked at a stone with his shoe. Nick and I cleared our throats and followed the two past the pile-up. The early morning chill was getting to me, and I shivered. Nick looked at me and then took off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. Nick winked at me and we continued forward. Nick's jacket was warm (although it did smell of sweat and Boomer bile) and I slipped my arms through the sleeves. Soon we heard the soft lapping of water, and I grinned.

"Hell yeah! We walked through the valley of death and kicked ass!" Nick exclaimed.

Ellis was dancing some weird jig, while Francis just shrugged. "Heh. Hey, we're almost outta this shit hole. I told you I'd get you outta here."

"I just love how you're so humble, Francis," I teased, chuckling. The docks were devoid of life, but there were several yachts and a motor boat.

_Nothing's going to go wrong, nothing_, I told myself.

And then the ground shook.


	43. Fail Safe: Chapter 4

_Fail Safe – Chapter Four_

_Ah tits_, Nick thought, feeling the ground shake. _When will those zombie bastards ever leave us the fuck alone_?

The four of them slowly turned, expecting to see a Tank barreling down the street. But no. _Three _Tanks came into view, roaring angrily.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Ellis cried.

"Man up, we got Tanks!" Nick said, raising his combat rifle. Beside him Jenny was already firing, but the combat shotgun was ineffective at long range. She quickly realized this and unsheathed her katanas, twirling them.

A small horde rushed forward, some of them being crushed as the Tanks pounded their fists against the concrete. The first few Infected that reached the four were shot down by Ellis, but as the mechanic reloaded Jenny took over, slashing at the zombies.

The Tanks were soon within range, and Jenny was forced to switch back to her combat shotgun. This time the bullets were effective, and were made even more so when Nick threw his Molotov. It exploded on the street, quickly blocking the Tanks from them with a wall of fire.

The three Tanks stepped through the fire, but were now walking braziers.

"Kill it man, kill it!"

"Shoot the damn Tank!"

One Tank finally fell, but the two others continued their approach. Just then, they heard the sound of helicopter blades behind them.

"Look! A whirlybird!" Ellis exclaimed.

"We know!" Jenny shouted at him. "Run and shoot!"

The four slowly backed away. Francis and Jenny aimed for the Tanks' heads, and Ellis turned and jumped onto the docks.

"What the hell is the kid doing?" Francis roared, his voice nearly drowned out by the Tanks' growls.

"He's getting the motorboat ready!" Jenny replied.

"Why doesn't the helicopter just come to us?" Nick slapped another clip into the rifle. "Fucking cowards!"

"If the Tanks hit the helicopter, how do you propose we get to Utopia?" Jenny shouted, backing off as she reloaded. One of the Tanks lifted a parked car and threw it at the Survivors, forcing them to scatter. The other Tank, still alight, used this opportunity to barrel towards Francis, who was closest.

The biker landed painfully on the docks, close to the motorboat. Ellis was tugging at the starter cord, cursing as the motor refused to start.

"Any time now!" Francis cried, standing up. His ribs hurt, but he would have time to heal once they were on the boat.

_If _they got on the boat, that is.

Back on the street, Nick and Jenny were still firing at the Tanks. Nick's heart pounded and he could feel the heat that was coming off the Tanks' body. They continued firing, and he felt his feet hit a wooden platform.

Both of them suddenly backed off to reload, and the Tanks used this to lift two concrete slabs. Before they could throw them, however, machine gun fire rang in their ears. They turned to see Francis wielding an M60.

"Die you motherfuckers!" he screamed. "Go, go go!"

The roar of the motorboat soon resounded, and Jenny and Nick rushed down to the docks as Francis fired the M60 at the Tanks.

"This is for Bill!" Francis screamed, his voice mixing with the howls of the Tanks. The two monstrosities staggered and dropped the concrete slabs onto their heads. Francis fired until the M60 ran empty, tossed the heavy gun to the side, and ran to the motorboat.

Ellis was holding the motor; once Francis jumped into the boat, Nick cut the mooring rope with his machete and the boat zoomed across the water.

"We did it," Jenny breathed, her eyes wide. "Oh my god. We did it!"

Francis looked back at the docks. The Tanks were now smoldering corpses, and he took a deep breath.

_Those were for you, Bill_, he thought. _You were one helluva man_.

Ellis steered the motorboat towards the Statue of Liberty, where the helicopter was hovering. To their surprise, the helicopter broke off and flew towards them.

"Wait, I think they've decided to pick us up," Jenny said, and Ellis switched off the motor. The boat rocked with the waves as the helicopter hovered above them.

"Get in!" a voice called, and a rope ladder was dropped.

Francis climbed in first, and then Nick, Jenny, and Ellis. There were only two men in the chopper, and both were wearing uniforms of the Air Force.

"Patient Zero?" asked one of the men.

Jenny nodded.

"And who are these people?"

"My companions."

"I thought you said they were dead," the airman said.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "If I did, your general wouldn't have agreed to rescue us."

"Let's just go, Philips," said the airman flying the helicopter. "Lewis can deal with them later." Philips studied Jenny for a while and then nodded.

The helicopter flew past the Statue of Liberty and the four leaned back, visibly relieved. Jenny rested her head against Nick's shoulder and the conman kissed the top of her head.

"What were those things? Tanks?" Philips asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen one before?" Ellis looked at the airman in disbelief. "Come on, you've got to have seen at least one of them things."

"The zombies, yeah, but not the ones they're calling Special Infected," Philips admitted. "Listen. General Lewis just told me and Johnson over here to retrieve Patient Zero. He's not going to be very pleased to learn that we picked up three others."

Jenny stiffened. "Leave him to me."

"Nice to see you made it all this way," Philips said to her, smiling slightly. "I was the one you talked to on the radio."

"Oh." Jenny softened slightly. "Thanks for rescuing us."

Philips nodded. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Jenny, and this is Nick," Jenny said. "And there's Ellis and Francis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Philips was amazed that the four were able to travel all the way here, but he noticed that they all had their fair share of bruises.

Behind Philips Johnson was radioing in their status. Apparently General Lewis was standing behind the dispatcher, because he gave an angry noise.

"The general says that they should be brought to the clinic first. He'll see them once they're done," the dispatcher relayed.

"Understood." Johnson glanced at Philips as the airman sat down beside him. "How are they holding up?"

"A bit shaken, but they're mostly relieved to get out of there," Philips replied. "Man, how the hell were they able to fend off _three_ of those things?"

"Ask them." Johnson jerked his head towards the four Survivors. Philips saw that Patient Zero was huddled close to a man wearing a blue shirt, their hands clasped together tightly. A younger man who looked to be around Patient Zero's age was looking out the window, while a man in a leather outfit was sitting beside Patient Zero, his hand over his ribs.

_Jenny, Nick, Ellis, and Francis_, Philips recited in his head. He remembered the horror he had felt when he and Johnson had arrived at the scene. Four small figures standing their ground against three huge Tanks, and all four of them were sitting a few feet away from him. He admired their toughness, and wondered how he would fare when faced with just one.

_I'd probably shit my pants_, Philips decided.

He and Johnson had watched, mesmerized, as the group had managed to down one of the Tanks. It was then when he had urged Johnson to fly close, as a way of telling the four that rescue had arrived. It had worked; the four fought more determinedly and successfully eluded the Tanks. Now they were on their way to Utopia, and Philips could only imagine what they were feeling.

While Philips became lost in his own thoughts, Francis became lost in his pain. The Tank that had thrown him seemed to have broken one of his ribs, because it hurt like hell whenever he took a breath. But Francis gritted his teeth and grunted.

"Francis? Are you okay?" Jenny's voice sounded so small, so far away.

"I'm fine, Jen," Francis assured her. "I just feel like you guys look."

Jenny looked at Nick worriedly. "Hey man, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Francis replied. He then felt Nick press a bottle of pain pills in his hand.

"Take it. Just take it," Nick told him. Francis nodded, twisted the bottle open, and swallowed the pills. The pain slowly subsided, and Francis took deep and measured breaths.

"We'll be seeing the others soon," Jenny murmured. "Think they'll like me?"

"Aw don't worry Jen, they'll love you," Ellis assured her. "They ain't snobs. You were able to tame Nick. If you got through _him_, you'll get through anybody!"

"Haha, very funny Ellis." Nick scowled at the mechanic, who gave him an impish grin and pulled his cap over his eyes.

Soon Utopia came into view, and the four saw that it was a small island community. There were houses, a military base and airstrip, and even a few buildings that looked like a supermarket and entertainment center.

"Well I'll be damned," Nick murmured as the helicopter headed to the small airstrip. "No wonder they call it Utopia."

"Welcome to Utopia," Philips said, smiling at the four as the helicopter touched ground. "You four will be brought to the clinic before meeting with the general."

Johnson turned towards them. "Is there anyone here on the island that you know?"

"Yeah. Rochelle, Louis, Coach, and Zoey," Francis replied.

"Alright. The general's probably going to let them know you three are okay." Johnson paused, and then smiled. "See you guys around."

Jenny smiled at the two airmen. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank us just yet," Philips told her. "You still have to face Lewis."

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to say to him," Jenny assured them. Johnson and Philips exchanged amused glances, and watched as the four were helped down the helicopter.

They were quickly ushered into a small makeshift hospital. They were asked to relinquish their weapons (which they did reluctantly) and take off all their clothes and step into individual showers. Jenny giggled as the warm water hit her skin, while Francis grunted as he ran soap over his body. When Ellis started singing a country song, Nick groaned loudly and aimed the shower head at the mechanic.

"Oh come on, man!" Ellis exclaimed as the water sprayed on his face.

Jenny and Francis laughed.

"Save your singing for later, Macduff," Nick said. "You're embarrassing us."

Ellis shrugged. "Okay."

Francis finished first; one of the soldiers handed him a thick white towel that he wrapped around his waist. Ellis soon followed, and then Nick. Jenny was the last to step out of the shower, and the four were given some new clothes until they got their old ones back.

"Make sure I get my damn suit back!" Nick called to the female solider who was putting their clothes inside a plastic laundry basket. The soldier raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't believe you're getting all riled up over your suit, suit," Francis muttered. He was annoyed with the clothes that they had given him: a cotton shirt and jeans. He was used to wearing leather that he didn't like the idea of wearing denim. "At least you're not walking around buck naked."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, my suit actually costs something. I paid good money for that!"

Jenny hushed him as two more soldiers guided them into the next room. The four were still naked (save for the towels wrapped around their bodies), because they had been told that they would be given a thorough exam. Jenny ran her fingers over Nick's ring as a doctor told her to step into the partition.

At first Nick protested, but she silenced him with a look and stepped inside. The three could hear the doctor click his tongue in disbelief as he examined the bruises and cuts that decorated her body. Jenny yelped as the doctor gently prodded a bruise on her back, and Francis had to put a restraining arm on Nick's shoulder to keep him from punching the doctor.

Soon Jenny was led into the changing room, and Francis was sent in. The doctor took slightly longer in examining the biker, on account of the fact that he had two broken ribs.

"Jesus Christ," the doctor exclaimed, when seeing the stitches on Francis's stomach (which have since healed). "How did you get these?"

"Witch," Francis grunted. The doctor called in a nurse, who helped in tending to Francis's broken ribs.

After Francis's "check-up", Ellis was called in, and then Nick. The three other Survivors waited for the conman, and Philips and Johnson came in just as Nick made his way out of the changing area.

"Come with us," Johnson said, while Philips gave them a reassuring smile. The two airmen led them to the adjoining military base. General Lewis's office was at the far end of the first floor hallway.

"Francis!" Rochelle ran towards the biker, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Oh god, I thought you were dead!"

"Ro, you know I'm a tough ass," Francis murmured, burying his face on her neck. "God I missed you."

Zoey was less dramatic as Rochelle, but she hugged Ellis tight. "Glad to see you're okay, Ell."

"Zoey," Ellis said, grinning, hugging her back.

Even Nick walked towards the four other Survivors, who greeted him warmly.

"Nice to see you didn't become one of them, Colonel Sanders," Zoey said, smiling.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Zoey." Nick smiled and turned towards Jenny, who was standing a few feet away, flanked by Johnson and Philips. He extended his arm towards her and she took it. "Hey, I want you all to meet someone."

"Here he goes." Francis rolled his eyes, but Rochelle slapped the biker's arm.

"Patient Zero?" Zoey guessed.

Nick frowned. "Her name's Jenny. Jenny Greene. She's my-"

"The love of Nick's life!" Ellis crowed, laughing. "Man, you should've seen the two of them, they're all lovey-dovey and-" Ellis stopped when he saw the others looking at him.

"Nick, I didn't know you were the type to actually settle down," Rochelle teased. Nick shrugged, while Jenny bit her lip.

"It's nice to meet you all," she finally said, smiling.

Rochelle was the first to make a move; she walked to the younger girl and hugged her. "Welcome to the gang, Jenny. If Nick loves you, you must be one heck of a person."

"That's what I said," Ellis chimed in, ignoring Zoey's eye rolling.

"Hi, I'm Louis," Louis greeted, smiling as he shook Jenny's hand.

"The one who interned in Japan," Jenny said. "Francis told me."

"That's right!" Louis chuckled, looking pleased.

Coach and Zoey soon had their turn, and they found Jenny to be pleasant enough. Rochelle laughed softly as Nick pulled Jenny close to him after the last two Survivors had made their introductions; she even observed that Jenny was wearing Nick's ring around her neck.

"Jenny Greene!" General Lewis's voice was a sharp bark.

The other Survivors turned to Jenny, whose expression had darkened. She looked at Nick, whose jaw was tense.

"I'll be fine," she told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you in a few."

Coach cleared his throat as Jenny made her way past them. As soon as the office door closed, he rounded on Nick.

"Well well well, I guess our little player here has finally found the one," he teased.

"I knew you weren't a total asshole," Zoey commented, crossing her arms. "She seems…nice. Nice and a bit feisty. I saw the look in her face when Lewis called her. It was like: BAM. Don't mess with me."

Nick slipped his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans again, and he couldn't wait to get his suit back. This t-shirt jeans combo made him feel off. "Yeah, she's amazing. Can't imagine how I ended up with her."

"I was asking myself that same question," Francis said, sniggering.

Nick flipped him off.


	44. Fail Safe: Chapter 5

_Fail Safe – Chapter Five_

"The point is, you lied to me," General Lewis continued, pacing the office.

I felt like screaming. The general had gone on and on about how I should have told him that Nick, Ellis, and Francis were alive. It would have spared him a lot of aggravation and all that military bullshit.

"Let me remind you, general, that you refused to provide those people evacuation," I said for the umpteenth time. "The only way I could get them here was to lie. You haven't exactly been an epitome of morality, general."

Lewis sputtered, but I refused to hear more. "You have me, what else do you need to worry about? You have three additional Survivors, three men who were able to survive despite being in fucked up situations. What I don't understand is why you were so against bringing them all here. Did Frost tell you something about them? That they kidnapped me and are a threat to the people living here? Because they aren't."

I stood up and faced him. "Look. I don't mean to undermine your leadership. In fact, I admire your determination to keep the people safe and your decision not to treat Carriers like a walking plague. I will always be in your debt, General Lewis, and I hope you will still allow me and my friends living space in this community of yours."

I was about to leave his office when Lewis called me back. "Your father…he left something for you."

"What?" I turned around to face him, my eyes wide. "Dad?"

"He had a package sent here just before the facility he was in was destroyed. He must have known you would try and come here, or maybe he planned to send you here," Lewis said, taking out a medium-sized box from the file cabinet near his desk. "I assure you I didn't open the package."

I walked towards him and took the package with trembling hands. I saw my dad's writing on the top of the box and bit my lip. "Thank you."

"Do not think badly of me, Jenny," Lewis said. "I make mistakes too, you know. But for what it's worth, I apologize for refusing your friends evacuation. Now that you're here, they are more than welcome to stay."

I nodded, still staring at the box. "Do I have your leave to go, general?"

"You do." The general sat back down and I smiled thinly. I clutched the box close to me and stepped out of his office. Nick was waiting just outside, and his face creased as he noticed the expression on my face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My…my dad left this for me," I said softly. I willed myself not to cry, but a tear slipped anyway.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But knowing Dad, it must be something sentimental." I saw the others approach, apparently wondering why Nick and I hadn't joined them yet. "Hey guys."

"Jen, you okay?" Francis asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Let's get you four settled down," Rochelle said. I saw that she and Francis were holding hands, and I smiled. Zoey and Ellis were talking softly, while Louis and Coach were waiting near a trophy case.

Nick took the box from me and held my hand as we made our way out. Philips and Johnson were standing outside.

"What did the general say?" Philips asked me. "I hope he didn't give you a lot of lip."

"No. It was the other way around, actually." I smiled at them both. "Thanks."

Johnson tilted his head. "No problem. We'll be seeing you folks, alright?"

With a nod, the two airmen made their way across the airstrip, while Rochelle led us down a small street. The house they were living in was small, yet cozy. Rochelle and Zoey shared a room, and they immediately ushered me inside.

"Shoo," Rochelle said to Nick. "The three of us need to bond."

Nick looked bewildered, but he regained his composure, nodded, and handed me the box. "I'll see you later, then."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the conman left. Rochelle kicked the door closed with her foot, and she led me to an empty bed.

"So, tell us everything!" she said. "I am sure you have lots to tell us. What happened back at the ship?"

Zoey sat beside me, tucking her legs underneath her. I set the box down on the floor and told them everything that Nick, Ellis, Francis, and I had endured. As I talked they occasionally made side comments, but basically let me speak. By the time I was finished, their eyes were wide.

"Wow," Zoey said. "I can't believe you guys survived all that. I'm really glad you did, and I'm glad you're alive."

Rochelle nodded. "And to think that Nick's finally stopped being his grumpy self."

"Yeah. He's such an asshole sometimes," Zoey agreed.

I laughed softly. "He can be, but…I don't know. I don't mind him being the way he is, really."

Zoey looked surprised. "You don't? Well you're probably the first person who doesn't."

"I know. I didn't even expect to fall in love with him," I admitted. "It just…happened."

"Well I'm happy he chose you," Rochelle decided. "It's weird seeing Nick being something other than his whiny self, but it's a nice change, really."

I fiddled with the ring around my neck and smiled. Zoey stood up, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. "So, where's she going to sleep? I think we should ask if they can bring extra beds for them."

Rochelle nodded. "But first, let's get you something to eat. You must be starving!"

I remembered that I hadn't had eaten since last night, and I nodded. "A little. I kind of blocked things out, with everything that's been happening and stuff."

Rochelle and Zoey led me outside, where Ellis and Louis were watching a replay of one of the last playoffs. Francis was drinking a bottle of beer, and Coach was in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Zoey called as the three of us arrived. "Coach, what's for breakfast?"

"Mmmmhmmm, I got here some fried eggs, sausages, and for a treat, some bacon," Coach answered, popping his head out. I could see he was holding a spatula and was even wearing a chef's hat. "Just wait till you taste Coach's cooking, child."

"I can't wait," I told him, grinning. It seemed like ages since I last had a home cooked meal, and the smell of frying bacon was driving me insane.

"Hey Ellis, getcho butt off that couch and help me," Coach called. Ellis quickly jumped up from the couch as if he'd been burned and hurried into the kitchen.

"Where's Nick?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in the room, changing," Louis replied. "He says he can't stand wearing t-shirts, so he's trying some of mine."

I raised my eyebrows. Louis was far skinnier than Nick, and I doubted that he'd find a shirt that would fit. Since the others were busy, I walked to the guys' room and knocked.

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Nick replied. I opened the door and saw him standing in the middle of the room, wearing what looked like one of Louis's shirts. As expected, the shirt was small for him, and he couldn't button it all the way. "Hey, you."

"Having problems?" I closed the door and leaned against it, smiling. "You know it wouldn't kill you to wear a t-shirt for a few hours."

Nick snorted. "T-shirts and I don't mix, honey. I look like Ellis."

"No you don't," I assured him, picking up the t-shirt he had been wearing and handing it to him. "If it really bothers you that much, I'm sure we can find something that fits you."

"I hate t-shirts," Nick grumbled, taking Louis's shirt off with a flourish. I saw the various bruises and healed wounds on his body, and I sighed.

_At least we're safe. We don't have to go out there ever again_, I thought. _We can start a new life, a life far away from those damn Tanks and Witches, far away from all those Infected_.

"Now you're starting to sound like Francis," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Nick pulled the t-shirt over his head so I couldn't see his expression, but I did hear him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like: "I'm still much better looking than that greasy pig."

Once he was fully dressed, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. The shirt he was wearing smelled of cheap detergent and bleach, but soon his familiar scent invaded my nostrils and I gave a happy sigh.

"We're safe," he whispered. "You know what comes next, right?"

"You taking me on that date," I said, smiling up at him. "I know."

"But first I need to get my suit back," Nick added.

I groaned. "Geez Nick, you're completely in love with that suit! Fine, let's see if they've finished cleaning it."

As Nick and I left the room, Ellis ran up to us. "Oh gosh, I thought you guys were going to take forever in there!"

"What do you even think we were doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Making out," Ellis replied nonchalantly. "Breakfast's ready, by the way."

Nick and I glanced at each other and shook our heads as Ellis practically bounced to the dining table. Since there were only four seats, Louis, Coach, Ellis, and Zoey were sitting on the couch and armchairs.

Coach had whipped up a delicious breakfast. There were fried eggs, juicy sausages, and crispy bacon strips, as well as slices of toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. I took a plate and sat down beside Rochelle, while Nick poured himself a glass of juice.

"So, Francis and I are going to the community store after breakfast," Rochelle informed us after we sat down. "And since Nick here is apparently uncomfortable wearing that shirt, we thought you'd like to come with us."

"Sure," I said, nodding. "Sounds great."

"Yeah, can't wait," Nick said in a falsely cheery voice. Rochelle raised her eyebrow at him, which Nick returned with a snarky grin.

"Guess he's never really changed that much, huh?" Rochelle said in a stage whisper.

"Nope," I confirmed, smiling.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, save for Ellis occasionally shouting encouragement at the athletes.

"I'm surprised he even gets to eat," Nick commented as he and I brought our now-empty plates to the sink.

"You know Ellis," I said, taking his plate and washing it with a soapy sponge. "Always the enthusiast."

"Hey guys, we're going to the store for a bit, okay?" Rochelle fixed the items on the table while Francis gave a loud burp. "Anyone else want to come along?"

"Nah, we're good," Coach replied, while Zoey and Louis nodded. "Just bring me back some of Tania's tater tots. She said she'd leave some for me yesterday."

"Tater tots!" Ellis exclaimed. "I love tater tots!"

Coach chuckled. "You'd love Tania's tater tots, Ellis. Crispy potatoes with soft centers…you'd feel like you died and went to heaven."

I caught Francis's eye and he grinned. After Rochelle and Francis had washed their dishes, we said goodbye to the others and walked out the back door. As Nick and Francis crossed the lawn, Rochelle and I started talking about what the community was like.

According to her, there were fifty houses all in all, and each could accommodate about ten people. About fifteen of those houses were populated by people from the military cruise ship, which told me just how many people managed to escape.

The left side of the island was for military operations. The island's defense was a mixture of airmen, Navy, and the armed forces. All of them reported to General Lewis, who was the island's de facto leader. On the right side of the island was a small "town square," where we could find a community store, a supermarket, a beauty salon, a movie theatre/discotheque, a small library, and a farm.

Like the military ship, no currency was exchanged. Whenever someone watched a movie or took items from the community store, their name was written down. They then had to do certain tasks around the island, such as sweep the streets or patrol the island. Some even helped scavenge for resources in the nearby areas.

"It sounds sustainable," I said as we reached the edge of the town square. Nick and Francis were waiting for us at the intersection, and remembering what Francis had said about Nick not having been ridden by a Jockey yet, I jumped on his back. "Piggyback ride!"

"Jenny – oooof – what the hell?" Nick exclaimed, as Francis and Rochelle burst out laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Francis said you haven't been ridden by a Jockey yet," I told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Nick made the "oh" sound that lasted for a few seconds. Finally he grinned and took off down the intersection, with me bouncing on his back and giggling. Francis and Rochelle caught up with us outside the community store, where a few shoppers were staring at us curiously. I was still on Nick's back, and the conman was looking at a few dress shirts that were on display.

"So? Do you like them?" I asked.

"Eh. They'll have to do," Nick decided, carrying me inside the store. There was a pretty woman standing at the counter, who eyed us suspiciously as we made our way down the aisles.

Francis and Rochelle followed, the latter picking a pair of gloves from a nearby rack. I slipped off Nick's back and helped him choose a dress shirt that looked similar to the one he normally wore, and went off in search of matching slacks.

Soon Nick was back in his "suited" self, and he wore his new suit as we walked back to the house. Rochelle stopped at a house on our way back, where she picked up Coach's tater tots. I had to admit, the tater tots smelled good, and despite having a rather heavy breakfast, I could feel my mouth watering.

Nick gave me another piggyback ride back into the house, which he quickly stopped after Ellis wondered if Nick could give _him_ a piggyback ride.

Francis and Coach snorted into their glasses of orange juice, while the rest of us all fought to keep a straight face.

Shortly after that one bunk bed and two additional beds were brought in. One of the beds was brought into Zoey's and Rochelle's room, while the bunk bed was placed in the last room. The last bed was arranged inside Louis's and Coach's room.

"I am not sleeping in the same room as Ellis," Nick announced while Louis and I were preparing lunch. Thankfully it was spaghetti and meatballs, so I didn't have to worry about frying food and shrieking like a banshee.

"Aw come on Nick! We used to share a room together!" Ellis protested.

"With Francis, Louis, and Coach," Nick reminded him. "Being alone with you is sheer torture."

"Nick, leave him alone," Zoey muttered.

"Whatever. I'm not sleeping with Ellis," Nick said.

"Guys, we need to decide this now," Rochelle insisted.

"What about Nick and Jenny?" Francis suggested loudly.

"Now you're talking," Nick agreed, and I could imagine him grinning.

"Coach is never going to agree," Louis told me in hushed tones.

"Never. You two aren't even married!" Coach exclaimed.

"Told you," Louis said, smiling as I ladled the cooked noodles onto a serving bowl. The others argued back and forth, until an agreement was reached. Nick and I could have the smaller bedroom to ourselves, provided that we alternate with Ellis and Zoey and Rochelle and Francis.

Nick eventually agreed, and the house settled back into silence once more. Lunch with the gang was definitely the liveliest I'd ever had, and I found myself settling in with the others. I smiled at all of them, finally feeling that I had a real family at last.

* * *

**California Sports Stadium**

The Infected grew in number every day. He could feel them pressing against the reinforced steel gates, but how long would they hold? While the zombie hordes came and went, they were still there, a persistent presence that would never dissipate.

How did he come to be in such a place? He should have gone with his father when he had the chance. He really should have listened to him…

Behind him his three other companions ate their junk food dinner quietly. None of them were in the mood to talk, and he could understand why.

They were just waiting to die, and that thought alone was enough to silence even the most talkative person.

_I will die here_, he thought miserably. _It was just a matter of when and how_.


	45. Blood Ties: Chapter 1

_Blood Ties – Chapter One_

Jenny rolled over in bed; the starchy new blankets she received as part of her "Welcome to Utopia" pack were making her itch all over. She was in the room with Zoey, one of the many Survivors in Utopia. She, Zoey, Ellis (Zoey's "boyfriend"), Francis, Rochelle (Francis's girlfriend), Louis, Coach, and Nick (Jenny's boyfriend) were living in one of the few remaining Survivor encampments in the country. Compared to the others, Utopia was the largest and best off, while the others were struggling to survive and keeping the Infected hordes at bay.

These eight Survivors were once housed in a military cruise ship, which was destroyed more than a month ago due to the inexplicable appearance of Tanks. Jenny (whom the Survivors didn't know at the time), Ellis, Nick, and Francis were separated from the rest of the people on the ship when the helicopter pilot who was supposed to bring them to Utopia was pounded to death by one of the Tanks.

They had barely escaped; Ellis had piloted the helicopter, but was unable to maintain control of the small aircraft. It had crash landed, forcing the four to make their way to New York, where Utopia was located. They first passed through an elevated highway (called Route 666), where they had to fight their way through several hordes, a Witch, and a Tank.

From there they traveled to the small towns of Petersen and Cameron, where they sought shelter in a seemingly "abandoned" county hospital. When Ellis accidentally released the Infected that had been contained in the hospital rooms, the four had to fight their way out of the building. Luckily they found a military truck parked outside, but they had to navigate a parking lot filled with alarmed cars and kill the truck's former driver before escaping.

The Survivors then enjoyed a brief period of feasting at the nearby Burger Tank, and went down one of the back roads until they had to abandon their vehicle due to the road being blocked by a large tanker. The Survivors then encountered Dave Davies and his group of sadistic cannibal friends and family members, who attempted to feed Jenny to a group of Witches.

Nick managed to save the group (as well as Jenny, whom he was developing feelings for) and the Survivors almost starved to death. It was there where they met a couple, Johnny and Dolly, who gave them food and lodging for a few days. The couple then quietly gave themselves an "out," after instructing Francis to bring them all to Utopia.

The foursome traveled the entire length of the river until they reached Bradbury, where Nick nearly died – Jenny was able to bring him back to life through the use of a defibrillator unit. They then moved on to New York, where they encountered Doctor Aidan Frost, a former colleague of Jenny's dad. The four had to fight their way across the city until they reached the docks, where they commandeered a motorboat that took them near the Statue of Liberty – and to a military rescue chopper.

Jenny rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, while Zoey snored softly on the bed below her. She couldn't believe that they made it all the way here. But her bruises were proof that she did. Jenny rubbed the familiar wound on her arm: the one that her dad gave her when he injected her with the Green Flu strain.

This gesture seemed to give her some comfort, and she closed her eyes. For once, her dreams were filled with light and laughter, and not dark hallways and bloodied teeth.

In the other room, Nick punched his pillow and rolled to his side. He couldn't sleep, and his damn pillow wasn't helping. Nick punched the pillow harder and lay on his back. He wondered if Jenny was still awake, and if she'd be up to a late night stroll.

_Stroll, huh, yeah right_, a voice in the back of his head said. _You just want to get her alone_.

Nick had to admit that it was the truth. He and Jenny had nearly had sex back in New York – they were certainly progressing to undressing each other – but they were rudely interrupted by Ellis and Francis. Now that they were all in Utopia, Nick supposed that it was only a matter of time.

Nick found himself anticipating the morning, because that meant that he'd be seeing her again. This was a surprising but pleasant change from his previous relationships, a.k.a. marriages. Nick was previously a notorious ladies' man, but ever since he met _her_ his mind had stopped thinking of other women. It was as if his brain was telling him to stop looking, and that she was it.

_It certainly feels like it_, he thought.

Nick finally fell asleep. He was jolted awake a few minutes later (or so it seemed to him) when Ellis closed the bedroom door a little too loudly on his way out.

"God damn it!" Nick swore, throwing the blanket off him and practically sliding down the bunk bed. "Ellis, try closing the fucking door a little more gently next time!"

The door to the next room opened and Jenny stepped out, her hair slightly tousled. "Good morning, grumpy," she greeted softly. "Why are you yelling at Ellis?"

"He woke me up," Nick grumbled.

"The cad," Jenny said, shaking her head. "We'll have him hung by his feet."

"Who's going to be hung by his feet?" Zoey asked, stirring her coffee. "God Nick, you gripe about everything."

"It's his nature." Jenny smiled as Nick slid an arm around her waist. "Sorry about that, Zoey."

Zoey shrugged and sipped her coffee. "That's Colonel Sanders for you."

The three joined Coach in the small living area; the much older man was flipping through the different "channels" on the television.

"What movies are they showing?" Zoey asked, setting her coffee mug on the table.

"Nothing interesting, just some drama movie from the 90s." Coach settled on a recorded episode of a once-famous talk show, where the female host was interviewing a celebrity about her new movie.

"I didn't know you watched talk shows, Coach," Nick commented. "Doesn't become you."

"You're not the only one full of surprises, Nick," Coach replied, chuckling.

Francis and Rochelle walked into the living room, both looking tired beyond belief. They all knew what the two had been doing last night – Francis wasn't exactly the type to shut up while having sex – and nobody dared comment on it.

"Time to get you four registered for the community party tomorrow," Louis said, walking into the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. "General Lewis has been planning it for a week now."

"We have to register to attend a party?" Francis snorted. "I'd much rather gate-crash it."

"Oh yes, you have all the subtleties of a bulldozer," Nick drawled, taking a pancake.

"Buzz off."

Nick shrugged. "Whatever."

Jenny and Coach watched the talk show, while the other Survivors ate their breakfast in relative silence. Ellis and Francis nearly got into a shoving match after Ellis claimed the "last" pancake; Rochelle solved it by giving her pancake to the biker.

After breakfast the Survivors went outside and sat on the porch. Jenny and Nick swung on the porch swing, while the others either sat on the bench (Coach, Rochelle, and Francis) or the porch railing (Zoey, Louis, and Ellis).

It was there where Jenny told them all about herself and her dad's role in the outbreak. The other three Survivors kept silent; they had heard this story before, after all. Zoey looked annoyed at first, but her expression slowly softened over time. Francis added that he, Ellis, and Nick didn't blame her or her dad one bit.

"Aw, hell," Coach murmured once the story was over. "I'm mighty sorry about your dad, Jenny. But Francis is right. Can't blame you folks for loving each other too much."

Louis and Rochelle nodded, while Zoey shrugged. "Yeah, can't say that I'm completely okay with it, but we're here. That's all that matters, really."

Jenny smiled thinly. "If there was only something that I could do to make it up to you guys…"

Louis brushed her concerns off. "Maybe it wasn't really your dad's fault this outbreak happened. It's also possible that someone stole your dad's samples and wasn't too careful with it."

"That's what I said!" Francis exclaimed, grinning. "Like that dickhead Frost."

"Frost's dead," Nick told the others. "The scumbag got his just desserts."

"He deserved it." Coach popped a tater tot in his mouth. "So when are we all going to get you signed up?"

"Seriously? We have to sign up for a fucking party?" Nick raised his eyebrow. "Demanding, aren't they?"

Still, the four new Survivors, along with Rochelle and Louis, stood up and headed to the town square. The community was already bustling with activity, and every so often they met someone who was obviously paying off their dues – community "chores" was the main currency in Utopia.

"Man I wonder what a tuxedo's going to cost me," Ellis murmured, looking at a man emptying a nearby trash can.

"A trip to the sewers?" Francis suggested. "I'm getting my stuff from the hospital and wearing _that_. Tuxedos are for sissies."

"They'll return your things, don't worry," Rochelle assured him. Beside her Jenny zipped up the plaid jacket she had grabbed before stepping out of the house.

"Are they still accepting other Survivors?" Ellis asked as they crossed the intersection. "I bet there are others out there who're making their way here."

"I sure hope so," Louis answered. "But since we got here, there haven't been any new arrivals. Save for you four, of course."

The library was quiet, and there was nobody else signing up for the party when Ellis, Jenny, Nick, and Francis went to the front desk. A middle-aged woman with a slightly pinched face eyed them as they filled out their names.

"Haven't seen you four before," she said as Francis scrawled his name on the form. "You new?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ellis replied. "Just got here yesterday."

The woman caught Jenny's eye and her expression changed. "You're the one they call Patient Zero."

Jenny nodded silently. "How did you know?"

"I heard it from a soldier who took some books out yesterday. He said the newest female Survivor was Patient Zero. Well thank heavens you made it here," she said, but her expression said otherwise. Nick must have picked up the woman's hostility, because he stiffened. "See you all at the party tomorrow."

"She was friendly," Nick said sarcastically as they exited the library.

"Nick," Jenny said, squeezing his hand gently.

"What? I could see how she glared at you."

"I don't care what other people think about me," she said. "As long as you guys know the truth, that's enough."

"Hear hear," Louis agreed, smiling. "Don't let other people get you down."

"Ugh, here comes Mr. Positive," Francis griped.

"So where are we going to next?" Jenny asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well Francis and I are going to the hospital and see if they've finished cleaning your clothes. But we can look at some new stuff in the store first," Rochelle suggested. The others agreed, and they crossed the square.

Although it was only eight in the morning, they could see that the store was quite full. The dress shirts were still on display, and a mannequin wearing a very low cut red dress with strappy heels. Jenny looked at the dress for a moment before deciding that it left too little to the imagination.

A couple of teenagers stared at the newcomers, and a husband and wife stopped arguing as the group passed by.

"There are hardly any dresses left," Rochelle said, disappointed. Jenny joined the older woman as the guys browsed through some of the shirts. Nick and Francis didn't seem to find anything they liked, so they ended up sitting down on one of the benches as Rochelle and Jenny tried on a few dresses.

Rochelle found a light green dress that she liked, but Jenny couldn't find anything that appealed to her. They were either too small, too large, or too low cut.

"Face it sweetheart, you're going to have to go with something low cut," Nick said, grinning.

"Oh hell no," Rochelle cut in, as Jenny decided whether to go with a long sky blue dress with a neckline that dropped all the way down to her stomach, or a short black dress that seemed too tight for her. "Don't listen to him, Jenny."

"I kind of like this one though," Jenny admitted, holding up the blue dress. "If it only weren't for that neckline, it'd be perfect."

"Stop being such a prude, Ro," Nick said. "The black dress doesn't really fit her, so why should she squeeze herself into it?"

Rochelle seemed ready to argue, but was forced to fall silent when Jenny finally decided on the blue dress. Instead, she shot daggers at the conman, who merely gave her a rakish grin and followed his girlfriend to the cashier.

The girl was the same one who manned the register yesterday, and she gave a disappointed sigh when Rochelle and Jenny showed her their choices.

"The good dresses are all gone, aren't they?" she sighed, as she took down Rochelle and Jenny's names. "Your dress is pretty expensive though. A scavenge run," she told Jenny, who shrugged.

"It's fine," Jenny replied. "I've done some scavenging before."

The cashier gave her a wan smile and handed her the dress. "Good luck."

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Jenny asked, as they stepped out of the store.

"Scavenging is quite dangerous, but you'll be with other soldiers, so it's not going to be a big deal," Louis explained.

"Not a big deal?" Nick frowned. "I changed my mind. Get the other one."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Nick. Stop worrying. At least I got a dress that I wanted."

"But you'll be going out of the island," Nick argued. "Didn't you say that you wanted to be safe?"

"And I am. I won't be going on another dangerous mission that's going to take me halfway across the country," she replied. "It'll be fast, and I'll be back before you know it."

Nick didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything else. Louis, Francis, Ellis, and Rochelle weren't saying anything, as if they didn't want to interfere. Finally Nick looked at Jenny.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said.

Jenny smiled and caressed the side of his face, which felt rough under her fingers. "You won't. I promise."

Nick briefly nuzzled her hand and took it in his.

"Well Nick," Rochelle commented, smiling. "Is that really you?"

"I've never seen him like that," Francis said in a stage whisper. "He must have been taken over by aliens."

Jenny laughed while Nick merely rolled his eyes. They reached the hospital in a few minutes. It was relatively empty, save for a young man in the waiting room. The nurse quickly handed Ellis, Nick, Jenny, and Francis's clothes, which were packed in individual airtight plastic bags.

"Alright!" Francis grinned, taking his vest out. "Ah baby, I missed you."

Rochelle shook her head in amusement, while Ellis hugged the plastic bag close to his chest. "Man, these clothes have been through hell of a lot."

"I'll say," Jenny said, looking at the shirt and jeans she had worn since leaving New York. Her original clothes, including her favorite purple jacket, were gone. It was as if her dad was telling her to shed her past life and take on a new one.


	46. Blood Ties: Chapter 2

_Blood Ties – Chapter Two_

"Let's see how it fits," Zoey said, smiling. Rochelle was already wearing the dress she picked out earlier, and was studying her reflection in the mirror. The color showed off her skin perfectly, and she had let her naturally curly hair down.

I slipped my arms through the straps and Zoey helped me close the zipper. "Nice choice."

"It's too low cut, isn't it?" I said, sighing. My stomach was nearly bare, and of course my cleavage was nearly on display for everyone to see.

"We can fix that," Zoey replied, taking a gold belt and cinching it around my waist. "There."

I had to admit, the dress looked much better with the belt. "Thanks Zoey. What about you? What are you wearing?"

"I'm not really the type who wears dresses," Zoey admitted. "But I did find something in the store last week. It's a surprise."

"A wedding dress?" I teased. Zoey laughed but shook her head.

Rochelle and I changed back to our clothes. I was about to keep the dress inside the small cabinet when I noticed the box that General Lewis had given me yesterday. I had forgotten all about it – with everything that happened I didn't have time to check what my dad sent me.

Rochelle and Zoey went out of the room to check on how the guys were doing (they were assigned to lunch duty) and I ripped the tape off the box. Inside was a framed photograph of me with Mom, Dad, and Bill (I took the old fishing photo I took from Dad's office and slid it inside the frame), a DVD, and a portable DVD player.

I smiled slightly and set the framed photograph on my bed, before taking out the DVD and slipping it inside the player. At first I saw static, and then my dad sitting in front of the video camera, looking pensive.

"Daddy," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"_Jenny. I know I told you I'd be on my way to the cruise ship, but something has happened. Baby, I'm sorry if you think I've failed you. You know that was never my intention. I'm also sorry for what I'm about to say, and what it may mean for your future. But there's no other way…no other way_."

My dad took a deep breath and then plunged on. "_Before I married your mother, I met a woman in Las Vegas. She was so beautiful, and I missed your mother. I know that's no excuse, but…the thing is, Jenny, you have a half-brother. Logan. You've met him before, when we went to Las Vegas for that short family trip. He was also my research assistant, especially after your mother died. He's the only one besides me who knows and understands the virus_.

"_If you're watching this video, then that means I'm dead. That also means that you_ have _to get your half-brother. He's the only one who fully understands the virus, and he may possibly be the only one who can formulate a cure. I know it may be too much to ask, but I believe that you can do it. Logan is in Sacramento, and I have left instructions for General Lewis. He is to give you a military airlift to California where you can retrieve your brother. I pray that the both of you survive. I'm so sorry Jenny, and I know you will probably hate me after this. I don't blame you. I love you so much, Jenny. And I'm sorry_."

The video ended, and I sat down on Zoey's bed. This was too much. Just…too much. Not only did my dad cheat on my mom, but now he was asking me to rescue my half brother?

I couldn't deal with this right now. I just couldn't. I flung the player onto Rochelle's bed and paced the room furiously. I didn't want the others to know what I was feeling, so I locked the door. A million thoughts ran through my brain. I was torn between cursing my dad, the woman he had an affair with, and my half-brother, and just going on the mission and bringing Logan back.

Although I hated to admit it, Logan was the only family I had left. I had the feeling that he was quickly running out of time.

"Jen?" Ellis's voice came from the other side of the door. "Lunch's ready!"

"I'll be…right out, Ellis," I replied, clenching my fists. I took a deep breath to settle my frazzled nerves, picked up the portable player, and hid it under my pillow. I didn't feel like telling any of them about what I had to do, especially Nick.

_I thought we were safe. I thought I didn't have to worry about anything_, I thought, shaking my hair back and opening the door. I had enjoyed a day of pure bliss, and to know that that was probably the only time I could actually relax and enjoy being with Nick and the others, was sheer torture.

_I need to do this alone_, I decided, smiling as Nick came up to me and kissed me on the lips. _I can't put him at risk anymore_.

I let my lips linger a bit longer on his, savoring the moment.

"Nick totally messed up on the mashed potatoes," Ellis laughed, spooning watery mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Coach said to put in a cup of water, but he ended up putting four."

"It still looked stiff, so I added some more," Nick replied defensively. "I'm not built to be in the kitchen, in case you didn't notice, heehaw."

"Yeah, neither am I, but I was able to fry the bacon," Ellis retorted. "Without burning them," he added as an afterthought.

"Would you two just eat your food?" Coach exclaimed, and the mechanic and the conman lapsed into silence.

Normally this banter between the two would have made me smile, but I was busy thinking about how to explain my sudden absence to the group. They weren't idiots; they'd know something was up if I suddenly disappeared. I tasted Nick's mashed potatoes – Ellis was right, it _was_ too watery – and washed it down with some milk.

Louis and I were assigned to dishwashing duty. Louis scrubbed the plates and utensils dry while I ran them under the tap. Nick, surprisingly, volunteered to help out. He did a haphazard job of wiping the plates with a soapy sponge, and even nearly broke one. But in the end we were able to finish, and Louis went into the room to do some reading.

"Care for a stroll?" Nick asked me. I nodded and ducked back inside the bedroom I shared with Zoey to put on a pullover. Although it was past lunch, the air was quite chilly.

Nick was waiting for me on the front yard, and I saw him talking quietly to Johnson, who was probably on his way to the military base. When the two men saw me, they broke off.

"Hey Jenny," Johnson greeted, before marching off down the street.

"What was that all about?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing," Nick replied, sliding an arm around my waist. "Shall we?"

We set off at a slow walk. I took in all the sights, from the nearly identical houses to the perfectly kept lawns and the other Survivors relaxing on their front porches. It was then when I noticed the obvious lack of kids; most of the population was made up of teenagers and young adults, with a handful of middle-aged adults.

"They don't seem to have any kids around," I commented softly.

"In a few months that may change," Nick replied. "Francis and Ro would probably the first parents."

"You heard them too, huh?"

"Sweetheart, the whole island heard them. Francis isn't exactly subtle."

"And you are?"

"Only if you want me to be."

I caught his eye and smiled silkily. Nick had told me that once we arrived in Utopia, he'd take me out on a date. I knew then what would happen after that, and in a way, I was looking forward to it. I wondered if Nick knew that I was still a virgin, or if it had even occurred to him.

Before the outbreak I had been teased for not "getting it on" with another guy. But now I realized that it may not have been such a bad thing after all.

Nick and I walked to the edge of the island, where we skipped a few rocks into the small pond. The island was enclosed around a tall wall, and nearby a few soldiers stood guard. Most of our conversation centered on what we were going to do next week, and the week after that, and so on. Nick seemed more animated this time around, and not like his grumpy "devil may care" self.

"What about the party tomorrow?" I prompted, as he checked the lines on my palm. "Are we going together or are you preparing something dramatic?"

Nick chuckled. "I haven't really thought about that. But yeah, maybe we can do something different."

"I'll see you at the party, then," I said, smiling.

"Look for the handsome guy in the white suit." Nick grinned.

"That's going to be hard, but I'll do my best," I teased. We stayed in the area for a while, just sitting there and watching the other Survivors do their everyday activities. It was nice to feel that you were a part of a community again. I felt that I'd taken most of these things for granted, and I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to realize how lucky we all were before.

I suggested looking at the other places on the island, and Nick and I left our little spot and walked around the town square. We saw several Survivors setting up the party area in the discotheque/movie theater, and I noticed that there was an action movie marathon scheduled for next week.

With a pang, I realized that I may not even be here, but I agreed when Nick asked me if I wanted to go. I debated whether to tell him about what I had to do. I just knew he'd want to come with me once he learned where I was supposed to go, and I didn't want to put him in any more risk. I had nearly lost him a few weeks ago, and I was afraid that I may not be able to save him a second time.

_But he trusts you_, a voice in my head said. _If he was going on a mission like this, you'd want him to tell you, wouldn't you_?

_I don't think I can bear it if he dies_, I countered silently. _I can't lose him_.

_And what about him? What do you think is going to happen to him if you leave without explaining yourself? If he wants to come with you, then it's his choice. Let him choose his own path. You owe him that much_.

Even my mind could argue me into a corner. Shit.

I decided to tell him, but only after the party. I didn't want to spoil the evening by saying: "Hey Nick, I'm going on a highly dangerous mission to rescue my half brother from California. I hope you don't mind. I love you, bye!"

Damn, that sounded really, really stupid.

"Sweetheart?"

I looked at Nick and realized that he'd been talking to me for the past few minutes. "Yes?"

"You look really tense. Is something wrong?" He looked at me eyebrows raised. "I don't think you were even listening to me."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was just thinking about what my dad sent me." Which was true. Sort of.

"Oh." Nick seemed to understand, because he softened a little. We were near the house already, but Nick didn't seem ready to go inside yet. So we just sat on the porch swing and rocked back and forth until Coach came inside to call us in for dinner.

Zoey and Ellis were watching a zombie movie, and Francis and Rochelle were pouring soda inside tall glasses. Hawaiian pizza was on the menu, and it didn't take long before the slices were all taken. We all joined Zoey and Ellis in watching the movie.

For some reason, seeing the zombies in the film didn't disturb me as much as before. It must be because I'd actually seen and killed those assholes in real life. Ellis and Francis got into an argument on how zombies could run so fast, and Coach sneaked off a few bites of the leftover bacon before Louis had to wrest the plate away from him.

Nick was able to scrounge a pack of playing cards, which he used to play a game of solitaire. In the middle of the movie, I asked him to teach me how to play poker.

Since we didn't have any poker chips, we made some out of used cereal boxes. It took us some time – Nick even ripped the cardboard into squares instead of circles in frustration – but we soon had a full set. He first taught me the importance of the "poker face."

"It stops your opponents from learning whether you have a nice hand or a bad one," he said. "Sometimes you can win even if you have the worst hand in the bunch, as long as you don't let the others know that you do."

"Okay. So I need to have no expression at all?"

"None. Even if you know you're going to fucking win, your face shouldn't reflect that," Nick told me.

I nodded, saying that I understood. He then moved on to the possible winning combinations, and by the time we had finished the entire tutorial (Nick's extensive knowledge of poker clearly showed), the movie was done, and the others were listening in.

Nick won the first two games, but during the third game I was able to form a royal flush, "bankrupting" Nick's rather healthy stack of pretend poker chips.

"Now I didn't see that one coming," he muttered, tapping the cards out. "But you've certainly picked up something."

"That was just luck," I insisted. "You'll probably win everything back."

"Run with the chips while you still have the chance!" Ellis cried. "Take them to the bank and cash 'em!"

"Ellis, those aren't real poker chips," Zoey said.

"I know. I was just sayin' if they were, she'd best get them to the bank quick. Nick's going to flatten her next time," Ellis explained.

Nick smirked.

"I'll give it a try," Francis called.

I stood up and sat beside Nick, while Francis came over and took my original seat. As I expected, the two engaged in another verbal spar. Francis won the game, causing Nick to demand a re-match.

Five poker games later Rochelle, Zoey, and I announced we were going to bed.

"Good night," I said, kissing Nick on the lips. "Don't stay up too late."

Nick mumbled a hurried "good night" as he focused on the cards in his hands. I "tsked" and followed the two other women into the room. Zoey and Ellis were scheduled to sleep in the small bedroom, so Rochelle slept in Zoey's bed.

"I can't wait for the party tomorrow," Rochelle said as she pulled on a pair of gym shorts that had frayed edges. "I haven't been to a social function in…what? Two years?"

"You haven't? How come?" I frowned as I set the portable DVD player between the bed and the wall.

"Got busy with work. Yeah the office held some corporate parties, but I got too caught up with reporting," Rochelle replied. "But my report during the outbreak in Savannah was the first time I stepped in front of the camera. Nice way to end a career."

"That's where you met Nick, Ellis, and Coach, right? At the top of The Vannah?"

"Yeah. Nick was a bit annoying at first, but we got used to it." Rochelle lay down and stretched. "So how are you two doing?"

"We're doing…fine." I blushed slightly as I climbed the ladder. "We're just settling in, you know?"

Rochelle laughed. "I understand."

A few minutes later I heard Rochelle's snores, and knew she was asleep. I slipped out of bed and switched off the light, returning to my bed to view my dad's video again. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, so I just muted the sound and looked at my dad.

Logan. I had met him the last time my dad and I went to Las Vegas (the same time Nick was there; unfortunately we didn't meet then). He was tall, with blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was a bit on the scrawny side, but he had buffed up when he started working as my dad's assistant.

Scratch that.

_Our_ dad.

It felt weird to think that my dad's research assistant was actually his son. But that was all in the past. I had to focus on the present and what I needed to do.

There was no other choice.


	47. Blood Ties: Chapter 3

_Blood Ties – Chapter Three_

The music was pumping and the lights swayed, passing over dancing bodies all over the dance floor. Rochelle and the other Survivors (sans Jenny and Louis) were already in the movie theater's function room, which had been turned into a disco. The theme of the night was "formal," but a few people defied the dress code and dressed in outfits that would make John Travolta and Olivia Newton John blush.

Rochelle was glad to see Ellis had gotten into the theme; he was wearing a light yellow dress shirt over black slacks, while his date, Zoey, was wearing a gray sports dress with pink accents. Even Coach had found a large polo shirt, and he was the first of their group to hit the dance floor.

Nick, as always, was in his trademark white suit, and Francis… well, he was still in his leather outfit.

"What's taking her so long?" Nick griped, grabbing a bottle of beer from the buffet table.

"She's a girl, Nick. She's probably doing her hair or something," Rochelle replied, chuckling. "Give her some time."

Nick took a swig of beer and grumbled incoherently. A slow song started, and Rochelle pulled Francis to the dance floor, despite his protests that he didn't know how to slow dance.

Nick snickered as he watched the two make their way across the floor. Ellis was twirling Zoey around, and Coach was on the other side of the room, sampling the desserts. Nick finished his beer and slapped the bottle on the table.

"Hey stranger."

Nick turned around and his eyes widened. "Well god damn."

Jenny stood behind him, wearing the sky blue dress she had picked out yesterday. She had a gold belt around her waist, which helped accentuate her curves. The dress showed off her toned arms (probably from all the axe swinging) perfectly, and she had let her silky black hair fall in waves down her shoulders. He could see she still had his ring around her neck, and that it fit snugly on her cleavage.

"Nick?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Nick mumbled, aware that he was staring at her. "You look…damn."

"I can see you like it very much." Smiling, she took his hand and walked to the dance floor, where couples were dancing to another slow song.

Nick rested his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sounds of the music soon faded away, and the two were soon lost in their own little world. Francis wolf-whistled as the two danced past him and Rochelle, while Louis (who joined Coach in the buffet table once he and Jenny had arrived) smiled widely as he and Coach watched the two.

"Now there's a pair in love," he said, before sipping some iced tea.

"I admit I did have my doubts at first," Coach admitted in between bites of a glazed doughnut. "But now, I can fully say that Nick's not playing around with this girl."

"He has that look, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Nick and Jenny were oblivious to these remarks, and as the song ended Jenny reached up and kissed Nick.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Nick looked down at her and ran a finger over her lips. Soon after that the acting DJ put on a Kevin Rudolf song, and the dance floor exploded with gyrating bodies and rang with shouts of laughter. Nick did a few dance moves, raising his arms and moving his hips, while Jenny laughed and turned around, sidling up to him.

"That was the most disgusting display of public affection I have ever seen," Francis declared as Nick and Jenny joined the group near the doors.

"Francis!" Rochelle warned. "You guys looked adorable."

"Man, Nick, I didn't know you could dance!" Ellis grinned and copied Nick's moves. "Where'd you learn how to dance like that, huh?"

"It's one of my many talents," Nick replied, shrugging. "What can I say?"

Jenny shook her head and took a bite of a cupcake. She was about to lead Nick back on the dance floor when General Lewis walked up to them.

"Miss Greene," he greeted, smiling thinly. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, general," she replied.

"I hope you all have a nice time." General Lewis nodded to the others and marched past them.

"Is it just me or does he dampen one's mood whenever he's around?" Francis said once the general was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, sometimes," Jenny said, glancing at the general, who was talking to a couple of people. The others shrugged and threw themselves back into the swing of things. An hour later Jenny pulled Nick away from the crowd and out onto the street. The moment Nick had seen her in the disco they had both known what was going to happen that night.

Nick didn't resist as Jenny led him down the street and back towards the house. Just as they reached the front door Nick pulled her close, crushing her mouth with his. She didn't resist; her mouth was pliant and slightly aggressive at the same time. They fumbled for the doorknob and practically stumbled inside the house in their haste.

"You promised me a bath," she said in his ear. Nick lifted her off the ground, grinning, her legs wrapped around his torso. He could feel the heat coming from her core, and it sent his erection raging. He almost kicked the bathroom door open and Jenny flicked on the light switch as they entered.

Nick set her down on her feet and watched as she slowly undid her belt clasp. The dress's neckline moved to the side slightly, giving Nick a better view of the fullness of her breasts. She then walked up to him and pressed her breasts against his chest, slowly taking his jacket off and tossing it on the floor behind him. She kissed him again, but this time she was the more aggressive one, her tongue flicking in his mouth hungrily, as if she could never get enough.

As they kissed Nick could feel her fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt, which she then pulled open, exposing his chest. Jenny smiled and bit her lip, taking his shirt off as she kissed his neck, chin, and bare chest.

Jenny could feel Nick's manhood grow harder with each passing second, and she placed her hand over the bulge and slowly stroked it, her smile growing wider as Nick moaned. After a few more strokes she pulled away, slipping her arms free from the sleeves. The dress dropped to the ground, revealing her naked body.

"Damn," Nick muttered as he watched Jenny slip inside the shower. He heard her turn the shower on, and he quickly took off his belt and pants. As he climbed inside the shower, he saw Jenny standing below the shower head, letting water flow down her body.

"Took you long enough," she said, her eyes resting briefly on his erect shaft. Nick gently pushed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. He felt her hands slide up and down his back, and he reached down and touched her, pleased to find that she was wet. She gave a slight shudder and opened her legs a little wider.

"Take it slow, big boy," she whispered, giving him a sultry smile. "It's my first time."

Nick stepped back a little, surprised. Most of the women he'd been with were experienced. But, hell, he knew he'd have to take things slow – at first. After all, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Nick will take care of you," he replied, giving her a rakish wink. She laughed softly and tilted her head back, allowing even more water to pass through the gap between their bodies.

Nick lifted her, with her back against the wall, and lowered his head onto her cunt, flicking his tongue at the moist pink pearl. He heard her moan his name softly and continued kissing and sucking at the delicious space between her thighs. She arched her back, allowing him even more access, and he teased and sucked at her cunt until he tasted _her_.

"Nick," she moaned, her voice pleading. He slowly lowered her, taking time to tease her nipples. His cock found a wet sheath and she shuddered as he eased himself into her. Jenny gasped as he slowly took her, sliding himself in and out of her rhythmically. This quickly changed into a faster, more demanding pounding.

Nick could feel her cum on his shaft, and it sent him reeling. He set her back on her feet but pressed himself against her, lifting her left leg and entering her again. Jenny pulled him closer, as if telling him to go deeper. He responded accordingly, making her moan even louder. Nick placed his head on her shoulder, leaving a huge hickey on her neck.

Jenny raked her fingers down Nick's back and he grunted. She was gasping, yearning to feel more of him inside her. At the same time, however, she knew she was about to climax. Nick suddenly increased the pace of his fucking, which culminated as he plunged his cock deep inside her, releasing his cum in her cunt, and growling her name. She climaxed shortly after that, her breathing short and ragged.

She had expected her first time to be painful, that she would tell him to go easy on her. But no. The second she felt his tip against her, she only wanted him to fill her completely. There was no pain, no blood…just pure sexual pleasure.

Nick had his head on her shoulder, but he soon looked at her and smiled. "Damn."

She laughed and turned off the shower. "Is that all you can say?"

"I'd say something else, but fuck, I think you wore me out."

Jenny shook her head and kissed him before stepping out of the shower. She took a towel that was hanging on a hook near the sink and wrapped it around herself. Nick followed her, but didn't bother covering up. They picked up their clothes and headed to the small bedroom, where Jenny had changed before going to the party. She had transferred her clothes, and Nick placed his suit on top of the small wicker basket.

Jenny ran a brush through her hair while Nick inspected the scratches she had made on his back. These burned slightly, but Nick didn't mind. He watched as Jenny finished brushing her hair, finally walking over to her and pulling her towel off.

Her body was still slick with water, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She smiled at him and set the brush down. "Still worn out?"

"Nah, I'm good," Nick replied. Jenny laughed softly and led him to the bed. She lowered herself slowly on the sheets, which felt smooth and soft against her skin. Nick took in her entire appearance, his eyes relishing the sight of her naked form.

He joined her on the bed, his fingers and hands exploring every inch of her body, finally ending on the sweet – and still very moist – spot between her legs. His fingers played with her clit, and she slowly opened her legs wider and wider. As he entered his fingers inside her, Jenny's hand found the hardness of his shaft and began stroking it.

"I need you," Jenny moaned, as Nick teased another pool of her lady juices from her cunt. "Nick, please."

Nick responded by teasing her for a few more seconds; Jenny gasped and her back arched, thrusting her hips as his finger rubbed inside her. Just when she thought he'd never take her, Nick pinned her arms to her sides and lay on top of her, his shaft sliding back into the wet sheath it had shaped just a half hour ago.

Jenny raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, glad to find that the pleasure increased. Nick drove himself deeper inside her. He could hear her tell him to fuck her faster, harder, and Nick growled as he grabbed hold of the headboard, using it as a handhold as he continued thrusting.

He felt a pleasurable release as Jenny climaxed with him. As Nick made his move to get off her, she stopped him.

"No, not yet. I want to feel you inside me for just a few more minutes."

Nick chuckled thickly as he gazed down at her. She had her eyes open and was looking at him differently, as if she were memorizing every inch of his face. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and kissed her softly. He then rested his head on her chest, feeling the cool metal of his ring as it pressed against his cheek.

Nick rolled off her after a few minutes and he lay on his side, his fingers idly tracing abstract shapes on her stomach.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Nick murmured after some time. The moonlight illuminated their naked bodies, and Nick could see Jenny's breasts rise and fall with every breath she took.

"Yes, you have," she replied, turning on her side and facing him. Her hair fell over one breast, and he pushed it away. "I love you too, you know. Even more than your suit."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I was going to say that I love you way more than that suit, but you beat me to it."

"But it's a very handsome suit," she agreed, moving closer to him.

"I'm more handsome," Nick insisted, which elicited a soft giggle as she cuddled close to him. Nick kissed her forehead and heard her sigh happily. The music from the disco still pounded away in the distance, but for that moment, for just that one moment, nobody existed in the world except for the two of them.


	48. Blood Ties: Chapter 4

_Blood Ties – Chapter Four_

It was well past nine when I woke up. Last night was probably the best night of my life, and I smiled at the memory of making love to Nick. We had done it twice; the first was soft, sweet, and loving, while the second one felt more…rough and animalistic.

I sat up, still feeling the pressure of Nick's hands on my body. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but somehow I felt invigorated and very awake.

Nick was already up, but he couldn't have been gone for a few minutes because his side of the bed was still blissfully warm. With a soft, sleepy groan, I lay back down, rolled over, and pressed my face to the spot on the bed where his head once rested.

Someone rapped on the door quietly, and I gave a mumbled "Come in."

It was Nick. He was holding a breakfast tray that had a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. "Look who decided to wake up," he said, setting the tray on the table. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied, sitting up. Nick noticed my naked form, smiled a little, and closed the door to the room. "Breakfast in bed? How romantic."

"I'm a romantic kind of guy when I want to," Nick answered, sitting on the bed beside me. I pulled at his jacket and kissed him. "Someone's in the mood."

I giggled and wrapped the blanket around my body. Nick stood up and handed me the waffles.

"Coach was wondering where the two of us went last night," Nick continued.

I bit into a waffle. "I don't think it'd take a genius to figure it out."

Nick's mouth twitched slightly. "Apparently not. Francis was dropping heavy hints, the asshole."

"Of course he did. He's Francis," I said, taking another bite of the waffle. "The party just ended?"

"It's still going on, actually." Nick waited for me to finish my breakfast. I put on a pair of jeans and a halter top, finally slipping my feet into a pair of Converse knock-offs.

Just as Nick and I exited the bathroom, Francis cleared his throat loudly. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"In the bedroom. I didn't know sleeping was a fucking crime," Nick replied, placing the breakfast tray on the sink.

Francis snorted, but Rochelle stopped him from saying anything else. Zoey and Ellis were snoozing on the couch, while I could hear Coach talking to someone on the porch.

"Morning Jen," Louis greeted, as he passed by on his way to the bathroom.

"Morning." I was about to ask Nick if we could talk somewhere privately, when Coach and General Lewis entered the room.

The latter was dressed in his army uniform, while Coach was still wearing the polo shirt he had worn to the party last night.

"Jenny Greene. I understand you would need to see me?" Lewis said. The sound of his voice jolted Zoey and Ellis awake, while Nick stiffened.

"How..how did you know?" I asked.

"You weren't the only one your father sent a package to," Lewis replied. "A letter just arrived – a letter from your father. One of my soldiers forgot to give it to me-" his lip curled at the thought, "-but I suppose you knew of it?"

"I was going to go to you today," I admitted. "But I just woke up."

Lewis's gaze flickered briefly towards Nick. "I see. But your father made it sound urgent. Is there someplace where we can talk? Privately?"

"I don't keep any secrets from my family, general," I replied. "We can discuss this right here."

General Lewis nodded. "Very well."

Coach quickly made a place for the general at the dining table. I sat across from him, while Nick stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. The others either sat on the dining chairs or, in the case of Zoey and Ellis, remained on the couch.

"Your father told me you needed military assistance to retrieve your half-brother," Lewis began.

I ignored the startled expressions on the others' faces and nodded. "Dad said he was in Sacramento, California."

"And when do you plan to leave?"

I glanced at Nick, who was scowling. "As soon as possible. If what my dad said is true, then Logan is running out of time."

"Hold it," Francis interrupted. "Are you telling me you're going back out there again? That's insane!"

"I know. But…he's my brother. I can't leave him," I insisted.

"So you're going to risk your neck again? Fuck this," Nick said. "I'm coming with you."

"What? No!" I stood up and faced Nick. "You're not coming with me."

"And why not?" Nick crossed his arms. "If you think I'm going to just stay here while you risk your neck, you're sadly fucking mistaken."

This was what I was afraid of.

"Well, it seems the two of you need to get ready." Lewis stood up and faced me and Nick. "The plane leaves for Sacramento tomorrow. I hope that your half-brother is still alive."

"Wait, we're coming too," Francis and Ellis said simultaneously.

Zoey, Rochelle, Coach, and Louis (who had joined the informal meeting a few minutes ago) all voiced their agreement.

"Francis, Ellis, you should stay," I insisted. "You need to be with Zoey and Rochelle."

The two couples looked mutinous.

"Jenny, come on. We don't leave our own behind," Ellis said. "I mean Zoey and I are still going to be together when we come with you."

"Yes, but you won't be safe. I just wanted you to get here, so that you could all be together. I won't ask you to risk your lives for me," I told them.

"We know the risks," Zoey said. "Hell we've been in the same situation before."

I shook my head. I knew we were all being damn stubborn about this, and a part of me told me that I should have talked to the general in private. But I was done keeping secrets from all of them.

"Louis and I will go then," Coach said loudly, his voice booming over the others'. "Jenny's right, y'all. Francis and Ellis, you got two mighty nice women to take care of. I'm sure this isn't something Louis and I can't handle. And with Nick and Jenny along, this'll be a walk in the park."

"Except if it's Bienville Park," Nick muttered under his breath. Nick was talking about a park in New Orleans that he, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle had to pass to get to the Veterans Memorial Bridge a few months ago.

Francis and Ellis argued for a good twenty minutes before finally backing down. I could tell they were uneasy about staying behind, and when I look back at that time, I remember feeling like the group wouldn't be the same without them.

But it was decided. Nick, Louis, Coach, and I would leave for California to retrieve my brother and return to Utopia.

_It's just a simple snatch and grab operation_, I thought, watching the general march out of the house. _What could go wrong_?

Based on my experiences during the past month, plenty.

Nick never left my side throughout the day. It was as if he was afraid that I would change my mind and leave without them. Louis and Coach smiled at me reassuringly, while Francis, Ellis, Zoey, and Rochelle looked rather solemn.

I couldn't blame them, but I had no choice. Logan was the only one left who could make a cure from the strain in my blood, and I was the one who needed to get him.

That afternoon the eight of us spent time in the town square. Francis and Rochelle went to the store to pick up a few things, while Zoey and Ellis lay on the grass. Louis and Coach talked quietly between themselves, leaving me and Nick to our own devices.

"You're sure you want to come with me?" I asked him softly. "You could always-"

"I'm sure." Nick shot me a look. "I know what you're thinking, Jen; that you're going to lose me to a Tank or another of those zombie bastards. You won't. I promise."

"You can never say that," I whispered. "We don't know what's going to happen, Nick. You might die out there. Louis or Coach may never return. I might die."

Nick gripped my wrist tightly. "Don't say that. You, me, Louis, and Coach will all get fucking through this. We get your brother and go back. That's it. No heroics."

I bit my lip and nodded.

_Why Dad_? I asked silently as Nick pulled me close. I could smell Nick's cologne and I shut my eyes, enjoying the moment. _Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have…we could have rescued him together_.

I had only spent a few days in Utopia, three blissful days that I knew I would never forget. I didn't tell Nick, but I was genuinely terrified. Not just for me, but for him, Louis, Coach, and Logan.

General Lewis summoned the four of us to his office just before dinner, where he briefed us about the coming "mission." We were to fly to Sacramento, California, accompanied by Philips and another airman, Wilkins, land in the abandoned airport close to the city, and go to the sports stadium.

"Your brother sent a broadcast to your father just before the facility fell," Lewis revealed. "Logan said that he was heading to the stadium, and would wait for your father there. It is highly likely that he's still there."

"At least it isn't a goddamn mall again," Nick responded curtly. "If I'm gassing up another stock car, I'm leaving the kid."

I raised my eyebrow at him and turned back towards the general.

"Once you have your brother, Philips and Wilkins will fly you back here," Lewis continued.

"And if we run into some trouble?" I asked. "Do we get to bring military radios with us?"

"I am confident that this mission will go smoothly. But if it makes you feel at ease, I will give you a radio that you can use in case of an emergency. One of you would have to carry it, however."

"I'll do it," Louis offered.

Lewis nodded briefly. "Well. Good luck to you."

I gave him a pained smile and followed the three out of his office.

"I can think of a million things that can go wrong with this plan," Nick said ominously as we stepped out of the base. "But whatever. Let's get this done."

We walked back to the house in silence. Every now and then I noticed people staring at me apprehensively, and some even hissed behind their hands. I could tell that whatever they were saying wasn't nice; Nick seemed to pick up on this and he scowled.

"Ignore them," I told him softly. "They're not worth it."

Nick gritted his teeth and followed me, Louis, and Coach up the porch steps and into the house. Rochelle, Francis, Zoey, and Ellis were waiting for us, and they stood up once we were all in.

"Well? How did it go?" Zoey asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow," I answered, taking a plate of mashed potatoes and deviled eggs from Ellis.

"That's too soon!" Ellis exclaimed. "They couldn't let you stay here for a few more days at least?"

"Logan is running out of time. I'm afraid if we wait for just one day, he might be killed." I picked at the eggs and scooped some mashed potatoes. I really wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat anyway.

"Stupid military," Francis muttered. "Why couldn't they do it?"

"They're too few as it is. But whatever. I'm doing this," I decided firmly. "He's the only family member I have left – besides you guys, of course."

"In the spirit of family, we're letting you and Nick use the small bedroom," Rochelle called from the kitchen. "To, you know, sleep."

Francis snorted but didn't say anything. I glanced at Nick, who seemed tense. Although I knew what Rochelle was trying to say, my nerves were too frazzled to even think of having sex with Nick again.

I finished dinner quickly and went to take a bath. As I stood there under the shower, I heard the bathroom door open and close quietly.

It was Nick.

He took his clothes off and joined me in the shower, but I could tell fucking was far from his mind. We just held each other under the water, and I traced some of the closed wounds on his back idly, my head against his chest. When the water ran cold, we switched the shower off and stepped out.

We quickly ducked into the small bedroom, where I put on a pair of pajama shorts and the shirt I wore when I first came to Utopia.

"I don't think I'm going to get a lot of sleep tonight," I admitted as I snuggled close to Nick under the covers.

"Try. You'll need all your strength tomorrow." Nick wrapped a protective arm around me. "I'll be right here, sweetheart."

But it was hours before my eyes finally closed, and morning came faster than a bullet train. In no time at all Nick and I were changing our clothes (he was still in his favorite white suit while I put on a light pink tank top, jeans, my boots, and a white jacket) and meeting Louis and Coach for breakfast.

The others were still lying in and we didn't see any of them while eating breakfast (Coach threw together bacon omelettes), but before Nick, Coach, Louis, and I walked out the front door, they appeared. A lot of hugs and "take cares" and "see you soons" were exchanged. Francis looked like he was ready to burst, but Ellis sobbed openly.

"See you guys, alright? I'll be damn pissed if you all don't come back," he said, just before we left for the base.

I turned around to look at the four for one last time. I'd been through a lot with Ellis and Francis, but they needed to stay. Louis and Coach were dependable, and I knew I could trust them. I had no question about Nick's abilities, and I was pretty sure I could handle myself out there.

The airplane was ready and waiting at the base, and I took a deep breath. I could see Philips and another airman (most likely Wilkins) standing near the aircraft. Philips smiled at us and climbed in. General Lewis came out and gave us some last-minute instructions, and then disappeared back inside the base.

We were all led inside the armory, where Nick predictably chose an assault rifle, while Coach took a combat shotgun and Louis claimed an assault rifle. For a moment I considered my options, before choosing a sniper rifle. Once we were all armed (complete with first aid kits and ammo), we went back to the airstrip, walking up the ramp and into the aircraft.

"Scared?" Nick asked.

"Shitless," I replied, to which he responded by taking my hand and squeezing it.

"We're gonna make it," Coach assured us. "Hell, we got out of N'Awlins just fine, we can get your brother and be back in time for dinner."

I wanted to believe Coach, but a part of me told me that something was going to wrong.

* * *

**California National Stadium**

It was so dark. So very, very dark. Logan didn't dare light a match, because he knew that the zombies outside would see it and be on them in minutes. He was starting to believe Julian's rants and ravings, but he forced himself to think about his half-sister.

Jenny never knew who he really was, but their dad promised him that he'd tell her someday. Now he just hoped that Doctor Greene – _Dad_, Logan reminded himself – was able to do so before the outbreak, otherwise he'd probably die in the stadium.

Julian passed by, muttering about how the military were total idiots and fuckups and that they should have escaped while they still had the chance. Logan tried not to listen to him and tore open a bag of potato chips.

He never thought he'd hate potato chips.


	49. Dead at Night: Chapter 1

_Dead at Night – Chapter One_

"Get out of here!"

"No!"

"Just go! Save your brother!"

The loud staccato of steady gunfire resounded, and I wondered if my ears would ever stop ringing.

The flight from Utopia was uneventful, and some of my earlier doubts were fading. Louis and Coach were grilling Philips on the plan when one of the plane's engines apparently malfunctioned. We were forced to land in an abandoned military airstrip in Los Angeles.

At first the airstrip looked abandoned, but soon a wave of Infected rushed at us, accompanied by two massive Tanks. Nick was able to swipe a Molotov back at the military base in Utopia, and he had flung it at the entrance of the hangar. Unfortunately the Tanks were still at the back of the horde, and most of the flames had died out when the Tanks smashed through.

Philips and Wilkins were doing their best, but we could clearly see that they were panicking. Their shots were wild, and ended up hitting the ground rather than the Tanks. Nick and I concentrated our fire on one Tank, while Louis and Coach helped the two airmen take down the other.

It was not enough; the Tanks barreled towards us, and it was then when Philips shouted at us to leave.

"We'll hold them off!" Philips exclaimed. "Just get your brother and go!"

I looked at Philips for one last time and, feeling Nick tugging at my arm insistently, turned around and ran towards a truck that was parked at the end of the airstrip.

"God damn it! Where's Ellis when you need him?" Nick cried as Coach and Louis jumped onto the back of the truck.

We heard a shrill scream and the loud cracking of bones, and knew that either Wilkins or Philips was dead. The radio that Lewis had lent me was slapping painfully against my leg, but I didn't dare drop it. It was our only way to contact Utopia, and our only hope to get help.

I pulled the passenger door open, aware that the Tanks would be on us in seconds. I could hear Louis and Coach firing determinedly at the Tanks.

"Fuck yeah!" Nick found the keys on the floor of the truck, which the previous owner must have dropped in his or her haste. He slipped the key into the ignition, turned it, and lifted the parking brake. He then stomped on the accelerator and the truck zoomed forward, jostling slightly as it ran down a slightly steep embankment.

"Nick wait! Philips or Wilkins may be still alive!" I looked back at the airstrip and could make out a lone figure staggering around. It walked up the ramp to the military plane and disappeared from view. "Nick!"

"Did you see those damn Tanks? If we go back they'll crush us!" Nick glanced at the rearview mirror, steeled himself, and focused on the road.

"Stop swinging us about, young'un!" Coach called from the back. "We're bouncin' our butts off!"

Nick swerved onto the main road, which was thankfully clear of any cars.

_I knew something was going to go wrong_, I fretted. _The mission seemed too easy to be true_.

_You can do this Jenny. Just believe in yourself. Whatever happens, remember that we look after our own_, a voice in my head said. _We look after our own_.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. It didn't feel like only two days ago I was enjoying a party with the other Survivors. It felt as if a year had passed between that day and this.

"So it's back to the old routine, huh?" Louis said, leaning his head inside the cab through the rear window.

"I hate it," I said, frowning. "Why did the plane have to land here, of all places?"

"Sounded like something was wrong with the engine," Louis answered.

"We're never lucky." I sighed and laid the radio on my lap. My sniper rifle was on the floor, and my first aid kit was still strapped to my back.

"Now don't say that," Louis chided. "We got out of there alright, didn't we?"

I could see why Francis called Louis Mr. Positive.

"Yeah, but things would have been so much better if we didn't have to pass through that shithole," Nick interrupted.

"Always determined to put a damper on things, huh Nick?" Louis shook his head and joined Coach.

Nick rolled his eyes and swerved slightly to the left to avoid a parked car.

"How far are we from Sacramento?" I asked. I was always bad at geography, and I had no idea if we still needed to pass through zombie infested cities to get to Logan. "Please tell me it's just around the corner."

"I'm afraid we don't have that sort of luck, Jen," Nick replied. "But as long as we've got guns, there's no reason why we can't reach your brother."

I nodded, smiling a bit. "You're right. Oh god, why am I in such a funk?"

"Probably because you had a little slice of heaven and you didn't want to leave just yet?"

I turned my head and looked at him, sure that there was a sexual reference somewhere. "Yeah, I guess that's it. Fuck I just want to get this over with."

"You and me both, sweetheart." Nick shifted gears.

"Hey if you all find a Burger Tank, lemme know!" Coach called. "I'm starving!"

"Ellis must have told him about the Burger Tank back at Cameron." I smiled and fiddled with the safety of the sniper rifle.

Ellis and Francis. I wondered what they were doing now.

Nick stopped at a gas station just outside the small community of Georgetown, where we found that some of the pumps were working. Louis located a road map and Coach hauled most of the food and water bottles inside the store.

"Are we going on a rescue mission or a picnic?" Nick commented after seeing the number of snacks and goodies on the back of the truck.

"Sneer all you want Nick, but soon you'll be begging for one of these," Coach replied in between mouthfuls of barbequed potato chips.

Louis studied the map for a while and saw that an interstate connected Los Angeles and Sacramento. If we followed it, then we'd have no trouble reaching the latter. It would take us about six hours on a normal day, but…

"You're crazy," Nick said after Louis explained his plan. "Six hours of driving on a normal fucking day? This isn't a normal day! This is the god damn zombie apocalypse! We'll get there in what? A week?"

I tried not to think about the fact that Logan may not even have a week. Instead I agreed to Louis's plan. "We'll get there. We have to."

Once the truck was filled up, Nick and I went back inside the truck cab (Coach was enjoying a melted Chocolate Helicopter bar). Louis had given me the road map so that I could tell Nick where to go. Georgetown was just a town away from Fairview, which was right beside the interstate.

"So we get to Fairview and then just follow the freaking interstate," Nick said once I had read the map. "Great."

I shook my head and tossed the map onto the dashboard. The radio was beside my sniper rifle, and I found dual P220 pistols inside a drawer near the cash register back at the gas station. These were now holstered on my sides, and I checked the clips.

"30 bullets," I murmured, slapping them back in. "Perfect."

It was nearing dusk, and we had to find a safe room soon. But we had opted to go around Georgetown, to minimize the chances of running into an Infected horde. Louis and Coach had to shoot a Spitter and a Boomer, but other than that we didn't see any of the green mottled creatures.

I could feel myself dozing off, but Nick didn't say a word about it. The next thing I knew the truck had ground to a halt and we were in front of a small alleyway that had the spray painted sign of a safe room.

"Safe room up ahead!" Louis called, as Coach grabbed water bottles from the back of the truck.

"Come on, Coach!" I said, hurrying over to him and taking my jacket off. "Put the snacks here."

"Thanks." Coach grinned at me and dumped some packs of chips and biscuits on my jacket. I tied the sleeves and the two lower corners of the jacket, and gripped it tight. "You've been doing this before."

"Yeah, old habits die hard," I replied as we followed Louis and Nick into the safe room.

"Don't make me come out there after you!" Nick was holding the safe room open and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're going as fast as we can!" I entered the safe room after Coach and then Nick closed the door, before Louis shoved a heavy metal bar across it. "Never thought I'd be seeing the inside of these rooms again."

"Amen," Coach replied as I set the snacks down. "But hell, it's for a cause."

"Logan." I didn't want to think of him as my half-brother just yet. It felt too soon. I knew I was being a total bitch about this, but I guess I wasn't taking the news that my dad had an affair and I had a half-brother (who was actually my dad's damn research assistant) very well.

Coach nodded. "Well, let's eat. My stomach tells me it's dinnertime."

"It always tells you it's dinnertime, Coach," Nick said sarcastically, but he accepted a pack of cheese chips nevertheless.

"Ellis would have loved cheese curlies," I said wistfully, biting into a cheese curly.

Nick snorted and I elbowed him slightly. "What?"

I made a face at him and continued eating. Before the outbreak I loved gorging on snacks and other junk food, but now I was getting sick and tired of it. I longed for mashed potatoes, spaghetti, and all the other food that I'd eaten back at Utopia.

Oh wow, I was thinking about _food_. Coach was definitely rubbing off on me.

We all washed down our simple meal with lukewarm water. I'd been living off on convenience store and preserved food for more than a month, and I wondered if I grew slimmer. My stomach certainly looked flatter, but…whatever.

Nick and I took the first shift. I placed the radio beside Louis before positioning myself near the door. The alley was quiet, but like what Nick said, you never really knew what could happen.

"Still scared?" Nick asked. He had asked me if I was scared about going back into Infected territory just before we left Utopia. While my answer then was "Yes," I shook my head this time.

"It's like I'm back home," I said, weighing my words carefully. "I even half-expect Ellis to tell us another Keith story."

"Yeah, it's become routine." Nick rubbed his face (he had shaved yesterday, so his stubble was gone) and sighed.

Being on the road with Nick was comforting and terrifying at the same time. It comforted me to know that he was there, but it also scared me shitless to know that he – all of us – were vulnerable. But he made his choice, and I had to accept that.

I moved beside Nick a half hour later, scoping the area around the truck. I noted that there were about four Infected that we'd have to deal with in the morning.

_Great for sniper practice_, I thought, grinning. Nick caught the pleased expression on my face and raised his eyebrows. "What are you looking so happy about?"

"Infected. I'm using them for sniper practice tomorrow," I answered, sitting cross-legged on the desk beside him.

"Hm. Let's just hope there aren't any Tanks out there." Nick put the assault rifle on the floor, the safety on.

I nudged him. "Did I sound that pessimistic a few hours ago?"

"Nah. You just sounded scared shitless."

I smiled and leaned against him. The Infected outside weren't making a lot of noise, except for a few hacking noises that sounded like they were coughing up blood.

It was easy for me to slip back into the role, having had over a month of experience being on the run from the Infected. But in many ways, this was different. Back then I felt isolated, even though I was slowly forming friendships with Ellis and Francis (and in Nick's case, a relationship). But now I was part of a new family and was on a more personal mission.

I remembered the first time I met Logan. Dad and I were in the lobby of one of the most popular casinos in Las Vegas, and I was getting bored. I had wanted to go off with a few people I'd had made friends with back at the hotel's swimming pool, but Dad had insisted that I stay with him for a while.

I was about to ask him why when Logan appeared. He looked rather tense, and I remember being surprised to see that he was about my age. Dad had told me that Logan was a genius, and that he had graduated from college at the age of twelve. But I was honestly expecting someone a bit…older.

Logan had looked even more nervous when he had seen me, but he did his best to hide it. After exchanging pleasantries Dad had let me go; I had quickly joined Danny, Frances, Helen, and Matthew on a tour around Las Vegas.

I sighed. Logan had Dad's eyes – how could I have failed to notice that? He also had Dad's build.

"I probably wasn't expecting Dad to have an affair," I whispered.

"Huh?" Nick turned his head slightly to look at me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "I was just thinking out loud."

Nick stared at me for a few more seconds before nodding. An Infected suddenly slammed against the bars, growling. Nick hopped off the desk and smashed the butt of his rifle against the zombie's face. It staggered and fell backwards, congealed blood running down the sides of its face. The Infected rushed at us again, and Nick slammed the rifle butt against the Infected's face again, finally killing it.

"That's probably the most exciting thing that's happened to us while on shift," I commented as Nick used a nearby rag to wipe the blood off. "Besides those Infected that attacked Ellis and Francis in the safe room near Route 666."

"Yeah. But you seem to have forgotten your first kiss," Nick reminded me, smirking as he resumed his position.

"I didn't. I just don't count it as part of my experiences with the Infected while on shift," I replied. "Okay, so maybe there were Infected near the safe room then, but…"

Nick chuckled. "What? Are you saying you want to kill some Infected now?"

"Yeah, I do," I admitted. "I feel tenser than Ellis whenever he sees Zoey."

"I can't believe you get a kick out of killing those zombie bastards. You're starting to sound like Francis."

"At least I don't hate everything," I grinned.

"Thank you Jimmy Gibbs," Nick said in a stage whisper.

I laughed and settled back beside him. Nick's presence was soothing, and the rest of the shift passed by without a hitch. Coach gave a few snorts every now and then, which annoyed Nick to no end. After a few hours of minimal Infected sightings, Nick and I woke Louis and Coach.

"Your turn Coach," Nick said, shaking the older man awake. "Try not to shoot at them."

"Boy, I ain't that stupid," Coach grumbled, as he shook sleep from his eyes. "I got through the same shit as you did."

Nick shrugged while Louis checked the clip of his assault rifle. I sat down on the pieces of cardboard that Louis and Coach had strewn out over the floor and yawned. Nick soon lay down and I rested my head on his chest, his arm over my shoulders.

"Good night, young'un," Coach said as my eyes closed.

"G'night Coach."

I hoped my sleep wouldn't be interrupted by fitful dreams, and thankfully my sleep wasn't filled with nightmares of attacking Infected or my dead parents.


	50. Dead at Night: Chapter 2

_Dead at Night – Chapter Two_

Coach tried to remember his breathing exercises as he ran after his three other companions. He may have lost a few pounds as he, Nick, Ellis, and Rochelle had fought their way to New Orleans, but the time he spent on the military cruise ship and in Utopia seemed to have brought his original weight back.

Even a simple run back to their truck after a Charger had smashed its way into the safe room was leaving him winded.

"Coach, hurry!" Louis urged, who was already on the back of the truck. "You're nearly there!"

Nick was already inside the truck and had switched the engine on. Jenny was a few feet in front of Coach, but she turned around and fired at several Infected that were about to catch up to the former health teacher.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Coach huffed as he ran past Jenny, who was in the midst of reloading her sniper rifle.

"Get in the god damn car!" Nick ordered, and at the sound of his voice Jenny turned and ran towards the truck. Once Coach and Jenny had jumped on the back of the truck, Nick floored it. The truck shot down the street, leaving the Infected horde behind.

"God dammit, I knew I shoulda lost some weight," Coach said, panting. Jenny reached over and handed him a water bottle, which he took gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jenny smiled as she shifted slightly, pulling a crushed bag of corn chips from under her. "Ah shit. I hope you weren't too fond of corn chips."

"Naw, it's them cheese puffs I like," Coach replied.

"Hey guys? How the hell do we get out of this stinking town?" Nick called. "I don't have a GPS you know!"

Jenny sighed and told Nick to pull over. She jumped out of the back of the truck, wrenched the passenger door open, and slid in. Louis smiled and held the radio closer to him.

"Man, I even hadn't had breakfast," Coach lamented. He and Louis had spent most of their shift talking about the plan, and they knew how risky things could be. They had both counted on the military airlift on taking them straight to Sacramento, but they hadn't dreamed that they'd be stuck in Infected territory again.

"Got lots of food here Coach," Louis said, handing the older man a pack of cheese puffs. "I don't think we're going to run out of them anytime soon."

"Amen." Coach opened the pack and offered Louis some.

"Hey Coach? Got any of those spicy peanuts?" Jenny popped her head out of the window. "Nick's hungry."

"Oh sure, here." Louis found the food she was asking for and handed it to her, along with two bottles of water.

They sped past abandoned houses and ransacked stores, and every now and then Louis and Coach could see Infected shamble out of their hiding places in an attempt to reach the mobile Survivors. Soon enough they saw a sign that indicated the end of Georgetown.

"And we're out!" Louis smiled as Nick stopped the truck. A few Infected were standing on the roadside, which Coach and Nick took out with eerie efficiency as the latter stepped out of the vehicle.

"We're going to have to use the side road," Coach said, spotting a worn path that snaked beside the highway. "Probably used by people who weren't in a hurry."

"Now that's convenient," Nick commented dryly. "Hey Louis? Think you could take over from driving this thing?"

Louis nodded and slid inside the truck, while Nick climbed onto the back, his assault rifle slung over his shoulder. Coach studied the highway – which was littered with abandoned cars – before hoisting adjusting his belt. To his dismay, it was feeling a little tight around his waist.

"Gained weight, Coach?" Nick said, smirking. "I thought you were getting slimmer."

"Damn food at Utopia got me fat again," Coach replied, scowling at Nick's apparent jab at his weight. "You don't look so slim yourself, Nick."

Nick snorted. "I'm in great shape."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Nicolas." Coach chewed on the last of the cheese puffs while Nick tossed an empty water bottle out.

They heard Louis shift gears and Jenny muttering about some possible landmarks. Louis maneuvered the truck onto the small road, ignoring several Infected that were rushing at them.

Nick raised his assault rifle and gunned them down, smiling with satisfaction as their heads exploded.

"Boy, you got serious problems," Coach muttered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey Louis? Try not to jostle us around too much, okay? My ass is getting beat."

"The road's bumpy, Nick!" Louis shot back. "If you know another paved road we can drive on, I'm all ears!"

"Who gave _him_ a wedgie?" Nick shook his head and picked up a pack of cookies, which he handed to Jenny.

"Stop picking on Louis," she told him. It was then when the truck bounced and she fell back, banging her head against the window. "Louis!"

"Hey I'm sorry!" Louis exclaimed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. They continued on at this pace, passing by the long line of cars.

"Poor bastards," Nick murmured as they drove past a blue four-door vehicle, its occupants all inside, their guts hanging from their bodies.

"A bitch must have gotten to 'em," Coach said. "If I see one, I'm giving her something to cry about."

"Not if I snipe her first," Jenny called.

Coach raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Hey girl, you know you don't have to startle them at all, right?"

"Yeah, I just like shooting the shit out of them," Jenny replied, and Nick saw she was shrugging her shoulders. "Plus their crying is annoying."

"Fo'sure. Didya know Nick calls them his ex-wife?"

"I did not know that." Jenny turned around, grinning. "Really, Nick? You call those things your ex-wife?"

"They cry a lot," Nick said quickly. He didn't like talking about his ex-wives; Christ, he had moved on from them, hadn't he? Jenny must have sensed his discomfort, because she didn't ask anything else.

"Hey guys? It looks like we have a situation," Louis said. Jenny turned to see a small group of Infected running towards something, their howls audible even amidst the truck's engine.

"Possible Survivors?" Jenny suggested, resting her finger on the trigger.

"Out here? Man they must have been holed up at one of those buildings back in Georgetown," Coach said as Louis turned the engine off.

"What are you guys stopping for?" Nick cried. "We need to get a move on!"

"Someone needs our help, Nick!" Coach frowned at the conman who backed off.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Nick hesitated for a split second before jumping off the truck. Jenny and Louis were already going up the ramp, and Nick and Coach had to walk fast to keep up. Jenny perched on the hood of an unalarmed car, checking the situation with her scope.

"I see someone," she reported, firing a few shots into the horde. "He's trapped inside the vehicle."

"What are we waiting for? That man needs help!" Coach spotted a baseball bat and picked it up, swinging it with much gusto.

Nick sighed loudly and followed the two other men, while Jenny systematically picked off the Infected that were about to break the vehicle's windows. Inside a man was staring at the creatures in horror, and Jenny was able to make out an empty Glock lying on the dashboard. Frowning in concentration, she followed the Infected and shot them down, the rifle jumping slightly in her hands.

Louis and Nick thinned the horde from the left and right flank, while Coach used the spray of his shotgun to tear through the Infected in the middle. Jenny slung the sniper rifle over her shoulder and snagged a bottle of pain pills that was lying on the backseat of a sedan.

As she raised her head, she heard the Spitter shoot a stream of acid at the three. "Spitter!"

"That long-neck bitch hit me!"

"Oh shit, did that thing just spit at us?"

"Ugh, what am I covered in?"

Jenny saw the Spitter lunge towards Nick, who turned and shot the Spitter in the head. Once the acid subsided, they were able to approach the vehicle. The man stumbled out, his eyes still wide with fright. He was gripping his empty Glock tightly, like he thought he could use it to fend them off.

"Hey, you okay?" Louis called to the man. Jenny moved closer, but Nick held her back.

"Careful." Nick studied the gaunt appearance of the guy, who was looked like he was strung up on drugs. He smelled awful, like he had been rolling in shit for weeks.

"Wh-wh-what? What were-?" the man spluttered. It was as if he had a hard time putting his thoughts to words. He took a few shaky steps towards Louis, who tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the reek coming off from the man.

"You're okay son, let's get you to our truck. We don't want to be here when them zombies get back," Coach said reassuringly. The man nodded, but it was as if he didn't understand what the hell Coach was talking about.

Jenny and Nick followed Louis, Coach, and the man they had just rescued. Coach helped the man onto the back of the truck, while Louis and Jenny went back inside. Nick slowly climbed on, and Coach moved a few packs of snacks aside so that the man could lie down.

Louis started the engine again and the truck bounced forward.

"Here. Looks like you need this." Years of experience dealing with football players in high school taught Coach on how to recognize signs of exhaustion. This man looked like he had gone for some time without food and water, which gave him a wild look in his eyes.

Sure enough, the man finished the entire water bottle in seconds, closing his eyes with relish. He then tore open a package of cashew nuts.

"Slow down, or you're going to get hiccups," Coach said gently. The man didn't look much older than Ellis and Jenny, but he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. "What's your name, son?"

"Dex," he answered through mouthfuls of nuts. "Dex Watson."

"Well Dex, I'm Coach, and this here's Nick." Coach then gestured to the truck cab. "The girl's Jenny, and that's Louis."

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for rescuing me; I really thought I was done for." Dex swallowed and poured the remaining nuts into his mouth. "Got separated from the group I was traveling with a few weeks ago."

"Where were you staying?" Jenny leaned through the window.

"Back in Georgetown. I was going through the highway on a motorcycle to catch up with my group when those things swarmed me. I didn't have much ammo on me, but I locked myself in that vehicle when you guys showed up." Dex smiled thinly at Jenny.

"You made your way through the highway?" Coach sounded incredulous. "How'd ya get through that?"

"He was on a motorbike, Coach," Nick repeated. "We should've gotten motorbikes. I'm sure we'd have been in Sacramento by now."

Coach ignored the conman.

"Wait, why are you going to Sacramento?" Dex's eyes grew wide. "Didn't you hear? The city's fallen!"

"My brother's there." Jenny pursed her lips. "We're going to rescue him."

"No offense, but he's probably dead by now," Dex said. "I know he's family, but-"

"He's my brother. I'm not leaving him," Jenny insisted.

"What even makes you think you'll get that far?"

"We traveled from Savannah to New Orleans, boy," Coach answered. "I'm sure we can make it to Sacramento."

"No shit?" Dex reached for a small pack of chocolate chip cookies and tore it open with his teeth.

Nick watched Dex with a sense of growing dislike. Dex's story sounded off. Coach and Jenny didn't seem to notice that Dex was practically pawing through their food, although the latter had cooled slightly after Dex had questioned her reasons for going to Sacramento.

They drove on for what seemed like miles; the worn road soon gave way to slightly tall grasses. The gas tank still had three-quarters' worth of gasoline, so they weren't worried.

"Peer Rock is coming up fast," Jenny said to Louis. "I hope there's a safe room in there somewhere."

"There will be," Louis replied. "Then we can get some rest. Dunno about you, but I could go for some sleep."

Jenny nodded; their little rescue mission had invigorated her, and she didn't feel like taking her usual afternoon nap. She knew she was probably going to doze off during her shift, but right now that was farthest from her mind.

The drive to Peer Rock took over half an hour. As they neared the toll booth for the small town, they all saw what had caused the heavy traffic jam.

A huge blockade had been set up, which the military had used as a makeshift checkpoint. The cars in front of the line were peppered with bullet holes, and the group suspected that some of the passengers had become Infected. There were bodies of soldiers as well, plus a corpse of a Hunter and a Jockey.

"They were overwhelmed," Louis said softly, looking at the carnage. Dried bloodstains were everywhere, and Jenny could smell the stench of rotting corpses. She resisted the urge to gag and gripped the edge of her seat tight.

"They might have gone on to Peer Rock, and then onto the rest of the state," Jenny added.

"Military fucked up big time," Coach added from the back. "Hey Louis. Get us on the interstate. Road's clear now."

Louis found a small gap between the metal barriers and eased the truck through it. The truck bounced slightly (Nick cursing about bumpy roads and sore asses) and they cruised the rest of the way to Peer Rock.

Peer Rock looked slightly more prosperous than Georgetown – the houses were larger, and there were more shops and even a textile factory and electronics company.

"At least they ain't got no sugar mill," Coach murmured as they passed the town's sign. He remembered the time when he, Rochelle, Ellis, and Nick had to pass by the Ducatel Sugar Mill to get to the gas station on the other side. He never told the others this, but he had been piss scared when he saw how many Witches there were inside the abandoned structure.

"A-fucking-men," Nick agreed, ignoring Dex's curious looks. "I can't stand being near that many Witches."

Jenny glanced at Nick briefly. They had encountered no less than fifty Witches a few weeks ago, and they had barely survived. It was Nick's hard head (literally) that had saved them all from a gruesome death.

"Safe room up ahead! Thank you Lord," Coach praised, spotting the sign the same time that Louis did.

Although the group knew that their trip would be much faster if they kept to the interstate, they had agreed to risk going into the small towns along the way as a rest stop. They didn't know how many gas stations were along the highway, and they hated the idea of being stranded.

Louis parked the truck close to the safe room sign, which was inside a small bakery. Coach gave a moan of longing as he saw the pastries that were listed on the bakery sign while he and Dex took as much snacks and water bottles as they could carry. Louis went on to the safe room, while Jenny and Nick watched the street for any Infected.

Jenny shot down a Boomer lurking near a video rental store, while Nick found a bile jar and a machete. The two then followed the others into the safe room, with Jenny sliding the bar into place.

"Can't thank you guys enough," Dex said, sitting down on one of the ratty cushions that was on the floor. "I'd be a goner for sure."

"Ain't nothing, boy," Coach assured him. "I'm sure you'd have done the same for us."

Dex remained silent for a while, and Nick could see Dex was thinking quickly.

"Oh yeah, yeah, definitely," Dex answered after a few seconds. "In a heartbeat."

_You fucking liar_, Nick thought. His dislike must have registered on his expression, because Jenny slid her arm around his waist and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said shortly. He didn't really feel like saying what was on his mind right now – knowing Coach, he'd most likely have a stern talking to. Jenny didn't mind his grumpiness but rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

Dex watched the two of them: the grumpy man in the white suit and the girl in the light pink tank top and jeans. He wondered if the guy was the girl's dad. They certainly had the same jet black hair and intense gaze.

"So uh, where's your mom?" Dex finally asked. The question was directed at Jenny, who frowned slightly.

"My mom died a few years ago. My dad…he's gone too," she replied after some time.

"Your dad? But – I thought _he_ was your dad," Dex said, nodding towards Nick.

Nick scowled, while Coach dissolved into gales of laughter. "Boy you got that wrong!"

Louis chuckled. "Nick's her boyfriend, Dex."

"Oh." Dex tried to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that you guys look a bit alike, I mean with the hair and-"

"Yeah you know what Dex? Just shut up," Nick snapped.

"Aw don't get mad, Nick," Coach said, grinning. "Dex can't help it if he makes mistakes sometimes."

"Well now he knows," Nick replied.

"Lighten up," Louis urged, but Nick clicked his tongue impatiently.

Dex had a feeling he would have a hard time with this one.


	51. Dead at Night: Chapter 3

_Dead at Night – Chapter Three_

Dex was the latest addition to our Survivor group, and after Louis and I had detailed our plan to rescue my brother, he agreed to go along. He seemed eager enough, and Coach helped Dex choose the right weapon for him, as well as find some new clips for Dex's Glock.

Nick seemed distant, and he was more prone to firing a snappy remark whenever it concerned Dex. I could sense Coach was getting tired of Nick, so I pulled Nick aside and asked what's wrong.

"I don't trust him," was all I could get out of Nick.

I sighed. We had been through this before with Dolly and Johnny, but Nick had been dead wrong on that point. Nick seemed too quick to jump to conclusions, but I decided to trust him (a bit) and keep my distance. Still, Dex's enthusiasm was contagious, and I could see that Louis and Coach liked Dex.

He was like Ellis, minus the Keith stories.

Night soon came, and with Dex around it was decided that Louis and Dex take the second watch. Coach needed some rest, and the former health instructor didn't complain as Dex lent him the ratty cushion he had been using as a chair the entire day.

Again Nick and I were watching the safe room door, the truck just visible from our vantage point. A few Infected peered inside the truck curiously (or something akin to that) and then wandered off. I had replaced my ammo for the sniper rifle, which was lying on the glass display case behind me.

"I just don't trust that jackass," Nick said. "He's too accommodating."

"I know. But Coach and Louis like him, that's got to count for something, right?" I wanted to believe Nick – he was, after all, a connoisseur of people with all the experience he got playing poker and reading the personalities of people – but a part of me just couldn't help but like Dex.

Or maybe I just missed Ellis too much.

Nick snorted. "I like Coach, but Dex is just…I don't know, too god damn charming!"

I suppressed a giggle. "Well _you're_ charming, in your own way. Come on, why won't you give him a chance?"

"Because he doesn't deserve one," Nick growled. "He was obviously high on drugs or some shit like that when we found him. And his story about being left behind? Bullshit."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he either killed his companions, or they left him behind because he did something they didn't like. Being stranded in the middle of an Infected highway with a Glock? That sure sounds like a damn punishment to me."

I frowned. Nick did make sense, and in a way, Dex seemed to be laying praises out a little too thick. He thanked Coach over and over, calling him "a hell of a man," while Louis became his "shift buddy."

"Okay, you've convinced me. But what do you plan to do?" I hoped Nick wouldn't do anything drastic or overreact.

"Nothing. But I'm not going to take any of his bullshit lying down," Nick muttered.

"Please tell me you're not going to kill him," I whispered. "What if he's just like Dolly all over again?"

"I hope for his sake he is."

That scared me. I knew Nick had a violent and criminal past, but it was only now when I started to see it rise to the surface. Most of the time he had a cocky "me first" façade, and I could deal with that. But seeing him calmly discuss whether or not to kill someone made me nervous.

It was as if I didn't really know Nick at all. To be honest, I didn't.

I pushed all negative thoughts of Nick out of my mind and focused on the present: the cool night air nipping at my shoulders and face, the warmth of Nick's body pressed against mine, and the occasional snores coming from Coach and Louis.

I popped open a pack of peanuts and chewed them while watching the street. I checked my watch (I had gotten one from the store in Utopia the day before we left) and saw that it was nearly time for Louis and Dex to start their shift.

Nick stood up slowly and watched while I shook Louis, and then Dex, awake. Louis was easy to wake up, while Dex took a bit longer. When he did get up, irritation flashed across his face for a brief second. It was brief, but it was there.

I glanced at Nick to see if he had witnessed this, but he was busy talking softly to Louis. The former systems analyst was nodding his head, as if listening intently to whatever Nick was telling him. Dex wandered over to the small food pile, which Coach had reserved for breakfast tomorrow, and snagged a bag of chips.

"Dex, we're supposed to save those for tomorrow," I told him gently.

"I'm hungry." Dex shrugged and tore the bag open.

"Yeah, well that's coming out of your breakfast portion," I replied coolly. I didn't want to kick up a fuss, but I wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet.

Dex didn't reply, but instead walked over to the combat shotgun he had chosen and gripped it. I frowned, wondering if he was subtly warning me to back off. Nick approached me and I wiped the scowl off my face, giving him a reassuring smile as we lay down on the makeshift bed, with Coach snoring away beside Nick.

I had no idea how long Nick and I slept (most likely an hour or two), but the next thing I knew I was jolted awake with the sounds of a scuffle.

I bolted upright and saw that Nick was pummeling Dex, who was lying on the floor, bleeding. Louis was slumped beside the safe room door. He had been knocked unconscious.

"Coach!" I called, shaking the older man awake. "Coach, wake up!"

Coach mumbled incoherently and then opened an eye. "Jen?"

I stood up and grabbed my sniper rifle, pointing it at Dex. "Let him go, Nick."

Nick looked up at the sound of my voice. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, and sweat was running down his face. It was obvious that the two had been at it for some time.

"He attacked Louis," Nick said, breathing heavily. "I knew he was a jackass!"

Coach was fully awake by now, and he adjusted his belt as he made his way towards Dex. "What the hell is going on?"

"That shithead attacked me!" Dex exclaimed, pointing a finger at Nick. "He knocked Louis out and started punching me!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Nick shouted. "You tried to run off with our guns and food, you son of a bitch!"

"Nick, calm down," Coach said. "What happened?"

Dex started to open his mouth, but I snapped the safety off my sniper rifle. "Shut up."

"I knew that asshole was up to no good, so I stayed awake," Nick began, his gaze fierce. "And then I saw him knock Louis out and get the keys to the truck. He was going to steal our food and weapons, Coach!"

"So you stopped him, eh?" Coach finished, frowning at Dex, who was spluttering up blood.

"No Coach, it ain't true!" Dex cried, gripping Coach's leg. "I swear, I wouldn't hurt Louis!"

"Let's see what Louis has to say about that," Coach replied, causing Dex to grow pale. "Jenny, see if you can wake Louis up."

"And he'd better still be alive, fucker," Nick added.

I lowered the rifle and snapped the safety on, making my way to Louis. "Louis? Louis?"

No response. I checked his pulse and found it, steady and strong.

"He's out cold," I said, walking back to Coach. "I think we should wait until morning and decide what to do with Dex."

"Wait? He tried to fucking rob us, Jen!" Nick answered angrily. "I say we kill him and be done with it."

"No, no killing. We'll see what Louis has to say and leave Dex here. We ain't murderers Nick," Coach said.

"If we leave him here, he's going to do the same to the next Survivor group he meets!"

"Nick, just drop it," I said softly.

Nick gave a disgusted sound. "Fine. Fine."

I reached over to touch his arm, but he jerked it away. Hurt, I stepped back and let him be. I helped Coach heave Dex to his feet and put him on the corner of the safe room. Coach kept an eye on him, while I cleaned the small wound on Louis's forehead where Dex had hit him.

Nick was still acting distant, refusing to meet any of our gazes. I wanted to see how he was doing, but my inner voice told me to give him some space. An hour before dawn I heard Louis stirring, and I walked over to him.

"Hey Louis," I said, smiling.

"Hey. God my head hurts," Louis muttered. He seemed to remember the events a few hours ago, because he suddenly became agitated. "Where's Dex? That guy hit me with his shotgun!"

"I told you." Nick's surly reply came from behind me.

I sighed. "What are we going to do with him, Coach?"

"Leave him here," Coach replied.

Nick snorted, but didn't say anything. Dex was unusually quiet, but I could see his eyes follow Coach as the older man moved around the safe room. Once we were sure that Louis would be okay, we packed up and brought the food back to the truck (Coach had retrieved the keys from Dex, who had placed it inside his pocket).

Nick was left behind with Dex to make sure the latter didn't try to escape. After helping Louis onto the passenger seat, I made my way back to the safe room. I was a few steps away from the door when I heard Nick's angry shout. I ran inside the safe room and saw Dex on the floor, his hands wrapped around Nick's throat. Without thinking, I raised my sniper rifle and shot Dex on the head.

A red bullet hole appeared on top of Dex's head and he slumped over on top of Nick, who promptly shoved the dead man off. I stared at Dex, lowering the sniper rifle to my side.

"The hell is going on?" Coach demanded, his breathing labored.

"I…he was…"

"Dex attacked me, Coach," Nick spoke up, walking towards me. "Jenny had to kill him."

Coach frowned. I turned towards him. "I couldn't let him hurt Nick," I explained. "It was self-defense."

Coach studied me for a moment, sighed, and then nodded. "Guess not everybody's as decent as Virgil."

I glanced at Dex before leaving the safe room with Nick. Although I felt relieved that I was able to save Nick, I couldn't believe I had just murdered another person.

I had no qualms about killing the Infected – they were, after all, no longer human in my eyes – but killing a fellow Survivor felt wrong.

"It's okay Jen," Nick whispered, pulling me close. "You did what you had to do." He took my sniper rifle from me and kept an arm around my shoulders as we followed Coach back to the truck.

Coach eased himself into the driver's seat while Nick and I sat at the back. As Coach turned the ignition, I heard Louis ask Coach what happened.

_He was scum_, I told myself. _He was going to kill Nick, and you shouldn't beat yourself up over that shithead_.

Coach drove out of Peer Rock, with Nick and Louis shooting down several Infected that tried to follow us as we made our way out of town. I soon picked up my sniper rifle and joined them; the sight of exploding zombie heads brought me back from my funk.

The interstate was free from vehicles, but we did pass by an abandoned car or two. Louis read the map out to Coach, and we learned that there was another town coming up, about fifteen minutes from Peer Rock. I settled back against the truck and checked the remaining bullets inside the clip. Satisfied that I still had enough, I set the rifle down.

"Is it just me or do you keep on saving my ass?" Nick commented after a few minutes. He had wiped off the blood that had splattered on his face when I shot Dex, although his suit was back to its dirty appearance.

"Yeah well I'm not letting anyone hurt you," I told him, smiling. "What can I say? I'm a tad overprotective."

Nick smirked. "I noticed."

"Oh shut up. You know you like it," I teased.

"Hey, no hanky panky you two!" Coach warned from inside the truck. "I've got my rearview mirror aimed at the back, so I can see whatcha doing!"

I groaned. "Coach, I am not humping Nick on the back of a truck!"

"Huh. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Nick said. I leaned over and smacked him gently on the arm.

"Hell I trust you, but Nick? No way in hell." Coach shifted in his seat slightly.

"Hey!"

I grinned at Nick. "Well you were a conman. It's kind of hard to let go of that persona, huh?"

"I don't even plan to, sweetheart." Nick gave me that rakish grin I loved so much and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd pound you if you ever decide to change," I shot back. I then realized that Nick may take it the wrong way, and I quickly said: "No, not like that!"

Nick blinked. "You know you want me."

"Nick!" Coach bellowed. "Stop seducing the poor girl and keep your mind on the mission! Don't make me come back out there and slap some sense into you, boy!"

I laughed. Coach was definitely entertaining. I then handed out the last few packs of biscuits and cookies for breakfast. Since Coach was driving, Louis had to hand him pieces of biscuits.

"I feel like a damn parrot," Coach grumbled after Louis gave him the last biscuit.

"Coachie wanna cracker?" Nick said, causing me to snort some water out of my nose.

Coach didn't reply, but I could see he was muttering something under his breath. Once Nick and I had finished breakfast, I crawled over to the remaining food and saw that we just had enough for lunch.

"We need to find more food soon," I said.

"Yeah, we certainly don't want Coach to get hungry," Nick agreed. I sat beside him and hugged my knees. We all didn't get a lot of sleep last night (save for Coach) and I felt drowsy. I ended up dozing on Nick's shoulder, waking every now and then whenever Nick let out a rather loud snore.

We arrived in the next community without encountering any hordes. But we knew that the closer we were getting to large urban areas, we were going deeper into Infected territory.

_Why did Logan have to hide in a city in the first place_? I thought as the truck ambled slowly down a side street.

A large mansion came into view, and for a moment I wondered why the place looked familiar. Coach answered my question when he cried: "Hey! That's the home of Lucas Ray!"

"That's right!" I exclaimed, grinning. "Oh my god, Coach we have got to stop here!"

Nick was looking at me like I just lost my mind. "Is it just me or did you channel Ellis just then?"

I ignored him and gave a soft cheer as Coach drove the truck closer to the mansion. The gate was open, and Coach parked the truck near the front door. Louis and I jogged back to the gate and closed it, to prevent any Infected from getting in while we were inside the house.

Lucas Ray was one of the latest rising Hollywood heartthrobs. I hated to admit it, but I had a huge crush on the guy. I had seen one of his latest (and probably his last) movies a few months ago with Tracy when she visited for a week. To see and be inside his mansion was enough to send me on overdrive.

"I didn't know he had a home here!" I gushed, as Coach and I led the way inside the house. The mansion still had lights, so we didn't have to down to the basement to flip the breaker switch.

It was two stories high, but featured a sweeping staircase (for making those swoon-worthy entrances during parties, no doubt), a large dining room, and a huge kitchen. Coach predictably made a beeline for the food storage, and was over the moon to find frozen meat still inside.

"You're really hung up over this guy, aren't you?" Nick commented irritably as I continued talking about Lucas Ray this and Lucas Ray that.

"Yeah. He is – was – my obsession before the outbreak." I grinned at him sheepishly while he rolled his eyes.

"I can tell."

"Folks, we can stay here until tomorrow morning," Coach announced, walking into the room holding a tub of cookie chip dough flavored ice cream. "I just hope Mistah Ray wouldn't mind."

"He wouldn't," I replied quickly. "He's really nice."

"And how many times have you met this Luke Ray?" Nick asked, frowning.

"It's 'Lucas', and I haven't met him yet. Oh god do you think he's here?" My eyes widened, and I knew I was stretching Nick's patience a little thin. But hey, this was Lucas Ray! The guy who could make girls faint with just a simple swish of his gorgeous blond hair!

"Now calm down, young'un, we have to make sure that there ain't no zombies about," Coach reminded me.

I nodded. Nick rolled his eyes again and followed me as we checked the second floor of the mansion. We went through all the rooms, until there was only the master bathroom left. The second we entered the master bedroom we got a whiff of something foul.

"Smells like someone died in here," Nick said, covering his nose.

I pinched my nose and checked under the bed and inside the closets. The smell grew stronger as we approached the bathroom, and I feared the worst.

Lucas Ray was sitting on the floor, his back against the counter. He didn't have any visible wounds, but empty bottles of sleeping pills were on the floor beside him.

"Overdose," Nick stated, ripping the bathroom curtain and covering Lucas Ray with it. I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Well that was a rude wake up call," I groused, my earlier giddiness gone.


	52. Dead at Night: Chapter 4

_Dead at Night – Chapter Four_

Coach felt like he was in heaven. The rich smell of frying burger patties wafted through the air, and even though Jenny let out a few shrieks as she fried the patties he didn't mind.

"Mmmmhmmm, I can't wait to sink my teeth in this Sara Lee blueberry cheesecake," he said, opening the flaps of the box.

Nick leaned against the counter, watching as Jenny hopped around. "Still haven't gotten used to the oil splatter?"

"I never will," Jenny replied, as she gingerly used the spatula to turn the patties over.

"You shouldn't have put the patties in without defrosting them first," Louis said as he took plates out. "It's the water that's making it splatter so much."

"I'll keep that in mind, Louis." Jenny backed away from the oven, her eyes never leaving the patties.

"Hey Nick, why don't you get us some drinks?" Coach looked at the conman sternly. "You're the only one not doing anything right now."

Nick held his hands up in surrender and went over to the stainless steel refrigerator. He took out a can of Coke and three bottles of beer.

"Now this is a feast!" Coach declared as they sat down. It certainly looked like it: they had blueberry cheesecake, hamburgers, fried bacon, cold drinks (Nick had gone and filled glasses with ice cubes), and Louis had even deep fried some fish fingers.

They all dug in, with Coach demolishing most of the cheesecake in minutes. Nick downed most of his beer before he helped himself to some bacon and a hamburger, while Jenny dipped fish fingers in mayonnaise.

For a moment, the four Survivors allowed themselves a moment of peace. They all knew that they were probably facing an epic fight for their survival, and they wanted to rest before going out into the battlefield.

After lunch Coach and Jenny cleared the dishes, while Louis found a few books in the study that he found interesting. Nick took a tour of the mansion by himself, taking some time to sample the various wines Lucas Ray had stocked in his bar.

Jenny joined him after helping Coach pack bottled water and food for the trip. They had checked the map and noted that there were a few gas stations along the interstate.

"We don't know if there's gas left in those tanks, so we'd better make sure we bring some with us," Louis had said, as he and Coach planned the route.

They found Jenny and Nick inside the garage, admiring a sports car. When they explained the plan to the two, they both agreed and started looking for a vehicle that they could use. Louis had checked the gas gauge on the truck and noted that it didn't have a lot of gas left.

Jenny spotted a larger truck that they could use, and considering the amount of supplies they had filched from Lucas Ray, it was a better choice than the truck they were using. Louis and Nick helped Coach bring the items to the back of the truck, while the coolers were placed on the backseat. Jenny sniped a few Infected that had taken to shuffling around the mansion, including a Hunter that had leaped over the gate and a Charger that had slammed against a vehicle in the road.

She then went down to the garage and helped siphon gasoline from the other vehicles, while Coach and Nick hunted down some empty gas cans. These went in the back of the truck, along with extra sleeping bags and other supplies.

"You think Lucas Ray has an ammo pile somewhere?" Jenny wondered out loud.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Nick replied, as he tossed the gas can to the floor.

"Figured as much. Oh well, we've taken a lot of his stuff already." Jenny checked the supplies one last time. There were four cans of gas, two sleeping bags, some extra clothes – Nick had sworn he'd rather go naked than wear anything belonging to Lucas Ray – and a repair kit.

Jenny had switched her pistols to two katanas, which she had found in a display case in the celebrity's study. Louis decided to take the books with him, while Coach was busy devouring another pint of ice cream.

That night the four set up camp on one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor. Nick and Jenny sat on chairs just outside the balcony that faced the street. Louis slept on the couch, while Coach slept on the bed. The two men had decided not to share the bed after Nick said: "Keep your hands to yourselves!"

Jenny had done a nice job clearing the area of Infected, and now she slapped a full clip into the rifle. "I just hope we get there in time."

Nick had his doubts, but he didn't want to worry her any more than necessary. Personally he thought Jenny's dad was an ass for making her go out again, not after all that she – they – had been through. She was damn lucky to still be alive, and he just came along to make sure that she _stayed_ alive.

Nick had had a moment of panic when he learned that Jenny was going out into Infected territory, but he shoved it away. Hell, all he wanted to do was to stay in Utopia with her and wait until the zombie bastards died or the military stopped being such fuckups and reclaimed the country.

The silence stretched between them, and Jenny reached over and slid her fingers over his. "We'll make it. _All _of us."

Nick knew that she had said it in an attempt to assure him and herself as well, and he tightened his hold on her hand.

Since there was nothing else to do but wait, Jenny stood up and walked to the back of the house. There was another bedroom that overlooked an Olympic sized swimming pool. As she made her way out onto the balcony, she looked down at the backyard…

…and froze.

Inside the swimming pool were about fifty Infected that were submerged in water. Jenny didn't know how the hell they got there, but what she did know was that they had to get out of there. She edged backwards, hoping that she wouldn't make a sound.

Just as her foot hit the plush carpeting of the room, she turned around and sprinted back towards the bedroom. Nick had heard her approach and he met her at the door.

"We have to get out," she breathed, her eyes wide. "There's about fifty of those shitheads in the swimming pool!"

"Ah tits!" Nick swore, and he shook Coach and Louis awake. The two men forcibly shook sleep from their eyes and followed Jenny and Nick to the first floor, and then into the garage. Jenny jogged over to the control panel and pressed the button. To their surprise, the gears ground noisily.

"This is going to get bad!" Louis cried from the backseat as the Infected's cries rose up as one. Nick was behind the wheel, while Coach heaved himself inside the backseat, his shotgun at the ready. Jenny turned and ran back to the truck, pulling the passenger door open and practically diving inside.

Loud bangs came from the side door to the garage, which led to the backyard and swimming pool. A few seconds later, just as the garage door cranked open, the side door gave way and the sopping wet Infected flowed inside the garage.

"Hit it!" Coach cried, and Nick stomped on the accelerator. The truck shot out of the garage, followed by the Infected horde. Louis and Coach stuck their guns outside the rear window and fired into the horde, taking off a few limbs and legs, and in some cases, heads.

But the moving vehicle prevented them from making any more killing shots, so they slid their guns back in and watched as Nick barreled down the driveway. A few feet from the gate Nick slammed on the brakes.

The gates were still barred.

"God fucking damn it!" Nick swore, slamming his palm against the steering wheel. Jenny jumped out of the truck, unsheathing a katana, and ran towards the gate. Louis jumped out as well, providing her cover fire. His assault rifle rattled, and once Jenny slid the bar and kicked the gates open, the two ran back to the truck.

A few Infected had reached the truck by the time Jenny reached the passenger door; she was forced to slice off a few heads and leave bloody gashes across some of the Infected's chests before she was able to get in.

Once the door closed, Nick accelerated the vehicle. The truck skidded slightly as he turned it sharply to the right. He drove out of town, finally getting back on the interstate.

"So this puts a damper on our plans, huh?" Jenny shifted the radio that lay by her feet.

Louis nodded. "Well we got food and gas, so I'm sure we can make it to Sacramento in a few hours."

"Not if there's another goddamn pileup," Nick muttered darkly.

"You just got to be positive Nick," Coach said, shaking his head. "Every single time you make a negative comment, it comes true."

Nick opened his mouth to reply and then clamped it shut. Coach was right, but Nick was realistic. Or so it seemed to him.

_Well they can't blame me if there actually _is_ a pileup somewhere along the road_, Nick thought.

The next town was a few minutes away, and the group decided to hole up there. They managed to find a safe room that was inside a small police station, where they found various weapons and a huge ammo dump. Nick and Jenny resumed what was left of their shift, switching with Louis and Coach two hours later.

Their rude awakening left the four wondering if the time for fun and games was over. Now that they were hours away from Sacramento, the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**California National Stadium**

Tracy stared at the stick she held in her hand. The line showed her that she wasn't pregnant, even after that blissful night she had spent with her husband, Toby.

She sighed. Perhaps it was for the best. She hated the thought of running around a zombie infested city with a baby on the way.

Still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She and Toby had been married for nearly a year, but they didn't have any children yet. Tracy exited the bathroom and made her way to the small living area.

Logan, the leader of their four-member Survivor group, was pacing the floor impatiently. It had been weeks since they had heard any word from his contacts in another encampment, and Logan was obviously worried. They had been promised an evacuation, but so far no military aircraft had landed inside the stadium. Tracy wondered if she would ever get out of the city.

Weeks of spending time within the stadium and fighting the Infected was taking a toll on her. She was visibly slimmer, but she had dark circles under her eyes that told of the many sleepless nights she had experienced since the Green Flu outbreak.

"Still no word," Logan told her as he passed by on the way to the snack bar. "I'm getting sick of waiting. They said that she was still alive, but now…"

"She" meant Logan's half-sister, Jenny Greene, who also happened to be Tracy's best friend. At first she didn't believe that Jenny was still alive, but then she remembered the fact that Jenny's dad had military connections. To learn that Jenny was on her way to rescue them had given Tracy fresh hope, and she had even resumed taking up the defenses of their little hideout.

The radio suddenly crackled to life, and Tracy wrenched the mouthpiece from its hook. "Hello?"

"Is this Logan's Survivor group?"

"Yeah, yes it is!"

"We have received word that the military aircraft crashed somewhere near Sacramento. Airman First Class Philips was able to radio us about the situation before he was killed. He says that Patient Zero and three of her other companions were able to escape an attack of the Infected and are most likely on their way to the city. Do you copy?"

Tracy gripped the mouthpiece. "Yeah, I do."

"Stay where you are. Rescue is coming soon."

_Some fucking rescue_, Tracy thought. _Why don't you assholes just send another plane_?

Tracy heard the dispatcher sign off, and she replaced the mouthpiece back on the radio. Jenny was still alive and was on her way here. Tracy wondered if her best friend knew that she was part of Logan's little group.

Well even if she didn't, Tracy hoped that they would make it here in time.

The crowd outside the stadium wasn't getting any thinner…


	53. Bone Dry: Chapter 1

_Bone Dry – Chapter One_

"I hate to break it to you guys, but…I told you so," Nick said.

It was the morning after their escape from Lucas Ray's mansion, and the four Survivors were looking at a road block. Just like the last one near Georgetown, there were lines of parked cars that had forced them to use the "side road."

"And how does it feel to be right, Nick?" Coach asked, glancing at the conman.

"Not good," Nick admitted. The truck bounced a little as Louis slowly drove the truck past the parked cars.

After they had rested for a bit in the last safe room, the four got back inside their truck and made their way down to the interstate. Twenty minutes later they saw the pileup, which set them back a great deal. The truck bounced again, and Nick bumped his head on the roof.

"Fuck," he swore, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I swear Louis, have you ever driven a truck?"

"The road's bumpy, Nick. Stop picking on Louis," Jenny scolded him gently. She reached over and opened the cooler, taking out the tuna sandwiches Coach had prepared yesterday. "Breakfast time."

They ate their food silently, with Louis keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his sandwich. Jenny then passed out four water bottles, snapping hers open and taking a sip. Unfortunately Louis drove over another bump, causing her to spill water all over her front.

"Oh damn it!" she cursed, as water flowed down her front. "Louis!"

"Sorry Jen!" Louis gave her a sheepish look in the mirror.

Nick scowled in Louis's direction. "Come on man, can't you avoid tossing us around every now and then?"

Jenny wiped water off her chest and untied her jacket, which was around her waist. Coach reached into the glove compartment and handed her a box of Kleenex. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome," Coach replied in between bites of his tuna sandwich.

As they ate their breakfast in silence, Jenny mentally counted the number of days that had passed since they left Utopia. They had spent their first night in Georgetown, and then traveled beside the interstate until they reached Peer Rock (Jenny scratched off their fateful meeting with Dex Watson), where they spent the night in the safe room. From there they went to Lucas Ray's mansion and then holed up in a safe room in the next community after they escaped from a horde of Infected that were trapped inside the backyard swimming pool.

Three days.

They just had to make it to Sacramento by tomorrow.

Jenny drank the last of her water and placed the empty bottle in the small trash bin that was lying near her feet. Her sniper rifle was beside her, as always, while she had unstrapped her first aid kit from her back and placed it on the floor, beside Nick's.

"Do you think we'll get back on the interstate again?" she wondered out loud. "We need to get to Sacramento by tomorrow."

"Dunno Jen," Louis admitted. "All I can see are parked cars."

"Why'd they have a pileup again, though?" Coach mused. "Probably some poor feller got bit and started attacking them people."

Jenny nodded. "Possibly."

She didn't want to think of all the lives lost because of the virus her father created. What she was doing now was some form of recompense for what Paul Greene had done, but she knew that in many ways, this wasn't enough.

_Maybe that's why I got so scared_, she thought. _I was afraid that if I failed, I wouldn't be able to make up for what Dad has done_.

_Then there's no other alternative_, another voice in her head said. _You have to get your brother back to Utopia. No matter what the cost_.

Jenny fought back a shiver. She knew she would do anything to keep her new family safe, especially Nick. But she was also very aware of her own humanity, of how easily she could break. Hell, she'd had her own share of bruises, and those that were left by the Charger that had attacked her back in Cameron still ached at times.

The truck bounced again, but Jenny was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. If she were paying a little more attention, she might have heard the soft clink of metal. Maybe they wouldn't have become stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Instead, Jenny continued to mull over the possible consequences of this mission, and prayed that she and everyone else would make it.

"What time is it?" Coach asked after thirty minutes. Jenny checked her watch and saw that it was around eleven o'clock. Louis decided to stop the truck and refuel it; Nick and Louis got off the truck and walked around to the back. Coach and Jenny were surprised to hear Nick's angry voice.

"Where the fuck did the fuel cans go?" Nick demanded, walking over to the front. "Coach, you placed the god damn fuel cans in the back, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I did! What happened to 'em?"

"They're fucking gone! Where the fuck did those god damn fuel cans go?" Nick raised his hands in exasperation.

"They might have bounced off the truck," Jenny suggested softly. "We didn't tie them down because…well, because we thought we were going on the interstate."

Nick swore. "Perfect. Just fan-freaking-tastic. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and our god damn truck doesn't have the god damn fuel cans because-"

"Hey, don'tcha blame Louis for it," Coach warned. Nick looked like he was going to argue further, but upon seeing Coach's stern glance he fell silent. "We'll just have to make do. There's a town coming up, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if there's a gas station there," Louis replied. For once he didn't look optimistic.

"Well that's the best thing we've got," Coach said. "Let's just head there and make do."

Louis nodded and he and Nick went back inside. The atmosphere changed significantly now that they all knew that whatever gas was left in the tank was all that they had.

"I just knew this was going to happen!" Nick griped. "We never get a break!"

"Hey we're all alive, that's got to count for something," Coach said. "I bet there's going to be a gasoline station where we can fuel up."

"You want to hear another prediction?" Nick muttered miserably.

"NO!" the other three Survivors exclaimed.

"The gas station's probably out of gas," Nick finished, ignoring his companions' irritated looks. "Watch."

"Boy, didn't you do this shit back at Ducatel? I hope for your sake we ain't gonna have to pass through a damn sugar mill," Coach murmured.

"Well, at least I'll have plenty of sniper practice," Jenny said, trying to lessen the tension.

They drove for another ten minutes before they spotted the sign of a gasoline station.

"See? I knew there was going to be a gas stop nearby!" Coach declared happily. "Once we get the gas, we can drive on to Sacramento!"

Nick doubted it, but he didn't want to worry the others further. The fuel gauge was dipping down fast, and he knew they might not have enough gas to get beyond the station. Sure enough, the truck suddenly spluttered, and the small arrow fell to the "Empty" symbol.

"God fucking damn it!" Nick swore, punching the back of Coach's seat. The older man gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"Let's go get the gas," Jenny urged, pushing the door open and stepping out. She had her sniper rifle at the ready, and used the scope to shoot the Infected that were wandering around the station. Louis and Coach led the way, while Jenny shot at any Infected that lurched towards the two men. Nick followed last, snapping a full clip into place.

Louis and Coach tried the gas pumps, but they were all empty.

"It's bone dry!" Coach reported, and Nick's frown deepened.

"Why doesn't anything have gas?" he complained. "Just once, I'd like to come across a gas station that isn't empty or doesn't have the gas stored in cans inside a goddamn safe room!"

Louis's eyes widened. "Maybe there's gas cans inside!" He then bolted to the small store.

"I'll go with him," Jenny said, and Coach nodded.

Nick watched her go and punched the gas pump in frustration.

"Save it, Coach," he said, before Coach could go into one of his 'things are bad, but they ain't worse' speeches. Normally he didn't mind a little pep talk, but he was getting sick and tired of being in situations like this.

First their plane needed repairs, then they were attacked by freaking Tanks, and then they were nearly robbed by another Survivor, and now they lost their fucking gas cans.

What's next? Someone's going to shoot an alarmed car and bring hordes of those bastards on us? Nick thought. Still, his heartbeat sped up a little as Jenny walked out of the store.

"No gas, Coach," she said, shaking her head. "Looks like we're walking."

Nick bit his lip to keep from screaming. Since they had to leave the truck behind, they only chose to bring the essentials. Louis strapped the radio to his side and Jenny managed to find a backpack that belonged to one of the gas station employees.

"We can put our food and water bottles in here," she explained, as she packed most of the sandwiches and water bottles. The backpack was slightly heavy, but Jenny hoisted it onto her back anyway.

Louis consulted the map and estimated that the next town was about ten minutes away on foot. It was nearly noon, and they could all feel sweat trickling down their backs. But they continued walking, with Louis and Nick killing Infected and Special Infected alike as they rushed at the group.

Thankfully no hordes showed up, and before long they saw the welcome sign for Ilston. The first thing they saw was the corpses of a teenage couple, who were hanging from a lamppost.

"DEATH TO CARRIERS," the sign read, and Jenny repressed a shudder.

"How the hell did these folks know that those kids were Carriers?" Coach grumbled. "Might've killed the wrong ones!"

"They were probably outsiders," Jenny whispered.

"Well they did a pretty good job," Nick said sarcastically. "This town looks like it's _full_ of people."

Coach clicked his tongue loudly. "Maybe them military people did it. Wouldn't put it past those little shits."

Jenny glanced at the corpses. The stench was eye-watering and she covered her nose. Ilston was just like every town they'd been to: full of boarded up buildings. They made their way down the main street, which was full of cars.

Nick noticed that one of the cars near Louis had flashing lights, which signified that the car alarms were on. "Louis don't go near-"

Too late.

Louis, who was backing up as he shot an Infected loitering in the nearby alley, brushed against the car. It immediately emitted a series of long wails and shrieks.

"Sorry!" Louis cried, his eyes wide. "I didn't know!"

"Ah tits!" Nick snapped the safety off of his assault rifle.

"Get ready people!" Coach cocked his shotgun, while Louis took the right flank. Nick looked at Jenny and saw that she was climbing up to the second story of a nearby shop. The bark of her sniper rifle soon reached Nick's ears, and he saw several Infected drop to the ground.

"Yeah, you got it boy!" Coach cheered, thinking that it was Nick who was shooting.

Soon they heard the distinct roar of the Infected horde, and it seemed as if the entire town rushed down the main street to greet them. Young and old, male and female, all had fierce expressions on their bloodied faces. Their eyes were milky white, and their teeth drew back in a snarl.

"Smoker!" Jenny cried, and Louis saw the grayish Special Infected standing close to a car. He fired several short bursts and the Smoker exploded, but his last bullet pierced the car, activating its alarm.

"Would you stop shooting the damn cars?" Coach reloaded his shotgun, raising it just in time to blast the face off an Infected in a business suit.

Louis didn't reply but continued firing. Nick chose his shots carefully, and was surprised to feel something heavy hit his back. He turned just in time to see an Infected fall to the ground, a hole in the back of its head.

"Reloading!" Jenny let the empty clip fall to the ground and reached into her jacket pocket for another one. She had barely snapped it into place when a Jockey leaped onto her back, its rough hands gripping the sides of her face. "Get it off!"

She felt the Jockey steer her towards the edge of the balcony and she tried to collect her balance. But just like before, the Jockey was too strong for her and she only succeeded in tiring herself out. The Jockey's maniacal laughter reached her ears and she felt the hard steel of the balcony railing on her back.

Jenny knew she was going to fall a split second before it happened; the Jockey pulled her down off the balcony, just as the Spitter shot a puddle of acid on the street. She slammed painfully against the street and the Jockey leaped off, still laughing madly. Another second later the acid seeped through her clothing and burned against her skin.

_I can't get up_, she realized.

"Help!" she cried, as tears sprung into her eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable, and although she tried to stand up, the acid was sapping her of her energy.

"Jen!" Nick's voice pushed through the pain and she felt his hand grip her wrist firmly, pulling her away from the Spitter's acid puddle. "You're a mess. Stand still."

"No," she slurred, taking out her bottle of pain pills. "I'm fine."

Nick frowned; he had seen her fall from the balcony and onto the acid, but she looked at him determinedly until he turned away from her. He heard her make her way up to the balcony and he resisted the urge to go after her. Coach and Louis were slowly backing away, and the former was running out of ammunition.

They needed to get out of there.

Jenny nearly slipped off the ladder as she made her way up. Every muscle in her body protested with each movement that she made, but she forced herself onto the balcony. Her sniper rifle lay on the ground, and she picked it up.

Below her the horde was slowing to a trickle, but the three men were running out of ammunition. Jenny knew she wasn't that good at sniping to take out all the Infected quickly, and she ducked inside the building to see if there were any supplies.

She was able to find an adrenaline shot, which she took, and finally, a bile jar. Jenny was hoping for a pipe bomb, but she still took it. Once she was back on the balcony, she flung the bile jar onto the street, causing the remaining Infected to rush at the cloud of green smoke, clawing at the air madly.

It was then when she raised her sniper rifle and shot them all down, with the help of Louis, Coach, and Nick. Once the Infected were dead, she leaned against the balcony, breathing heavily. "Fuck," she murmured, as the effect of the pain pills slowly ebbed away.

Below her Nick made his way to the balcony, his assault rifle slung on his back. As he put one leg over the railing, he saw Jenny make her way over to him. "You okay?"

"I've felt better," she said honestly. Just then they heard Coach cry out ("Oh lord no, that thing on me!"), which was coupled with the Jockey's hysterical laughter. Louis aimed at the Jockey, but it moved Coach around so much that he found it difficult to get a proper shot.

Jenny growled in exasperation and raised the sniper rifle. Using the scope, she aimed the rifle at the Jockey's back, pressing the trigger twice.

"I fucking hate Jockeys," she muttered. Nick moved to her, his face barely masking the concern he felt for her. "We'd better get going."

Nick nodded, going down the ladder first. Jenny followed a few seconds later, grabbing the backpack (she had tossed it to the ground as she went into sniping position) as she went. Once the two of them were back on the street, Jenny pulled out her adrenaline shot and injected herself with the liquid. Almost immediately she felt her nerves firing up, and she felt like she could run a marathon.

"Let's hole up there," Coach said, cracking his neck muscles. "Hey Jen, you okay girl?"

Jenny gave the older man a reassuring smile, but she leaned against Nick as he put his arm around her. When Louis announced that there was a safe room in the local preschool, she sighed with relief. Coach swung the door open and the four headed to the small teacher's lounge in the back of the building.

"I have never been this glad to see a safe room," Jenny mumbled, as she and Nick walked past Louis and into the safe room. Once there Jenny fell onto the couch, leaning back against the soft cushions.

"Hold on, let me heal you," Nick said. He helped her take off her jacket, which had the sulfuric smell of Spitter acid. The bruises she had gotten from the Charger attack were becoming black and blue again, as a result from her fall off the balcony. Her back was now an angry red, and Nick could see that some of her skin was peeling.

Nick gritted his teeth. "This is going to sting a lot, sweetheart. I won't lie; your back looks like shit."

"Feels like it." Jenny reached for a nearby pillow while Louis and Coach patched themselves up as well. "Just do it."

Nick found the small medicine bottle and raised the back of Jenny's tank top, while she bent over, her face buried in the pillow. The moment the medicine touched her skin, Jenny let out a soft whimper, her fingers digging into the pillow.

The open wounds frothed as the medicine did its work, but Nick was far from done. He dabbed ointment on the bruises, and she jumped slightly whenever his fingers touched the black and blue spots on her back.

Finally, Nick tossed the now-empty medicine bottles and zipped up his first aid kit. "Just wait until it dries," he told her.

When Jenny didn't reply, his brow creased and he prodded her gently. "Sweetheart?"

"I think she fainted, Nick," Louis said.

And so she had. Nick gently pulled the back of her tank top down and lay her on the couch, her head resting on a couple of pillows.

"Man, she took a hard beatin'," Coach said, sighing. "She shouldn't have separated from the group."

"Aw Coach, she just wanted a better sniping position," Louis argued. "At least she's alive, right?"

"Barely." Nick took her limp hand in his and squeezed it gently. She looked frail, but Nick knew she was a fighter. Unfortunately she had the tendency to act recklessly, and he was afraid that her recklessness would end up killing her.

And if she died, he didn't know what he would do.


	54. Bone Dry: Chapter 2

_Bone Dry – Chapter Two_

**Utopia**

Ellis handed the dirty plate to Rochelle. "How d'ya think they are?"

"Ellis, I'm sure they're fine," she assured the younger man. Right now, however, Rochelle was feeling anything but reassured. General Lewis had told them of what happened to the military aircraft, and that the four had barely escaped. Philips had managed to radio in their status before falling prey to the hordes. Apparently, he and Johnson had held a few Tanks off, while Nick, Jenny, Louis, and Coach escaped.

I just hope their sacrifice won't be in vain, Rochelle thought.

"We shoulda gone with them," Ellis said for the millionth time. "If we did, then maybe they could've been back by now."

"Ellis, Jenny wanted you and Francis to be here," Rochelle replied.

"I know, but-"

"Let's see how Zoey and Francis are doing." Rochelle didn't want to think about her four friends dying. She wanted them here, not out in the deadlands rescuing some genius scientist. Jenny and Nick had barely been here a week, and now they were most likely fighting for their lives.

Zoey and Francis were in the front yard, where they had moved the small shrine Rochelle and Coach had started over a week ago. This time they had added a small wooden figurine for Jenny, which Ellis had whittled the night the four had left. It was standing beside the one for Nick.

"We should go after them," Francis was saying as Rochelle and Ellis arrived.

"That's what I've been sayin'!" Ellis cried, which earned him a swift poke from Rochelle. "Come on, man! They need our help!"

"And do you know where they are?" Rochelle hated herself for saying this, but they needed to know more. "We can't just go barreling into California. We need to know where they are!"

"They're in trouble, Ro!" Ellis sounded adamant, and this was the first time Rochelle felt like smacking him on the head.

"Ro's right," Zoey said slowly. "We can't go out without knowing their exact location. Otherwise we might end up in trouble."

Ellis's shoulders sagged. "Aw man, I knew we shoulda gone with them."

The others had nothing else to say to that, so they focused on planting several flowers around the shrine. They then went back inside the house, with Ellis going inside the room he now shared with Zoey. Francis, Rochelle, and Zoey gathered in front of the television, watching a taped episode of a news show.

However, it was clear that their minds were on something else, and nobody protested when Francis turned the television off.

"Let's pay Lewis a visit again," Zoey suggested, standing up. "Maybe he's got news for us."

Rochelle nodded. "Ellis? We're going to Lewis's office. You want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Ellis's muffled voice came from the bedroom, and they heard a few dull thuds before he opened the door open. "Come on, let's go!"

The four left the house and walked towards the military base. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping – it was a beautiful day. It felt like a crime to send people out in the deadlands (someone had suggested it a few days ago and it had stuck), and yet they knew that the scavenging groups were prepping themselves for a trip to Tribeca.

It was still infested with Infected, but the soldiers were getting more adept at killing the zombies. Zoey and Francis had helped teach some of the soldiers about the various Special Infected, despite their huge dislike for the military.

"Jenny was supposed to be with that group," Ellis murmured wistfully, watching as two civilians joined the soldiers on the airstrip.

Zoey sighed. "Yeah, well she's doing it for everybody. I don't like it, but this Logan is the only hope we have left."

"Why can't we just wait for those sons of bitches to die out? Didn't that movie we watched a few days ago show 'em dying out?" Ellis frowned.

"They'll make it," Rochelle reassured him for the second time. "Heck, they're experienced enough. Nick alone is more than enough to tear those zombies to pieces."

"Not to mention Louis and his machine gun," Zoey added, smiling in spite of herself.

"And Coach has a mean swing with a chainsaw." Rochelle slipped her fingers through Francis's. "Plus Jenny's got a mean aim with her sniper rifle. They'll be okay."

Ellis nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The military base was bustling with activity. Soldiers were up and about, passing on orders and reloading their weapons. Zoey spotted Johnson amongst the throng of military men and pushed her way towards him. "What's going on?"

"Philips survived," Johnson answered, grinning toothily at her. "That sum'abitch survived the attack! General Lewis is sending a few men to get him."

"Well if you're getting him, can't you get Louis and the others?" Zoey asked. "They're in the area."

"Aw hell no. They haven't radioed in their status and location yet. Lewis doesn't want to go on some wild goose chase." Johnson strapped his AK-47 onto his back. "Listen, I really believe they'll be okay. If Philips made it, then they will."

"Did Lewis hear anything new?" Rochelle asked. "We were just going to see him."

"Not a good time. He's busy arranging the scavenging run and the 'snatch and grab' trip to get Philips," Johnson answered. "I gotta go. See you guys."

He nodded at them once and joined the scavenging group on the airstrip. The four Survivors looked at each other and then glanced towards the entrance to the military base.

"I still say we should talk to him," Ellis said after a time.

"Not now, Ellis," Zoey warned him. "We're on thin ground with the general. I don't think we should push our luck."

"Man, this is why I hate the military," Francis grumbled, ignoring the dirty looks he received from a few soldiers who had heard him.

Their plan failed, the four walked back to the house. Ellis was still mumbling something under his breath, and the others had a good idea about what it was.

But right now, they knew that there was nothing that they could do.

* * *

Pain was the last thing I felt before blacking out.

Pain was the first thing that brought me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision slightly blurry.

"Hey, she's awake!" Louis declared, and a second later I felt someone sit on the couch.

"Rise and shine, girl!" Coach said, and I turned my head to the side to see him sitting on an armchair, chewing on a sandwich. There were bandages wrapped around his shoulders, where the Jockey had sat on him. "You've been out cold for hours!"

I stood up sharply, wincing as the pain shot up my back. "What time is it?"

"Around three in the afternoon," Nick replied. "You okay? You got pretty banged up."

"Yeah, I just feel like my back's been deep fried in oil." I flexed my shoulders, still feeling the sting of the Spitter acid. "We should go."

"Go my ass," Nick frowned. "You still need to rest."

"I can rest in the car."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "In case you've forgotten, sweetheart, we don't have a car anymore."

"We can get one," Louis said quickly. "There's tons of cars parked outside."

"Do you know how to hotwire a vehicle? Because Ellis isn't here," Nick shot back. I sighed and pulled my legs closer to my body, hugging them.

"We just gotta find a car that still has the keys in them. You're thinking too negative again, Nick." Coach finished his sandwich and shook his finger at the conman. "Louis and I are gonna check the parking lot out and see if we can find a car. You two stay here."

"Be careful," I said, and Louis smiled at me reassuringly before opening the safe room door. I lay back down, shifting slightly. The couch was made of cloth, and it irritated my back. Finally I sat up again, reaching for my jacket.

"You're bull-headed, do you know that?" Nick said after some time.

I looked at him, surprised. "What made you say that?"

Nick gritted his teeth. "Going up the balcony was stupid, Jen. You shouldn't leave the group!"

"I was trying to give you cover fire!" I replied indignantly.

"Yeah, and look where that got you." Nick's eyes briefly landed on the bruises on my shoulders. "You got dry humped by a freaking Jockey and you fell onto an acid puddle. You're only human, Jen."

I frowned. "Where is all this coming from? I've been doing the same thing since we met, Nick!"

"Yeah well it's different now!"

"Different? How so? Nick, if you're worried about me, don't be. I'll be fine."

"YOU DON'T LOOK FINE!" Nick shouted. "Your old bruises are acting up again, and I don't know what other damages that Spitter gave you. You were incapacitated, Jen. You nearly _died_."

"Yeah well if I die, feel free to use the radio and call for Lewis to pick you up," I said coldly. Nick flinched, and I felt a pang of guilt.

_This_ was why I didn't want him to come along. He was a pessimist, a worrier, a pain in the ass…

_And the guy you love_, my subconscious reminded me. _He's just worried_.

"I don't want you to die," he said, and his voice was tight with emotion.

"Yeah well I don't plan to," I told him.

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence. A part of me wanted to go to him and apologize, but another part told me to leave him alone for the moment. The latter won, and I moved to the other side of the couch and rested my back against the couch.

Nick stood up and exchanged his first aid kit with a new one, and then chose several clips for his assault rifle from the nearby ammo pile. I watched him for a bit before grabbing a pillow and holding it close. His shoulders were tense, and he moved rather stiffly.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, Coach and Louis were back, saying that they found a car. Something seemed wrong, because Coach said that "we needed to leave."

A few seconds later, we heard the banging on the safe room door and the howls of Infected.

"They followed us," Louis said, aghast.

_Fucking hell_, I thought angrily, a small growl coming from my throat. _Can't we have some peace and quiet in this place_?

Coach and Louis jumped slightly, and they aimed their guns at me.

"Hell Jen, that was you?" Coach said, his eyes wide. "Man I thought it was a bitch!"

"I'm starting to think that I am," I answered. I saw a baseball bat on one of the tables and picked it up, dropping the dual pistols and the reserve clips. I felt like bashing some brains in. "Where did they come from?"

Nick and Louis were shooting the Infected through the bars, but we knew that more were on their way.

"Got as far as the next block. Them zombies saw us and we barely got back," Coach replied, as he hurriedly slid some shells into his shotgun. He then lifted the backpack onto his back and cocked the shotgun. "You all ready? Let's go!"

I slung the sniper rifle over my back and snatched a few clips from the ammo pile. While Louis slid the metal bar away from the door, I checked my first aid kit and twirled the baseball bat, making a few practice swings. Louis and Coach went out first, and Nick and I followed.

The bodies of the Infected were lying on the ground, and I tried not to look at them. The preschool was small, but there was evidence that it had been used as some sort of evacuation center. Since we were in a hurry to get into the safe room, I failed to see that the glass on the classroom doors had been covered with black paint.

Whoever painted over the glass didn't do a very good job, because I could still see inside the rooms. Suddenly the front door blasted open, and a wave of Infected swept into the corridor. Interspersed with the group were Infected children, their once cherubic faces splattered with blood.

"I hate kids," I grumbled, swinging my bat at the first Infected that reached me. Nick and Louis crouched on the floor, taking down the legs of the Infected, while Coach used his shotgun to clear most of the horde. I bashed the heads of the zombies that managed to elude the three men's shots, and grinned with satisfaction as I heard the sick squelch of flesh.

Like before, the heat of the battle wiped everything else from my mind. I became focused on aiming for an Infected's head and swinging the bat. Aim, swing, hit. Aim, swing, hit. As the horde kept ramming forward, I switched to my sniper rifle, using the bullets to slice through seven to eight Infected in a single hit. Most of them were tightly clustered, making it easy for me and Coach to decimate their numbers quickly.

"Reloading!" Nick and Coach announced at the same time, leaving me and Louis to deal with the horde. I moved forward slightly, providing Nick with some cover.

The next Infected that lurched towards us was a pregnant schoolteacher. Now normally I wouldn't have any qualms of killing an Infected, pregnant or not, but what made me stop in horror was the gaping hole. The woman's stomach had been ripped open, exposing the fetus that now squirmed in a mass of congealed blood and rotting organs.

I could feel vomit coming up my throat and my palms felt slick with sweat. Coach raised his shotgun and blew a hole in the woman's head, and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Man I've seen some sick shit in my time, but that takes the cake," he murmured. "Poor girl."

But we had no time to wonder how she had met her fate; more Infected were coming and soon we had our hands full fighting off the horde. After that brief episode we clenched our teeth and did the grisly job of killing the Infected. Men, women, and yes, even children, all fell under a hail of bullets.

When the last Infected fell, the corridor was clogged with corpses, and it looked as if the whole town had followed Coach and Louis back to the preschool. Thanks to the effective choke point in the corridor, we didn't suffer a lot of damage.

I snapped the safety on my rifle and gripped my baseball bat.

"Seems like we've overstayed our welcome," Nick said, slinging his rifle on his shoulder. As he turned towards me, the Infected baby suddenly pulled away from its mother's stomach and slid towards Nick. It opened its mouth to bite into Nick's calf, but I swung the baseball bat and slapped the fetus away. It skidded across the floor, giving a soft wail that sounded like creaking metal.

The Infected baby attempted to crawl forward, but I brought the bat down on its head. It made a sick squelch, and the Infected became still.

I shuddered violently and felt the vomit rush up my throat. I bent over and vomited up my breakfast. Nick came over and gently pulled me away from the body, ignoring the vomit that flecked on his shoes.

"That…was sick," I finally said, wiping my mouth. Nick put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him.

"If I said anything…I'm sorry," he said softly.

My mouth twitched into a smile. "It's okay. I can't stay mad at you for long, you know. Even though you're basically an asshole most of the time."

Before Nick could say anything, Coach brushed past us. "Come on people! Time to go! We're almost to Sacramento!"

"Almost there? We're two god damn hours away! And that's by car!" Nick exclaimed. I groaned and punched him on the arm. "What?"

"You. Mr. Negativity. Out." I poked him in the chest and laughed softly. We half-walked, half-slid past the bodies and stepped out.

The area was devoid of Infected, since most of them were most likely lying inside the preschool building. Coach and Louis led us down the sidewalk, and when we neared a partially beat up Range Rover, Louis took the keys out.

The doors were unlocked and Nick and I slid into the backseat.

"Let's just hope there's a freaking gas station on the way," Nick muttered, as Louis started the car.

"I found there's back roads from here going to Sacramento," Coach told us. "There's a road map in here that shows how we can get to the city without using the interstate."

"Really?" I grinned. "Think we'll make it to Sacramento by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we will," Coach assured me, ignoring Nick's snort.

Louis drove down the street, following Coach's directions. I looked at Nick, who had rolled down the window. The wind was ruffling his hair, and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it. Instead, I leaned over and looked at the map Coach had spread out.

I could see the small line that ran from Ilston to the east side of Sacramento. It went under the interstate and entered the city a few miles from the stadium. I took a deep breath.

_We can do this_, I told myself. _We can do this_.

I reached my hand and found Nick's. He clasped his hand around mine and squeezed it gently, giving me some silent reassurance. I found myself thinking about the time back in Las Vegas with my dad and Logan, and I wondered if I _did_ see Nick that time or not.


	55. Bone Dry: Chapter 3

_Bone Dry – Chapter Three_

**Las Vegas, before the Green Flu Outbreak**

Nick was in a great mood. He'd won most of the hands at the poker table, and he decided to back out of the game before he lost his winning streak.

His other companions looked relieved, and Nick winked at a woman standing behind one of his opponents. She gave him a sultry smile and leaned forward slightly, giving him a nice view of her breasts. Chuckling under his breath, Nick turned and walked to the counter, where he cashed in his winnings.

He knew just how to spend it: on the white suit he'd seen in the shop near Caesar's Palace. Hell, the suit cost around $10,000, but with his current winnings and the money he'd set aside, Nick would have more than enough. He needed a new suit when he attended the next meeting of the Brotherhood.

Just as he waited for the traffic light to change, he spotted a group of young people waiting at the opposite curb. The blonde girl was leggy, and she had a smile that reminded him of his wife (_ex-wife_, he reminded himself). The other girls were brunette, one with straight hair and the other with slightly wavy hair. Nick found himself looking at the shortest of the group, who was the girl with straight hair.

She was slightly round, but her gaze was intense. As the light changed to green, Nick crossed the street the same time as the group. The girl he was looking at glanced up and saw him, and as they neared he saw the corner of her mouth twitch slightly, as if she was biting back a smile.

"So your dad's with this Logan guy, huh?" Nick heard one of the girl's companions say. "What do you think? Is he going to be the new assistant?"

"I don't know," the girl replied. "Right now I just…I just needed to get out of there."

Nick glanced back at the girl, who was now on the sidewalk where he had been standing a few minutes ago.

_Focus, Nick_, he thought, as he walked down the sidewalk. Soon the little episode was forgotten, and Nick found himself outside the said clothing store. He spent the next hour being fitted into an expensive white suit with a blue dress shirt. He ended up getting the number of the female assistant who helped him choose the suit, and they ended up sleeping together that night.

"Call me?" the woman said hopefully, as Nick shrugged into his new suit jacket.

"You can count on it, sweetie," Nick promised her. Frankly, she wasn't really his type, but hell, she was the one who pushed herself towards him. Or so it seemed. Oh well. Maybe he would give her a call, but with all the hoopla surrounding his divorce proceedings, he doubted he would have the time. Still, he reassured her again that he'd call, and slipped out of the room that the two of them had rented that night.

Nick received a text message from his ex-wife, who was wondering where the hell he was. It reminded him of why he was divorcing her in the first place. Nick sent a hurried reply and switched his phone off. He had no time to deal with her shit right now.

He made his way to the front desk and paid the bill, giving the female clerk a rakish grin. Nick knew she was checking him out. Once he was outside, Nick checked his jacket pocket for the wad of cash, making sure that the woman he had just slept with didn't rob him or anything.

Good. The money was still there.

Straightening his suit, Nick turned and walked down the street, pulling his last cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. The smoke unfurled from his lips, and he headed to Shady Gray's casino.

He felt lucky today.

Meanwhile, back at the Ritz, Jenny stared at the man (no, boy) sitting across from her at the breakfast table while she stirred her hot chocolate. Her dad had spent some time scolding her about coming home late again, and she had received an e-mail from her boss saying that she needed to write an article about the underground gambling circuit in Las Vegas.

_After all, you can use the time you're in the city_, her boss had wrote.

_Well fuck you, I'm here on vacation_! Jenny had thought, but she replied with a polite confirmation and sent it before she changed her mind.

"Dad, I need to go out again," she insisted. "Mr. Davers told me to write an article about the gambling in Las Vegas, and he's promised me a fat paycheck!"

"Jen, you don't want to be mixed up with those kinds of riffraff," Paul Greene replied. "I don't like the idea of you going out there alone at night."

"I wasn't alone," she seethed. "I was with my friends!"

Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Your friends tried making you drink alcohol. I heard them encouraging you while you were still at the bar."

"Oh god, Dad, come on! I know my limits." Jenny bit into a bagel to keep herself from saying anything else. Logan was clearly staying out of it, and he sipped his coffee while staring at the table, as if it held the secret to genetics.

"Fine. But take Logan with you." Paul snapped open the newspaper and disappeared behind it. Jenny knew that the discussion was over, and she glanced at Logan, who met her gaze hesitantly.

"I'll see you later, then." Jenny finished her breakfast quickly and ducked inside the bathroom. She desperately needed a shower, especially after that time she spent in that damn strip club. Not that she was going to tell her father that, of course.

She took her time in the shower, and by the time she had changed into a pair of cutoff jeans and a loose white shirt, her father had already left.

Logan was still there, however, and he was flipping through the channels. Jenny sat down on the couch beside him.

"So, you going to work for Dad now?" she asked nonchalantly. This was the first time her father had employed someone almost as old as she was (maybe even a bit older, give or take a few months), and she had heard that Logan was a genius.

"I hope so," Logan replied, his eyes resting on her for a moment. "I've heard about him while I was still in college."

"Now you're almost going to work for him. I can imagine how excited you are." Jenny reached for a pillow and hugged it. "How old are you?"

"I'm 21."

"I'm 20. I'll be turning 21 in a few months," she told him. "Hey, have you met Dr. Aidan Frost yet?"

Logan shook his head. "No, why?"

"He's a complete asshole. A self-serving twat." Jenny grinned, and then burst out laughing. "I swear, I don't know how he got to where he is right now. Every time I see him I just want to punch the living daylights out of him."

Logan chuckled. "You hate him that much?"

"You have no idea." Jenny grinned at him. "So, what are you planning on watching?"

"Nothing, really. I'm…bored."

"So am I. Want to check out the casinos? Dad did say that you could come with me."

Logan shrugged. "Why not? I've always wanted to see how people blow thousands of money off in a single day."

"Great. Let me just get my pen and notebook." Jenny jumped off the couch and padded to her room, where she pulled on a pair of black flats and grabbed her tickler and pen.

Normally she'd have used her journalist's notebook, but she suspected the manager of the casino wouldn't like it if he saw her jotting down various notes while walking around the place.

Logan had put on a denim jacket and together they left the room and rode the elevator down to the lobby, which was packed with people getting ready for breakfast. Now she knew why her dad insisted on having breakfast sent to their room.

"Let's get a guide to the city," Logan suggested, stopping by the small kiosk near the entrance. He took a copy of a map and tourist guide to Las Vegas, handed the clerk a few bills, and turned to the page that listed the various casinos. "I bet you want to visit the two-star ones."

"Are those even listed in a city guide?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Logan showed her the page and she chuckled as she saw several casino names that were listed as two-stars.

"Well damn. That makes my writing assignment that much easier."

They spent most of the morning hunting down the casinos. They were surprised that most of these were already full, despite it being early in the morning. But the crowd gave Jenny the perfect excuse to observe and write down her notes, and before long she believed she had enough information to write her article.

Of course, it would have been better if she interviewed someone who was actually a part of the gambling circuit, but she decided not to push it.

It was lunchtime when she and Logan returned to the hotel, and they joined the crowd inside the dining hall. Paul Greene arrived shortly, with a squat man who was one of the company's biggest clients. They ordered buttered lobster and chicken barbeque, and Jenny sipped on a chocolate milkshake while listening to her father go on and on about the new strain Brandon Bartlett had asked him to start.

The client seemed genuinely interested, but after a time Jenny got bored and asked if she could be excused. Logan watched her leave, and Paul leaned over and asked if they were getting along.

"Yeah, I think she likes me," Logan answered carefully. Jenny seemed civil enough, and Logan noticed that she was most open when she was doing her data gathering.

"Well I'm sure the two of you will get along soon enough," Paul assured him, before going back to his conversation with the client.

_I sure hope so_, Logan thought. _Things would be much easier if we did_.

* * *

**California National Stadium**

_We're all going to die here_, Julian thought ominously.

His thoughts had become increasingly darker as the days passed, and he watched sullenly as Tracy and Toby walked past him, the latter laughing.

_They don't know we're going to die_, he thought, his eyes following Tracy as they made their way down the bleachers. _Or maybe they just don't care_.

He wanted to scream at them, to make them see sense. The ammunition they had stockpiled in the stadium was lessening every day, and the Infected outside weren't going away. Finally Logan had decided to limit the number of times they would use the guns, saying that they needed it just in case the thick doors didn't hold.

"At least they're not pushing up against it," Logan had said once. "If they are, then they'd have gotten in already."

Fuck you, Julian thought. You're not doing anything to help us get out of here! Why did I ever fucking listen to you?

Julian had stumbled upon Logan's small group as he struggled to make his way out of the city. Julian initially planned on traveling to the nearest military hold-out, but they were swamped by a horde of zombies and were forced to take shelter in the stadium.

They managed to elude the horde and barricaded themselves inside the structure. Over the next few days they fortified the windows and doors, and Tracy had taken over inventory of the food. Luckily there was an ammunition pile and several rifles that they used to thin out the crowd.

But the Infected just kept on coming, like a horrifying plague. Julian had witnessed several Survivor groups to reach the stadium, but they were forced to turn back when they saw the number of Infected that surrounded the building.

_I am not going to die here_, Julian thought ferociously. _If it means bringing those zombies in, I'm getting out! They don't give a damn about anyone but themselves_!

Julian continued pacing the floor, ignoring Tracy as she called him for lunch. A plan was forming in his mind, and as he made his way to the snack bar, he knew exactly what to do.


	56. Silent Fear: Chapter 1

_Silent Fear – Chapter One_

**California National Stadium**

Logan stared down at the crowd of Infected. Thankfully all of them were simply standing around, but he wondered why they hadn't broken off yet. He turned the scope of his sniper rifle a little to the left and saw an Infected old man fighting with a much younger Infected. The former finally broke off, coughing up streams of blood.

"What keeps them going?" Toby, one of the Survivors in Logan's group, was sitting on a beach chair beside Logan. He awkwardly slid several shotgun shells inside the pump shotgun he was holding, and set it down on the ground.

"I suspect they're going to die off eventually," Logan replied honestly. "But they're still humans."

"So you're still going to try and cure them once we reach Utopia, right?" Toby was looking at him apprehensively, as if seeking assurance that they were going to go to Utopia.

"Yeah. I'm going to do all that I can to save them. If it weren't for the Green Flu virus, they'd still be human."

The door to the roof opened, and Toby's wife, Tracy, stepped out. She looked murderous, and Logan noticed that Toby winced slightly as he watched her approach.

"Julian is driving me fucking nuts!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What did he do now?" Logan asked, sighing. He put down the sniper rifle and snapped the safety on.

"He kept asking me if you had any plans of getting us out of that mall. I kept telling him that your sister's coming, but he just wouldn't let up!" Tracy's frown deepened. "I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days."

Toby put a restraining hand on her wrist, but Tracy simply rolled her eyes.

"Jenny's coming, General Lewis said so," Logan said for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know that," Tracy snapped. "She's my best friend. She's probably run into some zombies, but does Julian ever listen? No! He's a total dickhead."

"He's just worried," Logan answered. He didn't know whether he liked Tracy or not, but if she was his sister's best friend, then Logan figured that she was okay. "Hell even I'm worried."

"You just don't trust her, that's all." Tracy scowled in his direction.

"I do," Logan argued, stung.

"Whatever." With that she twirled around and stalked off the roof.

"Quite the drama queen, isn't she?" Logan commented with a dry chuckle.

"Sometimes," Toby admitted. "Hey, do you ever get the feeling that Julian's planning something?"

"Every day. I keep thinking he's planning on escaping this place." Logan scoped the area again. He didn't know exactly why he was doing this, considering they hadn't shot down Infected in days. But he knew that it was partly because he was slowly going mad inside the stadium. It felt claustrophobic, despite the fact that it was one of the largest structures in Sacramento.

Logan remembered the day the outbreak started. He was on his way home after a long day at the lab, when he spotted several people take down a young woman and her son. Their screams reached his ears, and he was about to rush to her aid when he noticed that the people who had dragged the woman down looked…dead.

Their skin was gray, and they had blood on their clothes. He heard the screams stop for a while, and then the "people" all turned towards him. Logan managed to make it home, only to find that his mother was in the stages of turning into a Witch. He had to kill her by bashing her head in with the toaster, and for a while he froze, staring at the corpse of his mother.

He finally snapped out of his daze and packed a few belongings in his backpack. They didn't keep any guns in the house, so Logan took his cricket bat along. He hoped he wouldn't need it, but it was better to have something to defend himself with.

Logan could barely remember the first few hours. He had certainly gone to the nearest evacuation center, where he had met Tracy and Toby. When they realized that CEDA was telling the populace that there was no reason to panic despite the obvious chaos that was erupting around them, they broke off from the group and holed up inside a store.

From there they listened as the city fell, and they heard that the small military outpost had started herding so-called Carriers in a single place and shooting them. Morning came and they made their way out of the store. The city was a center of chaos, and the three decided to head to the last evacuation center in Sacramento, which was close to the stadium.

Unfortunately luck was not on their side that time, as they witnessed a fresh horde of Infected attack the remaining evacuees and CEDA personnel left in the evac center. It was there where they had run into Julian, who was planning on escaping the city.

Logan had told Julian that the military had left, and so the former pilot-in-training joined Logan, Tracy, and Toby. They had then encountered another horde and had rushed inside the stadium. They barricaded the front doors and lowered the heavy steel gate.

Thankfully the stadium's snack bar was fully stocked, so they had no problems with food and water. Even more surprising was the small armory they had found in the men's locker rooms. Logan suspected that the military had planned on expanding the evac center inside the stadium and had stocked the locker room in preparation for their move. Unfortunately the military was overwhelmed before they could do so.

Still, the military helped make their stay inside the stadium a little safer.

Logan and the others had no idea to use a gun, but by carefully examining and disassembling various weapons, Logan figured out how to operate a sniper rifle, assault rifle, combat shotgun, and a silenced submachine gun. He then taught the three others what he knew, and over the coming days they slowly honed their shooting skills by taking out the Infected below.

But with their ammunition supply getting dangerously low, Logan had instructed them to conserve what bullets were left just in case the Infected broke through the doors. As much as he hated the thought, he didn't want to be left unarmed.

Tracy and Toby saw the logic of his thinking, but Julian didn't. He was completely gung-ho over the idea of throwing several pipe bombs into the crowd and making a mad dash for a nearby vehicle. Julian didn't understand that there were also Special Infected to deal with.

Logan had seen them during his many scope sessions: the Smokers, Boomers, Chargers, Jockeys, Spitters, Hunters, Tanks, and Witches had taken out many Survivor groups that had expressed their desire to hole up in the stadium with them.

Those Survivors who weren't killed by the Special Infected were killed by the massive horde standing in front of the stadium.

Logan knew that the Infected only reacted when they saw Survivors, which was probably why they hadn't tried to break in.

Yet.

The next few weeks were tough, considering that they were separated from a massive horde of the Infected by several feet of thick concrete. The moans of the zombies took a toll on their mental state, although it was only Julian who succumbed to the pressure. He spent most of the day muttering about how they were all going to die and why he went with them in the first place.

Logan tried not to think about his mom and the happy life they once had. He had wondered all his life who his father was, and every time he asked his mom about his father her answers had been evasive. It was only when he graduated from college that she told him.

"His name's Paul Greene," she had said softly over their celebratory dinner. "I met him once in Las Vegas. I thought he was single, but it turns out that he was engaged. I…I slept with him anyway. I thought that I wouldn't get pregnant, and a part of me hoped that Paul would change his mind and leave his fiancée."

"Does he know?" Logan had asked, his voice thick with emotion. "Does he know I'm alive?"

She nodded. "I told him when you first started asking about him. He's the one who's been sending us my monthly checks."

Logan then learned that he had a half-sister, Jenny, who was unaware that her (their) dad had an affair and had an illegitimate child. Paul had promised that he'd tell his family about them, but then his wife had died.

"I can't do this to her," Paul had said over the phone. "She just lost her mom, and to tell her about you would devastate her even further."

Logan had understood, but he remembered feeling resentful towards his half-sister. When Paul had called him up to offer to introduce him to Jenny, he thought of refusing. But curiosity got the better of him, and he had agreed.

Logan had long pictured Jenny as a spoiled brat, one who was always used to getting her way. It came as a huge shock to see her as a down-to-earth, yet sarcastic girl. Despite his previous misgivings, he found himself liking her.

They had spent some time together in Las Vegas, where he accompanied her to different casinos to help her gather data about the gambling circuit. He had tried his hand at poker and blackjack, where he won a few games. He had even met some professional gamblers, but they were complete dickheads and he had taken his winnings while he still had them.

While Toby wandered over to the side to look at the horde, Logan snapped another full clip into his sidearm pistol.

Logan wondered if his sister would accept him as her half-brother. Heck, he even wondered if she was still alive at this very moment.

"I know you said that your sister's coming, but it's been days," Toby began hesitantly. "I'm not saying I don't believe that she's coming, but how long are we going to wait?"

Logan shrugged. "I have no idea, Toby. What I do know is that she is coming."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we are all going to die."

Unbeknownst to them, Julian was standing just behind the door to the roof. His eyes widened at Logan's words, and his heartbeat quickened.

_I knew it_, he thought miserably. _We're all going to die here_.

Julian quickly made his way to their living quarters, where he had kept a small stash of ammunition and a combat rifle. It was really the only weapon he felt comfortable using, and he had secretly taken several clips for the rifle from the ammo pile when nobody was looking.

Julian was no fool – he may have had a moment of idiocy when he decided to come with Logan, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He had lost more than any of the pricks he was with: he had to kill his little sister after she had been bitten by their alcoholic father, and he had had to pry his mom away from his sister's corpse.

She had gone mad shortly after, and inexplicably started to mutate. Julian was forced to leave her and make his way to his girlfriend's house, only to find that she'd turned into a Witch. He had barely escaped her frenzied attack and ended up near the evac center.

Fate (or, as Julian liked to think, misfortune) brought him to Logan and the others. For the millionth time he cursed himself for agreeing to this shit plan.

But he was learning. There was no other way, and he'd be damned if he spent another week in this hellhole.


	57. Silent Fear: Chapter 2

_Silent Fear – Chapter Two_

I reached over and snagged a cheese sandwich. We were still driving down the back road to Sacramento, and it was well past three o'clock. Nick and Louis had switched, and the systems analyst was now sitting in the backseat with Coach.

"I cannot wait to get to the stadium," I exclaimed in between mouthfuls of sandwich. Louis had told us that the city was only twenty minutes away, and thanks to the back roads we were able to save a lot of time. We were going to get to the city earlier than expected.

"I can't wait to get back to Utopia," Nick said, glancing at me. "I'm _sick_ of running around."

"You forgot killing zombies," I reminded him.

"Yeah, that too. But won't you miss killing those jackasses?"

"No. I just get a high killing them, but I can't be doing this forever, can I?" I took another bite of the sandwich and chewed.

Nick gave a non-committal shrug and focused on driving. I finished my sandwich and stretched, feeling my muscles loosen up as I did so. The skin on my back still felt raw, but it wasn't as painful as before. Nick certainly did a good job patching me up, and it was one of the good things of having a criminally-inclined boyfriend.

I glanced at Nick over the corner of my eye. To be honest, I wasn't sure that my dad would accept Nick as my boyfriend. Dad had these…ideals that made him reject almost every guy that tried to ask me out. These were the guys that came from families within our own "circle," guys that had cars and good connections.

Nick clearly wasn't in the same spectrum, and I knew that in a way, Aidan Frost was right about Nick not being "my father's type."

We were both acutely aware that if it weren't for the outbreak, we probably wouldn't have met each other. And even if we did, we wouldn't find anything in common. Nick would probably still be a womanizing asshole, and Dad would reject him faster than you could say "conman."

"You're thinking again," Nick said, noticing the expression on my face. "What is it?"

"About you," I replied. Nick chuckled.

"Can't keep your mind off me, huh?"

"Nope."

Nick gave me snarky grin and I laughed.

"Whatcha two doin'?" Coach called. "Nick you better keep your hands to yourself!"

"We're just laughing Coach, geez," Nick answered. "Is it a crime to share a laugh with your girlfriend?"

Coach grumbled and I shook my head.

"He makes me feel like a nun," I muttered, but I was smiling. I rested my head against the side of the truck door, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face. I gave a soft sigh of contentment and rested my feet on the dashboard.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Nick asked, as he turned to avoid a car that was parked haphazardly on the road. It was the first vehicle we had seen for miles, and the owners probably ran out of gas and had decided to continue on foot.

"Yeah. I've always loved going on road trips," I told him. "I once went on this really long road trip with my best friend Tracy and Toby. I was away from home for a week. Dad was sending me messages like mad."

"Who's Toby?" Nick asked curiously, but I could detect a slight edge in his voice. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend back then."

"He's Tracy's husband," I replied. Nick nodded, and I shook my head at him. "Do you get jealous easily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I snorted, but let it slide. Nick was just being…well, Nick. I ran my fingers through my hair, noting how greasy it was getting. At least I hadn't been puked on by a Boomer yet.

"Safe room coming up," I announced, noticing the spray painted sign that was propped up against a tree.

"Reminds me of that jackass Dave Davies," Nick muttered, as he steered the truck onto the right lane.

I stiffened. I had completely forgotten about the cannibalistic asshole who had tried to sacrifice me to a pit full of Witches. Although I tried hard not to show Nick that that experience still bothered me, I couldn't help but give a small shudder.

"Was he the one who tried lowering Jenny into that Witch pit?" Louis asked from behind me.

"Yeah, he was," Nick answered darkly.

Louis whistled. "Glad you were there to save the day, Nick."

"All in a day's work," Nick replied, grinning. "The group's lost without me, what can I tell ya?"

"I love it when you're so humble," I teased, trying to forget the memories. Nick parked the Range Rover in front of the safe house, which was inside an abandoned tool shed.

We didn't stay long; we only replenished our ammo stash and picked up some bottles of pain pills. While waiting for Nick and Louis to finish, I did some stretches near the vehicle.

"We're close," Coach said, leaning against the Range Rover. "Soon we'll get your brother and be home in no time."

"Yeah, I hope so. You think he's still alive?"

"He sure is!" Coach said it with such conviction that I couldn't help but believe him. "He's safe and sound and waiting for you to come get him. Never doubt that, Jen."

I sighed. "I know. I just…Logan and I weren't exactly close. I don't even know if I can even accept him as my brother."

"We'll take it one step at a time," Coach assured me, patting my back. "Hell, we're only an hour away from the city! Don'tcha worry Jen."

I smiled thinly and nodded. "Thanks Coach."

"No problem."

Nick and Louis emerged from the safe house then, the latter holding an AK-47.

"Let's lock and load," Nick announced, and I pulled the passenger door open and slid in. I was still using the sniper rifle I had gotten from Utopia, but I was starting to think I was better off using the assault rifle.

Sniping was fun, but I was getting tired of scoping the enemies. Still, I decided to stick with the sniper rifle.

_It's better if we have someone who can shoot the Infected from a distance_, I thought, locking the door. _Ellis isn't here to do it, and Louis and Nick are better at using the assault rifles than I am_.

Nick slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He frowned at the gas gauge and lowered the parking brake.

"Do we have enough gas to make it to Sacramento?" I asked as we started down the road again.

"I damn hope so." Nick glanced at the gas gauge again. "That goddamn needle is dropping down faster than expected."

I sighed. Things certainly weren't going our way, but hell, we've come this close, haven't we?

Boy, Coach was really getting into my head.

Behind me Louis consulted the map, and estimated that we would reach the city in twenty-five minutes. There was a small community coming up, and Coach suggested that we stop by to look for food to bring with us.

"We don't know if your brother's got food," Coach explained. "Best we get some while we have the chance."

"Yeah, plus the fact that the sandwiches are tasting a bit off," Nick added. "I swear I think the peanut butter was runny."

"Oily?" I rubbed Nick's ring, feeling the slight grooves under my fingers. "But yeah, I think it's going stale. No offense, Coach."

"None taken, young'un," Coach replied. "Gettin' sick of eating all these sandwiches. When can we ever find an open Burger Tank? Man, I wish I could have been with you folks back at Cameron."

I smiled. Ellis, Francis, Nick, and I certainly had a feast back at that Burger Tank, and it didn't surprise me that Ellis had told Coach all about it.

A few minutes later we saw the community. The sign was broken, but based on the map the "town" was called Bill Prior.

"Must be named after the founder," Louis said as the Range Rover passed through a concrete arch. The community was composed of only a handful of houses (mostly cabins), and had a general store, a library, a school, and a tiny medical clinic.

"Nobody go in the clinic," Coach instructed as we all went out of the Range Rover. "Just get the food and get out."

"Yeah, when have we ever been that lucky?" Nick muttered.

"Not the time, Nick," I told him, snapping the safety off my sniper rifle.

Nick shrugged and slapped a full clip onto his assault rifle. We made our way into the general store carefully. An Infected wearing a dirty uniform stepped out from behind the cash register, growling. Louis shot it in the head before it could get closer, while Coach and I took some shopping carts from the small rack near the door.

Nick and I went down the left side of the store while Louis and Coach went down the right. Nick and Louis shot down several Infected that were inside the store (one even managed to snag Coach's leg before Louis could shoot it) while Coach and I took whatever food was left on the shelves.

It was obvious a few people had squatted here for a while; there were cigarette butts, empty water and juice bottles, and torn packs of junk food. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of rotting food, as well as some fecal matter that was not only on the floor, but also on the glass doors where the water bottles were kept.

"You know, I'm good," Nick said once he saw the slimy feces that was stuck to the display. "I don't need to drink water that bad."

"The bottles are sealed," I told him, gingerly opening the door and taking a six-pack of water bottles from the rack. "Stop being such a mysophobic asshole."

Nick snorted, but he still didn't help me gather the bottles of water. Once I was done I rolled my eyes at him. "You can kill zombies but you can't touch shit? I'm surprised at you, Nick. You went through that sewer back in New York just fine."

"That was because it wasn't stuck to anything I was about to eat, let alone drink," Nick argued, staring down at the water bottles like these had sprouted wings.

"Whatever," I said, chuckling. "I swear you're a walking contradiction."

Nick grunted and followed me back to the front of the store. Louis had backed the Range Rover closer to the front door of the store, which made it easier for us to pack the groceries inside. Strangely enough, Coach had included several hygiene products, like bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and…

"Tampons?" Nick held up a box of tampons as if he'd never seen one before. "Coach, why the hell did you get these?"

Coach jerked his head towards me and I tried my best to look innocent. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Couldn't you have just asked her?" Nick tossed the box back into the pile while Louis helped me transfer the water bottles.

"Haven't you bought tampons for your ex-wife Nick?" Coach grumbled.

"No," Nick replied. "But she was a PMsing bitch most of the time, so what was the point?"

"I haven't had my period since before leaving the military cruise ship," I replied, which made Coach blush. "But yeah, thanks Coach."

"Yer welcome." Coach smiled and threw Nick a Look. "Let's go."

Louis slammed the car door shut and walked around to the side. "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I don't hear anything."

"Sounds like a kid." Louis motioned for all of us to shut up. Slowly we turned our heads towards the library, which was a few feet away. "I think he's trapped inside!"

"Or it's a Witch that's able to mimic the sound of a kid crying for help," Nick suggested dryly. "Still, let's go have a look."

"Can't believe you just suggested that," I teased, and Nick rolled his eyes at me. I poked his waist gently as Louis and I strode past him.

The library was dark, but we could hear banging.

"Louis, are you sure you heard a kid?" Coach walked up to us after shooting an Infected point blank in the face. "Because that banging could just be Infected trying to get out."

"Maybe," Louis admitted. "But I'm sure I heard someone say 'help'."

I shrugged. "If they need help, let's go get them."

"Jesus this is going to be another Dex Watson, isn't it?" Nick said, but he followed me and Louis inside. Coach glanced back at the Range Rover before climbing up the steps to the library.

The front doors were chained, so Louis and Nick walked to the side of the building to see if there was a door that was unlocked. Thankfully there was, so Coach and I joined the two just before they entered the library.

It was pitch dark, but we flicked the flashlights that were attached to our weapons and slowly walked forward.

"Hello?" I called out. I bumped into a wooden trophy case that was full of dusty medals and winced, while Nick and Coach took first point. Louis had placed something between the door and the door frame to prevent it from closing behind us, and then joined me.

We reached the main reading area, which was divided into sections based on the literary genre. The banging became even more insistent now, but since we didn't hear any growls, we assumed that the Survivor was too weak to cry out.

There was a pair of huge oak doors near the very back of the library. I stopped to check a few titles of paperback books that were left on one of the nearby tables before Nick nudged me.

"Focus," he said, and I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry."

The banging increased, and we could see the doors shaking.

"That don't sound like the banging of a weak person," Coach said, his eyes widening.

In unison we turned our heads towards the doors, which were starting to splinter.


	58. Silent Fear: Chapter 3

_Silent Fear – Chapter Three_

**California National Stadium**

"I miss Jen," Tracy said, opening a pack of mushy M&M's. "I haven't seen her in what? Six months?"

Toby shrugged. "I guess. That was when you watched that romantic comedy movie, right?"

"Yeah." Tracy picked a few M&M's and popped them in her mouth. "I can't believe she's alive. I'm glad that she's alive, yeah, but I just wasn't expecting… just…"

"She'll be here," Toby said, but he didn't sound too sure. "Tracy, if they get in…"

Tracy scowled. "Don't you say that! Don't you say that we're going to die here, Toby!"

"I was just being realistic," Toby argued. "We barely have enough food left. If she doesn't get here in a few days, we're better off using those guns on ourselves!"

Tracy pursed her lips. She didn't want to think about dying. That radio call had given her fresh hope, and she hated having it shot down.

"Baby, you know I don't want us to die," Toby pleaded. "But come on. They're only human. I'd be amazed if they even get within a few feet from this shitplace."

Tracy didn't reply; instead, she stormed out of the bar. As she walked across the field, Tracy collected her thoughts.

She and Jenny had been best friends since high school, where they first met during some cheesy library club meeting. At first they didn't talk to each other much, but as the semester passed they found that they had plenty in common.

They did have their little fights, but they always made up in the end. The two lost touch for a few years during college, but after Jenny learned Tracy's mobile number from a mutual friend, they resumed their friendship.

Jenny was there for Tracy and Toby's wedding (she was even the one who prepared a video that was played during the reception), while Tracy was there when Jenny's mom died. When Tracy moved to California, the two promised to meet at least once every two months.

This they did with great difficulty, because they both had very demanding jobs. Tracy became a topnotch business consultant, while Jenny was becoming a popular writer for a magazine. Jenny had even started taking a doctorate degree in literature, and was attending classes in the local university.

And then the outbreak had struck, and Tracy thought that her best friend had died during the initial days. When she learned that Jenny was the original carrier of the virus (thanks to her scientist dad), Tracy couldn't believe it.

Based on the conversations Logan had had on the military radio they had found inside the stadium, Jenny had managed to make her way to Utopia (the Survivor stronghold near New York). It was there where she was tasked by her now-deceased dad to rescue Logan, who was the only one left alive who fully understood the virus.

Tracy kicked at the grass with her sandal. It was getting worn from all the running and walking she had done, but the only shoes in the stadium were combat boots that were far too large for her. At least there were tank tops and camouflage pants that she could use, but for the past few days she noticed that she was slimming down.

_Must be all this shit stress_, Tracy thought grumpily.

She didn't notice Julian walk across the field, who had a backpack slung on his back and was holding his favored combat rifle. He spotted Toby sitting in the bar, finishing the M&Ms Tracy had left behind. Julian didn't want to kill anyone – yet – so he turned around and made his way back. As he did so he bumped into Logan, who was watching him suspiciously.

"Where are you going, Julian?"

"Just practicing carrying my stuff," Julian replied lamely. "It isn't a crime, is it?"

"No." Logan was still looking at him, so Julian swore and pushed past the scientist, muttering angrily. Logan turned and studied Julian at the corner of his eye, frowning.


	59. Silent Fear: Chapter 4

_Silent Fear – Chapter Four_

"They gagged the zombie bastards!" Nick exclaimed, as an Infected pushed its head through the gap. They could all see the silver duct tape that wound around the Infected's face, which was slightly bloated.

"Damn, no wonder we couldn't hear 'em growling," Coach said, as he raised his shotgun.

"Don't shoot them!" Louis cried, reaching for Coach's shotgun. "If you hit the door you're just helping them get out!"

Coach quickly lowered his shotgun and the four backed away as quickly as they could. Now that the Infected knew they were there, they were sent into a frenzy. The zombies battered the door down in seconds and rushed towards the Survivors.

The four made their way to the side hallway, taking the time to shove chairs and tables to trip the Infected. Several managed to get past the makeshift barricade and ran screaming at the group, which caused the four to open fire.

Amidst the horde of Infected they heard the growls of a Hunter and the hacking noises of a Smoker. Jenny, who was busy reloading her sniper rifle, was pounced on by the hooded Infected. It ripped its claws into her torso several times before Louis shoved it away from her and killed it in a hail of bullets.

Coach and Nick were near the door when a Boomer suddenly blocked their path. Nick was distracted with the Hunter's attack on Jenny that he didn't see the Boomer, and was greeted by disgusting green slime.

"Ahhh, this is some nasty shit," Nick groaned. He was treated to another dose of Boomer bile when Coach killed the massive Infected, which also doused Nick in blood and guts. "Oh come on!"

On the other end of the hallway, Louis and Jenny were trying to deal with the horde. Some of Jenny's shots missed, due to the fact that blood was running down her front. The scratches were a bit deeper than the ones Ellis had received from the Hunter that had pounced on him in New York, but Jenny gritted her teeth and kept firing.

In the chaos, the Smoker was able to snag Coach and drag him through the throng of Infected. "Aw hell no, where is this thing draggin' me off to?!"

Nick was busy shoving the Infected away from him, and when another figure stepped in front of his vision he fired.

"Nick, that's my ass you're shooting!" Louis cried, turning his head towards the conman.

Nick grunted in response, his vision finally clearing.

"Get your asses over here and help me!" Coach shouted, and Louis could see the Smoker and several Infected clawing and kicking at the health teacher.

Nick paused for a few seconds to check the claw marks on Jenny's torso before shooting at the Infected. Louis heaved Coach to his feet, the two barely keeping ahead of the remaining horde. Jenny had made her way to the door, which she was now leaning against.

"Come on, come on!" she urged. Nick bent over and scooped her in his arms, all the while ignoring her protests.

Louis and Coach followed; the latter hobbling as he downed some pain pills. Louis' muscles ached, but he kept on running. Coach was far too heavy for him, but if they stopped, they would die. They could all hear the Infected running after them, and Nick wrenched the driver's door open and slid in, not minding the fact that he was still carrying his girlfriend in his arms.

Jenny scrambled off his lap and unlocked the passenger door, while using her sniper rifle to shoot several Infected that were dangerously close to the two men. Nick turned the ignition and, once Louis and Coach were in the backseat, stomped on the accelerator. Louis reached over and slammed the door closed.

"Next time you hear a Survivor Louis, please don't fucking tell us," Nick said, eyeing the systems analyst in the rearview mirror.

"Drop…it…" Jenny wheezed, using her first aid kit to heal the scratches on her stomach. Nick frowned at her, but she glared back at him. "At least we both have scratches on our torsos."

"It's not funny, Jen," Nick replied.

"Yeah, mine were caused by a Hunter, while yours were caused by some girl." Jenny looked annoyed at the thought.

"Did you see what they did? They taped all the zombies' mouths shut!" Louis exclaimed. He was helping Coach heal, whose face and shirt had blood splatters. "No wonder we didn't hear them!"

"Or maybe that room was soundproof," Coach suggested, wincing as Louis dabbed medicine on his wounds. "Man, they beat me up fair and square."

"You'll be okay," Louis assured him. He then reached for two water bottles, which he handed to Coach and Jenny.

"Is it…just me or…am I becoming a fucking magnet?" Jenny wondered after taking a few sips of the water. "First the Jockey, then the Spitter, and now a Hunter? Have I been placed on some sick 'free-for-all' Special Infected buffet list?"

Nick looked at her and at her new wounds. They had barely made it out of the library – _again_. It was as if someone was dangling them above a pit full of Infected and pulling them back at the last second. It was driving Nick mad.

_Every time I think she's safe, something else comes along and fucks it up_, he thought, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Coach was breathing heavily, and he leaned back.

"Let's just get to the city," he huffed. "And then this will all be over."

Nick highly doubted it. "God damn zombies are going to kill us all before we even get to the city."

"Don't think like that Nicolas!" Coach scolded him. "Just get us there, and we'll be okay."

Jenny crossed her arms and sighed. She was starting to think Nick was right, but she couldn't afford to be a pessimist.

_Logan's alive, we'll be okay, we'll be okay_, she chanted to herself silently.

"Hey Louis? Could you give me something to eat?" Jenny asked. Louis found a pack of her favorite cheese puffs and handed it to her. "Thanks. I'm starving."

"Nick you want anything?" Louis glanced at the conman, who was holding the steering wheel so tight Louis was afraid that it would snap.

"Nah, I'm good," Nick replied after some time. Louis shrugged and handed Coach a pack of chocolate chip cookies, before settling on a pack of barbeque-flavored potato chips. The trees soon gave way to open fields, and Louis spotted the highway, which snaked over their heads.

"Sacramento," Jenny breathed, her eyes widening. "We're here."

"Finally," Nick added. He reached over and gripped Jenny's hand. "Nearly there, sweetheart."

Jenny smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Her heart was thumping in her chest, but she wasn't sure if she was nervous or scared shitless. Probably a mixture of both.

Behind them the Infected still followed, but when the Range Rover pulled out from sight, most of the horde stopped and simply stood in the middle of the road, shielding their eyes from the bright light.

* * *

**Utopia**

Francis wasn't sure he could keep his sanity.

Ellis was – again – in full "listen to my Keith stories or I'll go back to ranting on how we should have gone with them" mode. He had spent most of the day following Francis around, telling the biker about Keith this and Keith that.

Francis wondered what would happen if Ellis and Keith ever met.

_Fuck_, Francis thought with dismay. _They'll send me to the goddamn loony bin_.

They hadn't received any word from either Logan or Jenny, which was worrying Ellis to no end. Francis knew that the boy was sensitive, but he was really pushing it.

Rochelle and Zoey were worried about the group as well, but they tried not to think about it too much. They volunteered at the community store and sometimes even attended training classes at the military base. Francis kept assigning himself for patrol duty and went on two scavenging missions, just to keep himself from going mad.

It was Ellis who verbalized their worries, from reminiscing about the time they escaped from Dave Davies' camp to his stupidity back at the county hospital in Cameron.

Frankly, Francis thought that Ellis was slowly turning into a girl with all the moping he was doing. It didn't surprise him, then, to hear Ellis tell Zoey about the time he and Nick ran down a roller coaster back in Georgia.

Francis half-expected Zoey to tell Ellis to shut up, but when she didn't, Francis groaned and went out of the house.

Rochelle was on the front swing, her feet brushing the floor as she swung back and forth. At the sound of his footsteps she looked up. "Hey."

"What are you doing here babe?" Francis asked, sitting on the swing beside her. It creaked under his weight, but didn't break.

"Thinking," Rochelle replied. "About everything."

"Don't pull an 'Ellis' on me, Ro," Francis warned her. "I've just about had it with him and all his moping."

"Can you really blame him?" Rochelle looked at him. "Every day I keep thinking: what if they don't come back? What if they die or turn into one of them? They're our friends, Francis!"

Francis rubbed his face. "Look, you said they could do this. What's with the sudden change?"

"I don't know. Everything feels so fucked up!" Rochelle threw her hands up in disgust. Francis sighed and put his arm around her to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep, shuddering breath.

It was then when Zoey and Ellis came out, both holding trays of food and drinks.

"It's a nice day," Zoey commented, setting the tray she was carrying on the wooden porch railing.

"Yeah, nice," Ellis added blankly. "Look I know you guys are sick and tired of my ranting and all, and I'm sorry if I'm puttin' ya all off."

"Don't worry Ellis, we feel the same," Rochelle assured the mechanic.

"Yeah, but you ain't being an asshole like me," Ellis mumbled.

Rochelle gave a short bark of laughter. "Nick's the asshole in the family, Ellis. It's fine, we forgive you."

They ate their lunch slowly, which was just egg sandwiches and tomato soup. Ellis and Zoey took charge of cleaning the dirty dishes, while Rochelle and Francis started watching the first Terminator movie. Francis compared his leather vest to the one Arnold Schwarzenegger was wearing, while Rochelle tucked her legs under her.

"You guys know when the next scavenge run is?" Ellis asked as he joined the two on the couch.

"Yeah, later this afternoon," Francis replied. "Don't tell me you want to go."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Ellis adjusted his cap. "I need to find something else to do, man."

"Well they'll be grateful to have you." Zoey patted Ellis on the shoulder. "Your sniping skills will certainly come in handy."

Ellis wondered if Jenny still functioned as the sniper in the Survivor group. She tended to switch weapons easily, even though she had limited experience using them. Still, he noticed that she clearly preferred silenced submachine guns, sniper rifles, and dual P220 pistols (although lately that changed to dual katanas). Ellis knew Nick was a sucker for assault rifles and AK-47s, and Coach was comfortable with shotguns. Louis was the machine gunner who also went for assault rifles.

Ellis sighed. Well if he wasn't able to come with the group, at the very least he could make sure that they'd still have enough food to live off on when they returned.

"Hey guys, I'mma, uh, going to the military base to sign up for them scavenge runs," Ellis said.

"I'll come with you," Zoey offered. Ellis nodded, unsure of whether Zoey planned on going on the scavenge run as well.

The community had welcomed a small group of weary Survivors, all of whom were Carriers. The group had a little boy with them, who had lost his father shortly before arriving in Utopia. Ellis had seen them the day they arrived; all with gaunt faces and haunted expressions.

They now lived in the house right next to theirs, and as Ellis and Zoey passed by they saw the boy playing with an action figure. The boy's other companions, a teenage girl and boy, as well as an older man in paint-splattered clothes, were sitting on the porch eating.

Ellis caught the boy's eye and smiled; the boy gave the tiniest of smiles before turning away.

"He's the first kid we've seen here," Zoey said as they walked past. "Hopefully he won't be the last."

"Hope not," Ellis agreed. "This place needs more kids."

Zoey raised an eyebrow at him. "If that's a hint, I'm not buying it."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Ellis replied defensively.

"Uh huh."

Ellis fell silent, but his cheeks were bright red. Zoey chuckled softly and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The list for the day's scavenge run was barely filled, and the volunteer who was manning the desk looked at them in awe.

"You two do know that people snuff it when they go out there, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been through that shit loads of times," Ellis answered, listing his name beneath a Roger Burroughs.

"No shit?" the man nodded towards Zoey. "You going too?"

"Yep. I got to keep an eye on him." Zoey signed her name and looked at Ellis. "What? Someone does need to keep you in line."

Ellis grinned sheepishly and the two left the military base. They barely reached the sidewalk when they heard someone call their names. It was Philips, who was looking bruised, battered, but still alive.

"Zoey! Ellis!" Philips huffed as he caught up to them. "You did hear about what happened to your friends, right?"

Ellis nodded. "They escaped from the airport. Hey, how did you survive?"

"Barely did," Philips replied. "I managed to get to the plane and radio my status, and then locked myself in the small cargo hold and waited until the horde left. There was a safe room in the hangar, so I just waited there until Johnson and the others came for me."

"So you don't know where they are?" Zoey asked, disappointed.

Philips shook his head. "Not unless they radio in. Logan hasn't been very talkative lately."

Ellis groaned. "Man, they're both killing us with suspense."

"Well they'd better radio us soon." Philips didn't seem to have anything else to say, and they went their separate ways.

What Ellis found frustrating was the fact that Nick and the others didn't bother to radio in. How long were they going to keep them guessing like this?


	60. Silent Fear: Chapter 5

_Silent Fear – Chapter Five_

**Georgia, Before the Green Flu Outbreak**

"Ellis honey, time for dinner!"

Ellen, Ellis's forty-something mother, smiled at her only son and placed a plate of grilled chicken on the dining table.

"Looks good Ma," Ellis grinned, sitting down. "Did Pa tell ya he was goin' to be late again?"

Ellen sighed. "He did. I swear, your Pa's workin' too hard."

"Aw he just wants to save up enough money for you two to go on that cruise," Ellis said, helping himself to a chicken wing and leg.

"I'd rather have him home early," Ellen insisted. "Now you go and eat as much as you want, Ell. You look thinner than a twig!"

Ellis grinned again as his mother ruffled his hair fondly, and then took a bite of the chicken. _This_ was the way to live.

Although he had moved in with two of his buddies, Dave and Keith, Ellis had made it a point to visit his parents every Sunday. Usually his Pa dropped by the auto shop, but it was nice seeing them in the house where he grew up.

Ellis was finishing his third chicken leg when his Pa (who was named Chris) arrived. "Hey Ell."

"Hey Pa," Ellis waved his half-finished chicken leg. "Ma's waitin' fer ya."

"I met her on the way in."

Ellis had inherited his Pa's sandy hair and athletic build, as well as his goofy grin. Father and son talked about how the auto shop was going, and whether Ellis had heard that the Midnight Riders were making a new album.

"Get out!" Ellis declared. "You serious?"

Chris nodded. "Heard it myself from some yokels back in town."

"Aw man, I can't wait to tell Keith this!" Ellis licked barbeque sauce off his fingers and stood up. "Hey Pa, you heard about that airplane crash in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah, they said it was another terrorist attack," Chris replied, scowling. "Them bombers don't know when to stop."

"Bet you anything the cops are goin' to put a stop to it," Ellis said. Chris nodded in agreement and went back to finishing his food. Ellis washed his plate and went into the living room, where Ellen was watching the news.

Nothing really good was on lately, with all the riots and acts of cannibalism that were being reported every day. Some were calling it the Green Flu, while others believed that it was just a small epidemic that the doctors could easily fix.

Ellis snagged a bottle of Budweiser that was on the table and took a few sips. "Cannibals still going at it Ma?"

Ellen nodded, frowning. "Don't know what's gotten into them. Ellis, you forgot to bring your jacket again. Make sure to bring it with you before you leave tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure Ma." Ellis set the Budweiser on the coffee table in front of him and sat beside his mother.

_Man, they're acting like zombies_, Ellis thought, grinning. _Wouldn't it be something if there really was a zombie apocalypse_?

* * *

**California National Stadium**

"You really going to quiz me on what your sister's really like, huh?" Tracy frowned at Logan, who was sitting opposite her and Toby. Julian was sitting beside the scientist, but she still remembered the way he had been bugging her about when Jenny was getting the fuck here, so she ignored him.

"Of course. I need to know what she's like before I meet her," Logan popped a popcorn kernel in his mouth. "Sure I was with her in Las Vegas and for a few times since I became our dad's assistant, but we weren't able to be-"

"Okay okay, I get it," Tracy grumbled. "Make her a research subject, why don't you? Fine, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything."

Tracy blinked. "You're fucking serious."

Logan shrugged, and Tracy sighed loudly. During the rest of their meal she told Logan all about Jenny, from her favorite movies, actors, music, hobbies, interests, and so on. She even told Logan that Jenny never had a boyfriend, was sarcastic (a trait Logan had picked up during their visits to the casinos), stubborn, and impulsive.

"But she's my best friend, so whatever," Tracy finished. "Got all the data you need, Doc?"

"Yeah. One question though: do you think she's going to like me?" It was obvious that Logan had been dying to ask her that, but had held off until that particular moment.

Tracy snorted. "If she doesn't, you're screwed. She tends to hold a grudge for a long time. There's this classmate we had back in high school who used to tease her; she still hasn't forgiven him."

"How do you know?"

"Well we went to a high school reunion a few years ago, and when they met, she threw beer in his face," Tracy answered. "She said that she'd wanted to do that since we graduated, but she wasn't able to attend our graduation party."

"Why?"

Tracy shrugged. "No idea."

Logan took everything in. Beside him Julian played with his food, his thoughts on something dark, sinister, and not to everyone's benefit.


	61. Heart Beat: Chapter 1

_Heart Beat – Chapter One_

The construction site loomed before them, an unwelcome and foreboding sight. Nick cracked his knuckles and stared at his three other companions.

"Well this is a goddamn problem." Nick jerked his head towards a large storage container that was blocking their path. "If we aren't running out of fucking gas, it's because some jackass wasn't able to operate the crane properly and caused a goddamn storage container to block our path."

"Well shit." Coach scratched his head. "Anyway we can get around it?"

Louis looked at the storage container and then at the crane. "It looks like the container's still tied to the crane. We can lift it and drive under."

"Yeah, but do you know how to operate a crane?" Nick looked at the systems analyst doubtfully. "Because I sure don't."

"It sure won't hurt to try, Nick," Louis said, making his way over to the crane.

"Francis was able to do it," Jenny added softly. "Remember Nick? Back at Dave Davies' camp?"

Nick nodded. He remembered that episode all too well. "Fine. Sure, give it your best shot, man."

"I'll go with him." Jenny picked up her sniper rifle and walked after Louis before Nick could protest. There were Infected inside the construction site; most of them were wearing construction worker uniforms and several even had ear protection. Louis and Jenny shot the Infected down before focusing their attention on the construction crane.

The crane looked abnormally high, and Jenny's muscles ached just looking at it. "Sheesh, don't they have lifts to take workers up this thing?" she muttered, shooting at several Worker Infected that were running towards them.

"Just a ladder," Louis replied. The two started the long climb, and Jenny reminded herself not to look down. When they were halfway there, Jenny took a deep shuddering breath. She was very aware of the open air around her and how easily she could fall off.

"Louis, are we there yet?" she asked, hoping they were. "Because I am seriously suffering from a case of vertigo right now."

"You can do it," Louis encouraged. "Just don't look down, whatever you do. Keep climbing."

"Okay. Just keep climbing." Jenny chanted this mantra to herself, focusing on the ladder's rungs. Soon she heard Louis push the crane door open, and she nearly cried with relief.

The crane was small, but it could easily fit the two of them. Jenny slammed the door closed once she was in; she didn't want to see 100 feet worth of open air.

Louis sat behind the control panel and started studying the various knobs, levers, and dials. They could hear several shots being fired, and as Jenny peeked out of the window, she spotted several figures lurch towards the Range Rover.

"Any minute now," she told Louis.

"Gimme a sec," Louis replied, pointing to a few buttons and muttering to himself. "Ah shit, never mind." He pressed a red button, starting the crane. The loud whine of the crane rang out, and amidst the noise, the two heard the howls of the Infected.

"This is such a fucking nightmare," Jenny muttered, snapping the safety off her sniper rifle and walking to the door. She hesitated for a few seconds before wrenching the door open and stepping out into the small metal platform that wound around the crane. She used one hand to grip the metal railing and the other to hold on to the sniper rifle.

Slowly she lowered herself onto the platform, sliding her legs out. Using her scope, she saw Infected rushing at Coach and Nick, who were firing into the horde. As Louis used the crane to hoist the storage container up and away from the road, Jenny chose her shots carefully.

The wind ruffled her hair, blowing several locks across her scope. She brushed them away with one hand and resumed firing.

Down below Coach and Nick were both cursing. The crane was attracting dozens of Infected their way, but it was also giving them a path that they could use to reach the stadium.

"How the hell are they going to get down?" Nick shouted. "The horde isn't going to stop until they switch that goddamn thing off!"

"Well we better thin this horde out for 'em!" Coach cried back, sliding several shells into his shotgun.

Nick reached into his pocket and slapped a new clip into his assault rifle, only to find himself face to face with an Infected. Before he could pull the trigger, a plume of blood appeared on the side of the Infected's head.

"She's coverin' us!" Coach grinned and slammed the butt of his shotgun into the face of an Infected that was clawing at his back. "You go baby girl!"

"Thanks baby!" Nick called, even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him.

The storage container continued to rise, until it was high enough for the Range Rover to pass through. Still the horde kept coming, and the two men were forced to fall back. Neither seemed eager to move far away from the vehicle however, and when Louis switched the crane off they both looked relieved.

"Come on!" Louis called, and Jenny scrambled to her feet. She expected Louis to climb down the ladder; instead, he climbed onto the crane arm and started crawling forward.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened as she saw how high up they really were. "I can't!"

"Jenny, you have to!" Louis turned his head towards her. "Hold on to my foot, we'll be fine!"

Jenny bit her lip before joining Louis. She slung her rifle over her back and crawled on the crane arm. The wind whooshed in her ears, and she found herself looking down. She gave a soft whimper and shut her eyes. Her head swirled and she felt dizzy, and every so often had the urge to throw herself off the crane. "I can't! Louis, I'm scared!"

"Jenny, we're almost there," Louis promised her. "We won't get to them in time if we climb down the ladder. Come on, you're nearly there!"

Jenny squeezed Louis's heel for comfort, feeling the soft fabric of his slacks. Finally she nodded, crawling at a snail's pace (or so it seemed to her). Finally Louis helped her climb down the side of the arm and slide down the metal cable that was attached to the storage container.

Seeing his logic, Jenny slowly followed his instructions. Her heart beat was speeding up, and she didn't want to think of falling. She was aware that a few metal poles were stopping her from plunging to her death, but she inched her way to the metal cable.

"Make sure to cover your hands!" Louis called, winding his red tie on the palms of his hands.

Jenny nodded and pulled the sleeves of her jacket so that it covered her hands completely, wrapped her legs around the metal cable, and slid down. Once her feet touched the storage container, she stepped to the side and waited for Louis to join her.

They were still high off the ground, but Louis motioned to her and they walked to the other end of the container, where they stepped onto some scaffolding. There, they used the ladders to climb down.

"Nick!" Jenny cried. Several Infected sensed the presence of new Survivors, and they turned around and rushed at Louis and Jenny.

"Eat lead!" Louis fired into the crowd, while Jenny peppered the stragglers with bullets.

"Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill!" Nick shouted, shooting at a Hunter that was crouching close to a Dumpster.

"Getcho asses over here now!" Coach yelled over the wails of the remaining Infected. Nick swore loudly and ejected his last and now-empty clip, unsheathing his machete.

Louis gave Nick cover fire, while Jenny unsheathed her katanas and sliced her way through the horde. Nick and Coach backed away, the former ducking inside the Range Rover and starting the engine. Coach and Louis fired into the crowd, while Jenny walked to the Infected that were separated from the horde and sliced their heads off.

"Get the fuck in!" Nick ordered, and Jenny sheathed her katanas and jogged to the car. The three managed to get inside just before a newer, albeit smaller, horde rushed at them.

Nick stepped on the accelerator, and they shot down the street. "How far is the goddamn stadium?"

"About a few blocks from here," Louis replied. "I saw it while I was operating the crane."

Jenny massaged her sore legs. She was tired. The climb to the crane really wore her out, but they were so close. So very, very close.

"I need to replenish my ammo," Nick said. He looked grumpy, and Jenny could imagine how much Infected had attacked him and Coach while she and Louis were on the crane.

They drove down the street, with Coach and Louis kept a lookout for a safe room sign. Meanwhile, Jenny rubbed Nick's ring between her fingers, noting that the small puncture wound on her arm was throbbing a little. She glanced at it, and saw that the vein was a bit bluer than usual.

She frowned and rubbed at it. It wasn't painful, but the color really put her off. Whenever she had her flu shots, the skin surrounding the puncture wound turned blue for a few days and then disappeared. But this was a deeper shade of blue, and she tried not to pay any attention to it.

Behind her Louis stretched. Like Jenny, his muscles were sore from all the climbing. He also burned his palms slightly; his tie wasn't able to cover his palms completely, so the skin looked – and felt – raw. He unzipped his first aid kit and dabbed medicine on his palms.

They passed the next block, which was composed of several apartment buildings. Several Infected were standing on the sidewalks, swaying back and forth. They seemed oblivious to the fact that a Range Rover was making its way down the street behind them.

"Safe room!" Coach announced, and Nick parked the car right in front of an apartment building. They all filed out, with Louis taking the lead.

He flexed his fingers before holding his assault rifle; behind him Nick was gripping his machete. The door was unlocked, but they heard the soft groan of an Infected. As Louis crossed the threshold, it lurched at the systems analyst before Nick slammed the machete onto the zombie's skull.

"Thanks," Louis said, and Nick nodded. Jenny and Coach followed the two inside, the latter closing the door behind them.

The safe room was on the second floor, and once the door had been shut and bolted, they all relaxed.

"Man I don't know about you guys, but I'm worn out," Coach said, clutching his side. "Can we rest for a bit?"

"Got no problem with that," Nick answered, standing beside Jenny. "We've earned it. I think we've been fighting since early this morning."

"Yeah." Jenny sighed. "Well we're here, so it's going to be easy getting to the stadium, right?"

"Like a walk in the park," Coach assured her with a smile.

Nick went over to the ammo pile where he picked the clips he needed, while Jenny replaced her first aid kit and sat on the bed.

The safe room was once an apartment bedroom and some of the former owner's belongings were still in it. But there was a table of weapons (an AK-47, a tactical shotgun, and a combat rifle), the usual ammo pile, first aid kits, and a defibrillator.

Louis picked a defib unit, while Coach and Nick took first aid kits.

"I sure hope we don't have to use that thing," Jenny murmured, looking at the defibrillator on Louis's back. "But I guess it's better to have one and not need it than need it and not have one."

"That sounds like something Ellis would say," Nick said, chuckling when she made a face at him.

The group rested for fifteen minutes, and each of them had to exert all their self-control to leave the comforts of the safe room. But they left, and the safe room was blanketed in silence once more.


	62. Heart Beat: Chapter 2

_Heart Beat – Chapter Two_

**California National Stadium**

The moans of the Infected grew louder.

Julian had been waiting all day for this moment, this exact moment where he could walk up to the front doors without having to answer to Logan, Tracy, or Toby. They were good people, but they were deluded. Julian was truly sorry he had to do this, but it was the only way he could escape.

Julian hoisted his backpack onto his back and fixed the straps. Taking in deep breaths, he started to undo the many chains that they had wrapped around the metal gate.

On the other side of the stadium, Tracy and Toby were huddled together on the couch, listening to Logan talk to General Lewis on the radio.

"They haven't radioed us either," Lewis was saying.

"Who's she with?" Logan asked, frowning. "They might have been detained."

"We'd estimated that they would get there in two days."

Logan sighed. "It's nearly four days, General. Who's she traveling with?"

"Louis, Coach, and her boyfriend, Nick," Lewis replied.

Tracy sat up so fast that she knocked Toby's arm, which was across her torso, aside. "Hold the fuck up. Jenny's _boyfriend_?"

Logan looked just as surprised as Tracy. "My sister has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, they were even seen dancing together at the community party last weekend," Lewis answered. He sounded amused.

"Oh my god, what have I been missing?" Tracy exclaimed, grinning. "I can't believe that she's finally found herself a man!"

Lewis cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're all excited about it, but we have other problems. If Jenny doesn't make it, we have to think of another alternative."

"We don't have a lot of food and ammunition left," Logan admitted.

Tracy had given him the latest inventory, and they learned that they only had enough to last them a few more days.

"We can wait for them until tomorrow," Toby suggested hopefully.

"But what happens after that?" Tracy glanced at her husband and squeezed his hand. "What do we do?"

"We can spare another aircraft," Lewis answered. "We were going to send one once Jenny and her group reached the stadium."

Logan resisted the urge to snort. He'd heard _that_ one before. The first time they had tried to send a military aircraft here, it had crash landed several miles from the city.

After some discussion, both parties agreed if they didn't hear from Jenny's group after tomorrow, Lewis would send an aircraft. Logan hoped they wouldn't have to resort to such measures, because if they did, then that meant that Jenny and the others were dead.

Logan switched the radio off and rubbed his eyes. He, like Tracy and Toby, had hardly gotten any sleep. Right now he felt as if he was moving around purely on adrenaline, but damn, his eyes felt really heavy.

"Hey, I'll sleep for a bit," he told the two. Tracy nodded and snuggled closer to Toby. "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Sure man," Toby replied. Logan walked to their sleeping area and lay down on his own military cot. He felt as if he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!" Tracy shook him again, and Logan squinted.

"Whu? Whuzzgoinon?" he slurred. "Tracy?"

"That fucker Julian," she hissed. "He let the zombies in!"

That caught Logan's attention, and he quickly reached for his sniper rifle. He shook his head vigorously and followed Tracy out. Toby was firing into the horde, but it was obvious that he was panicking. His shots missed most of the Infected, and sweat was trickling down the sides of his face.

"Where's Julian?" Logan demanded, taking sniper position and firing into the horde. He aimed for the Infected that were clustered together, which allowed him to kill up to seven zombies with a single bullet. Tracy raised her own sniper rifle and copied Logan's movements.

Years of playing combat video games taught her to stay calm.

_Just think of them as those terrorist assholes you kill every night_, she told herself. She grinned with every Infected that she killed, which included a Jockey and a Hunter.

Slowly the three backed away from the horde, which was flowing into the stadium at an alarming rate. They needn't have imagined that Julian was already dead – dead from the Infected that had torn him to pieces.

"Serves him right," Tracy muttered. She would have preferred to kill the little bastard herself, but…oh well.

Logan, Toby, and Tracy were now standing at the very top of the seats, while the horde slowly filled the stadium field below. Toby fumbled for a pipe bomb, which he threw into the horde, tearing out several chunks of the horde.

"Great idea!" Logan cried, grinning at the other man. "Tracy, lob your Boomer bile in that space, quick!"

Tracy did exactly that, and the horde rushed at the other end of the stadium, giving the three of them the chance to take out groups if Infected that were too busy clawing at the Boomer bile.

The three allowed themselves time to celebrate this little victory, but were forced to resume fighting as another fresh wave rushed at them. This time, Spitters and Chargers separated the three from each other, with a Charger rushing towards Toby and slamming him onto a floor of Spitter acid.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Tracy screamed, peppering the Charger's back with bullets. It fell off her husband with a sharp cry, and she rushed towards him. "Baby, you okay?"

"Son of a bitch," he cursed, spitting out a glob of blood. The acid slowly dissipated, and they both heard a shrill scream.

"Get this fucking thing off my back!"

A Jockey was steering Logan towards the horde, and the scientist was trying to claw the small Infected off his back.

"Get it off!" he screamed, as the Jockey rode him ever closer to the horde.

Tracy scoped the Jockey's back and pressed the trigger three times. The Jockey gave one last laugh and dropped to the ground. Logan bent over, still feeling the Jockey's weight on his shoulders. Finally he turned around and ran towards the two; Toby was patching himself up the best he could while Tracy continued firing.

"I hope for Julian's sake he's dead," Tracy growled in between shots. "Because if he's still alive, I am skinning that motherfucker."

Toby slapped a few more shells into his shotgun and fired. Tracy had shouted at him to use the spray of his bullets, but he was still missing some targets. The horde continued to swell, and Hunters, Smokers, and Boomers made the fight more complex.

_We're not going to die_! Logan thought desperately. His heart beat was racing, pounding faster as the horde continued up the steps. But as the seconds ticked by, he knew that they were fighting a losing battle.

He slowly turned his head to Tracy and Toby. Their fear was evident in their eyes, but Tracy refused to give in. She glanced at Logan once and continued firing. Toby sighed and nodded, as if telling Logan that they decided to keep on fighting, even if the odds were stacked against them.

And then, just when they thought they _might _just make it, the ground shook. Through the horde of Infected, two massive Tanks barreled through, their huge fists slamming onto the ground. They flung the Common Infected aside in their haste to get to the three Survivors.

"Fuck," Logan breathed. He knew one Tank was difficult to defeat, but _two_? He hoped Witches couldn't run with the horde.

"Just fire at them!" Tracy yelled, slipping another round of bullets in her sniper rifle. Logan lobbed a Molotov at one of the Tanks, and it roared as the bottle smashed and sent rivers of liquid fire down its wrinkled body. But it still came, and Logan's bullets didn't seem to faze it.

Toby and Tracy were dealing with the other Tank, while Logan faced the burning Tank alone. He zigzagged across the seats, leading the Tank away from the two. The Tank lumbered after him with surprising speed, and Logan nearly fell backwards as he reloaded his rifle.

Just as the Tank was about to deliver a crushing blow, the steady staccato of a machine gun rang through the stadium, followed by a series of loud explosions, distracting the beast for a split second. Logan used this to scramble away from the Tank and down to the field. The Infected inside the stadium were rushing towards the entrance, but were pushed back as bullets slammed onto their bodies and tore through their heads.

The Tank spotted Logan hurrying down the bleachers and, with a roar, rushed after him. Logan turned and fired at the Tank, which was now slowing down.

"Hey fucker! Mess with me, why don't you?"

Logan whirled around and saw his sister standing at the entrance of the stadium, just on the other side of the horde. She was with three other men, one of whom was holding an M60. The machine gun's bullets tore through the horde, killing them with ease.

Another man in a purple and yellow shirt was firing into the horde; he broke off just long enough to lob a pipe bomb on the other end of the stadium, which gave Jenny and another man (whom Logan seemed to recognize) time to rush towards the Tank that was attacking Logan.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Jenny screamed, firing her sniper rifle rapidly. The man running beside her was using an assault rifle, and he snaked around the Tank and ran up the steps, apparently to help Tracy and Toby fight off the other Tank.

Soon the Tank finally fell in amidst a blaze, and Jenny looked at her half-brother. Before either of them could say anything, they heard a scream. Jenny whipped her head upwards and saw the Tank use one of its massive arms to throw the man she was with across the bleachers.

"Nick!" Jenny gave a shrill, angry scream that made Logan's hairs stand on end and ran towards the Tank, firing and reloading her rifle as she did so. The Tank was focused on moving towards Nick that he didn't notice her approach.

"Do you see this big giant thing on me?!" Nick demanded, as the Tank roared and pulled a huge concrete slab and raised it above its head. "Shoot it!"

Tracy and Toby raised their weapons and fired as well, the former watching as Jenny unsheathed a katana and pushing it deep into the Tank's back. This, with the combined hail of bullets, caused the Tank to sink to its knees and pitch forward, dead.

Jenny released her grip on the katana and ran towards Nick, who was lying on the ground. "Let's get you up, tiger."

"Don't worry about me," Nick assured her, as she helped him get on his feet. He winced as he felt the bruises on his body. "Ain't this a bitch."

"Hey, I'm not letting you die on me again," she said, wagging her finger at him. She removed her first aid from her back and started healing him. "Stop moving."

Nick chuckled. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I don't plan on dying just yet."

"Good." Jenny smiled and kissed Nick gently on the lips.

Tracy watched the scene, her grin growing wider. Below them Coach and Louis finished off the last of the horde, which had been killed by the initial blasts and Louis's effective use of the M60. The stadium field was littered with no less than a hundred Infected, and more were piled up on the bleachers.

It seemed as if almost every inhabitant within a two mile radius had gathered outside the stadium, but it was possible that another wave was on its way.

"Get the Range Rover in, Louis," Coach told the younger man. Louis nodded and carried the M60 with him. Coach walked onto the field, ignoring the corpses that now covered the once-green area.

He heard the Range Rover start, and then the shriek of metal against metal as Louis managed to fit the entire vehicle through the large front doors of the stadium. He drove it past the bar and onto the field.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Louis said once he and Coach walked back to the entrance to lower the metal gate.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what could've happened if we'd stayed in that safe room for a little while longer, huh?" Coach patted Louis's shoulder as the metal gate fully lowered. "That was some mighty fine shooting, Louis. You definitely the man."

Louis chuckled. "Thanks Coach."

Together the two men walked up the bleachers.

"Jen!" Tracy called, and Jenny turned to look at her. Her best friend's eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god…Tracy?" Jenny took a hesitant step towards her. A split second later the two women ran towards each other, enveloping each other in a crushing hug. "Oh my god, you're alive?"

Tracy nodded, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Her best friend was alive! "Yeah, thanks to you," she said, pulling away to look at Jenny. "Oh wow, you haven't changed a bit!"

"You've grown slimmer," Jenny pointed out, grinning. "Hey Toby!"

Toby had joined the two, and he looked embarrassed as Jenny gave him a one-arm hug. "Hey Jen, glad to see you're okay."

"See? I told you she'd make it," Tracy reminded him, poking her husband on the stomach as he put an arm around her. "She never backs down from a promise."

"Yeah well if I'd known you were here, I'd have come sooner," Jenny replied. She noticed her best friend grin mischievously. "Oh. Uh, there's someone I'd like you two to meet."

Tracy nodded eagerly. Jenny shook her head at Tracy's obvious giddiness and walked to Nick, who took her hand in his. She pulled him towards Tracy and Toby.

"Nick, this is my best friend Tracy, and her husband, Toby," Jenny began, turning her head towards Nick. "And guys, this is my boyfriend, Nick."

"Pleased to meet ya," Nick said, smiling thinly at the two. He felt uncomfortable meeting two people from Jenny's past life, but as always, he hid his nervousness behind his arrogance.

"Same here," Tracy answered, her gaze moving from him to Jenny. "I can't believe you have a boyfriend! When did you two meet?"

"Uh, can we discuss this later?" Jenny suggested. "We've got some stuff for you guys, plus we have to call General Lewis and tell him we're here."

Tracy looked disappointed, but she nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Nick nodded his head once and followed Jenny down the bleachers. Tracy fell into step beside Jenny and started asking her about what happened. Nick sighed and scratched the back of his head.

This was going to be a long night.


	63. Heart Beat: Chapter 3

_Heart Beat – Chapter Three_

**California National Stadium**

There were so many things to do that it was hard to find a moment to spare with Logan. Once in a while I noticed him looking at me, as if he wanted to say something. But whenever he saw me looking back at him, he averted his eyes.

Tracy initially followed me around, asking me about details on how Nick and I met. Finally she started arranging the groceries and other items that we'd brought in the Range Rover. Louis, Nick, and Coach arranged the corpses of the Infected so that there would be a clear path across the field. They didn't bother moving the Tanks, because these were too heavy for them to lift.

I started rearranging the tables and chairs inside the bar; most of them had been blown apart by the initial explosions we had set off. There were still several tables and chairs that were intact, but those that weren't went to a small junk pile in one corner of the bar.

Logan and Toby arranged the remaining weapons, while I stayed at the bar and made a quick check of the items that Tracy brought in. It was there where we finally filled each other in on what happened during the outbreak.

"I can't believe you met Logan," I said after Tracy had finished her story.

"He saved our lives," Tracy agreed. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here right now."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll forever be grateful to him for this."

"He's worried that you won't accept him," Tracy said, sliding packs of water bottles towards me. "He's been asking me about you a lot."

"He is? I was worried that _he_ wouldn't like _me_!" I exclaimed.

"But aren't you mad that your dad had an affair with his mom?" Tracy pressed. "I couldn't believe it either. Your dad was always so strict."

I sighed and rubbed Nick's ring. Tracy's gaze fastened on the ring briefly before returning to my face. "I was pissed off at first, but then I just…accepted it. I've met him before and he's really nice, so I couldn't find it in me to hate him. At least I have a brother. Remember the time when I told you that I always wanted a brother who could protect me?"

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, but now you have Nick to protect you."

I laughed. "Yeah. He's protective, alright."

"Wait, how old is he?" Tracy's voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned towards me conspiratorially.

"He's 35."

"Get the fuck out. Really? You're dating someone who's 13 years older than you?" Tracy clicked her tongue. "I swear, if you told me seven months ago that you'd be dating someone in his mid-thirties, I'd have sent you to an asylum."

"He's a former conman too," I said, deciding to tell her about Nick's criminal past. Or what I knew of it, anyway.

"Huh. That explains why he's got this dark aura around him," Tracy said with relish.

I raised my eyebrow. "Dark aura? Really?"

Tracy grinned. "Yeah. He looks like a bad boy."

Remembering the night Nick and I spent back in Utopia, I smiled slowly. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Oh there is dish here. Spill!"

Tracy and I were about to go into one of our gossip sessions, but Nick and Toby arrived and said that Logan was about to start the broadcast. I found it amusing to see both of them there: Nick in his dirty white suit, obviously looking very buff and fit, and Toby in a dark green shirt and camouflage pants.

"You owe me something," Tray said, narrowing her eyes and pointing at me.

"Yeah yeah." I chuckled softly and approached Nick, who kissed me on the forehead. "Hey you."

"Time to let the others know we're okay," Nick said.

"I bet you anything Ellis is there," I told him as we followed Tracy and Toby across the field.

Nick narrowed his eyes and studied me. "Are you sure you want to bet against a gambler?"

"I'm sure. I think I'll risk it."

"What are we going to bet with? I don't know about you, sweetheart, but we don't have any money."

I leaned against him, ignoring the smell of blood and Boomer bile. "Hmm. How about a kiss?"

"You know I can give you more than that," Nick said slyly.

"Well it's a win-win situation then," I argued, noticing that Tracy seemed to be hanging onto every word we were saying. "So, you still want to bet?"

"Fuck yes. I'll bet ten kisses," Nick replied.

"Fine. I'm betting five."

Nick smirked and I punched him lightly on the stomach. He grunted softly and pulled me closer to him.

The radio was in a small makeshift lobby that had several armchairs and two couches. Toby and Tracy sat on one couch, while Nick and I sat on the other. Louis and Coach sat on different armchairs, and we all watched as Logan fiddled with the radio.

Louis unclipped the radio Lewis had given us (he had been carrying it with him since leaving the library back in Bill Prior) and handed it to Nick, who in turn gave it to Logan. "For back up."

Logan seemed rather stiff, and I thought it was because of stress. Shrugging slightly, I raised my legs onto the couch and rested my head on Nick's shoulder. A crackle of static made me look up, and I realized that Logan managed to establish a connection to Utopia.

"Logan, what's your status?" General Lewis's familiar voice broke through the radio.

"They're here," Logan answered. "They made it!"

"All of them?" Lewis sounded amazed.

"Every single one," Logan confirmed. "They look beat up, but they're alive!"

"Fuck yea! FUCK YEA!" Ellis's unmistakable voice came from the speakers, and I laughed.

"I win!" I told Nick, although he already knew that. "Pay up."

"Later," Nick said in a low voice, his lips brushing the side of my head. Tracy cleared her throat loudly, and I gave her an innocent look that I knew she would never believe in a million years.

"We'll send a military plane to pick you up," Lewis promised. "Do you think you can wait another day?"

"Yeah. They brought supplies with them, so we have enough," Logan assured the general. They then discussed whether the laboratory was fully prepared, as well as some other things that I didn't bother to listen to.

Night was falling, and after Logan terminated the radio transmission, he led us to their sleeping area. There were only four military cots, but Logan was able to bring in four more from the "armory" (originally a locker room). We helped him arrange the cots and settled in.

Nick pulled two cots together and sat down on one of them, rubbing his nose.

"Logan? Could I talk to you for a sec?" I looked at my brother (half-brother, really, but who cared about…half-siblingship in times like these?) and smiled.

Logan nodded and followed me out. Once we were back in the living area, I took a deep breath. "I guess you're my half-brother."

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Jen, I just…your dad…"

"_Our_ dad," I corrected him. "And I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with it. Really."

"You are?" Logan studied me, as if he wanted to judge whether I was lying or not.

"Positive. Okay so I was pissed off when I first learned about it, but then I realized that we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Besides, it wasn't your fault Dad had an affair. I'm not blaming your mom either. I just…I just want us to be a family. You and me." I wasn't sure if Logan could see the sense behind my words, but it made me feel much better to say them to him.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, we're family. We always were, Jenny."

The tension broke, and we laughed. "You're older than me though."

"By a month, give or take," Logan answered. "Does a person's age really matter?"

I tilted my head, unsure if Logan was talking of the age difference between me and him, or the age difference between me and Nick. "No, it doesn't."

"Figured." Logan chuckled and hugged me. "Remember the time when we met in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, you helped me go to all those casinos," I said as we walked back to the sleeping area. "You even got me this city guide. You know, it would've been better if we'd gone to those really shady places."

Logan opened the door and stepped in first. "Dad would've killed you if he learned you went to those casinos."

"Especially if he learned that I went to a strip club with those people I met in the hotel," I admitted.

"You went to a strip club?" Nick asked from the other side of the room.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "I didn't stay long though." I heard Logan sniff and Tracy chuckle, and I grimaced.

Nick blinked, as if he wasn't sure how to take it. "Why didn't you stay long?"

"It was a strip club, okay?" I said defensively. "I know you probably feel at home there, but it just turned me off."

"Damn. I never expected you to go to a strip club." Nick's mouth twitched and I rolled my eyes at him. Louis and Coach, who had been relatively silent up until this point, laughed.

"She just keeps on surprising you, eh Nick?" Coach said.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you're keeping from me sweetheart?" Nick eyed me carefully.

"Nope, none that I can think of," I replied honestly.

Tracy cleared her throat and looked at me meaningfully. I sighed. She really wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her everything.

Louis suggested that we all have dinner first, and we all filed out of the sleeping area.

The stadium's snack bar was partially filled with food and water, thanks to the groceries we'd gotten back at the general store in Bill Prior. Tracy and I prepared the food, while the guys arranged the tables and chairs.

"I never thought I'd be saying this," Tracy said as we poured a bag of Doritos inside a large metal mixing bowl, "But I'm sick of junk food."

"Me too. I've been on this 'safe room diet' ever since I got off the military cruise ship." I then told Tracy everything, from my escape with Ellis, Francis, and Nick, all the way to our trip here. It took me some time, but since the guys were busy talking (Nick was even talking to Coach), our absence wasn't really missed.

"Wow. Just…wow," Tracy finally said. We had the food on two large trays, and Nick and Toby stood up to help us carry the trays to the table. "You've been through a lot."

"Yeah. Far more than I like to think. I just want to get us all to Utopia," I said, sitting down beside Nick.

"Amen, child, amen," Coach agreed. "Let's pray, everyone. He's gotten us this far safely, and I sure hope our luck doesn't run out."

Coach led the prayer, which centered on us thanking God for the food on the table and for keeping all of us safe in the midst of the outbreak.

I helped myself to some Doritos and strips of beef jerky, while Nick cracked open the caps of two water bottles.

"So how did you guys manage to break through the horde?" Logan asked. He was sitting at the head of the table. "Last time we did a recon of the area there were hundreds of them just standing there."

I looked at Nick, and then at Coach and Louis.

"You guys do it," I said, biting into a Doritos chip.


	64. Heart Beat: Chapter 4

_Heart Beat – Chapter Four_

**A few blocks from the stadium, 3 hours previously**

"I see the stadium people!" Coach announced. "We're almost there!"

Jenny grinned. They were so close.

The Range Rover suddenly skidded to a stop, and Jenny was nearly thrown into the windshield. "Nick!"

"That's a lot of goddamn zombies." Nick stared at the Infected that were standing at the far end of the street.

"Shit," Jenny muttered. "If that's how many zombies we have to get through, we're fucked."

"We need to find another way in," Louis insisted from the backseat. "Maybe the other side isn't as filled with Infected."

Nick nodded and slowly backed the Range Rover away from the horde. He then turned down another street, only to find that there were still Infected on the other side.

"God damn it!" Nick punched the steering wheel in frustration. Jenny frowned. She couldn't accept that they wouldn't be able to get to the stadium, not after everything they'd been through.

_They were so close_.

Louis noticed that the horde was surging forward, away from them. "Guys, I think the horde's moving."

Nick snapped his head up and saw that Louis was right. The horde seemed intent on moving towards a certain spot.

"I think they've managed to get in," Louis said.

"We need to thin them out," Jenny added. "There's no way they can kill that many Infected."

"Propane tanks and gas cans?" Louis suggested.

"Doable." Jenny raised her sniper rifle and stepped out. A few Infected had spotted her and the others, and she used the rifle scope to kill them. The faint sound of gunfire soon sounded, and they knew that Logan – and possibly other Survivors – were fighting the horde.

Nick and Coach spotted a small pile of gas cans outside a small store. They didn't stop and think what the hell gas cans were doing outside a store; they just grabbed as much as they could and hurried towards the horde, with Louis and Jenny covering them from behind.

Nick threw the first gas can in the middle of the horde; a minute later it burst into flames, engulfing a large chunk of the horde. The Infected ran in various directions, their bodies overwhelmed by the fire. Coach followed suit, and the same thing happened.

But there were still too many Infected, and Nick could hear the cries of Special Infected mingling with those of the Common Infected. Nick just hoped that there were no Tanks. How he hated Tanks.

"This is the last one!" Nick cried, throwing the final gas can at the horde. As it sailed through the air, Jenny managed to hit the corner of the can, sending fiery drops at the Infected.

Chaos reigned as the burning Infected ran past their brethren. Nick and Coach took their guns out and fired at the stragglers, but their ammo was quickly being used up.

"Reloading!" Jenny shouted, noting that she was down to her final clip. "I'm almost out!"

"Where's a goddamn safe room when you need it?!" Nick grumbled.

"Ah shit! I'm out!" Coach slung the empty shotgun on his back and gripped his baseball bat.

"Most of them are inside! We need to find a safe room!" Jenny shouted. She too, had run out of clips. Louis and Nick were the only ones left with ammunition, but these were being used up quickly.

Nick cursed and stopped firing, heading towards the Range Rover. "We need to get back to the safe room!"

"Are you crazy? If we leave they'll be overwhelmed!" Jenny's eyes were wide. "We have to…"

"We can't rescue them if we're out of bullets, Jen!" Nick snapped.

Jenny opened her mouth to argue, but Coach had spotted a small ammo dump inside the nearby convenience store. "Ammo here!"

Coach broke the glass door and twisted the doorknob, causing Jenny and Nick to break off from their little argument. Together they entered the store and quickly replenished their bullets.

"I am going to blow some zombie brains with this!" Louis announced, holding up an M60.

"Hell yeah, Louis!" Nick grinned, remembering the talent the system analyst had shown back in Rayford. "Tear those motherfuckers up!"

"We gonna need these propane tanks too," Coach said. He pointed to a crate of propane tanks on the far end of the counter. Coach and Louis were about to carry the crate out the door when they all heard the roar of Tanks.

They all froze, waiting for the familiar form to lumber past the store, but when none came Nick dared to peek outside. The horde was gone, but they could still hear gunshots and the Tank's (or Tanks') roars.

"We gotta hurry!" Louis lifted one end of the crate, with Coach holding on to the other end. Jenny held Louis's M60, while Nick opened the door for the three. Coach snagged a pipe bomb at the last minute and hooked it to the strap on his leg.

The four piled into the Range Rover and drove carefully down the side of the stadium. The horde was rushing inside the stadium, and Nick stopped the vehicle a few feet from the main entrance. Nick and Louis tossed a propane tank after the last few Infected, and Jenny shot at it from the vehicle.

It exploded, sending bits of zombies flying everywhere. The explosion cleared enough space for the four to enter the stadium, and Louis and Coach lugged the crate of tanks inside.

Jenny could barely make out two Tanks moving on the bleachers on the opposite end of the stadium, and one of these was chasing after a tall figure in what looked like army fatigues. She turned and helped the three other men toss the remaining propane tanks, which rolled towards the oblivious Infected.

Once the propane tanks touched the legs of the last few zombies, Jenny motioned for the others to duck for cover. She moved to the end of the bar and, using her rifle scope, shot the propane tank in the middle, setting off a chain of explosions.

This gave them enough leeway to rush at their horde, firing their guns. One Tank was afire, and Jenny saw that it was about to reach the man – _Logan_? Jenny thought – who was continuously firing his sniper rifle at it.

"Hey fucker! Mess with me, why don't you?" she cried. Beside her Nick, Louis, and Coach were decimating the remaining horde. The explosions had torn most of the Infected to pieces, but they still had fifty more to deal with.

Coach stopped firing just long enough to lob his pipe bomb to the other end of the field; about forty Infected rushed after it, attracted by the beeping noise and flashing red light. Seconds later the bomb exploded, killing the Infected.

While this was happening, Jenny and Nick rushed towards the bleachers to help Logan and the other Survivors kill the Tanks.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Jenny screamed, her finger pressing the trigger rapidly. Bullets pockmarked the Tank, and Jenny saw Nick dart around the massive Infected and run up the steps. This hail of bullets and the fire on the Tank's body proved too much for the large zombie, and it fell to the floor, dead at last.

Jenny took deep breaths to steady her heart beat. She was about to greet her brother when she heard Nick's scream of pain, and saw that the other Tank had thrown her boyfriend clear across the bleachers. With an angry scream, Jenny rushed towards the Tank, firing her rifle. When it clicked empty, she slid her hand inside her jacket pocket and took another full clip, letting the empty one fall to the ground.

_You're not killing Nick this time_, Jenny thought fiercely. _Not if I have something to say about it_.

"Do you see this big giant thing on me?! Shoot it!" Nick called at the two Survivors who were standing at the very top of the bleachers. The Tank grabbed a concrete slab and raised it high above its head.

Jenny slung her sniper rifle on her back and unsheathed her katana, plunging the blade deep into the Tank's back just before it could throw the concrete slab at Nick. She could feel flesh tearing as she slid the katana deeper into the Tank's back. It gave a final roar and fell forward.

Nick felt like shit. The Tank had beat him up pretty bad, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad. Maybe after a night of heavy drinking?

Nick heard footsteps, and then Jenny's voice. "Let's get you up, tiger."

Jenny grasped Nick's hand firmly and pulled him to his feet. He looked shaky and battered, but he was alive.

"Don't worry about me," Nick told her, giving her a thin smile. A split second later he winced. "Ain't this a bitch."

"Hey, I'm not letting you die on me again." Jenny wagged her finger at him and pulled her first aid kit from her back. "Stop moving."

After she finished healing him, Nick chuckled. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I don't plan on dying just yet."

"Good." Jenny reached up and kissed him on the lips, feeling his hands slide down her back.

It was then when she heard a very familiar voice, a voice that she thought she'd never get to hear ever again.

"Oh my god. Tracy?"


	65. Heart Beat: Chapter 5

_Heart Beat – Chapter Five_

The room is dark; he has always preferred to sit in the darkness and solitude of his underground living quarters. His body is racked with shudders, and his skin has become grey and mottled, similar to the appearance of the Infected. But unlike those mindless zombies that now fill the country, he has maintained a hold of his intellect and sanity.

He reaches for his tape recorder, noting the date and time on his digital clock.

"They have succeeded. Patient Zero has made contact with the boy. Now we can see if Greene's experiments have proved accurate. If it is indeed true that a potent strain of the virus is what I need to remove the sickness that ravages my body, then I am one step closer to my goal. The moment the two arrive, they shall be brought to my laboratory and the experiments shall begin. The outbreak was an unfortunate incident; I never should have entrusted them with the sample of the virus in the first place. Had they been less careless in transferring the samples, I would have had…"

A slight retching sound is heard, but the man seems to gain control of his body and continues.

"I would have had the cure months ago. Nevertheless Patient Zero and the boy are together, and I shall soon have what I seek. I could have had Frost concoct the cure for me, but he knows nothing of Greene's experiments, despite his claims that he does. The boy is the door to my salvation, and Patient Zero is the key. Without them they – or rather, _I_ – am lost."

The tape ended.


	66. Home Stretch: Chapter 1

_Home Stretch – Chapter One_

I felt dirty.

I badly needed a bath, but I knew that it probably wasn't a good idea considering the fact that my muscles ached like hell. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, noting the grease that practically clung to my fingers.

I had just finished eating dinner with the others and was now sitting on a chair on one of the bleachers. The sun had already set, and I was enjoying the view of the stars and the crescent moon. I stretched, feeling my muscles loosen slightly. After everything that had happened today, it was a huge relief to just sit down and relax.

I was wondering where the others were when Nick sat beside me. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied, smiling as he put an arm around me. "Where are the others?"

"Logan's showing Louis and Coach where the showers are. They still have running water here." Nick glanced at me, and then at my dirty clothes. "Your best friend and her husband are cleaning up at the bar."

"A bath would sound good right about now," I admitted. "But I'm really tired."

"So take a bath," Nick urged. "We all need one, to be honest."

"Even your suit," I teased.

Nick grunted. "Don't remind me, sweetheart. I don't know how much more damage this suit can take."

"And replacing it is out of the question, right?" I brushed the sleeve of Nick's jacket and chuckled. "I can't see you in anything else than this suit. But it would be nice if you wore jeans and a-"

"No." Nick's voice was firm. "I like being in a suit."

I shrugged, smiling. "A different color combination, then. Purple and gray?"

Nick tilted his head. "Maybe. And what's with your sudden interest in my suit, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were planning on, uh, having it washed before we go back to Utopia."

"Oh. Can't wait to get me out of my clothes, huh?" Nick leaned over and nuzzled my neck. "You are such a horny little-"

"Ahem."

The voice brought the two out of their little bubble and they pulled apart. "Tracy!"

Tracy was sitting behind them, her left hand cupping her chin, her eyebrow raised. "Can't you two go stargazing without anything sexual happening? Jenny, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Jenny blushed. "We weren't making out, Trace. We were just…"

"Uh, I heard what you were saying, Jen. And it certainly looked like you were in the first stages of foreplay."

Jenny sighed and then nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll stop."

"I'm a walking sex god, what can I say?" Nick exclaimed cockily. "I can't help it if she wants to make out with me."

Tracy pointed a warning finger at Nick, which made the conman chuckle. "You. Out."

"Trace," Jenny said exasperatedly. "Come on. Can't Nick and I have some privacy?"

"No," Tracy answered. "You still owe me the story of how you two met."

Jenny groaned. "Okay okay." She turned to Nick and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Nick gave her a rakish wink and stood up, nodding at Tracy as he walked away. The moment he was gone, Tracy leaned over and gently pinched Jenny's shoulder.

"Oh my god, what the fuck did you do to my best friend?" she exclaimed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What happened to the prim and proper Jenny Greene who never got laid in her entire life?"

"I've changed."

"Well duh, obviously! You've got the hots for the man!" Tracy swung her legs over the chair and sat beside Jenny, facing her best friend. "So. How did you two meet?"

"I actually saw him in the military cruise ship," Jenny began. "He was at the bar, and I…ordered a glass of Coke. You know I can't drink anything alcoholic."

Tracy rolled her eyes in response. "I know. You and your stupid allergy."

"So, anyway, the next time we met was when we got on a helicopter that was supposed to take us to Utopia, but then the pilot was pounded to death by a Tank. Ellis – he's a mechanic from Georgia – had to fly the chopper to get us out of there, but then he crashed it a few feet from the shore. Nick was on the chopper too, and we had to stick together to reach the island."

"Uh huh. And you started falling for him when, exactly?"

"I had a crush on him for some time, but then things changed when he rescued me from the Witch pit. I don't know, Trace. It's kind of hard to explain, but it just…happened."

Tracy sighed dreamily. "And you've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Hard."

"Uh huh. I guessed as much." The corner of Tracy's mouth twitched. "And it doesn't bother you at all that he used to be a gambler, a con artist, and a criminal in general?"

Jenny shook her head. "I knew that when we started traveling to Utopia. It hasn't bothered me one bit."

"Well I hope he really is the one, Jen," Tracy finally said, smiling.

"I hope so too."

Tracy stared at Jenny for a few more seconds, and then laughed. "Oh my god, you're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jenny admitted sheepishly. "Sorry. My mind's going all over the place right now."

Tracy raised her eyebrow. "Okay, well I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower. We had running water, but no soap and shampoo. I smell really…ugh. Plus I think I'm about to have my period."

"Coach brought tampons. It's with the other toiletries," Jenny replied, as the two of them stood up.

They walked back to the common area, where Louis and Logan were sitting. Jenny smiled at the two men and followed Tracy into the sleeping quarters. Toby was napping, and Coach was munching on an energy bar.

"Coach, where's Nick?" Jenny leaned against the wall, waiting.

Tracy rolled her eyes as she snagged two towels from a nearby rack.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him since dinner. Don't you worry about your boy, child, he's probably taking a walk." Coach took another bite of the energy bar and chewed it. "Y'all going to use the showers?"

Jenny nodded and took the towel that Tracy handed to her. "We'll be back in a bit, Coach."

The older man nodded and resumed eating. Tracy and Jenny talked all the way to the bar, where they picked out bottles of shampoo and conditioner, as well as a bar of soap. While Tracy looked for the box of tampons, Jenny headed to the locker rooms.

The light was still on, and Jenny managed to find a pair of military pants that fit, as well as a plain white t-shirt. She folded these carefully and walked into the shower room. The room looked empty, so she stood under one of the shower spouts and took off her clothes, which felt heavy with all the dirt that was caught between the threads.

Jenny looked down at her body and winced. Her stomach had long, light red scratches, and her legs had a few bruises. She could imagine what her back looked like; similar to a black and blue chessboard, no doubt.

She turned the shower knob and gave a soft moan as the water ran down her skin. She squirted some shampoo on her hair, feeling the dirt slide off. The shampoo suds ran down her body, and Jenny was too engrossed in shampooing her hair to notice that someone had come up behind her.

Nick was inside the shower room as well, but he had been busy debating whether or not to wear the damn army fatigues he had found in the locker room. He had looked up to see Jenny enter the room alone, and had watched as she started taking her clothes off.

Nick knew he should have said something, but hell, he was only human.

It was only when Jenny had started shampooing her hair did Nick move towards her. Now, he slid his arms around Jenny's torso, hearing her surprised gasp. "Nick!"

Nick grinned and bent down, nibbling her ear. He ran his hands up and down her stomach, the sides of her waist, and her thighs. As his hand slowly slid towards the opening between her legs, however, Jenny gave a soft shudder and pulled away.

"Not now," she told him, her voice rough. "Tracy's coming here any second."

"Just a quick one," Nick answered, moving closer to her and taking her in his arms, crushing her mouth with his. At first she resisted, but her body slowly molded with his. Nick could feel his suit getting wet and his manhood getting hard.

"Nick," Jenny moaned in between kisses. "Stop. Don't."

"Don't stop?" Nick growled, tilting her chin up. He grinned as she threw him an exasperated look.

"Stop," she said, but then she burst out laughing. "Really. This isn't the best time."

"I'll say," Tracy said loudly.

Jenny shrieked and clung to Nick, who covered his girlfriend's naked body with his jacket. "Tracy! Why do you guys keep startling me like this?"

"How long were you standing there?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tracy shot him a snarky look. "Just a few seconds. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're…ugh, you two are so disgustingly in love it makes me want to puke. And Nick, you don't have to cover your girlfriend. We've seen each other naked."

"So have I," Nick replied defensively. "Is anyone else coming in? Because I don't want anyone else seeing her like this."

Tracy shook her head and made a shooing motion with her hands. When Nick didn't move, Tracy scowled.

"Trace, he needs to take a bath," Jenny said, her voice slightly muffled. Her body was pressed close against Nick's, and he had covered her body with his dirty white jacket.

Tracy snorted. "And what about me?"

"I'll just use one of the shower cubicles then," Nick answered, looking at Jenny for confirmation. When she nodded, he grudgingly pulled away from her and walked back to the cubicle where he had come from.

Jenny crossed her arms, biting her finger. She heard her best friend click her tongue loudly and close the door.

Tracy joined Jenny and turned on the shower spout beside hers. The two didn't talk for a while, but as Jenny reached for the bar of soap Tracy spoke. "What did he mean by he has seen you naked?"

Jenny looked at her, and Tracy saw that her best friend was blushing. "We, uh, had sex before leaving Utopia."

"Oh my fucking god, Jen!" Tracy hissed, her expression gleeful. "So you're no longer a virgin?"

"Not anymore."

"Welcome to the club!" Tracy laughed and gave her a hug. "How was it?"

Jenny didn't reply; instead, a huge, goofy grin spread on her face. That was the only answer Tracy needed. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Jenny, you just got yourself a boyfriend and you're throwing yourself all over him. Would you have been like that if it weren't for the outbreak?"

"I doubt it." Jenny placed the soap back and started rinsing her body. Tracy tsked and resumed shampooing her hair. Jenny finished a few minutes later and told Tracy that she was going ahead. Her best friend merely gave her a dubious look, but nodded anyway.

Jenny shrugged into her new clothes, noting that her old ones were too dirty and worn to be of any use. With a sigh, she picked these up and shook her hair back. Just before she left, Nick walked up to her in a similar outfit. He had his suit over his arm, and his hair was still wet from the shower.

"Well that was refreshing, wasn't it?" Jenny asked, holding his hand as they left. Nick nodded, but he clearly wasn't happy about not wearing his suit. The two bumped into Toby, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey Jen, is Tracy still in there?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, she's about to finish, I think," Jenny answered. Toby nodded and mumbled his thanks, slipping past her and Nick. "I can't believe this. She says I can't make out with you, but _they'll_ probably be making out!"

"We can always sneak off, you know," Nick told her.

Jenny shook her head at him. "I'm not in the mood, Nick."

"Oh really? You didn't seem like it a few minutes ago," Nick replied, and grinned as she scowled at him. "But you do owe me a quickie, sweetheart."

"Ugh. If I don't owe Tracy something, I owe you," she complained. "Although I do seem to recall a certain conman who needs to pay me ten kisses…"

She needn't have said anything else. Nick bent over, hoisted her over his shoulder, and marched down the opposite end of the field, where they found a secluded spot.

The two were so wrapped up in each others' arms that they failed to notice a figure shift slightly in the shadows, his hand tightening on the combat rifle that was propped up beside him.


	67. Home Stretch: Chapter 2

_Home Stretch – Chapter Two_

**Utopia**

"They made it!" Ellis crowed, pumping his fist in the air. He had just come from General Lewis's office to submit a report on the scavenge run he and Zoey had just gone on. It was a huge success, and the group chalked it up to Ellis and Zoey's firing skills and knowledge of the Special Infected.

It was there where they heard Logan's broadcast, which told them of Jenny, Nick, Louis, and Coach's arrival in the stadium. The military would be sending a plane to Sacramento, and the seven Survivors would be flown to the island.

"Man, I just bet they've got really amazing stories to tell us," Ellis said, grinning. He was helping Zoey prepare the food, but he kept on breaking off from his work to tell the others what happened.

"Thank God they got through okay!" Rochelle exclaimed. "You see? I told you they could do it."

Francis nodded. The news had come as a huge relief to all of them, especially Francis. The times he had spent with Jenny and Nick on the way to Utopia made him feel close to the two (okay, maybe not with Nick so much).

"We should prepare a small welcome home party for them," Zoey suggested as she poured some cream of mushroom soup into four bowls.

"That's a great idea!" Rochelle agreed. "We can go to the store and pick up a few ingredients. I may not be a great cook, but I know how to prepare chili."

With this plan in mind, the four settled down to dinner. They started discussing what they would need to do for tomorrow, and Ellis told Francis all about the scavenger run.

Shortly after dinner, Rochelle and Francis went to the store to get the items, and Zoey and Ellis started fixing the things in the small bedroom. They weren't sure where Logan and the two other Survivors would sleep, but they tried to make do.

As Zoey fixed the mattress on the top bunk bed where Jenny slept two nights before she left Utopia, she found the portable DVD player that Jenny had hidden.

"Ellis, look at this." Zoey showed him the DVD player. They looked at each other and silently agreed to watch it. They saw a man in his early fifties, sitting in front of the video camera. As they watched the video, Zoey's expression darkened.

"So that's why she had to get him," Zoey said once the video ended. "Logan's the only one who can prepare the cure."

"So he's going to experiment on her?" Ellis frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

Zoey shrugged and closed the DVD player. She wasn't as close to Jenny as the other Survivors, but she had come to consider the girl as 'one of her own'. Zoey couldn't believe that Paul Greene would send his daughter back out onto the deadlands; he could have just asked her to have the general send military forces after her half-brother.

But the proof she needed was right there.

"Some parents are fucked up," she murmured.

* * *

**California National Stadium**

I sat cross-legged on the cot, munching on a few cheese chips. Nick was lying down on the cot beside me, while Tracy was on the opposite cot. She had a rather flushed countenance, but then again, so did I. I guess we had both been "busy" with our respective partners.

Logan had told us that the aircraft would be arriving at around three in the afternoon, and that we all had to be on the roof before then. Since we didn't need to pack anything, save for a few supplies that we could use on the island, we all decided to sleep early.

Yeah, right.

It was nearing midnight but all of us were still wide awake, save for Coach. I handed the bag of chips to Tracy and licked the cheese off my fingers. "I wonder where you guys are going to stay. I don't think we'd all fit in the house."

"Maybe we'll be given another?" Tracy said hopefully.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know if they added houses since we were gone. I doubt it."

Tracy's shoulders drooped, but then she said: "Eh," and went back to eating chips. I lay down on the cot and stared at the ceiling.

_Less than 24 hours to go and we'll be home_, I thought. _Finally, everything's going to be over_.

I turned to my side to look at Nick. He had his eyes closed, but as I shifted my weight he opened one eye to look at me. I laughed softly, remembering the little quickie we had in the dark room just off the playing field.

Nick smirked and closed his eyes again, but suddenly turned to his side, his arm pinning me to the bed. I sighed. I knew it was pointless to fight; the more I struggled the more he would try and stop me from standing up.

Tracy cleared her throat and I heard a slight creaking.

"Jenny? Can we talk?"

Logan stood at the foot of my cot, looking down at me.

"Sure." I lifted Nick's arm off of me and sat up. I followed Logan out and into the hallway. Once the door closed behind me, he took my wrist and pulled me to the living area. "Logan, what's wrong?"

"I know Nick," he said. "I met him in Las Vegas, Jen. That guy's bad news."

I frowned. "Wait, what? How did you meet him?"

"Remember the day after we went to those casinos? Well I decided to see if what the really seedy casinos were like. You sounded really desperate to get into one of those, but I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get assaulted or anything," Logan answered in a rush of words. "I went to this placed called Shady Gray, and that's where I met him.

"He was sitting on one of the poker tables with a stripper and a prostitute. He seemed really certain that he would beat me, but he got really upset when I took all his winnings. And then when I made my way out, he was making out with one of the girls he was with. Nearly beat me up when he saw me watching," Logan finished.

"And you're telling me all this because-?"

"I don't want you to be with him."

I laughed. "I don't believe this. Logan, I know what Nick was like before, and I don't care! He may have been a player before, but he certainly isn't fooling around."

"How can he? There are hardly any girls for him to fuck! Don't settle for a guy like him, Jen! Otherwise you aren't any different than a damn whore!"

That did it. I lashed out at him, ignoring the sudden sting that erupted on my palm. Logan staggered backwards slightly, holding his left cheek.

"How dare you," I hissed. I couldn't believe it. I'd found the guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, and my own brother thought I was a fucking whore.

"Just because you don't like him, Logan, doesn't give you the right to tell me who I should be with!"

"Jen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

But he had set me off. "I love Nick, Logan! I don't give a flying fuck about what he did or who he was with before the outbreak started! I accepted him for who he was! Don't stand there on your high pedestal and judge everyone based on your narrow-minded biasness! If being with him means that I'm going to be a goddamn whore, then so be it!"

"The hell is going on?"

I froze at the sound of Nick's voice, and Logan looked at Nick (who was probably standing a few feet behind me) and then back at me. Tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away with one hand.

"Jen-"

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Logan. And don't you tell me who I should be with!" My breath quickened, and I realized that I couldn't face anyone just then. With an angry cry, I spun around and ran away, away from Logan, Nick, Tracy, Toby, Louis, and Coach; even ignoring Nick shouting my name.

_I can't believe this_, I thought, barely noticing where I was going. _Is it so fucking hard for him to be happy for me_? _After all that I'd been through to reach him_?

_He's just looking out for you_, a voice in my head said. _Don't be too hard on him_.

_He said Nick was a good-for-nothing guy and called me a fucking whore_!

I refused to listen to my inner voice. I was tired. I had lost so much in the outbreak. I still felt the nagging guilt that I was indirectly the cause of all of this. But Nick was the one who helped me forget, who showed me that there was still something – someone – worth living and dying for.

I knew I was being overly dramatic, but fuck.

I noticed that I was near the stairs that led to the roof. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

Nick.

"Sweetheart."

I looked at him, aware that my eyes were probably red from crying. He looked concerned, and I gave a soft whimper and buried my face on his chest. Nick sighed and held me, gently rocking me back and forth. He smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head.

Slowly, very very slowly, I felt my anger subside. Maybe it was Nick's familiar scent that was calming me down, combined with his comforting touch, I didn't know.

"I'm sorry I blew up," I mumbled. "I just…"

"It's okay, Jen," Nick answered, giving me a reassuring smile. "Louis and Tracy are giving him hell after what he said."

"And you're not going to punch his teeth out, are you?"

Nick chuckled. "Don't tempt me. Anyway, I think Tracy was muttering about bashing Logan's brains in." He paused. "I heard what you said, sweetheart. Did you…was it all true?"

"Yeah, all of it. I love you Nick, and that's all that matters to me." I smiled as Nick wiped a stray tear off the side of my eye.

"I love you too. Hell, you're the first person I've said that to," Nick admitted.

"Not a mushy type of guy, are you?" I joked.

"Not until now."

"Oh wow, I half-expect a sappy violin solo to start playing."

Nick laughed and pulled me close. "Let's go back. Somehow I just know your best friend's still giving your brother hell, and I want to be there when that happens."

"That's Tracy for you." I leaned against him as we walked. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No. Please, shower me with praises. I like hearing it."

"Ugh." I groaned and pulled away from him. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Nick smirked. "You know it."

I made a face at him and started walking away. He hurried after me, grabbing me around the waist. Laughing, we walked back to the sleeping area to find Tracy nose to nose with Logan. Despite being slightly shorter than my brother, Tracy was able to make him cower.

As soon as she saw me, Tracy wordlessly handed me my katana.

"You keep that thing away from me," she announced, giving Logan another deathly stare. "I might just stab your brother to death."

I raised my eyebrows. When Logan looked at me for help, I shrugged.

"It's fine, Trace," I assured her. "Forget about it."

Tracy raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking if I was sure. I nodded my head and she backed off, but she was still shooting daggers at Logan, who had made a hasty escape back to his cot.

"Jenny, I-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I said before Logan could elaborate further. "You were just watching out for me, I get it."

"Next time get your fucking facts straight, moron," Tracy added.

"Okay that's enough." Coach's voice rang inside the room. "Logan's mighty sorry he did it, no sense on making a big deal out of this. Nick, you ain't going to punch his lights out the moment we all sleep, are ya?"

"Why is it that everyone assumes I'm going to pummel the living daylights out of him?" Nick exclaimed, frowning slightly.

"Because you look like you're about to," Louis pointed out. I glanced at Nick and saw that he looked tense, and his hands were balled into fists.

"Hey Nick, I'm sorry, man," Logan said. "I was just watching out for her."

"Yeah, well I can't blame you," Nick replied grudgingly. "And I do remember you. You're that punkass kid who got all my winnings at Shady Gray. I wanted to beat your ass so bad then."

"Probably even more so now," Tracy said under her breath.

"Sorry. I was just there to see what those places were like. Jenny was writing an article about it," Logan explained quickly.

Nick was about to say something else but I stopped him. We'd had a rather long, exciting, and tiring day. I could feel my eyes drooping, and I knew that little outburst had finally worn me out. Tracy and Toby were already lying on their cots, and Coach looked like he had fallen asleep again.

I lay down and snuggled close to Nick, feeling my eyes getting heavy. I dozed off soon after that, holding Nick's ring in my cupped palm.


	68. Home Stretch: Chapter 3

_Home Stretch – Chapter Three_

**Shady Gray, Las Vegas, before the Green Flu outbreak**

"A royal flush," Logan announced with a flourish, finally breaking his blank expression. The player sitting opposite him frowned, as if he couldn't believe that a teenager had beaten him.

The onlookers hooted loudly and laughed at the man in the white suit and blue dress shirt.

"Man, he got you, Nicolas!"

"I can't believe it! A kid broke his winning streak!"

Logan tried hard not to grin, but a chuckle slipped from his mouth nevertheless. Logan never thought he'd end up playing a few poker games in one of the seediest casinos in the city, but if it weren't for Jenny's writing assignment, he probably wouldn't have even bothered sneaking out of the hotel to come here.

Now he wondered if he'd made a mistake.

Nicolas pounded his fist on the table, ignoring the soft coos of the two women who had been clinging to him the entire time. He pushed his remaining chips towards Logan and stood up.

"Great game," he muttered, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his jacket pocket. "I wouldn't stay long, if I were you, kid. Someone might decide to try and win that money from you."

"I'll take my chances," Logan replied coolly, watching as Nicolas exhaled a puff of smoke in his direction.

Nicolas shrugged and arranged his jacket cuffs, smirking at Logan before leaving with the two women. Logan knew all too well what _that_ look meant: _You may have gotten the money, but_ I'm _walking away with the women_.

Logan cashed the chips and made his way outside. As he passed by an alley, he could hear two people moaning. It didn't take a genius to know what those two people were doing; Logan tried to walk nonchalantly past the tangle of limbs that were pressed up against the wall, but he was spotted anyway.

"Hey!"

Logan turned and saw Nicolas walking up to him, the gambler's hair all mussed and several buttons of his dress shirt undone.

"You spying on me, _kid_?" Nicolas asked, stepping closer to Logan. "Well?"

"I was just going home, like you told me to." Logan didn't dare turn his head towards the woman, who was softly purring at Nicolas to come back to her.

Nicolas smirked. "Well run along home, little princess, before I change my mind and beat the fuck out of you."

Logan was accustomed to such threats (despite being considered a child prodigy, most of his college classmates treated him like the school punching bag) and shrugged. "As you wish."

Nicolas snorted and walked back to the woman and pulled her out of the alley. The couple walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Logan watched them for a bit before crossing the street. He found it amusing that Shady Gray was just a stone's throw from the hotel, and a few minutes later he was back at the Ritz, waiting for an elevator.

"Hey, Logan!"

Upon hearing Jenny's voice Logan turned. She was waving a sheaf of papers, which he assumed was her finished article. She really could write fast.

"I just finished it! I sent a copy to my boss earlier, but I knew you'd probably want to read it, so I printed it out for you." Jenny grinned and handed him the papers. "It's longer than I expected, but hell, it means a bigger paycheck."

"Wow, that was fast," Logan said, taking the papers from her. "Inspired?"

Jenny nodded. "Hey, Dad was looking for you. Where were you, anyway?"

The elevator door dinged open, and the two stepped inside.

"Somewhere," Logan answered vaguely. He started reading and chuckled at several funny points Jenny had included in the article. He continued reading as they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway.

It was only when he nearly bumped into Jenny as she opened the door to the hotel room did he put the papers down.

"Is it really that interesting?" Jenny asked she popped open a can of Coke from the mini bar.

"And funny. Great job."

Jenny smiled and sipped her Coke. While Logan finished reading the article, she walked over and started watching a soap opera. It wasn't until Paul Greene arrived did they say anything else; Logan had remembered that he needed to check some papers about the new strain Paul Greene was working on.

The three went down to the dining room, where they ordered spaghetti and meatballs, some garlic bread, and a huge pitcher of iced tea. As always, Jenny fell silent once Logan and her father started talking about genetics.

This time it was about the Ebola virus, and whether they could manipulate the genetic code. While Paul Greene believed that they could make necessary tweaks, Logan doubted it. Still, he decided to go along with Paul Greene's ideas.

In the end, however, Logan was surprised when Paul Greene decided to go for _his _idea.

"Why?" Logan asked. Beside him Jenny was finishing her second glass of iced tea, and she hiccupped.

"Because I listen to everyone. I may be an expert virologist, Logan, but there may be someone out there who might have better ideas than me," Paul explained, patting Logan's shoulder and smiling. "I try not to discount other people from every brain-storming session. It gives people the chance to speak up and air their views."

Logan nodded. It made him admire Paul Greene – his dad – even more. After Jenny had finished her third glass (she seemed to have taken a liking to the hotel's iced tea), the three stood up.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Jenny looked at her father expectantly. "Are you going to meet with another client?"

Paul Greene shook his head. "I was thinking of taking the two of you to a movie. We've been here for nearly a week and we haven't done anything together."

"I know a great family movie," Jenny piped up. Logan chuckled.

"Which one? The one with Lucas Ray or the one with Chris Hemsworth?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him. "Neither. It's this animated movie about baby penguins."

Well. Logan certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

As the three of them walked to the nearby movie theatre, Logan found himself thinking what his life would be like once Jenny knew the truth. Would she still smile at him and tell jokes?

Or would she become a muted and more serious version of herself?

Logan sighed. _I guess whatever friendship I have with her right now is the best I got_, he thought. _Because I may never have her confidence and trust once she knows I'm her half-brother_.


	69. Home Stretch: Chapter 4

_Home Stretch – Chapter Four_

**California National Stadium**

Coach and Logan were the first ones up and had prepared breakfast by the time the rest of the Survivors had walked into the bar. They had finished the last packs of potato chips and cheese curlies, and had even taken out the chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies.

Most of the Survivors were too sleepy to talk – Jenny was even nodding off – so breakfast was conducted in silence.

"Come on people, why the long faces?" Coach asked after taking a sip of water. "I'd have thought you'd all be happy that we're gettin' out of here!"

"We're just so sleepy," Jenny answered in between yawns. "I don't know why, but I kept on waking up last night."

"Speak for yourself. I'm just hungry," Nick said, munching on a cookie. "Man, don't they have any beer in this place?"

"We drank it all." Tracy took a handful of barbequed potato chips and popped them into her mouth, one by one.

"Damn it." Nick hoped the scavengers back in Utopia brought back cases of beer and alcohol; he missed that stuff.

"What time are we supposed to go up on the roof?" Louis asked Logan.

"Around 2:30. It gives us enough time to prepare our things." Logan wiped his mouth with some tissue and tossed the wad on the table.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Coach and the others stood up, while Jenny shook her head in an attempt to shake the sleepiness away.

The group bagged the remaining food and supplies inside several army sacks, which they then brought to the rooftop. Tracy, Logan, and Toby even checked the entire stadium to make sure they didn't miss anything, and it was nearly noon by the time they were done. Coach and Jenny set aside enough food and water bottles for lunch and joined the others on the rooftop, where they ate.

"Do you think we'll ever reclaim the country?" Jenny wondered, looking out at what remained of the city. Although the surrounding area was now devoid of Infected, they all knew that the other areas were teeming with the creatures.

"In time," Logan answered. "Hopefully in a few months."

"Yeah. It all boils down to you." Nick smirked. "It's up to you to find a cure that can rid us of the Green Flu virus. But aside from that, no pressure, buddy."

Logan smiled wryly at Nick and then turned to his sister. "You'll have to give me a sample of your blood, though."

Jenny sighed. "I know. I've been giving those knucklehead scientists back at the military ship blood samples since I arrived. They probably got careless with them and released the virus."

"Which would explain the Tanks." Nick slid his hands in his pockets. He was now wearing his white suit, which was slightly damp.

"I just hope I need only one," Logan mused.

"How many do you think you'll need?" Nick frowned.

"Mom and Dad always told me to give me a 100% in everything I do, but hell Logan! I am not doing it when I'm giving you my blood!" Jenny exclaimed, causing most of the group to chuckle.

The group stayed on the rooftop for a few hours, studying the surrounding area. The roof wasn't very big, but Lewis said that the aircraft could simply hover close to the very edge of the roof.

About twenty minutes before the aircraft was scheduled to land, Logan went back inside to confirm its arrival. While the others went back downstairs, Jenny remained on the roof. She'd never been to Sacramento before, and it felt ironic that she only got to visit the city during the outbreak. She saw the construction crane she and Louis had climbed on to lift the storage container, a shopping center a few blocks away, and what looked like a cluster of mansions.

She sighed and rubbed Nick's ring. The action had become a comforting gesture, and she found herself subconsciously doing it whenever she felt stressed or anxious.

"Jenny."

She turned to find Nick standing a few feet behind her, one hand behind his back. He was smirking, but it wasn't his usual "I'm an asshole so I smile like this" smirk, but rather an "I know something you don't" smirk.

"Hey Nick. What are you doing here?" Jenny smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to…ah fuck it. I never was really good at asking people," Nick muttered. He withdrew his hand from his back and showed her the silver ring in the middle of his palm.

Jenny's eyes widened. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing?

"It's probably not the best time and place to ask you this, sweetheart, but I've been thinking of doing this for some time," Nick continued. "I was just looking for the best opportunity."

Nick went down on one knee and looked at her. "Jenny Greene, will you marry me?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Jenny wondered how many times Nick had said that line. But she ignored it and nodded, grinning. "Yes, Nicolas, yes I will!"

Nick grinned and slid the ring on her right ring finger. "I know it's not a diamond or anything, but-"

Jenny pressed a finger to his mouth. "I don't care. It's beautiful."

Nick stood and hugged her, finally lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Jenny laughed and clung to him, giving him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I know. I love you too, you know."

"So says the asshole of the group," she teased, and Nick chuckled.

They walked back inside. Once they reached the group, Jenny broke away from Nick just long enough to silently hold her hand up at Tracy to show her best friend the ring on her finger. Tracy initially looked startled, but a few seconds later the two started laughing and hugging each other.

Louis, Coach, Logan, and Toby offered Nick their congratulations.

"Well look at you, Nick, finally settling down," Coach said, chuckling. "When I first met you, I never thought you'd change. Well you've changed… a bit. Man, Ellis is going to raise the roof!"

"Congratulations Nick," Louis added. "I wish you two all the best."

Logan and Toby said the same, and Nick noted that the former was significantly warmer towards him than before. The other four men then turned to Jenny, who was talking excitedly to Tracy.

Nick smiled as he watched his girlfriend – now fiancée – and sighed. He usually hated how women always seemed to talk a lot whenever a wedding was concerned, but now he found that he didn't mind it…much.

Besides, he knew Jenny would probably remember that she forgot to do something and break the conversation early…

"Trace, hold the phone. I think I forgot to check the shower room," Jenny said suddenly. "We might have left something there."

_Bingo_, Nick thought.

Tracy nodded, but she clearly didn't want to stop talking about the subject.

"I'll be right back, guys," Jenny called, kissing Nick on the cheek before leaving the room. Nick watched her go and turned, only to find Tracy looking at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked, a little too defensively.

"Just take care of her, buster," Tracy said. "Because if not…" She drew her finger across her throat.

"Whatever, sweetie." Nick winked at Tracy, who started spluttering. Nick left the room as well, walking out onto the bleachers.

A few minutes later, Nick heard the faint sound of someone shouting, and then Jenny screaming his name. His heart plummeted, and he ran down the bleachers and towards the shower room. Just as he reached the door, he heard a soft grunt of pain.

"Jenny!" Nick burst through the doors and his eyes widened. Standing in the middle of the room was a man a few years older than Jenny, holding a bloody knife. Jenny was lying on the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming on her white shirt. "You fucker!"

The man seemed shocked at Nick's sudden appearance that he didn't resist or move as Nick barreled into him. Nick twisted the man's wrist roughly, breaking it. It was only then when the man recovered his senses and struggled.

"That was my girlfriend you stabbed, you bastard!" Nick grabbed the knife and plunged it deep into the man's chest. The man's eyes bulged, and blood spewed from his mouth. Furious, Nick stabbed the man again, drawing up even more blood.

"Nick," Jenny called from behind him. Her voice shattered his fury, and Nick dropped the bloody knife on the floor. The man slumped to the ground, dead, and Nick turned and hurried to Jenny's side.

Nick could see blood squirting out of the wound in Jenny's chest. He determined that the fucker didn't know anatomy and had stabbed her on the right side, which meant that the knife didn't hit her heart. But it was possible the he could have torn a windpipe…

For the first time in his life, Nick felt unbridled fear. Fear that he was slowly watching the person he loved the most die before his very eyes. Nick raised his head and bellowed for help, a word that he had not used since he was a kid.

Nick would remember how his shouts sent the others running, and how cold Jenny's hand felt under his own.

"What the hell happened?" Tracy demanded, as they carried Jenny to the rooftop. The aircraft was on its way, but it seemed miles away. Jenny was losing a lot of blood, and he had taken off his white jacket to help staunch the flow.

"It was Julian," Logan seethed. "He was still alive and probably hiding out in one of the other rooms!"

Nick growled and pictured the youth whose life he'd just ended. He felt Jenny's grip slacken, and he turned his head, afraid to see her dead eyes.

"Get her in the chopper!" Coach called, and Logan, Louis, and Nick helped carry her inside the aircraft. Two soldiers, including Johnson, were there to help her onto a cot. Nick stayed by her side, his eyes never leaving her face.

Once the soldiers and the other Survivors had loaded the supplies, the aircraft took off and was back in the air.

"Here," Louis said, handing Nick a first aid kit. "The bandages will help."

Nick took the bag from Louis and slowly untied his jacket. Jenny's blood had soaked through the cloth, and Nick could see she was difficulty breathing.

"Don't you have a goddamn oxygen tank in here?" he demanded, lifting Jenny's shirt up. He swore when he saw the wound on her chest. "Easy, sweetheart. You'll make it."

Jenny didn't say anything, but she did shudder as Nick lifted her back slightly to wind the bandages around her. When he was done, she closed her eyes for a moment. "Stay."

Nick nodded, feeling his eyes moisten.

He was _crying_. That was a first.

"Stay with me, Jenny," Nick said. "Please."

Beside Nick, Logan was using the radio to contact Utopia.

"What's your status?"

"We retrieved the Survivors, General, but my sister…she was attacked," Logan answered, his voice tight with emotion. "Another Survivor stabbed her. She needs immediate medical attention."

"Understood. Prepping the medical team as we speak."

Logan lowered the radio Lewis had lent the Survivors and glanced at the still form of his sister. Johnson, who had some experience working in a medical clinic before the outbreak, was now pumping oxygen manually in Jenny's lungs.

Nick had told him that she probably had a collapsed lung, but since they were able to stop the blood – for a while – it was unlikely that she would bleed to death. Logan glanced at the conman, whose face was chalk-white. Logan had doubted that Nick genuinely cared for his sister, but upon seeing Nick's expression, Logan knew that he was wrong.

The other Survivors were quiet, looking at anywhere but Jenny and Nick.

"Logan." Jenny's voice was weak, and Logan went to her.

"Hey. You're going to be okay."

"Take…blood sample." Jenny was finding it difficult to speak, but she had a determined look on her face.

Logan blinked. "No. I'm not going to take a blood sample from you, Jenny."

"Stop…you need it."

"The only way I'm getting a sample from you is if you survive," Logan continued. "So don't you fucking die on us!"

"Just…take it." Jenny sighed. "Please."

Logan's lip trembled. "Fine. If you won't drop the subject, I'll get it." Logan opened the first aid kit and brought out a syringe and an empty bottle. After disinfecting the needle, he rubbed some alcohol on Jenny's arm and extracted some blood, which he then injected into the bottle.

Once she saw that the blood was safely in Logan's pocket, she smiled, and was still.


	70. Home Stretch: Chapter 5

_Home Stretch – Chapter Five_

Limbo.

It isn't a fun place to be, especially if you can hear the cries of your friends, brother, and the man you love. But I went there anyway, to escape the pain I could feel every time I tried drawing breath.

I never should have been so careless, to walk around a strange place without a weapon on me. But we had scoured the entire stadium and had seen no one, so I immediately thought that I was safe.

I was wrong on all counts, apparently.

Julian, the fourth member of my brother's Survivor group, had survived the initial attack and was hiding inside the shower room when I entered.

"Who the hell are you?" I had asked, seeing Julian for the first time. At first I thought he needed help, but it was obvious that his time alone had turned him insane.

"I need…to get on that plane," he had rasped. It was then when he drew a knife, forgetting that he had a combat rifle strapped on his back.

"Whoa, put the knife down." My heart pounded, and I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the knife. "You're going to hurt someone with that."

"I NEED TO GET ON THAT PLANE!" Julian had screamed, and had lunged at me. I barely avoided his attack, but he spun around so fast that he had me pinned against the shower.

Pain erupted on my back as I collided with the shower tap. Julian pressed the knife blade closer, ever so closer to my chest. I had placed one hand under his chin, while I tried pushing his hand away with my other. Once or twice I felt the knife point pierce my skin, and I grunted.

Julian was obviously strong, but I could feel him growing weaker.

"Nick!" I screamed, and I could hear someone running towards me. I tried reaching for his combat rifle; being the idiot that I obviously was, I had thought that I could grab it and shoot him with it. But Julian used this to his advantage and fell towards me, embedding the knife deep in my chest.

I grunted and shoved him off me, feeling the knife slide out of my body. I fell backwards, colliding painfully with the tiled floor.

At first I was too shocked to move, and even though I could sense the blood seeping out of the wound, I just stared at the ceiling. It was then when Nick had burst in and attacked Julian. I heard the sick squish of flesh and had called his name.

My breathing grew ragged, and each time I breathed the pain intensified. Nick's presence was calming, and I wanted to bury myself in his arms and forget the pain. I barely remembered what happened after that, except for the time when I seemed to lose my grip on Nick's hand and had begged him to stay. The next time I opened my eyes again, I was inside the military plane.

Someone (I couldn't see who) was pumping oxygen in my lungs, which helped me breathe.

"Logan." Fuck, even talking was a chore.

My brother was at my side instantly, looking at me with concern. "Hey. You're going to be okay."

_I sure hope so_, I wanted to say, but the pain prevented me from speaking rather long sentences.

"Take…blood sample." I looked at Logan, hoping that he wouldn't be as stubborn as me.

Logan blinked. "No. I'm not going to take a blood sample from you, Jenny."

I swore silently. "Stop…you need it."

"The only way I'm getting a sample from you is if you survive," Logan continued, his eyes glistening. "So don't you fucking die on us!"

"Just…take it." I sighed. "Please."

Logan took a deep, shuddering breath. I could tell he was trying hard not to scold me, given my condition. "Fine. If you won't drop the subject, I'll get it." Logan moved away for a few minutes, which gave me time to look at Nick.

Worry, grief, and fear was etched on his face, and I wanted to reach over and reassure him. I wanted to tell him that I would be okay (even though I was scared that I'd die on the plane), and that everything would be fine.

_You gave me hope_, I wanted to say. _And you might not agree with me, but I'm glad it was me Julian attacked. At least this means that you'll be safe. All of you will be safe_.

I felt a sudden prick on my arm and I saw Logan taking some of my blood. I watched as he transferred the liquid inside a glass bottle, which he then placed carefully in a zipped pocket on his jacket.

I smiled. No matter what happened, my brother would still be able to work on a cure.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes. Even though my body was immobile, my brain was still alert. I could hear Nick cry out and Tracy's soft sobs. Louis and Coach were obviously trying to calm Nick down.

"There's a pulse," a familiar voice said. "Very faint, but it's there. She's still alive."

Nick gave an inhuman sound and pressed close to me as he was able. His comforting scent filled my nostrils.

_Don't leave me_, I thought. _Stay_.


	71. Home Stretch: Chapter 6

_Home Stretch – Chapter Six_

**Utopia**

After what seemed like hours, the plane landed in Utopia. Jenny was immediately brought to the medical center, where two doctors tried to repair the damage that Julian caused. Julian had severed an artery and partially collapsed a lung.

Nick furiously paced the corridor, while Coach introduced Logan, Tracy, and Toby to Zoey, Ellis, Francis, and Rochelle.

_I haven't prayed a lot in my life_, Nick thought, his hands in his pockets. _And I don't know if I'm even going up there when I die. But please, don't take her just yet. Please, she's everything to me. I'll do anything in return. Just don't take her. Not now. Not yet_.

Nick didn't know if his prayers worked – he was never a praying man in principle – but it was the only thing he thought he should do instead of going out and punching someone's lights out. Nick felt as if he hadn't done enough damage to that fucker Julian.

"Nick, sit down. She'll be okay," Coach called to him.

"Nah, I'm good," Nick muttered. The others didn't know what to say, and whenever Nick looked at Ellis, the mechanic seemed on the verge of tearing up. Nick didn't want to think of anything else but having Jenny here with him.

He heard Louis and Tracy tell the others of his proposal earlier, and Rochelle gave a soft gasp.

Nick refused to look at any of them. The minutes ticked by, and still no word.

"What's taking them so goddamn long?" Nick groused.

"Maybe something went wrong?" Ellis said, his eyes wide.

"Don't you fucking say that!" Nick warned, pointing a finger at Ellis. "She's not going to die!"

The others looked at him, deciding not to say anything. Nick turned and punched the wall, ignoring the pain that shot up his hand. A few minutes later one of the doctors arrived. The front of his frock had blood splatters, and the sight sent Nick reeling.

_No_, he thought. Nick wanted to ask the doctor whether the procedure was a success, but he couldn't. He was afraid of the answer.

"How…how is she?" It was Logan who asked the doctor, who turned towards him.

"We repaired the damage, but her body is very weak. Right now she could go either way." The doctor removed his mask, his face solemn. "All we can do now is pray and hope for the best."

Nick held the wall for support.

_Damn you Julian_, he thought angrily.

"I have to see her," Nick said suddenly. "She needs me."

The doctor looked at Nick's pale countenance. A few seconds later, he nodded. The others didn't protest but simply said that they would wait.

"But keep your cool," the doctor told him gently as they made their way down the hallway. "Just talk to her. She can definitely hear you."

Nick nodded and followed the doctor inside. Jenny was lying on a hospital bed, with all sorts of tubes stuck to her body. There were three other nurses inside, arranging the items that they used during the operation. Since all of the people on the island were confirmed Carriers, they didn't have to worry about Jenny's blood accidentally infecting them.

Nick walked towards her, feeling her cool hand beneath the blanket. Nick sat beside her and brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"Hey sweetheart. It's me."

No response.

"Remember when you wanted to know everything about me?" he began. "You know I'm not very good at telling stories like you are, but... here goes."

Nick then told her about himself, from his rough childhood, his countless run-ins with the law, and basically the experiences that turned him into the cold, hard, asshole that he was now. He told her about his failed marriages, his countless flings, and the times he spent in jail. He told her that he once thought women to be emotional wrecks who would end up killing him. He told her _everything_.

"Now look at me," he said softly, tracing her palm absently. "I'm a mess. Jen, you don't know how much…baby, I need you. I don't think I can do this. Please."

But Jenny gave no sign. The only thing that reassured Nick was the steady beeping of the monitor, which told him that she was still alive.

Nick stayed with her for hours, occasionally eating whatever food Rochelle brought in for him. But otherwise, he stuck to her side, resting his head on the bed. He never let go of her hand.

Meanwhile Logan had gone to work. He had entered the laboratory and started examining the DNA structure, the data he had carefully stored in his brain coming back to him as he studied the virus. He drew maps, made additional notes, and tried dissecting the various strands.

He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to see the man standing behind him until he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against his neck.

* * *

The Survivors stayed in the hospital. Half went home to sleep, while the other half kept watch on Jenny and Nick. The conman had simply refused to come with them, and they didn't push him any further. Rochelle, Francis, Coach, and Louis were about to relieve Zoey, Ellis, Tracy, and Toby when Logan arrived, looking disgruntled.

"Hey guys, I need to see you for a second." Logan looked at each of them.

"What's this about?" Francis asked, frowning. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. It's about the virus. We need Nick too."

"You know he won't leave her," Rochelle pointed out.

"It will only take a little while," Logan insisted.

Francis shrugged and said that he (Logan) should be the one to tell Nick that. Logan sighed and entered the room where his sister lay. It took him some time to convince Nick to come with them, and he did so muttering darkly.

Logan led them down the hallway and into the laboratory. Instead of facing them, however, he swung a nearby cabinet open, which was actually a secret door. He led them down into a dark office, and Nick's instincts told him that they should turn back.

But once they were all inside, a metal door swung across the opening, preventing them from leaving.

"Logan, what the fuck?" Nick exclaimed angrily. He didn't like this.

"Welcome."

An unfamiliar voice rang out, and the lights snapped open. They were inside a steel office room, which would have been considered ordinary if it weren't for the machine gun that was pointed directly at them.

A grayish-skinned man in his early sixties stood before them, blocking their way to the door. It was obvious that his body had been ravaged by the virus, but how he had retained his humanity and sanity was a mystery.

"Who the fuck are you?" Francis demanded. "Why the hell did you bring us here?"

"Tsk. Such language," the man said. "To answer your question, my name is Brandon. Brandon Bartlett."

"Dad's boss," Logan said, his eyes wide.

"Yes. And thank you for following my request, Logan. Of course if you hadn't, I would have killed you and then your dear sister." Brandon smiled, but it came out as a sneer.

"So why did you bring us here?" Rochelle insisted. "Who are we to you?"

"Nothing, really," Brandon replied nonchalantly. "But I've been feeling these certain urges…urges to feed, you know. Ever since I started Utopia, I have always wanted to feed. This is an unfortunate mutation of dear Paul's virus."

"No fucking way!" Francis shouted. Before he could launch himself at Brandon, the older man lifted a tactical shotgun, as well as the control button for the machine gun.

"Take one more step, and I will blow your brains out. Which of course will make my feeding easier, but still, I seem to prefer mine fresh." Brandon's gaze was deadly, and they all knew he meant business. "Now. Logan, give me your sister's sample."

Logan hesitated, and then shook his head.

Brandon chuckled. "If you don't give me the sample, I will rip your sister apart and ingest her blood myself. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

Nick balled his hands into fists. The calm way Brandon spoke of harming Jenny infuriated him. "Don't you fucking touch her."

"Oh I won't, not unless Logan gives me the sample."

"Why d'ya want the goddamn sample in the first place?" Coach asked, scowling.

"Because it is the only thing to turn me human. Don't you all know why Paul Greene devised the serum in the first place?" Brandon smiled, training the shotgun at them all.

When they didn't reply, he continued. "When his dear wife died, Paul vowed that he would find a way to keep his daughter from dying. His resolve was further strengthened when she was bitten by a rabid dog, and he latched on to the idea of the rabies virus constantly degenerating a person's cells. He planned to create a virus that would copy the rabies virus, except that it would constantly replace a person's cells, hence creating an immortality strain."

"But it didn't work," Logan added. "Dad only succeeded in manipulating the strain to help cure Jen's rabies."

"Oh he was successful, but only because he matched it with _her_ DNA. In other people's bodies it either became passive, which is why there are Carriers, infected them, or mutated their bodies. But I fully believe that by injecting her blood and a potent form of the virus into my body, I will be able to repress the virus and live forever."

"You're insane," Zoey declared. "The outbreak has taken over the country and you only think of making yourself immortal!"

"And if you just needed her, why did you have her dad send her out for her brother?" Louis asked.

Brandon sighed. "A father's love. He believed Logan to be safe, and that the extraction would be easy. But it wasn't, apparently. His actions were not part of the plan. The outbreak was an unfortunate side effect; if my aides were more careful in handling the virus samples, it never would have occurred.

"Now, enough chitchat. Give me the sample," Brandon finished. "Or I'll kill all of you and then her."

Logan looked at the others. Nick and Francis seemed to be thinking of tackling the older man, but the machine gun kept them at bay. Finally, Logan walked towards Brandon and handed him the blood sample. Quick as a flash, Brandon took out a syringe and plunged it in the bottle. Once he had enough blood in the syringe, he injected himself with the blood.

He gave a deep shuddering breath, closing his eyes. It was then when Nick lunged at him, knocking the control device from Brandon's hands. Nick expected Brandon easy to overpower, but he had not counted on the speed with which the virus was taking effect.

Brandon smashed a fist in Nick's midsection, which made the conman cry out in pain and double forward. Another kick sent him sprawling on the ground, short of breath.

"You stupid shit," Brandon hissed, snapping the safety off the shotgun. "I suppose you'll be the first one to-"

The loud shotgun blast echoed, as well as the shriek of metal. Brandon's eyes bulged, as he stared at the gaping wound on his stomach.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, you asshole," Jenny muttered darkly, wrenching the metal door open and stepping into the room. She was breathing heavily, and in her hands she carried a combat shotgun. Her arms were shaking, and it seemed that she was having difficulty holding on to the heavy gun.

"Jenny!"

"She's alive!"

"Alright, you teach him!"

Jenny's eyes flickered over to the other Survivors, and she smiled. Her gaze became cold and deadly as she looked at Brandon, who was slowly mutating.

"You know, I am so sick and tired of megalomaniacs like you trying to take over the fucking world," she continued, slowly stepping into the room. Her right shoulder was covered in bandages, and she was still in a hospital dressing gown. "But what really takes the cake is when one of you actually tries to kill my boyfriend and eat my friends."

Brandon's head whipped up at her, and they all saw that his face and body were growing larger, and that he could no longer speak.

He was mutating into a Tank.

"Oh, and about the virus," Jenny said, as if a man wasn't turning into a Tank before her very eyes. "It's not supposed to be an immortality strain. It's just a strain. Dad knew what you were up to, and so created something different; something that mutated. I read his notes back at his office – his top-secret office. I'm not as ignorant as you think I am."

Brandon growled.

"Shut the fuck up." Jenny grunted, raised the shotgun, and blew Brandon's head off.


	72. Home Stretch: Chapter 7

_Home Stretch – Chapter Seven_

I could feel Nick's hand in mine, and everything was okay. I heard him tell me all about himself, and my heart went out to him. He had a tough life, and he had hid his emotions by being an ass.

There were certain points in his story that made me want to laugh and smile, and his voice comforted me. I was satisfied, and knew that I would make it through, as long as he was there with me.

And then… he wasn't.

One minute his head was near my hand – how I wished I could move my fingers and run it through his curls – and the next he was whispering in my ear that he needed to go somewhere for a moment.

In my desperation I almost reached out to him, and only succeeded in twitching my fingers. I don't think he noticed, because he left. The room seemed larger and emptier without him, and I struggled to break past the immobile state I was in.

_I have to get to him_, I thought, willing my brain to gain control of my body. A few minutes passed but I remained immobile.

_Damn, this is just like Uma Thurman in_ Kill Bill. _But I don't have time for this_. I focused on twitching my fingers and, after several attempts, ended up kicking my leg.

_Okay, my brain's still out of whack_, I thought. After a few more tries, my eyes flickered open. The bright light blinded me for a moment, and I shut them quickly. Fearing that I wouldn't be able to open my eyes again, I snapped them open.

I sat up slowly, ripping out the various tubes that were connected to my body. My chest burned, but I ignored it and stepped off the bed. I miscalculated the distance between the bed and the floor and nearly slipped, but I managed to grab onto the bed at the last minute. I stood up, feeling off-balance. My vision was blurry, and I shook my head in an attempt to clear it.

I placed one foot in front of me, wobbling as I made my way to the door. At first my balance was off, but I regained my footing and lurched towards the door. Spotting what looked like a crutch, I grabbed it and used it to help me walk out onto the hallway.

Apparently the medical clinic didn't have those warning systems that told nurses that a patient who had just gone through an operation was out and about, because nobody was in sight. I had heard Logan that he needed to talk to Nick and the others in the laboratory, and that was where I headed.

It took me a few minutes to actually find the damn room, and when I did, it was empty. I hopped slowly inside and saw that someone had left the secret door open. I swore softly.

I wanted to go faster, but my body obviously wasn't cooperating. I stood still for a while, trying to regain some control of my body. Using the crutch, I hobbled down the steps. Just before I laid my hand on the doorknob, I heard Brandon explain his plans for the group.

Frowning, I peered through the keyhole I saw him standing a few feet away. I gritted my teeth and walked back up to the laboratory.

_Where is a fucking gun when you need it_? I thought in irritation. I then saw a small wire cabinet in the corner, which held a combat shotgun and an assault rifle. I chose the former and slid shells into it. I took a deep breath, noting that while it was still painful for me to take a breath, it didn't bother me much anymore.

I walked down the steps and when I was halfway down, heard Brandon cry out in surprise. I quickly hurried my pace, gripping the heavy combat shotgun in one hand while holding on to the crutch with my other.

Upon hearing Brandon threaten to shoot Nick, I threw the crutch to the side and, after swaying slightly on the spot, pointed the combat shotgun at the door and fired. As expected, it blasted a huge hole through the metal door and embedded bullets in Brandon's torso.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, you asshole," I muttered, opening the door. Nick was on the floor, and his eyes widened as he looked at me.

The cold air nipped at my back and I remembered that I was only in a hospital gown. My muscles screamed at me to drop the gun, but I was afraid that if I did, Brandon would attack me.

"You know, I am so sick and tired of megalomaniacs like you trying to take over the fucking world," I continued as I stepped slowly into the room. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins, blocking everything out, including the pain. "But what really takes the cake is when one of you actually tries to kill my boyfriend and eat my friends."

Brandon's head whipped up at me, and I saw that he was mutating into a Tank.

Why is it always a fucking Tank? I thought. Can't it be a nice, back humping Jockey for a change?

"Oh, and about the virus," I said nonchalantly. "It's not supposed to be an immortality strain. It's just a strain. Dad knew what you were up to, and so created something different; something that mutated. I read his notes back at his office – his top-secret office. I'm not as ignorant as you think I am."

Brandon growled.

"Shut the fuck up." I raised the shotgun once more and blew Brandon's head off. I flicked the safety off and rested it against the wall, slowly kneeling beside Nick. "Hey baby."

"Jen," he said, as if he couldn't believe that I was alive. "Always over-protective, huh?"

"Psychotically."

Francis came over and helped Nick and me to our feet. The biker grinned and gave me a huge hug. I grinned back at Francis and turned to the others, with Nick maintaining a firm grip on my left hand.

"I knew you were a tough old bird," Coach said. "Glad to see you back."

"Thanks Coach." I smiled at him and then Ellis moved forward, who nearly tackled to me to the floor with his enthusiasm.

"Easy sport," Nick warned. "Don't make me punch you."

Ellis threw Nick a sheepish grin and backed off. Tracy was the last person to hug me, and I cried as she gave me one of the tightest hugs of my life (besides the ones Nick gave me shortly after).

"I thought you were going to leave me behind, bitch," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too," I answered. "But I'm back."

"For good."

"Definitely."

We all headed back upstairs; Nick offered to carry me, and I initially refused, saying that I could manage fine on my own. But I felt my head spin and Nick rolled his eyes and lifted me in his arms, carrying me all the way upstairs.

The doctors were shocked that I managed to move around on my own, but as Ellis so nicely put it: "She just won't stay down, Sir."

"Wow Ellis, thanks," I replied, nudging him. Ellis blinked, oblivious to the sexual connotations that little statement held.

"Bill was able to fight the sedative during the initial outbreak and fend off some zombies," Zoey added, referring to the Vietnam veteran who she, Francis, and Louis had traveled with. "I'm not surprised that Jenny was able to do it."

When we had all settled down (the doctors insisted that I stay in the hospital for a few more days and even ran a few body scans despite the fact that they had made a few while I was still unconscious), Nick asked me how I managed to pull myself out of that catatonic phase I was in.

The others leaned closer, and I laughed at the looks on their faces. I then turned to Nick, who had wrapped his arm around me.

"It was because you left me," I answered. "You said you would stay, but then you left. So I had to look for you."

"Sounds so gay, it makes me want to gag," Tracy said, but when I looked at her she was grinning. "Well. The next time you get into a coma, let's bring Nick in and take him away. She'll get up."

The others chuckled.

"Yeah, they're like light switches. If you flip one off, you'll better get ready to fight the dark," Ellis called. While the rest of the group fell into idle conversation, Nick leaned towards me, careful to avoid my wound.

"I will never leave you," Nick whispered in my ear. "You'll have to use a crowbar to pry me off you."

"I know. I guess we're stuck with each other." I smiled.

_A future with Nick? Hell, that doesn't sound too bad_, I thought, as Nick covered his lips with mine.


	73. Home Stretch: Chapter 8

_Home Stretch – Chapter Eight_

**Utopia**

_Four years later_…

The Green Flu virus had ravaged most of the country. Years passed and still the Infected lingered, posing an ever present threat to the Survivors in Utopia and the other enclaves. Logan had suspected that there was a certain genetic tweak that prevented the Infected from dying out, and he had gone to work shortly after Bartlett's death.

Upon his half-sister's request, Logan had removed all traces from the Green Flu virus in her system.

"I don't want it in me anymore," she had said. "I just want to be what I was before this happened."

Logan had initially refused, saying that there would be complications and that they needed to wait.

"Complications? What sort of complications?" Jenny had asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well," Logan had begun, unsure of how to tell her. Nick, as always, was beside her, holding her hand tightly. "Jenny, you're…um…"

"Just get it out of the way, man!" Francis had growled from outside the clinic's cubicle.

Logan had swallowed. "You're…pregnant."

As he had expected, Jenny's eyes widened. "W-w-what? Me? Pregnant?"

Logan had nodded. "I saw the scan they made while you were still in limbo. You're pregnant."

"Oh god." Jenny had glanced at Nick, who was looking as startled as she was. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's why I can't remove the virus yet; it might affect the baby."

"But won't the baby inherit the strain as well?" Jenny frowned.

Logan had to admit that she had a point. He finally agreed to continue with the procedure, but what he didn't tell her was that he was damn scared that the baby might already be Infected. Logan knew that Jenny and Nick would be devastated if the baby ended up being one of "them," but he had no choice but to wait until the baby was born. The medical clinic wasn't equipped for pregnancies, and General Lewis found it too risky to even try and schedule trips to hospitals to get the needed equipment. As long as Jenny didn't complain of anything out of the ordinary, they all assumed the baby was doing well.

Correction. _Babies_.

About nine months to the day General Lewis hosted the community party, Jenny gave birth to twins, whom she named Paul Nicolas and Lily Genevieve. It was probably the most nerve-wracking moment of Nick's life.

"Stay with me," Jenny had said as she was wheeled inside the delivery room.

"You know I won't leave you, sweetheart." Nick had clutched her hand all throughout the delivery. It served to calm the both of them, because Nick was becoming a nervous wreck every time Jenny screamed in pain.

_How long does it fucking take to give birth_? Nick had thought, noting that about five hours had already passed. Jenny's face was red and beads of sweat trickled down her face, but the baby still wasn't out.

"Just a little more," the doctor urged.

"Doc you said that five fucking hours ago!" Nick snapped.

"The head and torso are out," the nurse replied gently. "Push!"

Jenny had given out the loudest scream then, pushing with all her might. The baby's scream soon mingled with hers, and she looked with bleary eyes at her firstborn.

"It's a girl," the nurse announced, wrapping the bloody bundle with a soft white cloth after the doctor had cut the umbilical cord. "A beautiful baby girl."

Nick had held the baby – _my daughter_, he thought dazedly – in his arms. Although she was crying, the moment he held her close to him, the baby opened her eyes, looked at him, and stopped crying.

"She's…damn beautiful," Nick had whispered. He had never seen himself as a family man, or even as a dad. But the arrival of this baby changed everything. Nick felt fiercely protective of this little girl, and knew he would do anything to protect her and, of course, Jenny.

"What are we going to name her?" Nick had asked Jenny, placing the baby in her arms.

Jenny was about to reply when she suddenly felt another wave of contractions.

"Another one?" the doctor had said, surprised.

"You don't say?" Jenny wheezed, and Nick would have chuckled if he weren't so damn nervous. He took the baby and handed it to one of the nurses, who placed it in a small baby bed.

Thankfully the second baby took only an hour to come out. This time, it was a boy. Nick was stunned; he was a dad…twice?

"Please don't tell me there's another one," Jenny had moaned. "I don't think I can stand another."

Nick silently agreed; he felt his nerves were getting the best of him and felt as if he needed a drink. But the doctor confirmed (_Which you should have done earlier, you asshole_, Nick thought) that Jenny was carrying twins.

The doctor gave Jenny some medicine to help her deal with the pain, and she passed out for a few hours. When she recovered Nick was still there, but this time the babies were with him.

"Hey sweetheart." Nick smiled and tucked a lock of Jenny's hair behind her ear. "You were out for some time."

"Yeah. I didn't know giving birth was this painful," she muttered. "I feel like my birth canal was run through by a fucking jackhammer."

Nick winced at the image. "No more babies, then."

"I didn't say that," Jenny replied quickly. "But geez, I was only prepared for one!"

"Well, we have two, so we'd better suck it up." Nick looked at her and she chuckled.

"You're a daddy twice. Daddy Nick. Jolly old Saint Nicolas…"

"Don't start," Nick warned her. "So Mom, what are we going to name our little girl?"

Jenny smiled as she looked at the baby girl, who was sleeping on the left side of the bed. "Lily Genevieve. Unless you have another name in mind."

"Nah. Lily Genevieve it is, then." Nick had leaned over and kissed Jenny's forehead. "You were amazing, sweetheart."

"Thanks."

"What about the boy?"

"I think I'll name him Paul Nicolas," Jenny had decided, which brought a flush to Nick's cheeks. "After my dad and you."

Nick couldn't argue with that, and besides, he kind of liked the name. "Paul Nicolas. I bet you're going to grow up into a real fighter."

Jenny and Nick fell silent, watching their two kids. Soon, however, the other Survivors filed in to see them.

"Whoa Jen, you gave birth to _twins_?" Francis declared, grinning. "Boy, Nick, you really must have some potent-"

"Congratulations, you two," Rochelle interrupted, shooting Francis a warning look. "What are their names?"

"Paul Nicolas and Lily Genevieve," Nick answered.

Ellis, naturally, made a huge fuss over being called "Uncle" Ellis, and even offered to babysit the kids whenever Nick and Jenny were busy.

"Over my dead body," Nick had said.

"Nick, be nice," Jenny chastised him. Louis, Coach, Zoey, Toby, and Tracy soon had their turn, with Zoey, Coach, and Louis cooing at the babies. Tracy stayed even after the others were gone; she pulled up a chair and grinned and her best friend.

"I can't believe you got pregnant before me, you bitch," Tracy teased.

Jenny laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well it's fine. No complaints here," Tracy said, holding her hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. She then turned to Nick. "And you'd better not leave my best friend; otherwise I'm castrating you with a penknife."

Jenny gave a short snort of laughter, while Nick tried to look like it didn't bother him. "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving my family."

"You'd better not." Tracy shot him another warning look before turning to her best friend. "When I give birth, I want you and Toby here with me. Okay?"

"I promise." Jenny had smiled and Tracy left the room, after glaring at Nick one last time.

"She's serious, isn't she?" Nick had asked, placing Lily and Paul in Jenny's arms. The two had woken up just before Tracy had left the room, and they were getting agitated. As soon as their little heads rested on Jenny's breasts, the two babies latched on to her nipples and started sucking greedily.

"Oh yes." Jenny turned her head and looked at him, and then at the two babies at her breasts. "I know this isn't the best place and time to say this, but Paul reminds me of you."

"Oh?" Nick raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"He sucks hard."

Nick chuckled. "You just gave birth and you're thinking about sex? You really are crazy, sweetie."

"I know." Jenny smirked. "And I know you like it."

Nick responded by kissing her on the lips. "Hell yeah."

The next visitor was Logan, who asked if he could get some blood samples of the babies. At first Nick had refused, saying that they were only hours old.

"It's best to learn if they have the virus or not," Logan had explained. In the end Nick had relented, and Logan had the blood tested.

Neither of the two showed any symptoms of the Green Flu, which was a huge relief to everyone.

* * *

Life had settled down fairly well in Utopia, and Nick and Jenny were given their own home now that they were going to start a family. Ellis and Zoey, despite being newlyweds, still stayed in the Survivors' original home with Louis and Coach, while Francis and Rochelle moved to the house next door.

Nick had a little trouble getting used to the idea that he was going to be a dad, but this changed the day the twins were born. Paul and Lily had inherited their parents' dark hair and their dad's eyes. Paul was developing a really weird sense of humor and had a huge crush on Zoey, much to Ellis's dismay. Lily, on the other hand, had a fondness for card games and was rather quick-witted.

Francis and Rochelle also had a baby of their own, whom they named August. August and Paul (who insisted on being called Nick, after his dad) formed a two-"man" brotherhood and even had a secret handshake. Still, they always made sure to include Lily in their games. Toby and Tracy settled into Utopia well enough, and they were even expecting a baby.

Now, Nick was watching his daughter give her brother hell after the latter told her that he wanted to join the army.

"Daddy says the army is stupid!" Lily exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "Why do you want to join them, anyway?"

"Because I'll get to fight zombies and kick butt!" Paul grinned and punched the air. "Mom and Dad did it, so why can't I?"

"You're far too young," Lily replied with an air of maddening superiority. "I don't think Mommy will even let you look at those welpons."

"It's 'weapons', Lily," Jenny said softly, as she passed by carrying a pan of lasagna. "And your sister's right, Paul. You can't join the military yet."

"See?" Lily smiled triumphantly at Paul, who looked sullen.

"It's 'Nick', Mom." Paul crossed his arms. "I got Dad's name too, so why aren't you calling me 'Nick'?"

"Because you'll always be my little Pauly," Jenny teased, crouching in front of him and smothering his face with kisses, which made him laugh. "Now go wash your hands, you two. It's time for dinner."

The two cheered loudly and raced to the kitchen. Jenny watched them go and stood up. Nick walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. "You doing anything tonight?"

Jenny pretended to think. "No, not really. Why?"

"I was thinking of waiting until the kids go to bed, and then I'll take you someplace nice," Nick replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Nice isn't a word I'd normally associate with you, Nick," she teased. "Mysterious, maybe. Tempting? Definitely."

"Mom, Dad, Lily says she has to go," Paul said from the kitchen. He was looking at them curiously.

Nick looked at Jenny, who nodded. "I'm on it."

Nick and Paul went inside the kitchen, where the table was already set. They could hear Jenny and Lily laughing inside the bathroom, and the sound of water splashing. Finally mother and daughter joined Nick and Paul in the kitchen.

They had barely begun their dinner when someone knocked on the front door. "Jen? Jen!"

"That sounds like Toby," Jenny said, looking at Nick. Suddenly her eyes widened, as she realized why he was there. "Oh my god."

She stood up and ran to the front door, followed by her husband and children. Jenny opened the door and saw Toby standing there, looking very disgruntled.

"Jen, you have to come," Toby huffed. It seemed as if he had just ran a marathon. "It's Tracy. She's about to give birth."

"Now? But she isn't due until next week!" Jenny paused for a split second and then nodded. "Okay. I'm there."

"Hurry," Toby urged. He made no move to enter the house; rather, he hopped from one foot to another. "Her water broke, but she isn't pushing yet."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him as Nick helped her get into her jacket. "What the hell do you mean?"

"She says, and I quote: 'I am not giving birth until my best friend is here.' That's why we have to hurry!"

"Boy she's really pushing the whole 'best friend' thing, isn't she?" Nick commented from behind Jenny.

"That's the problem," Jenny stated, turning around to kiss his cheek and those of their kids. "_She's_ _not pushing_!"

Nick smirked and watched as Jenny walked down the path with Toby.

"When will Mommy be back?" Lily asked in a small voice. Nick had closed the front door and had led the two kids into the kitchen, where they continued eating.

"Soon, sweetheart," Nick replied. "We'll just finish dinner and then visit your Aunt Tracy in the hospital."

Paul and Lily had second helpings of the lasagna, while Nick opened a bottle of beer and poured the contents inside a mug, so that Paul and Lily wouldn't see him drinking. Before he didn't like making a fuss whenever he drank, but once Paul and Lily were born he started changing certain aspects of his life.

Like smoking. Although Nick still liked lighting a stick every now and then, he always did it whenever the kids were away or he smoked in the backyard.

"Come on Dad!" Paul tugged at his sleeve and looked up at him. "Mom's probably missing us already!"

Nick smiled as he allowed his kids to pull him out the door and down the sidewalk. As they walked to the island's medical facility, he saw Francis, Rochelle, and August walking towards them.

"He-hey Nick! Where are you all headed?" Francis called.

"The clinic. Jenny's there," Nick replied. "Her best friend's about to give birth."

"Really? I thought she wasn't due until next week." Rochelle was holding on to August, who was "shaking hands" with Paul.

"Well, the baby came early," Nick shrugged. "I'll see you guys."

"Tell Tracy we said hi!"

Nick nodded and he and the kids went on their way again. The clinic didn't have a lot of people, and the nurse on duty directed them to a room in the far end of the hallway. Nick, Paul, and Lily sat on one of the plush couches close to the doors and waited.

A few hours later, when Paul and Lily had dozed off on either side of Nick, the door opened and Jenny stepped out. She looked tired, as if _she_ was the one who was giving birth. Nick made a move to stand up, but he remembered Paul and Lily were sleeping beside him and he sat back down.

"How is she?" Nick asked, laying his hand on Lily's back.

"The baby's halfway out," Jenny answered. "She's fine, just asking for more anesthetic."

Nick grimaced, remembering the time when Jenny gave birth. She had "forgotten" to tell the doctor that the anesthetic was wearing off, and had ended up enduring four hours of unanesthetized labor. Although he had been with her the whole time, he had thought that she would have at least said _something_. He had scolded her afterwards, but his annoyance at her quickly left when he saw the kids.

"Not a fighter like you?" Nick smirked.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him. "No, she's smart. I should have asked for more painkillers, but Paul couldn't wait to get out and give his dad hell."

Nick gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, he's a pretty badass kid."

"I wonder who he got that from." Jenny bent down and kissed Nick, and then looked at her son. Smiling, she gently carried Paul in her arms and sat down on the couch beside Nick, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nick heard her yawn and felt her cuddle closer to him. She never could stay awake past midnight. Nick didn't need to ask her if they could go home; he knew that Jenny would never leave her best friend hanging.

And so they waited. About five hours later, Toby came out of the delivery room, and Jenny raised her head expectantly.

"It's a boy," he announced, and gave a weary smile. "She named him Xanthus Parker."

"Oh wow, she was really serious about that part." Jenny smiled.

"Lily isn't going to be happy being the only girl in the group," Nick added, glancing at the small form on his lap.

"She'll get used to it. I traveled with three guys for nearly two months," Jenny reminded him. "And I came out alright."

"Except for bruises all over your body and scratches on your torso." Nick glanced at the light pink scratches on Jenny's stomach.

"I'm not in the mood to argue," Jenny said, making a face at Nick. Soon Toby had to go back inside the room, while Jenny and Nick waited outside.

Jenny stood up after an hour and visited Tracy and little Xanthus.

"Jen, why are you still here?" Tracy asked, while Toby helped prop her head up with some pillows. The baby was sleeping at her breast, his mouth slightly open. "You should have gone home."

"You know I wanted to be here for you," she answered, smiling. "Congratulations, Trace."

Tracy smiled and yawned. "Now go. Nick didn't need to come, you know."

"And Paul and Lily," Jenny said. "It's fine. You know how he is; he likes being involved."

"That man loves you too much. But then, so do you." Tracy took Jenny's hand and squeezed it. "Go home, Jen. Get some rest, okay? And thank you for being here."

Jenny nodded and gave her best friend a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

Jenny smiled at Toby and left the room. As she closed the door, she giggled when she saw Nick on the couch sleeping, his mouth hanging open. She watched as her family slept for a few minutes, and then touched Nick's shoulder. "Baby, time to go."

Nick jerked awake. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jenny lifted Paul into her arms, while Nick carried Lily. The island was quiet, save for the occasional hooting of owls. Nick opened the front door and they stepped inside. Once the kids were in their beds, Nick and Jenny headed to their own bedroom, where, exhausted, they fell into bed without bothering to change their clothes.

"You know, I was imagining us going to sleep exhausted because of something else," Nick murmured in her ear.

Jenny laughed softly and slung one leg over Nick's torso. "I think I know what that 'something' is. Later."

"It's a date." Nick kissed Jenny's forehead and held her closer to him. He now had the life he always felt he should have, and it was all because of a zombie apocalypse.


	74. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

About five years to the day the Green Flu outbreak started, Logan successfully created the antidote. This was quickly distributed among the Survivors in Utopia, as well as the other remaining enclaves in the country.

Slowly but surely, the Survivors reclaimed the ravaged cities and towns. Even the Common Infected gradually returned to their human state. Most of them could not remember the things they did while the virus raged within their systems, and the select few who did (most of them had mutated into Witches) refused to talk about it.

The Special Infected, however, were too mutated for the cure to work properly; it destroyed their cells instead of curing it. Soon the Tanks, Smokers, Boomers, Hunters, Chargers, Spitters, and Jockeys all fell under the influence of the cure.

"We did it," Logan said softly, watching as several groups of previously Infected people helped clean up the ravaged streets.

"You did it," Jenny corrected him. "Dad's right; you are a genius."

"No, if it weren't for you, Nick, Louis, and Coach, this wouldn't have happened," Logan argued. "I just helped finish things."

"Always so humble," Jenny teased him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ellis asked. Beside him Zoey rested her hand on her now obvious baby bump. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"The hard part's over, we just have to put things back to the way they were." Zoey looked at the people who were sitting in the circle: Nick, Jenny, Logan, Louis, Francis, Rochelle, Ellis, Tracy, and Toby. Lily, Paul, and August were running around behind them, laughing, while Xanthus was sitting on Tracy's lap, looking at all of them curiously.

"Piece of freaking cake," Nick declared, his arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"Well there's one good thing that came out of this," Coach said in his booming voice.

"What's that, Coach?" Rochelle asked.

Coach's smile was wide. "It brought us all together. I don't know about the rest of you, but I keep thinkin' that if it weren't for this damn apocalypse, I wouldn't have met most of yeh."

Nick and Jenny shared a meaningful glance. "Definitely. I fully agree with you on that one, buddy."

The others nodded their heads.

"Hell, I don't think I'd even be friends with most of you," Francis added. "I'd probably be in jail."

"No matter what we've been through, it's made everything worth it," Tracy finished.

"Amen."

"I'll drink to that!" Nick grinned, while Jenny shook her head at him.

"Well, at least I've got an ah-mazing story to tell my grandkids!" Ellis crowed. "Oh hey, did I tell ya all about the time when me and my buddy Keith…"

The group gave a collective groan and stood up, leaving Ellis to hurry after them.

In the far distance, the sun slowly set over the horizon, bringing with it the promise of better days to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're reading this, then that means you've gone through 70+ chapters of a Left 4 Dead fan fic that was supposedly only a few pages long. Unfortunately I found that once I started I couldn't stop, and ended up plotting 13 campaigns (or sets of chapters, if you will). Now that you've come to the very end, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read everything (assuming you did, of course =D). If you have any constructive criticism, reactions, etc., feel free to leave a note. I deeply appreciate it.**

**With that said, I hope to see you all in my next 'Left 4 Dead' fan fiction (or in my other fanfics). :D**


	75. Disclaimer

I do not claim ownership of "Left 4 Dead", nor of the characters of Bill (the ex-Vietnam veteran), Louis, Francis, Zoey, Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, and Nick. Nor do I claim that I own the concepts of the Green Flu virus, the Common Infected, and the Special Infected. These all belong to Steam and Valve, who will remain my favourite video game makers of all time.

I do, however, claim ownership of the characters of Jenny Greene, Aidan Frost, Brandon Bartlett, Dave Davies, Davey Davies, Dolly, Johnny, Dex Watson, Logan Greene, Tracy, Toby, August, Paul Nicolas, and Lily Genevieve. If you wish to roleplay as any of these characters or use them in any of your fanfics, I would appreciate it if you told me first.

Any resemblances to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.


End file.
